


31 Sins of Adrien AUG-reste

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste, Adrien August, Aged Up, Anger, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Captive, Cat and Mouse, Chains, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Collars, Cosplay, Depression, F/M, Hallucinations, LadyNoir - Freeform, Locker Room Sex, Marichat, MasterChatNoir, Monster - Freeform, Mouse!Marinette, NSFW, Piano, Piano Sex, Restraints, Sex, Shibari, Shower Sex, Vampirism, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, beastchatnoir, beastplagg, discord sex, ladrien, marinette dupain cheng - Freeform, mic sex, passion fruit, prey/hunter kink, recluse, shackles, shapeshift, slowburn, tease, therapymention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 109,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: I decided to write all 31 prompts of Adrien AUG-reste as sin one shots and drabbles. I hope you enjoy them. ;)"Passion Fruit"





	1. Day 1: Sunshine

Adrien tangled his fingers in Marientte’s hair as they laid on the secluded beach. The sun warmed their skin as he parted his lips to dip his tongue between hers. Marinette softly moaned against his lips as they brushed along hers. He slid his hand down her side and caught the tie of her red bikini bottoms with his fingertips. He smirked against her kiss as he pulled the string, letting it fall from his fingers. 

Adrien continued to kiss her as he undid the other side. He pulled the front of her bottom down and slipped his hand between her thighs. She broke the kiss to gasp and arch her back, tilting her head back. He trailed kisses down her neck and between her breasts as he got up onto his hands and knees. He straddled her body as he made his way down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. 

She licked her lips as the sun reflected off her skin. Adrien settled his weight onto his forearms as he got comfortable. He ran his tongue up her soft folds and circled her swollen clit with the tip of his warm tongue. She peered down at how his golden hair matched the warmth of the sun. His gaze caught hers as he wrapped his lips around her sensitive bud and her lips parted as she focused on how the sun reflected in his eyes. Her toes curled as her body tensed up. Soft moans came from her lips in short pants as he rolled his tongue against her sensitive skin.

Adrien moved slightly to slip his index finger inside of her tight entrance. She gasped and closed her eyes as he filled her. Marinette bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes to see him close his as he savored her sweet taste. 

Everything about him made her think of sunshine and summer. He was the definition of the sun to her. He had always been the center of her universe. He added a second finger and sucked on her clit, causing her to lose her train of thought. She clutched the warm sand in her hands as her thighs trembled. 

Adrien knew that she was close. He knew his wife well. He crooked his fingers and flicked her clit in fast movements with his tongue, causing her to cry out and shiver all over as she came for him. 

He sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth. Marinette caught her breath as she licked her lips and relaxed with a soft hum. He softly chuckled and redid the ties on her bottoms. 

“Did you want to go for a swim?” Adrien leaned over her to gently kiss her cheeks and lips. 

She shook her head and pushed him onto his back with her palm. She rolled on top of him and kissed his lips, trailing kisses down his neck. She placed kisses across his hips and began to undo his green swim shorts. 

“Let me love you.” Marinette pulled open the velcro closure as he put one one of his hands behind his head, letting the sun warm his chest. 

He flexed his cock and watched her run her fingertips along it. Adrien bit his bottom lip as she wrapped her fingers around his hardened length and gently stroked him. He let a soft moan past his clenched teeth and parted his lips in a loud groan as she wrapped her lips around the tip. 

Adrien closed his eyes and relaxed as his other hand tangled in her hair. He bit his lip and moved his hips as she took him to the back of her mouth with a soft mewl. 

“Ah, Marinette.” Adrien moaned her name like a prayer and she let out a soft giggle as she continued to lavish him with her mouth and tongue. 

She brought her lips to his tip and circled it with her tongue. He groaned as she let him go from her mouth to run her hand along him faster. His cock grew harder and warmer in her hand as she felt it flex against her palm. His fingers dug into her scalp as he gripped harder on her hair. She circled his swollen head and wrapped her lips around him again, taking him all the way into her mouth again. 

Adrien groaned and rolled his hips as his cheeks flushed a deeper pink. He watched her through his long eyelashes as she worked him with her mouth. Tension built up in his spine as he grew closer. He watched her with parted lips and sparkling emerald eyes as she slowly looked up at him with baby doll eyes that matched the ocean. She gazed at him like he was the most gorgeous thing on that beach and he lived for it. It set his soul on fire and he soon fell over the edge and released into her mouth. 

Marinette moaned as she closed her eyes to focus on him with her hand and mouth, stroking him until he was fully satisfied. Adrien’s thighs twitched and his breathing slowed as he relaxed against the beach towel. She let him go and redid his swim shorts with a soft giggle as she wiped her mouth with her hand. 

“Was it good?” Marinette became shy and nervous about his answer. 

Adrien chuckled and grabbed her hand to pull her down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and turned his head to capture her lips. “Amazing, love bug.”

**Song I wrote To:**

** [Champagne and Sunshine by Tarro & PLVTINUM](https://youtu.be/C-_OFwFoWDY) **


	2. Day 2: Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I decided to bring back Mistress Ladybug for this one. ;) This chapter contains bdsm. If it's not your thing, you can skip. :)**

Ladybug walked around Adrien, who was blindfolded and on his knees. He had stripped down like she liked and his posture was absolutely perfect. She smirked and watched him sit still from beneath her red lace mask. A long feather sat in her hand as she stopped behind him. She tilted her head and ran it up his spine. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Ladybug’s voice came out seductive and caressed his ears as she spoke. 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien swallowed hard as he felt her feather slowly graze along his spine and along his neck. A shiver ran through him and his cock twitched. 

“Good boy.” Ladybug ran the feather up and over his shoulder as she walked around him. The soft red feather trailed between his muscular pecs and down his solid abs. She watched his stomach move as he panted. 

Adrien licked his lips as anticipation filled him, causing his cock to spill precum. He waited for her to touch him. To give him the satisfaction that he craved. His primal instincts were kicking in and all he could think about was throwing her onto their bed, fucking her senseless with only his name on her lips. Hearing her only able to say his name and nothing else. 

“Focus on me.” Ladybug gently tapped his cock with the black riding crop that was in her other hand and he groaned as the smooth leather licked at his heated skin. 

Adrien focused back on her and she ran the soft feather up along his shaft and circled his swollen tip. He parted his lips as his cheeks flushed. 

“Get on the bed for me, please.” Ladybug smirked and watched him stand up. She took his hand and led him towards it. 

Adrien climbed onto the bed and laid down. He felt restraints wrap around his ankles and wrists. He flexed his cock as he focused on the dull ache that settled in. He wanted release. Yearned for it. Needed it. His chest rose and fell as adrenaline spiked in his veins. 

He felt the bed shift as she got off of it to grab something. The sounds of drawers echoed in his mind and he tried to figure out what it was that she was doing. The bed dipped as he felt her come near him once more. Her sweet perfume intoxicated his senses. 

Ladybug ran two feathers down his chest and along his abs. She brought them down to his pelvis and dragged them along his balls and up his shaft. Adrien gasped and pulled at his restraints as she swirled them around his sensitive tip. He thrust his hips up, begging for more. 

“Please.” Adrien begged and Ladybug continued to tease him with the feathers, barely grazing his hardened length with them. He clenched his hands in and out of fists as she teased him. 

“Please what, Minou?” Ladybug purred and he groaned louder at her nickname for him. 

“Please make me cum.” Adrien begged her as he tried to steady his breathing. 

She slipped the feathers down to the base of his cock and along his balls against, slipping them between his thighs and back up to the tip. Ladybug swirled one around it again. He arched his back and slightly bent his knees, pressing his heels into the mattress. 

“Please, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien’s voice was quickly becoming desperate as she slipped the feathers back up his body and around his nipples. 

He hissed past his teeth as she teased him. She leaned over him and spun one of the feathers between her fingertip and thumb as she gently grazed his jawline with it. He tilted his head back and swallowed hard as she smiled down at him. 

“Am I torturing you, kitty cat?” Ladybug softly giggled as she brought her lips mere centimeters from his. 

“Please, baby.” Adrien begged and Ladybug reached beside them for the riding crop, setting the feathers down. 

She climbed off of him and gently tapped his balls with the leather. “What did you call me?” 

“Sorry, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien groaned as she ran the soft leather along his shaft and lightly flicked below the head of his cock. 

“Good boy.” Ladybug replaced the riding crop with feathers again. “You’ll cum when I say to.” 

Adrien groaned as she continued to tease him. His legs trembled as he neared the edge. His cock flexed as he felt himself getting closer. She swirled the feather around his cock and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He groaned as she began to run her hand along him while she swirled the feather along his swollen tip. 

“Your cock is amazing and all I want to do is wrap my lips around it and make you say my name.” Ladybug teased him as she leaned down to run her tongue beneath the tip. 

Adrien gasped and moaned loudly as she set the feather on the bed and began to service him with her mouth. He groaned as she pumped her hand along him and ran her tongue around the tip. She took him to the back of her mouth and let him go with a pop. He whimpered as he felt her hand let go of him. 

Ladybug picked the feathers back up and crawled up his body to straddle his hips. She pulled her red wet look dress up around her hips and rolled them to catch the tip of his cock on her entrance. He groaned as she sank down onto him, coating him with her arousal. She sat back and bounced, circling and rolling her hips. Ladybug teased his chest and neck with the feathers; before, she ran one along his bottom lip. She watched his lips part and it only drove her to work him harder.

Ladybug focused on him as he raised his hips to meet hers. She watched as his hair became damp and only added to his sex appeal. His chest rose and fell as he panted. She felt his thighs tremble and his cock flex within her. 

Ladybug knew he was close. She set the feathers down and gripped his shoulders to focus on getting him to cum for her. She rolled her hips and moaned loudly as she worked him with her hips. “Cum for me, Chaton.” Her voice came out in a desperate tone.

“I’m gonna- I can’t- Ah!” Adrien parted his lips as he let go and released into her. He gripped his hands into fists and dug his nails into his palms as he came hard with bucking hips. 

Ladybug watched him through her dark lashes and came shortly after, riding out their orgasms. Once he stilled and she caught her breath, she carefully undid his wrists and got off of him to undo his ankles. 

She rubbed his wrists and kissed them after she helped him sit up. Ladybug reached behind his head and undid the blindfold. Adrien smiled at her with flushed cheeks and ran his hand along her left cheek, sinking it into her soft hair. 

“God, I love you.” Adrien captured her lips in a loving kiss, pulling her back down to the bed. 

She squealed and giggled as he rolled her onto her back to settle between her thighs. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Heaven in Hiding by Halsey](https://youtu.be/zB6oIdz_ZXo) **


	3. Day 3: Just A Friend

Marinette walked towards Adrien. She was tired of him seeing her as only a friend. They were older now, in college, and she was done being shy. She was determined and his widened gaze was enough to make her realize that he wasn’t expecting her to act the way she was. Marinette pushed him into the kitchen counter at Nino’s party with more confidence than she had ever shown as clumsy Marinette. 

“Marinette?” Adrien barely got the words out as she grabbed his black tie in her hand, yanking him towards herself. 

“Am I really just a friend, Adrien?” Marinette got the words out plain as day, causing Adrien to swallow hard. 

“I- um…” Adrien was at a loss for words as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“After all these years… can you really still say that?” Marinette searched his lust filled gaze as she wrapped his tie around her fingers. “Can you really say that you have no feelings for me, what so ever?” Marinette ran her other hand down his body and she grazed over the bulge in his slacks. 

He had just gotten done with a photoshoot and hadn’t gone home to change clothes. He slumped against the kitchen counter and gave in as she caressed his cock through the soft material. His gaze lowered to her exposed cleavage and he got lost in how amazing she looked in her little black dress. 

“There isn’t one inch of you that doesn’t want me?” Marinette spoke in a seductive tone and Adrien whined in response. “Not one bone in your body?” She ran her fingers back up his cock and up his body to snake around his neck with her other one. 

“Fuck it.” Adrien bit back a groan as she ran her hands beneath the collar of his black shirt to the knot in his tie. She began to undo it and he gave in, picking her up and carrying her to a guest room. He dipped his head down to press heated kisses along her neck. Marinette moaned as she tilted her head down to steal a kiss from his lips. 

Marinette squealed as he threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. She grabbed his tie from his collar and threw it across the room. She went to work feverishly undoing the buttons on his shirt, ripping it from his pants. He smirked and softly chuckled as he rolled his hips against hers. 

“How long has it been?” Adrien gasped out as she captured his lips again, sliding his woven shirt down his muscular arms, revealing his amazing pecs and abs. 

“Too long.” Marinette gasped against his kiss as she went to work on his belt buckle. “Too long of being just a friend.” 

Adrien smirked as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Too bad you were never really just a friend.” 

She blushed as he ripped the side of her panties, discarding them to the floor with ease. 

**Song I wrote to: **

** [Ruin the Friendship by Demi Lovato](https://youtu.be/lhzg_YDnYw0) **


	4. Day 4: Lucky Charm

A red spotted hand reached over and took the vodka bottle from Adrien’s hand. He looked up at her with a broken gaze and watched Ladybug smile from behind her mask. 

“Hi, kitty.” Ladybug softly spoke and Adrien swallowed hard, rolling his eyes. 

She slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrien looked away from her and she ran her gloved index finger along his jawline, bringing his gaze back to hers. 

“It’s too late.” Adrien spoke in a broken tone. His cheeks were red from the alcohol and she sighed as she peered into his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry for hurting you.” Ladybug pressed her face against his neck and gently kissed along his skin. 

“I don’t believe you. It’s been years and all you have done is push me away.” Adrien tried to push her away, but she clutched onto him tighter. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I just was scared if- if Hawkmoth ever found out… I’d lose you forever and I couldn’t have that.” Ladybug whispered against his skin as she pressed more kisses along his neck. She trailed them up and along his jawline as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Please, forgive me.” 

“I’m selfish for you. You know that? My nights are filled with dreams of you, in and out of the mask. It doesn’t matter. My heart won’t give up, even if my mind wants to. Even if I try? I can’t stop thinking about you, chasing you, and I hate it. I hate that you’re my lucky charm and that you gave me this charm bracelet and for some stupid reason… I can’t seem to not carry it with me. I have put this damn thing in my drawer so many times, only to pick it up and pocket it like a security blanket.” Adrien clenched her hips in his hands. “Every single time. I can’t let it go.” 

“So, don’t.” Ladybug captured his trembling lips as he held back tears. “Don’t give up on me.” 

Adrien growled under his breath and got up from the bar stool that was at his kitchen island. He sank his fingers into her hair and undid the red ribbon holding her bun in place. Her hair fell down in waves as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. All of the heartbreak and pain fueled his lust and suddenly he couldn’t get close enough to her. 

He slammed her back against the wall in his hallway and panted as he rested his forehead against hers, “Spots off.”

Ladybug bit his bottom lip and tugged on it as the words mumbled past her teeth, “Tikki, spots off.”. 

Adrien growled from deep within his chest as a red glow covered them, leaving Marinette in a lace pink negligee. “You had this planned, bugaboo.” 

“I’d be lying if I haven’t been a bit selfish for you either.” Marinette smirked as he covered her swollen lips with his own and pulled her from the wall to walk into his bedroom. 

“I want to take you all over my apartment, but I think I’ll start on my desk.” Adrien set her on top of his lecture notes, not caring if she ruined them. He got onto his knees and grabbed hers, pushing them apart. She fell back onto her elbows and watched him run the tip of his nose through her panties and along her folds. 

She gripped his hair and rolled her hips as he moved her panties off to the side to give him access to her smooth pussy. She was sweet and intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough of her. He lapped at her entrance and ran his warm tongue up to circle her clit, before letting her go and standing up straight.

He pushed her mesh teddy up around her hips and hooked his fingers into her thong, pulling it down her slender legs. Marinette gasped as he grabbed her hips and yanked her towards the edge of his desk, knocking some of the lesson plans onto his floor. Adrien quickly undid his belt and pants, shoving them down his hips. 

Marinette got lost as he sprang free and she admired his hard cock. She wrapped her fingers around his length and stroked him, feeling how warm he was in her hand. He groaned and took her hand from his cock, sinking his fingers into her hair to passionately kiss her. 

She gasped as he grabbed her hips and entered her, filling her and stretching her open. Marinette let out a loud moan as he eased into her and began to thrust his hips. 

Marinette’s nails bit into his back as he rolled his hips into her harder and faster. She ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass in her hands. “Ah- fuck.” Marinette gasped out against his shoulder as he fucked her harder. “Ah- harder!” 

Adrien gripped onto her and panted as he thrust into her how she needed him to. 

“Faster.” Marinette barely got the word past her lips as she gripped onto him and moved her hips in time with his. She grazed her swollen clit against his pelvis as they clung to one another. 

Adrien moaned and slammed his palm down onto his desk as he bit down onto her shoulder, causing her to cry out in a loud moan. “Ah- shit.” Adrien cursed under his breath as he felt himself getting close. “Cum for me.” 

Marinette felt her whole body begin to tense up and shake. Her head grew fuzzy as she got closer to the edge. She curled her toes and dug her nails into his skin as she cried out and came with bucking hips. 

“Ah!” Adrien groaned as he clenched his eyes tight and captured her parted lips in a passionate kiss, swiping his tongue along hers. He clung to her and rocked into her hard until he was trembling and cumming hard with her name on his lips. 

**Song I wrote to: **

** [If I’m Lucky by Jason Derulo](https://youtu.be/SS_2qOZoxXo) **


	5. Day 5: Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A small moment based on my GTA au fanfic, Revving Hearts. I didn't finish that fic, but here is a quick one shot with them. :)**

Chat Noir hit the clutch and shifted through the street. He weaved around cars and looked at his GPS on his phone. Plagg had sent him on the search for a specific car and he wasn’t going to screw it up. 

He heard the sound of a familiar car pull up beside him. He smirked as he looked over to see Ladybug. “Well, look who we have here.” Chat winked at her and sped up to pass her. 

“Not today, Kitty.” Ladybug sped up and weaved around a car to catch up to him. 

Chat chuckled as he slid his finger along his screen to find her face in his contacts. He hit the call button and waited as he shifted and cut through traffic. “C’mon pick up, baby girl.” Chat smirked and bit his bottom lip as he punched the stick shift and swerved behind a car on the left. 

“Did you really feel the need to call me? Aren’t you supposed to be tracking a very important project right now?” Ladybug scolded him as she swerved in front of him, causing him to have to emergency break. 

“Fuck, baby. Are you trying to kill your fiance?” Chat glared at her and gained control of his car. 

“Just testing your cat like reflexes. Meow!” Ladybug giggled as she sped off. 

“You’re going to pay for that later. You know that?” Chat smirked as he heard her last words before she hung up on him. 

“Gotta catch your bug first, pussy cat.” Ladybug smirked and sped off faster. 

“Well, I would play this game if Plagg wouldn’t rack me a new one for not getting this damn car.” Chat mumbled under his breath as he cut around a corner and headed towards the location he was given. 

He squealed to a stop when he saw Ladybug had beat him to it. Chat turned off his car and shook his head with a sigh. “Of course you got here first.” Chat got out of his car and quickly moved towards the expensive car. He unlocked it through the window and began to hot wire it. 

“What took you so long?” Ladybug leaned on the car as she looked around them for any witnesses. 

“A very distracting fiancee.” Chat clenched his jaw tightly as he got the car to start. “Hell yeah!” 

Ladybug held her hand out and Chat passed her his keys to hide his car. “I’ll drive it back to Plagg’s.” 

“Thanks, baby.” Chat shut the door and watched her quickly walk to his car and take off with it. 

Chat quickly took the car out of the area and sped off towards Plagg’s dealership. He got there with ease, which was shocking to him. He was used to outrunning cops on a regular basis. 

He pulled into the parking lot and got out. Ladybug swerved in and he heard how his car’s breaks squealed. Chat crossed his arms as she parked it and got out. 

“Be careful with my baby.” Chat held his hand out for his keys. 

“Hey. I got it here.” Ladybug smirked as she threw them at him. 

Chat rolled his eyes and walked inside to see Plagg. Plagg was sitting at his desk on the phone with a cigar hanging from his lips. 

“Hang on, Tikki. They’re back.” Plagg slammed the phone down and took the cigar from his mouth. “So? What did you get me?” 

“That car you asked for. It’s out there.” Chat gestured with his thumb. 

“Good. Here’s your cut from the last car you got me, kid.” Plagg passed him a wad of cash across the desk. “I’ll let you know when I have another one.” 

Chat nodded and pocketed the cash. He took Ladybug’s arm and led her outside. She followed him outside and he unlocked his car. 

He barely got the door open when Ladybug shoved him against his car. His door slammed shut as she captured his lips with her own in a hungry kiss that was fueled by adrenaline. He groaned as she slipped her hand between them and ran it over his black joggers. He gasped as he broke the kiss and pushed her away slightly. 

“Get in the back seat.” Chat searched her sultry blue eyes that sat behind her red mask. 

Ladybug nodded as she blindly opened the back door, pulling him with her by his black hoodie. He grinned as she fell onto the back seat and pulled him on top of her. 

Chat kissed along her neck, pulling her red hoodie out of his way. He slipped his hand up the bottom of her hoodie as he kissed her lips, dipping his tongue between them. She moaned as she grabbed the waistband of his joggers and pushed them down. 

He groaned against her lips as she ran her hand along his hardened length. Chat caressed her left breast through her lace bralette and she arched her back. He slid his hand down her side and tugged at her black jeans. 

Ladybug quickly let him go to undo the button and zipper, shoving them down her hips and legs. Chat shoved the jeans onto the floor of the car and moved her panties to the side. 

She brushed her lips against his and ran her tongue along his expert one. Chat moaned as he rolled his hips between her thighs. She met his movements with her own and he slipped into her tight entrance. 

Ladybug gripped his biceps and cried out, breaking the kiss. He moved within her and she slammed her palm down on the back of the seat as she arched her back and let out a loud moan. He chuckled and slid his hand up her leg to her thigh, pushing her leg up further to get deeper. He slowly thrust into her and she slammed her hand above her head, hitting the door. 

“Oh shit. Ah, Adrien.” Ladybug let out a moan as he moved harder within her. 

Chat let go of her leg and slid her red hoodie up enough to capture her peaked nipple through her bralette. He brought it between his teeth and gently nibbled and sucked on it. She clutched onto him as he worked her with his cock. 

Chat groaned as he felt her walls clench around him, bringing him to the edge. Ladybug moaned as she looked into his eyes. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he peered up from her breasts with parted lips. He slid up closer and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her clit swelled more and within moments she tensed up with trembling thighs and fell over the edge. She burst out into ecstasy filled screams and Chat covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Shh… you’re too loud, baby.” Chat kissed her as he softly laughed. 

Ladybug blushed as she came down from her high. Chat focused on himself and sped up his pace. He tensed up and widened his thighs as he got close. He peered down at her and she watched how his cheeks became flushed and his lips parted. He stared at her like he wanted to lick her from the ground up and his hair fell in front of his black mask. 

He slowly lowered his eyelids and watched her as he felt himself go over the edge. “I’m gonna cum.” He got the words past his lips as he burst out in a moan, rocking into her with long drawn out thrusts. 

Ladybug hit the back of the seat as she peered at him with a wanton expression. He groaned and continued to ride out his orgasm as she dug her nails into his back. Chat caught his breath and pulled out of her. 

They situated their clothing and laughed. “I feel like everytime we do something crazy… we end up like this.” 

“Part of the job. Adrenaline does some crazy shit.” Chat kissed her cheek as he pulled the hem of his hoodie down. 

“Bad boys do some crazy shit.” Ladybug picked on him as she poked the tip of his nose with her index finger.

“Yeah well, you’re not so innocent either.” Chat picked on her and she giggled.

“We should go get my car.” Ladybug calmed down and used her thumb to gesture towards where they had left it. 

“Alright.” Chat got out of the car and held the door for her. “But you have to race me home.” 

**Song I Wrote To: **

** [Acquainted by The Weeknd](https://youtu.be/1mOGF169Eno) **


	6. Day 6: Cardboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alright! It's here now! hahaha Sorry, that I missed this prompt.**

Marinette started going through the cardboard boxes that held all of their stuff. They had just bought their first house and it had taken a few weeks to clean it to their liking. It wasn’t that the house really needed much cleaning, but there was something about knowing that it was their dirt and not someone else’s that put their minds at ease. Adrien groaned as he carried in the last heavy box. 

He dropped the big box onto the floor and stood up with a cringe to rub his lower back. 

Marinette smirked at him as she peered up to watch him stretch his arms across his chest, one after the other, as he twisted his back. “Getting old?” 

Adrien scoffed and smirked at her, “Definitely not as limber as I used to be.” 

Marinette giggled and stood up as she walked over towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. “Well… we are getting close to thirty. No one said how your body starts to fall apart then.”

“Speak for yourself.” Adrien chuckled as he leaned down to capture her lips with his soft ones. 

“Excuse me, but who was the man that hurt his back the other day moving a couch and then was stuck in bed with ice and popping pain killers for a few days.” Marinette picked on him and he laughed harder. 

“Who else was going to save the damsel in distress from a tiny bug?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“That’s not why you moved that couch and you know it.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she reached up on her toes to kiss him again. “But I love you anyway. Even if you’re a complete dork.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes as he softly kissed her again. “Want to break the house in? Ya know, since you got me trapped here.” 

Marinette blushed at his words as she realized what he was asking her. There really was no furniture yet. It was being delivered at some point later in the week. They had planned to just camp in front of the vintage fireplace for the next few days on a blanket, which only made her back scream more. 

“Right now?” Marinette became nervous as she let her hands slide from around his neck. 

Adrien peered around them and began moving some of the bigger boxes. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette watched him stack two larger boxes and then use his hand to rock them. 

“Just checking stability.” Adrien smirked over at her as he applied some of his weight on them. “Should hold.” 

“Are you crazy?” Marinette quickly understood what his plans were. 

“Crazy in love.” Adrien winked at her and she shook her head and softly giggled. 

“You’re gonna hurt your back more.” Marinette put her hands on her hips. 

Adrien slid along the wood flooring and wrapped an arm around her waist, while he ran his other hand beneath her chin. “C’mon… where’s that creative and adventurous girl that I knew as a teenager?” 

“Dead with the stuttering shy one.” Marinette tried to push him away, but Adrien held onto her. 

“I bet I can still bring that girl out of you.” Adrien gave her a dangerous gaze that spoke wonders as he leaned down to softly press his lips along her neck. He gently nibbled along her pulse point and dipped his tongue along her skin. 

She leaned back and sighed, biting her bottom lip as he lavished her. Marinette gripped his bicep as he softly chuckled against her sensitive skin. 

“St- stop, Ad-Adrien.” Marinette stumbled on her words as he kissed up to her earlobe and brought it between his teeth. She gasped and moaned as he nibbled and sucked on her earlobe in a suggestive way. Her legs trembled as she parted her lips in a soft mewl. 

“Told you I could bring her out of you.” Adrien softly chuckled in her ear as he spoke in a lust filled tone. “Now, let me take you in our new house.” 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. She put her legs around his hips as he brushed his lips against hers. Marinette parted her lips and ran her tongue along his as he carried her over towards the stack of boxes he had made. 

He set her down on top of them and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Marinette threw her shirt and feverishly grabbed the hem of his. Adrien stopped kissing her to yank it over his head and throw it to join hers. Adrien grabbed her face and kissed her harder as he ran his tongue around hers in a heated kiss. Her hands fell to his belt buckle as she quickly undid it, yanking his belt from the loops in his jeans. Adrien broke the kiss and quickly undid his jeans, shoving them down his legs. Marinette leaned back with her palms on the edge of the box as Adrien undid her jeans and pulled them from her legs. 

Adrien took in her bra and panties. He noticed how the light from the window reflected in her sapphire eyes and how they seemed to glimmer. The light cascaded down her skin and made her glow. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Adrien slipped his hands behind her back and undid her bra with ease. It let go and she let it fall down her arms, dropping it on the ground. 

Adrien growled from deep within his chest as he captured her nipple between his lips. She arched her back and let her breasts kiss the air. He moaned as he ran his tongue around it and sucked. She tangled her fingers in his soft hair and widened her thighs for him. Adrien kissed over to her other breast and worked it with his mouth in the same fashion. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Adrien threw them across the room as Marinette sat up to hook her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs. She yanked them down and set him free from the tight knit fabric. 

He groaned as she wrapped her fingers around him and slowly stroked along his cock. Adrien captured her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing along her knuckles as he peered into her eyes with heavily lidded ones. 

Marinette blushed and watched him step closer to her. “Are you sure we’re not going to fall?” 

“You’re fine, but clearly I’m not distracting your thoughts enough.” Adrien smirked and dropped to his knees, parting her thighs with his hands. 

Marinette squeaked as he slowly licked up her folds and spread her smooth lips to circle her swollen bud. She gripped his hair in her fist as he licked along the sides and up the middle again. Marinette moaned and rocked her hips against his mouth. Her thighs shook as she widened them more for him. Adrien licked around her clit one more time and sucked on it before he stood up. 

She whined and peered up at him with a sultry gaze. Adrien ran his hands along her thighs and pulled her closer to himself. The boxes moved a little and he took note that they were still stable. Adrien ran his hand along his throbbing cock and got between her thighs. 

“Can you put your feet on the box? Lean back a bit? I’ll keep you stable.” Marinette leaned back on her palms and brought her feet up onto the edge of the box. 

Adrien peered down between her thighs and watched her spread open like the petals on a blooming flower. Her sex was gorgeous and a beautiful shade of pink. He groaned as the light made her sex glisten. 

“You’re so wet, baby.” Adrien ran the tip of his cock along her folds and circled her swollen clit with the tip, teasing her. 

She bit her bottom lip with a moan as she tilted her head back. Adrien caught her with a hand on her lower back. He slid his cock down to her entrance and circled her tight opening. Marinette gasped and rolled her hips. She wanted him inside of her, filling her, and making her scream his name. 

Adrien smirked and slowly eased into her with slow thrusts. Marinette reached out and grabbed his arm as she let out a moan. Adrien groaned and sank deeper into her with each short thrust of his hips. 

Marinette pulled him closer as his cock stretched her open and made her feel full. Adrien gripped her hips and began to move within her. She gasped and moaned as he rocked into her. Marinette gripped his back as she rolled her hips with him. 

Adrien slammed one of his palms down on the box as he surrendered to her. 

She panted and short bursts of moans escaped her lips. Adrien focused on her and felt her begin to tremble. She softly mewled as she gripped onto any part of him that she could reach. 

He watched her arch her back and shake. Her walls spasmed around his cock as she gripped his hips tighter with her thighs. The heels of her feet dug into his ass and Adrien let out a loud groan. 

Her moans came out in short pants as she got closer. She felt herself begin to tip over the edge and within moments she was screaming and bucking her hips against him, causing him to have to keep up. 

Adrien didn’t last much longer and quickly fell over the edge with her. He slowed his pace, riding out their orgasms with each thrust. He caught his breath, while she tried to catch her own. 

He brushed the tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun from her face with a warm smile. “How was that?” He pressed kisses along her cheeks and lips. 

“Amazing. I don’t deserve you. I never thought I would end up with you. I thought I wasn’t good enough for a famous model, let alone an amazing man like you in general.” Marinette tried to calm her heart down. It felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. 

“Well, you got him. So, what do you want to do with him?” Adrien ran his tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer again. 

“Spoil him.” Marinette smirked and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, causing him to harden within her again. 

**Song I wrote to:**

**[Loveeeeeee Song by Rihanna/Future covered by SOMO](https://youtu.be/ub-6VGi4EWI) **

  
  



	7. Day 7: uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cardboard is now up in the last chapter. ^-^ XD**

Adrien walked into their apartment and threw his book bag onto the couch. It had been a long day at the college. He was tired and all he wanted to do was lay down with Marinette and relax on their bed. Maybe play some video games or watch TV. He even considered ordering take out for them because he didn’t want to cook and he knew that Marinette probably didn’t want to either after her day. She had taken over _ Gabriel _ and was always busy and running around for the brand. 

Adrien sighed as he walked into the kitchen to open the fridge and get a bottle of water. He cracked it open and shut the fridge to lean on the kitchen island. Adrien stood up straight and hooked his finger into the knot of his tie, loosening it. 

He tossed back the water and then set it onto the island. Adrien screwed on the lid and slipped his tie from his shirt. He walked towards the bedroom calling for Marinette. 

“Marinette? Are you home?” Adrien wandered down the hallway, finding the apartment to be silent. “She must be working later than she said.” Adrien sighed as he walked into the dark bedroom and punched the light switch with his fist. 

The light came on and he froze in place. His mouth fell open as he tried to comprehend what was in front of him. His eyes glanced from Marinette’s black mary jane heels, to her black thigh high stockings that had cat ears with little white eyes and cute ‘w’ mouths, to her short black and neon green plaid pleated shirt, to her black bra that had cat ears along the top of the cups, to the golden bell around her neck that was attached to a black satin ribbon choker, and lastly his eyes fell to a pair of black cat ears nestled in her dark hair. 

His cheeks flushed as he took her outfit in. Adrien slowly raised his hands to his mouth and made fists as he became extremely excited. “Oh my god! You are too cute! I could die! Did you make that yourself? When did you do that? Did you buy any of it? Is it Chat Noir themed? Tell me everything! Right now! I have to know!” Adrien became animated and completely obsessed with her outfit and how adorable she looked. 

Marinette shook her head and giggled at him as she walked up to him with swaying hips. She gently touched his chest with her fingertips and walked them up his chest. She began to slowly unbutton it. “You know… that wasn’t the reaction I was going for.” She slowly slipped his shirt down his forearms as she pressed kisses on his bare chest. 

Adrien’s breathing picked up as his mind went elsewhere. She turned to put his shirt on the floor and bent over for him. He glanced down as the bottom curves of her ass distracted him. Adrien swallowed hard as she stood back up with a smirk. 

“I was hoping for more of a…” Marinette tapped her bottom lip as she walked back towards him. She placed her hands on his belt and got down on her knees. She popped his silver buckle open and stared up at him as she unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. “Purr…” She yanked his pants and black boxer briefs down, setting his cock free. 

He was beyond aroused by her and he watched how she gazed at his hard cock like it was the most magnificent piece of artwork that she had ever seen. 

Marinette watched a drop of precum form on the tip and stuck her tongue out to run it along the slit, catching it on her tongue. Adrien bit the side of his thumb as she swirled her tongue around the tip before she wrapped her lips around it. 

“You taste amazing.” She peered up at him as she let him go and wrapped her fingers around it, running her hand along him. 

Adrien moaned as she continued to stroke him. He touched her cat ears and played with them as he watched her through his long lashes. 

“Still find me cute?” Marinette teased as she brought a hand up to act like a kitty. 

“I find you to be paws...sitively dangerous.” Adrien spoke in a lower tone that only showcased his arousal. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Much.” Marinette winked up at him and wrapped her lips around his cock once more, taking him to the back of her mouth. 

Adrien groaned and fell against the dresser, gripping the top with his hands. His knees had buckled and his arms were the only thing keeping him standing. He hissed as she ran her hand along his hard shaft while she swirled her tongue around his cock. “Marinette…” Adrien warned her as he peered down at her. 

“Not yet, kitty.” Marinette let him go from her mouth and stood up, gently stroking him with her hand to keep him interested. “Go to the family room.” 

“I don’t know if I can make it to the family room, if I’m honest.” Adrien groaned out his words, unable to focus on anything else but what sat between his thighs. His cock was throbbing and aching for release. 

Marinette stopped touching him and he whimpered in complaint. She grabbed his hand and he tried to find the strength to follow her down the hallway. Adrien stared at how her short skirt flipped up as she walked. He took note that she wasn’t wearing any panties. That simple thought only set him more on fire. Adrien yanked her back with more strength than he thought he had now that he wasn’t Chat Noir anymore. 

“What is i-” Marinette was interrupted by his mouth on hers. He dipped his tongue between her lips and tangled his fingers into her hair. She moaned and gave in as he hoisted her up. 

Adrien slammed her back against the wall in the hallway, causing photos to fall from the wall. Marinette squealed at the loud crashing sounds that ricocheted one after the other. 

Adrien broke the kiss and spoke out of breath, “Forget it.” 

Marinette nodded and pulled him in to kiss her again. He lined himself up with her entrance and quickly entered her, causing her to gasp and clutch at him. She moaned loudly as he pumped into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face into her neck. He wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed her hands, slamming them above her head. He pinned her against the wall and brushed his lips and tongue against hers. Marinette moaned as he dropped her hands to grab her ass. Adrien growled from deep within his chest as he yanked her from the wall and carried her to the couch. 

He sat down on the soft couch with her in his lap. She grabbed his shoulders and began to roll her hips, riding him the best she could. Marinette swirled her hips and rose and fell onto him. She arched her back and Adrien used one hand to undo the clasp of her bra with ease. Marinette took her arms out of it and threw it across the room to be forgotten. 

Adrien gazed at her peaked nipples and parted his lips. She arched her back, causing her breasts to kiss the air. Adrien leaned down and captured one of her nipples with his warm mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and nibbled on it. A soft mewl escaped her lips as she rolled her hips against him. 

Adrien turned them to the side and threw her onto the couch, beneath him. He gripped her hips with one hand and the arm of the couch with the other as he pumped into her. She gasped and gripped the couch as he rocked his hips. Adrien captured her lips in a heated kiss as he moaned. He broke the kiss to gasp and catch his breath as he pumped harder. 

Adrien sat back on his heels and placed her ankles on his shoulders. He pulled her closer so that he could get deeper. Marinette grabbed his muscular thighs as he filled her more and made her gasp for air. Her whole body trembled and her head felt like it was going to explode. 

Marinette clutched at him and cried out in short bursts as she came. Adrien focused on keeping his pace steady as he rode out her orgasm. Once she was satisfied and softly humming in a daze, he slipped out of her and picked her up to put her on her knees, holding onto the back of the couch. 

Adrien situated himself behind her and lined his throbbing cock up with her entrance again. She gasped as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her in a quick movement. She moaned loudly as he began to pump into her hard and fast. 

Marinette burst out in a moan as Adrien pulled her against his chest. She arched her back as he ran his hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts. He used his fingers to tug at her sensitive nipples and she panted as he rocked his hips. Marinette let out soft moans as he slid one hand down between her thighs. He circled her clit with his fingertip and her thighs slid further apart. Her chest rose and fell as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. 

Adrien bit down on her neck and licked and sucked along her sensitive skin. “Purr for me.” His voice came out carnal and filled with lust. 

Marinette began to softly moan as he held her and fucked her harder until he was at the edge with her. He felt how her walls caressed him and felt her thighs tremble; before she broke and screamed out in ecstasy. Soon, he too fell over the edge and came with pumping hips. Adrien dug his nails into her hips as she fell forward and grabbed the back of the couch. His palms slammed down beside hers as he gripped the leather. 

He rode out his orgasm until he couldn’t anymore. Adrien gently pulled out of Marinette and pulled her into his lap on the couch. He held her and pressed kisses along her damp forehead. 

“You okay?” He watched her legs tremble and he grazed his hand along them. 

Marinette replied with a nod. Words escaped her as she tried to comprehend what had just happened to her. “Yeah, you’re fine- I mean I’m feline- I mean-” 

Adrien chuckled as he held her in his lap, caressing her with his soft hands. “I got it, Bugaboo.” Adrien chuckled at her as he watched her barely stay awake in his arms. “Tired?” 

“Hm?” Marinette barely opened her eyes and Adrien warmly smiled at her. 

“I think it’s time this kitty goes to bed.” Adrien stood up as she made a protesting sound. 

He carried her to their bed and laid her down on the soft sheets. He took her heels off, one at a time. He let them fall to the floor as he undid the garter straps that held up her cat stockings, rolling each one off of her legs. She softly moaned and cuddled the sheets as he ran his fingers up her skirt to tug the garter down her hips and legs. Adrien threw it onto the floor and slipped off her skirt. Marinette shifted slightly to help him by lifting her hips and Adrien walked away for a moment to grab her pajama pants. He came back and slipped her pink pajama pants on her. She swatted his hands away and he softly chuckled as she reminded him of a cat. 

Adrien grabbed one of his old t-shirts from high school and slipped it onto her body. Marinette grabbed her pillow and cuddled it as she rolled over to get comfortable, falling into a deeper sleep. 

Adrien shook his head as he lay beside her. He grabbed some of the sheets and placed them over his hips. He rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her waist as he snuggled closer to her. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, “You really do make a cute kitty.” 

“You too, Chaton…” Marinette mumbled in her sleep as she sleepily reached behind her to flick an invisible bell. 

Adrien blushed and held back his excitement as he bit his bottom lip realizing that she was trying to play with his old bell. It was times like these that made him really miss being her Chat Noir. 

**Song I Wrote To:**

** [Drop that Kitty by by Ty Dolla $ign ft. Charli XCX and Tinashe](https://youtu.be/oqtunQ4yd30) **

** [Faded Love by Tinashe ft. Future](https://youtu.be/UOfgkkHEcfU) **


	8. Day 8: Cat Tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm obsessed with writing a Master Chat Noir/Adrien. And I missed him so much. So, I wrote him. ;) haha This chapter contains bdsm. If it's not your thing. You can skip. :)**

Chat Noir stood in their home dungeon with a neon green rope in his hand. He spun it in his gloved hand as Ladybug walked into the room. She had discarded all of her clothing, but a red leather mask with black spots.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him. He was wearing short leather shorts that laced down the front, leaving little to the imagination. Not that she had never seen what laid beneath it. His feet were bare and he wore leather gloves that stopped below his wrists. A black leather mask went across his eyes and tied behind his head. A smirk sat on his pink lips and she got lost in his emerald gaze. A pair of black leather cat ears sat in his unkempt hair. 

He shifted his stance by widening it, one foot at a time. Pure testosterone radiated off of him and caused her to look down at her feet. She walked up to him and got onto her knees. Ladybug dropped down onto her hands and waited for him to shift his foot, signally for her to kiss the insole of it. 

“Good girl.” Chat smirked as she sat back on her heels and placed her hands on her thighs. 

She closed her eyes and waited for him to instruct her. He walked around her, dragging the jute rope along her shoulders and letting it slide along her arm. She gasped as she felt the rope glide between her breasts and up over her shoulder. She could feel his raw energy surround her as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. 

“Spread your thighs for me.” Chat spoke in a low voice and Ladybug instantly spread them for him as she swallowed hard. He dropped the rope between her thighs and slowly dragged it up along her wet sex. 

She softly mewled and Chat watched her breathing hitch. He pulled the rope up, grazing her stomach and along one of her peaked nipples. Ladybug gasped as he took the rope away for a moment. “Go sit on the bed for me, please.” 

Ladybug stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat down on it and kept her legs together with her hands on her thighs. Chat brought bundles of jute rope over and sat down beside her. 

“Look at me.” Chat spoke in a stern way and waited for her to peer up at him and make eye contact with him. “Good girl.” He smirked and took her hands from her thighs. “Wanna play?” 

Ladybug nodded at him and he smiled at her, bringing her hands to his lips. “Yes, Master.” Ladybug smiled at him and he nodded. 

Chat placed her hands on his muscular pecs and slowly dragged them down his abs to the tie on his shorts. She gasped and bit her bottom lip as he had her grab the ends of the strings. “Pull.” 

Ladybug pulled the string loose and Chat watched her free his hard cock from the shorts. She placed her hands back on her thighs and he grabbed a small bundle of green rope beside his hips. He watched her breasts rise and fall as she focused on him. 

“Don’t move your hands from where I place them until I tell you to.” Chat smirked as he picked up her hands and placed them on his cock. He wrapped her fingers around his hardened length and watched her lashes lower in a seductive manner as her lips parted. 

Ladybug kept her hands on his cock and watched as he slowly raised his hips and lowered them to thrust into her hands. She licked her lips and watched how his muscles moved beneath his skin, how he tilted his head back and let out a low moan. Chat stopped and slowly rolled his head forward, causing his hair to fall in the way of his eyes. “Ready?” 

Ladybug nodded and swallowed hard as he undid the bundle of rope with his teeth. He slipped the rope around her left wrist and let it graze her skin. Her breath caught as she felt the texture move along her sensitive skin. He slipped it around her other one and slowly alternated between both wrists. Once Chat was satisfied with the amount of wraps, he laced the rope around the middle and pulled along the rope with his teeth to slowly pull the rope through, causing the delicious sound of the rope to echo in Ladybug’s ears. Chat smirked at an entranced Ladybug, held both ends of the rope, and suddenly yanked it tight. It produced a sharp sound that ricocheted between her thighs.

Ladybug gasped and her cheeks flushed. Chat pulled the rope and she let go of his throbbing cock. He ran his hand between her breasts and she leaned back onto the bed. Chat touched her knees and she spread them for him. He grabbed another rope, while he held the first one in his other hand. Chat used his teeth to undo the second bundle and he added it to the end of the original one. 

Ladybug gave into him as he yanked her hands between her thighs and began to tie the second rope in patterns along her upper thighs. She watched how he used his teeth to pull the rope through on some occasions. There was something primal and sexy about the way he watched her as he went to work tying her up. How his hair hung in his eyes and made him look even more dangerous than the mask did. 

Chat attached a third rope and ran it around her left calf. He laced the rope through it and then suddenly pulled tight, causing her calf to press against her thigh. Ladybug moaned as he used his teeth to attach a fourth rope to her other thigh. He mirrored the work on her other calf and then suddenly pulled tight so that that calf was pressed against her other thigh. 

Ladybug was spread open for him with her wrists between her thighs. She breathed hard as she waited for what he was going to do next. She felt heat pool between her thighs and all she wanted to do was touch herself. Her hands were so close, but she couldn’t move them. 

Chat stood up and walked over to a set of drawers. He opened one and pulled out a vibrator. Ladybug tried to see what he was doing, but she shouldn’t see from the position she was in. Chat walked back and set the pink vibrator on the bed. He grabbed another bundle of rope and touched her breasts with his fingertips. He pinched her nipples and caressed her breasts in his gloved hands. She arched her back and Chat took his hands away, causing her to whimper. 

“Don’t move.” Chat warned her with a tone that made her straighten up. “Ready to really play?” 

“Yes, Master.” Ladybug smiled and bit her bottom lip as he slowly helped her to sit up enough for him to slide the rope around the middle of her back and let it slowly slip along her skin. She let out a low moan as the rope caressed her and she gave him all of her control. 

Chat slipped the rope around the middle of her upper arms and brought it around to the front. He brought it across and below her breasts and ran it back around her. Chat slipped it around her upper arms and across her breasts, pulling it tight. 

She gasped as the rope squeezed her breasts and let out a quiet hum. He brought the rope back behind her to add to the knot in the back, using his teeth to pull it through. 

He split the rope into two lines and brought them around her neck to run along her shoulders as he looped it through the two lines of rope along her breasts. Chat smirked and suddenly pulled tight, causing it to squeeze her breasts more. 

“Is that okay?” Chat waited for her to answer as he watched her lick her lips with closed eyes. 

“Yes, Master.” Ladybug finally spoke in a calm tone as he smiled at her. He wrapped the rope around her and secured it to the knot between her wrists. 

Chat laid her back down gently and picked up the vibrator that he had brought over from the drawer. He flipped it on and slipped it between the knot that was at her wrists, letting it graze along her swollen clit. 

Ladybug gasped and moaned as the vibrations teased her. She wanted to close her thighs, but the rope prevented her from it. Chat watched her writhe in ecstasy as the vibrator coaxed her. He grabbed the knot at her chest and tugged her up. Ladybug gasped and moaned loudly as he captured her soft lips with his own. He rocked her, causing the vibrator to rub against her clit more with each movement. 

She tilted her head back with her lips parted and he got lost in her. Ladybug panted as she suddenly burst and let go. Her body trembled as her orgasm ran through her entire body. She giggled as she came down and Chat licked along her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and flicked her top one, bringing her back into her submissive headspace. 

“We’re not done yet, bugaboo.” Chat smirked as he kept the vibrator in place. 

It was becoming more intense now that her clit was overly sensitive. She shook and struggled to keep her breathing even as he got up to grab something from a drawer. He came back to her and leaned over her body to capture one of her nipples between his lips. He teased it until it formed a stiff peak, slipping a clamp onto it. He pushed the little piece up, causing it to tighten around it. 

Ladybug cried out as another orgasm ran through her in a strong wave. Chat’s cock flexed as he held the chain of the nipple clamps and lightly dragged the clamp along her skin to her other nipple. He flicked the peak with the tip of his tongue and attached the second one. 

Ladybug cried out as he grabbed the chain and tugged on it. The vibrator coaxed her again with sweet agony and she suddenly fell over the edge again. Her head felt like it was spinning and she had lost all sense of reality. The only thing she knew was that she was in absolute pleasure and that her master was behind it. 

Chat kissed along her neck and whispered into her ear. “Service me like you mean it.” 

Ladybug whimpered as he straddled her shoulders, tying rope to the knot at her chest. He wrapped it around his fist and pulled her up towards himself. 

She moaned and flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue. Chat moaned as she wrapped her lips around his head and sucked. Ladybug circled the swollen tip with her warm tongue and wrapped her lips around him once more. Chat groaned as she slowly took him into her mouth. He rocked his hips and she moaned, causing vibrations to run through his hard cock. 

Chat peered down at her and felt her shake as she got ready to cum again. He moved his hips more, making her hands push on the vibrator more. She cried out around his cock as she came hard again. Chat let out a growl from his chest as she worshiped him. 

He moved his hips faster as he got closer. Chat rewrapped the rope around his wrist and pulled tight, causing her to moan for him. He panted and parted his lips as he tilted his head back, fucking her mouth. 

Ladybug could tell by how his cock was flexing in her mouth that he was close. It only made her work harder and focus more on getting him to cum and praise her. She began to work harder at it and faster. She widened her mouth to take more of him into it. 

Chat hissed and groaned as he slid deeper. He pumped his hips until he couldn’t hold back anymore and released into her mouth. 

She swallowed each time he let go with a moan. Chat panted as he slowed his thrusts, coming down from the high. He slowly let the rope go and she laid back against the sheets with a hum.

Chat watched her lick her lips as he began to slowly undo the knots. Each time the rope grazed her skin it felt like small electricity sparks licking her sensitive skin. The rope left pink imprints behind and only made her feel more amazing as they tingled. 

She relaxed as her legs were freed and laid on her back with her arms and legs spread out. Chat slowly kissed each red line, making his way down her body. He stopped at her pussy and gently kissed her clit, causing her hips to buck up off of the bed as she bent her knees. 

“So, sensitive. Are you close again?” Chat smirked as he slowly licked between her soft folds. 

Ladybug gasped and let out a sharp moan. He softly chuckled and circled her clit with his tongue and ran it back down to her entrance, slipping it inside. He swirled his tongue and wiggled it up and down. She bucked her hips and he grabbed them to slam them back down on the bed. She felt how his fingers caressed her skin and set it on fire. She was soon arching her back and gasping as he watched her. Her thighs trembled and she moaned in short bursts as she grabbed the sheets. 

Chat slipped his tongue up her slit and flicked her swollen clit in a fast rhythm until she was under his spell again. He wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. She burst out in a scream of ecstasy as she came again. She heard her breathing slow down and continued to kiss his way along the rope imprints, focusing on slowly bringing her down. 

Once he was done, he crawled back up to her and laid beside her. He pulled her against him and she sighed into his chest. Chat kissed the top of her head and just held her. “How was that, baby?” 

“So, so good. Thank you.” Ladybug sighed against his chest as she ran her fingers along it, memorizing the lines and shape of his pecs and nipples. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you.” Chat slowly closed his eyes and focused on her heartbeat as it went in time with his own. 

**Video I watched to get a handle on shibari again and song I wrote to:**

** [Japanese Rope Bondage Sex Stuff BDSM Shibari (Youtube video, promise haha But it does have adult themes and toys)](https://youtu.be/sw-NejeIObc) **

** [Say My Name by Sickick](https://youtu.be/hDQ-AhVXDmE) **

  



	9. Day 9: Catastrophe

Adrien laughed as he pulled Marinette through his father’s house. His father was out of town for a fashion event and they had the house all to themselves. 

Even though he was past high school and well into college, his father had never let him move out. Even when he had begged for his father to let him go. 

Marinette giggled as she ran along the black and white tile. He pulled her along behind him. 

“C’mon.” Adrien pushed open the doors to his father’s office. He wanted to show her his father’s newest projects because he knew that she’d be interested in seeing his creative process.

Marinette had been in the office before, but not while his father wasn’t. She immediately became excited as she peered around the room. There was a table full of sketches and sample fabrics. Three mannequins held mock up ensembles and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

“Here.” Adrien led her over to the table and began to show her all of the sketches and designs that his father had laid out. “These are for next season.” 

Marinette ran her fingers along some of the fabrics, feeling how the textures blended together. “This is amazing, Adrien.” 

Adrien stood behind her and ran his fingers along her neck. He gathered her hair and she sighed as she slowly closed her eyes. She got lost in his soft touches and slowly let the fabric fall from her fingers. 

He gently moved her hair to one side of her neck and leaned down to kiss along her pulse point. 

“Adrien… this is your father’s office.” Marinette softly spoke as he continued to kiss along her neck. 

“And… he’s not home. I always fantasized about taking you on this table.” Adrien nibbled on her neck, causing her to softly moan and press her hands onto the table top. 

“But it’s not right.” Marinette gasped as he slowly licked along her neck and captured her earlobe between his teeth. 

“And he won’t find out.” Adrien suddenly grabbed her waist and picked her up, setting her onto the table. 

“You know your father is very good at noticing things out of place.” Marinette lost her train of thought as he settled between her legs and slid his soft hands up her thighs. He pushed the skirt of her red dress up her legs, causing the fabric to pool around her hips. 

“Trust me. He won’t know. We’ll leave no evidence.” Adrien leaned her back, pulled the tie on her wrap dress, and kissed between her breasts as he exposed them. 

“Adrien…” Marinette tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed down her stomach and slipped her panties off. “My ass is on your father’s sketches.” 

“Don’t care.” Adrien grabbed her knees and spread her thighs, slowly licking up her folds. 

Marinette gasped out a moan and tilted her head back as he worked her with his tongue. She widened her legs for him and rolled her hips. Marinette slammed her hands down behind her as he grabbed her ankles and pushed her feet up onto the table. She clenched her hands into fists, balling up sketches in the process as he distracted her with his mouth. 

Adrien groaned as she clenched her thighs around his head. Marinette gasped as he continued to dip his tongue inside of her. She let out a loud moan as her thighs trembled and she clutched at his hair. She rocked her hips against his mouth as he ran his tongue up and around her clit. He wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard on it. 

She cried out and trembled as she came hard. Adrien panted as he stood up and gently pushed her onto the table. 

Sketches and fabric flew off of the table and landed in disarray on the floor. Marinette peered into his dark emerald eyes and smirked as she yanked him down by his shirt to kiss her. 

He moaned and rolled his hips between her thighs as she held him in place, brushing her lips against his. She dipped her tongue between his lips and he ran his along hers. 

Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He began to undo his jeans and push them past his hips. Adrien kept his lips on hers in a passionate kiss that he never wanted to end. He slowly entered her and she broke the kiss to arch her back and softly moan, gripping his bicep in the process. Adrien grabbed her thigh and pushed it up to get deeper as he slowly thrusted within her. 

Marinette grabbed at the table and more sketches fell to the floor. Adrien groaned against her lips and lost footing, kicking a tablet that was on the table. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter. 

“What was that?” Marinette jumped at the sound and Adrien buried his face into her neck. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Adrien’s voice came out breathless as he stole a kiss from her, pumping into her faster and harder. 

Marinette lost her train of thought and forgot about the sound of something falling. She dug her nails into his back and cried out as she came again. 

Adrien kissed along her jawline and nibbled along her neck as he buried his face against her. He groaned as he rocked into her, bringing himself to the edge. His muscles tensed up and his cock became as hard as it could possibly get as he got close. 

“Marinette…” Adrien began to warn her, but she yanked him down to capture her lips. He moaned louder as he started to cum. He broke the kiss and focused on his own orgasm as she moaned and watched him through her lashes. 

He slowed his pace and pulled out of her. She cleared her throat as she watched him pull his pants up and situate himself before he redid his jeans. She blushed and quickly tied her dress back into place and began to brush her fingers through her messy hair as she licked her lips. 

“So, um… that was-” Marinette giggled as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

“Shit.” Adrien cursed out of nowhere and she became alarmed that she had done something wrong.

“What? What did I say? I mean if it wasn’t amazing- to- to you that’s okay too. I’m sorry. I can-” Marinette became flustered as she tried to explain herself. 

Adrien ran a hand through his hair with his other hand on his hip as he looked down at the ground. “No, not that. That was wonderful. This.” 

Marinette used her hands to slide off the table and walked over to him. Her hands went to her mouth as she gasped. Gabriel’s tablet laid on the floor with a massive array of cracks across the screen. 

“Was it my fault? Your father is going to kill me…” Marinette felt like crying as she peered down at the broken electronic device.

Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “No, no. I’m pretty sure that's what I kicked off of the table.” He kicked the ground with his foot. “Damn it! I’m such an idiot!” 

Marinette touched his shoulders, took a deep breath, and turned him to face herself. “We can fix this. We’re a team, remember?” 

“No amount of magic is going to fix this in time, Bugaboo.” Adrien sighed as he hid in his hair. “And I doubt that Tikki would agree to you using your powers to do that.” 

Marinette sighed and thought for a moment. She reached into his pocket and stole his phone. “Then I’ll just have to fix it Marinette style.” 

Adrien peered at the screen as she looked up the nearest repair shop. 

“There! Right down the street. We can get there within the next five minutes!” Marinette quickly began to pick up all of the sketches and fabrics, trying to remember where they were all at before. 

“My father sorts them by dates.” Adrien tried to help her and they worked together to put them all back to how they were. 

They flattened out the scrunched up sketches as best they could and then Adrien ran to grab the tablet. They ran out of the office and to the front doors, leaving Gorilla confused in the grand foyer. 

“I’ll be back. Don’t wait up.” Adrien called over his shoulder as they quickly escaped.

Marinette yanked him down the street and around the corner, stopping in front of a repair shop. “Here we go.” She caught her breath as he did the same. 

He opened the door for her and she thanked him as she walked inside the small shop. An older man stood at the counter, messing with a broken clock. He had a jeweler’s microscope held up to his left eye as he worked on the timepiece. 

“What can I do for you two?” The elderly man didn’t peer up from his project, even when they walked up. 

Adrien set the tablet down onto the table. “We need the screen on this tablet repaired.” Marinette burst the words out in desperation before Adrien could answer. 

“I am very busy. I have many repair orders to fill. It’ll take about a week or so to do it.” The elderly man ignored them and Adrien suddenly slammed down a bunch of euros. 

“Will this make it done by tonight?” Adrien was desperate and Marinette’s mouth fell open as she stared at the stack of money. 

The old man set his microscope down along with the tool that was in his hand to pull the money towards himself. He counted it under his breath and a smirk formed on his lips. “I’ll do you one better. It’ll be done in an hour.” 

“Great. Let’s go to lunch.” Adrien placed his hand on Marinette’s lower back as she tried to say something about the amount he put down. 

“But- that- how? What?” Marinette was at a loss for words and Adrien just kept her moving. 

He took her hand and went to lead her to a nearby cafe when she stopped and planted her feet. “Why did you pay him like that?” She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. 

“It was the only way that he’d fix it that fast, Marinette. Just forget about it. It’s getting fixed so let’s just go have a nice lunch.” Adrien sighed as he pulled her towards the cafe again. 

She sighed and gave up as she followed him. They sat down outside at one of the tables and looked over the menu. “Let’s just hope your father doesn’t decide to come home early.” Marinette mumbled as they ordered their meals and drinks. 

“Doubt it. He tends to like to mingle with new talent.” Adrien rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his water. 

“What’s on that tablet anyway?” Marinette took a bite of her food after it was delivered to their table. 

“Sketches. Old designs. Photos of my mother. Loads of important dates. Who knows what else. He usually takes it with him, so he must have forgot to pack it.” Adrien sighed as he began to eat his own meal. 

Marinette nodded as she focused on eating. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she saw the food in front of her. 

Adrien focused on eating as well until his phone went off. He peered down at it to see that the tablet was ready. “The tablet is done.” 

“That was fast.” Marinette was shocked that it was repaired so quickly. 

“We’ve been here a while.” Adrien chuckled at her as he finished his drink. He passed the waiter his card and sighed.

“It feels like we just got here.” Marinette sighed as she took a few more sips of her drink. 

“Everything feels that way when I’m with you.” Adrien smiled as he thanked the waiter and took his card back. He slipped it back into his wallet and stood up, holding his hand out to her. 

She took it and they walked back to the repair shop. The door chimed as they slipped inside to find the older man waiting at the counter. 

“It was an easy fix.” The elderly man smiled at them and held the tablet out to them. 

Adrien took it and ran his fingers along the surface, checking for any cracks. It was seamless and perfect. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much!” 

“No problem.” The elderly man gave them a price and Adrien paid it without a complaint. 

They hurried back to the mansion and slipped the tablet back into its place. Adrien took a deep breath as he led her up to his room. They fell onto his white couch and Adrien leaned his head back as he widened his legs to get comfortable. 

“Well that would have been a catastrophe.” Adrien slowly rolled his head to peer at her. 

“Would have been? I call that one, kitty.” Marinette became concerned again. “He’s still going to know from the wrinkled sketches.” 

“Doubt it. My father might notice small details, but I doubt he’d put two and two together.” Adrien pulled her close and she sighed against him. 

“Whatever you say, Chaton.” Marinette slowly closed her eyes and drifted off. The day had been stressful and exhausting for her. 

Adrien ran his fingers through her soft hair and smiled. “You’re too good to me, Purrincess.” He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and sighed as he let himself drift off beside her. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Everyday by Ariana Grande](https://youtu.be/LELFIuhSPCI) **


	10. Day 10: Abandon

Marinette rolled her eyes as she saw the article on Chat Noir. It wasn’t just about Chat Noir, but about Adrien Agreste as well. Even if the world didn’t know that Chat was him. Even if no one else did, but her? It was still enough. Her heart broke as she read what it said about him flirting with other girls. Mostly gorgeous models and actresses. She slammed her phone down on her bed and fell back against the pillows. 

“You know media doesn’t always tell the complete truth, Marinette.” Tikki tried to calm her holder down. “You know him better than anyone else.” 

“I don’t care, Tikki. I should have known.” Marinette threw a pillow over her face. 

A knock sounded on her window and Marinette ignored it. 

“Purrincess?” Chat’s voice was muffled through her window. “I could really use a friend right now.” 

Marinette groaned and threw the pillow at her window. She was beyond upset and he was the last person that she wanted to see. “Go away.” Marinette didn’t want to see him. Didn’t want to think of other women touching him. 

“Please? My father threw me out. I have nowhere to go. Can you just- I’m guessing you read the articles and saw the photos online.” Chat turned his back to the window and held his upper arm as he stared down at the ground. 

Marinette curled into herself and continued to cry. Tikki touched her cheek. “Marinette? Listen to him. I know you’re upset, but- if you could just listen.” 

Thunder rumbled and rain pattered against the glass and roof of her apartment. Lightning lit up the room and Tikki jumped. She flew over to the window and watched Chat become soaked from the rain and shiver. 

“Marinette?” Tikki touched the glass and peered over her shoulder to see Marinette. 

Marinette slowly dragged herself up and sat on her bed with her hands pressed to her eyes. 

“I- I don’t know what to say to make it better. I don’t know how to fix this. I- I’m sorry. I can explain. If you let me.” Chat’s voice sounded broken and she sniffed as she held her knees to her chest. 

“How can you say you love Ladybug… love me? If you- you are flirting with others.” Marinette finally found her words and Chat turned to face her window. 

He pressed his clawed hands to the glass and peered inside with a hopeful expression. “I didn’t flirt with anyone. I don’t. I- I only love you.”

“Then why did- why did they say that?” Marinette peeked out from her folded arms with tear stained cheeks. 

“I would love to explain myself, but it’s freezing out here. I would normally stick it out. But-” Chat flinched as lightning burst through the clouds and thunder clapped. 

“Marinette, are you going to leave him out there all night?” Tikki flew up to her and pulled at her arm. 

Marinette nodded and slowly got up from her bed. She walked over to the window and undid the latch. “I’m sorry, kitty.” She opened the window and watched him slowly climb inside. 

He held his upper arm and looked down at his wet boots. “I- Where do you want me to start?” 

“I want to start with you getting out of that wet suit. You’ll catch a cold like that.” Marinette moved his damp bangs out of his eyes with her fingers. His expression was sad and broken. It wasn’t much better than hers at the moment. 

Chat shook his head. “It’s easier to-” He sighed and his shoulders slumped as he admitted something that made him feel so small. “- to hide behind the mask.” 

“Is it really hiding if I know who’s underneath it?” Marinette touched his chin and raised his broken gaze to her own. “If I know what pain lies beneath it already?” 

Chat looked away and turned away from her. “My father saw the photos and the articles. To say he was proud of me would be a lie. He was really disappointed in me. I mean he always is, but- but this was something else. He no longer wanted to see me again. Told me to leave. I could only think of running to someone I knew, who cared. Someone that I could trust and rely on. So- so I came here, but I was selfish. I didn’t think of the fact that you could have seen it. Read it. Read the rumors. The lies. And I’m sure you’re upset and angry about it.” 

“I’m _ HURT _!” Marinette burst out as her compassion broke into anger. “It broke my heart! Seeing other girls touch you! Touch you when I can’t! When all I want to do is hold you. Kiss you! Have you tell me that you’re mine and only mine.” Marinette burst into tears and Chat flinched. 

“Please don’t judge me.” Chat peered over his shoulder with tears streaming down his mask. “I didn’t want them to. I didn’t ask to be touched or fawned over. I didn’t ask for this life. I didn’t ask for tabloids to take photos and post some fantasized story about me with some random model or actress.” 

Marinette pressed her lips together as he walked towards her with determined steps. 

Chat touched her arm and slid his gloved fingers down to her hand. “I only love you and if you want to touch me? Touch me. Love me. Hold me. Kiss me. Show me how you feel. Because- because no one else has before you. Please.” 

Marinette’s eyes burned as tears threatened to fall as she pressed her lips in a thin line. “But- but those photos… women were touching you.” 

“Not in the way you want to, Marinette.” Chat suddenly yanked her against his body. “They don’t love me like you do. Unconditionally. Without thoughts about being rich and famous. They love the fake perfect version of Adrien that I show to the world. You see the broken and real Adrien that hides behind a mask for the public.” 

Marinette gripped at his suit as he held her and rocked her back and forth. “I’m so sorry.” She leaned up on her toes and touched his jawline. She ran her thumbs along the bottom curves of his mask. “Please drop the suit before you get sick.” Her voice came out soft as she slowly pressed a gentle kiss to his soft lips. 

“Of course, Purrincess. Claws in.” Chat closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as the neon green light burst around them. 

Marinette broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes. She gazed into his saddened emerald eyes that sparkled in the low light of her apartment. Plagg zipped away to spend time with Tikki. Marinette brushed Adrien’s wet bangs from his face with both of her hands and got lost in his eyes. “Why do you think that no one loves you?” 

“Because I know it’s true.” Adrien sighed as his heart ached. His skin begged to be touched by her. His heart ached to be loved. To be truly wanted. To be appreciated. “I know that my father never loved me. I know that my father never wanted me. That everyone around me just pretends to like me. I’m a massive disappoin-”

“Stop. Just stop.” Marinette rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs as she watched tears fall from his eyes. “That’s not true and you know it.” 

“You saw the articles. I’m a playboy that hits on everyone. You see how people talk about me. I’ve been accused of hitting on everything with boobs. I- I’ve been accused of flirting constantly with everyone. You even believed it.” Adrien’s bottom lip trembled as he clenched his eyes tight. “I don’t- I deserve this.” 

“Stop. I didn’t think that you hit on everyone. I didn’t think that you were a playboy. I never said that.” Marinette shook her head and stole a kiss from his trembling lips. She pressed her forehead against his. “I love you, Adrien. All of you. I’m sorry that people think of you that way. I’m sorry that people are so mad at you. But you were never a disappointment. And you never will be one. Not to me.” 

She wanted to cry for him. Wanted to compliment him until he smiled again. Smiled how he always did. She didn’t like when he was sad or upset. The only expression she wanted to see on the man’s face was a smile. One as bright as the sun. 

Adrien pulled himself away from her and shook his head. “How can you say that so easily? How can you go from believing the articles and photos to- to this?” He gestured between them and Marinette sighed. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t want to be like them. I never planned to abandon you. Not like them. But- but it hurt. It hurt seeing you with someone else when- when I have loved you for so long. I have watched you get hurt over and over again. And the whole time… I was standing right here in front of you. An arms length away.” Marinette sniffed as she grabbed his wrist when he tried to walk away from her. “Don’t go. Please. I’m not here to judge you. I- I want to hold you. Just let me hold you. Let me pick up the pieces and put them back together. Please?” 

Adrien’s shoulders shook as he let her walk closer. No one had ever offered that option to him. She slowly let go of his wrist and slipped her hands along his sides, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against his back and he held her arms with his own. “I’m here to listen. Say what you want. I’ll listen. Like I said... I won’t abandon you, Adrien” 

Adrien slowly turned in her arms and peered down at her with sad green eyes. “Are you sure?” 

“So sure. Lay it on me.” Marinette smiled up at him and grazed her fingertips along his chiseled jawline. Her fingers ran along his stubble and she thought about how much older he was now. How much older they were now. They were no longer kids and something about that shocked her. That thought had never crossed her mind, until that very moment. 

“Can we go lay down and talk? Like we used to when I’d stop by?” Adrien begged her in a quiet tone. 

“Of course.” Marinette warmly smiled and led him to her bed. 

Adrien kicked off his _ Converse _ shoes and laid down on her bed. She climbed in beside him and threw the warm pink comforter over them. She watched him prop himself up on his elbow as he picked at her comforter. He became awkward and his cheeks flushed, but she wasn’t sure if it was just from being out in the rain or from being there beside her. 

“Are you warm enough?” Marinette ran her fingers along his cheek and brushed his messy hair behind his ear. “You’re still soaked.” She took her hand from his cheek and slipped it beneath the covers. She slowly ran her hand along the sheet and up along his hip, keeping her gaze locked on his. “Is… is this okay?” She slowly slid her hand beneath the hem of his wet black shirt, sliding it up his side. 

Adrien’s chest rose and fell as her warm fingertips lightly touched his cold skin. His breath caught as she slowly inched his shirt up his body. He watched her cheeks turn a rose hue as she bit her bottom lip. His eyelashes lowered as he became aroused. 

Her soft touch felt like electricity against his skin as he helped her remove his shirt. She ran her tongue along her lips and bit her bottom lip as she began to undo his belt buckle. The sound of the metal buckle opening echoed in their ears and Adrien got lost in her longing sapphire gaze. 

“Is- is this? You didn’t answer me.” Marinette got nervous as she popped the button open on his wet jeans. 

Adrien ran his hand along her jawline and sank his fingers into her dark hair, brushing his lips against hers in a slow kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers and licked his lips, trying to settle his breathing. “If I didn’t want you to touch me? I’d tell you to stop.” 

Marinette’s cheeks grew hotter as she slowly pulled his zipper down. Adrien shifted so that she could slide his damp jeans past his hips. He pulled her closer to his body and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped and parted her lips as he ran his hand down her arm until he reached her hand. He slowly slid it between them and placed her hand on his hardened length. 

She softly mewled as she experimentally touched him. He was soft like velvet and his skin moved as she ran her hand along him. She ran her fingers along the base of his head and felt the line that ran up to the slit. He groaned as she ran her finger along it and then ran her fingertips around to the top, caressing the velvety tip. She had never felt something so soft to the touch and it only made her want to wrap her lips around it more. 

She ran her fingertips back down the shaft and back up to tease the tip. Precum spilled from the slit and she gently ran her thumb over it to coat the head. Adrien closed his eyes and moaned. He slowly opened them to catch her staring at him. He smirked at her and chuckled, “What?”. 

Marinette shook her head and brought her hand to her lips in a fist as she hid behind it. 

“Now you’re being shy?” Adrien picked on her as she kept gently stroking him. 

“Sorry.” Marinette blushed harder as she continued to play with him. “I- I never thought that you would let me touch you- I mean never want me to- do- do this. What I’m doing. Right now.” 

Adrien chuckled and shifted slightly, causing her to let his cock go. He shoved and kicked his jeans down and off, rolling on top of her. 

Marinette gasped as he held himself up on his elbows and pressed his cock against the apex of her thighs. She had never imagined that she would be able to feel all of him through the thin material. In all of her wildest fantasies, she never thought that was possible. Never thought that this would really be happening. 

He brushed her dark hair from her face and smiled warmly at her. “You’re so beautiful.” His voice was soft and full of emotion. 

Marinette searched his eyes and widened her thighs as he gently rocked his hips, teasing her through her panties. She felt herself getting wetter with each stroke. Soon, she was lost in the waves. She lowered her eyelashes and parted her lips in a soft moan as she raised her hips to meet his. 

He kept his smoldering eyes on hers as he focused on her reactions. “Can I ask you something? You don’t have to tell me, but it’s important to me.” 

“Anything.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck as she searched his aroused expression. 

“Have you done something like this before?” Adrien watched her grab the pillow and fling it over her face, stilling her hips. “I’m only asking because I- I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Marinette clenched her eyes tight as he yanked the pillow from her face. She sighed and prepared for him to leave her. “No.” Her voice barely came out audible, but it was loud enough for Adrien to hear. 

He nodded and didn’t say a word as he got up to sit back on his heels. She worried that he was going to leave and her heart sank. She covered her eyes with her forearms as she felt him shift on the bed. 

“If you want to lea-” Marinette barely got the words out before she felt his soft fingertips on her left hip. Felt how he gently grazed her sensitive skin, pushing her dress up and over her head. She stopped talking and peered down at him as he gently kissed along her hips. “What are you-” 

“Shh…” Adrien shushed her as he continued to trail soft kisses up her stomach and between her breasts. She arched her back as he captured one of her nipples between his lips. He held his body up with one hand as he slid the other hand between her thighs, grazing her sex through her panties. She closed her eyes and quietly moaned as he pressed his fingers against her. 

Adrien swirled his tongue around her peaked nipple and sucked on it. She gasped and rocked her hips against his hand as she widened her thighs. He trailed kisses over to her other nipple as he ran his hand up to slip it beneath her soaked panties. 

She grabbed his arm and dug her nails into it as he circled her swollen bud with his fingertip. He slipped his hand down her folds and teased her tight entrance with his finger. He tested her entrance with his fingertip, finding it to be too tight. 

Adrien sucked on her nipple and let it go from his lips. He peered into her seductive gaze and whispered to her as he slipped his hand out of her panties. “Relax, bugaboo.” He slipped his finger between his lips to wet it before he returned his hand back to the apex of her thighs. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed her hips against the bed, letting her legs relax and fall open. He slowly eased his wet finger into her entrance, testing the tip of his finger first. She burst out in a gasp as he slowly eased his finger inside. 

“Are you okay? Is that okay?” Adrien watched and gauged her reaction as he slowly slid more of his finger inside of her tight entrance, making sure to take his time. 

Marinette nodded as she slowly opened her eyes to peer into his. She watched how his muscles moved with each thrust of his hand between her thighs. She arched her back and moaned as he slipped his finger all the way in. He waited for her to get used to it as she dug her nails into his arm. 

“Adr-” She couldn’t get his name past her lips as he slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her. 

“Yes?” Adrien searched her lust filled gaze as she shifted on the bed. He gently pressed his thumb against her swollen bud and circled it slowly, causing her to raise her hips and tilt her head back. He watched her become entranced by his touch and something about it was so beautiful. So gorgeous. 

He slipped his hand out and brought his index and middle finger to his lips. She slowly opened her eyes and watched him dip them between his swollen lips to wet them. He tasted her on his fingers and it was like heaven. 

“You’re so sweet.” Adrien whispered in a gentle tone and Marinette quietly moaned at his words and sultry expression. 

She raised her hips and shoved her panties down her thighs, kicking them off. She wanted more. Craved more. 

Adrien smiled at her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, but she tangled her fingers into his hair to deepen it. She didn’t want a gentle kiss. Didn’t want to be savored. She wanted passion. Lust. Wanted to be lavished in touches and sultry kisses. To be taken under the waves.

He ran his tongue along hers in a hunger filled kiss and slipped his fingers between her thighs. He circled her entrance and she raised her hips to signal for him to slip his fingers inside. Adrien moaned against her lips as he slowly slipped his fingers inside of her. She broke the kiss to gasp and arch her back as his fingers filled her and stretched her open. 

It wasn’t the same as when she had done it herself. Wasn’t the same as anything that she had ever tried. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled herself up to moan and pant near his ear. Adrien licked his lips and moaned as he pumped his fingers inside of her wet entrance. 

“You’re so wet. So tight.” Adrien whispered and heard her moan louder in his ear. “So gorgeous.” 

She trembled from her head to her toes as her body tensed up. He circled her swollen bud with his thumb and she rolled her hips against his hand. He sped up his thumb and fingers, causing her to burst out in short moans as she got closer. 

“I’m gonna- I’m about to- oh Adrien…” Marinette couldn’t get her words to come out right as her body trembled. 

“It’s okay.” Adrien gently kissed her and encouraged her to let go. “Relax and let go.” 

Marinette clutched at him as she felt like she was going to burst. Her heart was pounding in her ears as her thighs shook and her hips rocked. She lost all control of her body as he stroked her faster and harder. Marinette suddenly cried out his name as she came. 

Adrien panted as he watched her continue to moan and shake all over. He slowed his fingers down, letting her gently ride out her orgasm. 

She sighed as she relaxed against the sheets and Adrien gently removed his fingers from her. He got onto his forearms as he relaxed above her. 

“That was- thank you.” She softly hummed as she closed her eyes in bliss. 

Adrien smiled and kissed her flushed cheeks. He trailed kisses to her mouth and ran his tongue along her lips, grazing her sensitive bud with the tip of his hard cock. She parted her lips in a quiet moan and he flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue. She raised her hips to move against him. Adrien groaned as he dipped his tongue past her soft lips to taste her. 

Marinette moaned as she slid her tongue along his; while he brushed his lips against hers. He rolled his hips and caught her wet entrance with the tip of his cock. 

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay? I’m going to be gentle.” Adrien smiled as he watched her nod with her bottom lip between her teeth. She widened her thighs for him as he slowly eased the tip of his cock into her. 

Marinette gasped and grabbed his bicep as he stretched her open further than his two fingers. 

“You okay?” Adrien made sure that she was fine. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

Marinette shook her head with a blush. “No, I’m fine. I just- it feels amazing is all.” 

Adrien softly chuckled as he waited for her to relax and get used to him. “I barely even started. Just wait.” 

Marinette blushed redder and hid behind her hands at his words. Adrien smiled and grabbed her hands, placing them beside her head and interlocked his fingers with hers. He gently kissed her lips and broke the kiss to peer into her eyes with a loving expression. “Relax.” 

She took a deep breath and relaxed her body, allowing him to sink into her deeper. She softly moaned, arched her back, and he filled her. She gripped his hands hard and Adrien groaned as he felt her walls caress him. 

“You feel amazing.” Adrien whispered as he tried to keep his hips still. “Relax for me. Focus on how it feels.” 

Marinette nodded as she felt him begin to move again. She moaned and felt him let go of her hands to help hold himself up. She slid her hands down his sides and gripped his sculpted behind. She could feel his muscles move beneath his skin and something about that was so alluring to her as he began to pump into her. 

He groaned as she gripped his behind in her hands and widened her legs to rock her hips against his. She watched how he parted his lips and how his damp hair fell in front of his peridot eyes. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips as she grazed her sensitive bud against his soft skin. The more he moved, the wetter she got and it only added to their pleasure. Marinette began to tremble as she felt her orgasm build. 

Adrien groaned and brought his face down to her shoulder as his thighs trembled. He kissed and nibbled on her damp skin as she moaned and clutched at his back. The bite of her nails only made him more aroused as she moved with him. His back muscles shifted beneath his damp skin and Marinette cried out as she came again. 

He moaned and sped up the pace as she coated him in her arousal. He slid his hand up her thigh and hoisted it up to get deeper. Marinette gasped and suddenly grabbed his bicep as she watched him through her lashes. He stared into her bluebell eyes and got lost in them as he focused on how she felt wrapped around him. 

Marinette wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. He groaned as he deepened the kiss and breathed hard. She broke the kiss and he buried his face into her shoulder to moan loudly. 

“I’m about to cum.” Adrien whispered into her ear and she mewled at his words, wrapping her legs around his hips tighter. Adrien panted and moaned as he released. 

He slowed his pace as he rode out his orgasm and pulled his face away from her neck. Marinette pulled him down into a kiss when he tried to pull out. He moaned against her lips as she dipped her tongue between his soft lips. Adrien ran his tongue along hers and sighed as he relaxed against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him there. 

Adrien broke the kiss and eased out of her. She winced and he quickly became worried about her. “You okay? Did I hurt you?” Adrien looked her over and she giggled. 

“No. I’m okay. Just a little sore. It still feels like you’re in me.” Marinette ran her fingers between her thighs and felt how wet she was. 

Adrien chuckled and laid beside her. He ran his fingers through her hair. “Same.” He gently kissed her lips and she hummed with satisfaction. “We should get cleaned up.” 

Marinette nodded and caught his wrist when he went to get out of her bed. “Wait. Do- do you want to- I mean you have no where to stay, um.” She giggled as she became shy. 

“Are you offering to let me stay here until I find an alternative?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

Marinette nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth. She slowly let it go and gripped the comforter. “Yes. That. Well maybe not until you find an alternative… persay…” 

“What do you mean?” Adrien laid back down beside her and searched her gaze. 

“I was thinking that you could just move in here. With me.” Marinette hid her face under her pillow again and Adrien pulled it from her face. 

“I couldn’t dream of a better place to live, M’Lady.” Adrien smirked and ran his fingers along her jawline to capture her lips in a loving kiss. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Don’t Judge Me by Chris Brown covered by SoMo ** ](https://youtu.be/gMzW8QuTdYc)

  
  
  



	11. Day 11: Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This prompt was hard to do. It took me a bit to try and think of how to do it. So, I hope it turned out okay. haha**

Adrien sat at his desk in his apartment pouring over his project for his business course. He didn’t want his father’s brand and had never wanted it. He slammed his elbows down onto the desk and ran his hands through his hair. He slowly peered up at his computer screen to see a stilled image of Ladybug. 

Adrien sighed as he rested his cheek on his fist and picked up his pen to tap it on his desk. He thought about how easy it had been when he was a teenager. When he had someone telling him what to do all the time. When he was looked after and kept from making massive mistakes. Well, mistakes that he was sure were less worse than the last one’s he’d made. Adulting was hard and not what he had dreamed of as a child. 

He sighed and focused on Ladybug’s bluebell eyes and her genuine smile that always had brightened his darkest days when he was kept inside his room for days on end. 

It had been years since he had seen her. Not since they gave back their miraculouses. Adrien lived for those days and every fiber of his being missed it. He threw his pen down and groaned as he leaned back in his black office chair, lacing his fingers behind his head to stretch. His back was killing him from sitting so long and he was upset about where his life had landed him. 

“What am I even doing?” Adrien groaned as he took his hands from his head and flung forward to focus back on his homework. 

A knock sounded on his window and he jumped in his chair. Adrien slowly peered over his shoulder, thinking that an idiotic bird had flown into it when he saw red with black spots. His lips parted and his eyes widened in shock when he saw her. He thought that he was dreaming. That there was no way that Ladybug could be at his window. Not after this long. She wasn’t even supposed to have her miraculous anymore. They had handed them over once Hawkmoth was captured. Once his father was arrested. The thought still hurt and betrayed him. The pain never had faded, even after all these years. But seeing the girl of his teenage dreams helped soothe the ache that was settling into his broken heart. 

Adrien shook his head as he watched her wave and knocked again on the glass. 

“Sorry.” Adrien mouthed and held up his finger to say hold on.

He walked over to his door and shut it. Nino wasn’t home at the time, but he still didn’t want to risk someone walking in on them. Even if Nino knew about the whole kwami thing. Adrien cleared his throat and fixed his messy hair as he tugged on the hem of his black shirt. He brushed off his steel grey joggers and watched as she placed her hands on her hips with a pout. He burst out laughing at her. She was so cute and he had forgotten how much he missed her pouty lips and glare. 

Adrien pretended like he didn’t know she was there by putting his hands into his pockets and whistling as he looked around himself. 

Ladybug pounded on his window harder and Adrien turned his attention back to her and smirked. He watched her cheeks flush as she got lost in his gaze. 

“Still got it.” Adrien smirked as he hid in his hair and finally walked over to his window. 

He opened the latch and barely got a hello out as she began muttering at him. 

“You seriously had to wait that long to open the window? How long is a woman supposed to wait outside? I was knocking on your window for hours. And all you did was stare and walk off with that alluring model walk of yours. Why are you even closing your bedroom door? Doesn’t Nino live here with you. He already knows about kwami’s so why would you even worry about such a thi-” Ladybug was interrupted by Adrien’s index finger over her lips. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Adrien leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to squeak and blush. “Couldn’t resist picking on you, M’Lady.” He winked at her and she huffed as she pulled away from him. 

Tendrils of hair fell loose from her bun as she explored his bedroom. “So, this is where you live now? Better than being locked in your father’s… hou… sorry.” Ladybug pressed her lips together as she remembered what had happened years ago. 

“It’s alright. Still hurts, but it’s okay.” Adrien shrugged with his hands in his pockets. “Which reminds me. Why are you in the suit? We gave our miraculouses back.”

“I know.” Ladybug nodded as she walked over and picked up a photo of herself in a frame with Chat Noir. “I got Master Fu to let me have it for one day. I missed Tikki. Missed…” She peered over her shoulder and set the photo down. “My kitty.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “But I don’t have Plagg anymore.” 

“I know.” Ladybug nodded as she rocked on her feet with a shy expression. “Which is why… I may have gotten Master Fu to release one more miraculous from the box.” Ladybug pulled a black box from behind her back and held it out to Adrien. 

Adrien’s face lit up as his gaze shifted from the box, to her bluebell eyes, and back to the familiar box. “Are you serious?” 

“Serious as I am about us not revealing our identities as teenagers.” Ladybug awkwardly laughed and Adrien shook his head. 

“I was so mad at you for that. For years… I was so frustrated with you. I understood, but I was still sour about it.” Adrien chuckled as he walked up to her and touched the box. His fingertips grazed her wrist as he slowly dragged his hand towards the box to grasp it. “Thank you, Ladybug.” 

“Go on. Open it. I’m sure Plagg is eager to see you.” Ladybug giggled as she bit her bottom lip and became excited for him. “Tikki was ecstatic to see me.” 

“I’m sure she was, Bugaboo.” Adrien chuckled and looked around his room. “Our apartment is lacking in camembert though.” 

“Already got you covered.” Ladybug produced a can of camembert out of nowhere. 

“Thank you.” Adrien smiled as he took it from her. He pocketed it and took a deep breath. 

Adrien placed his hand on the lid and slowly opened the box. A neon green light burst from inside it and a small black cat yawned and stretched. “Hello. My name is Pla- ADRIEN?”

“Funny, we share the same name.” Adrien picked on the little God and Plagg flew over to embrace his cheek. “I missed you too.” Adrien scratched the top of Plagg’s head with his index finger. 

“I don’t know  _ what _ you are talking about. I didn’t miss you one bit.” Plagg turned away from him and crossed his arms. 

“Even the fancy camembert?” Adrien held up a piece of the rich fragrant cheese and Plagg zoomed over to take it.

“Always miss that, kid.” Plagg swallowed it in one gulp and flew over to hug him again. 

Ladybug laughed behind her hand as the two reunited and played around with one another. “Same old… kitty.” She placed her hands on her hips as she watched Adrien become his old self. It was like night and day from when she had watched him sitting at his desk.

“You know I’m not a kid anymore.” Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami and watched him toss up another piece of cheese. 

“Kid, I’m centuries old. You’ll always be a kid to me.” Plagg flew around his room and left to explore the whole apartment. Adrien took that moment to slip the silver ring back onto his right ring finger and to throw the box onto his desk.

“I hope he doesn’t try to eat my remote again.” Adrien scratched the top of his head and Ladybug looked at him funny. “The first time I met him? He flew around my room, chewing on everything.” Adrien began to chuckle and Ladybug giggled behind her hand. 

“I trapped mine in a glass and called her a bug mouse.” Ladybug giggled harder, causing Adrien to laugh harder. 

“Seems we both had our own reactions to them.” Adrien calmed down and hummed as he focused back on her. He walked up to her and brushed some loose strands of hair from her face. “You’re more beautiful than when we were kids.” 

Ladybug blushed and bit her bottom lip as she peered down at his bare feet. He ran his fingers down to her chin and raised her gaze up to meet his, pulling her bottom lip from her teeth with his thumb. 

She felt herself getting lost in his emerald gaze as the light reflected in them. “I was so blind then. I guess I am now really.” Ladybug nervously giggled as she rolled her eyes. 

“Not as oblivious as me.” Adrien chuckled and softly smiled at her. 

“Stop it. Just a friend.” Ladybug picked on him and he groaned, running his hand through his hair. 

“So, painful.” Adrien laughed and his cheeks flushed as he remembered friendzoning her over and over again.

“As far as I know…” Ladybug ran her hand along his bicep, gathering up her confidence. “I still am  _ just a friend _ .” 

Adrien’s cheeks flushed a deeper rose as she caressed his arm and stepped closer to him. She slowly peered up at him and nervously smiled. “I haven’t seen you in years. But-” Adrien turned his attention to his bedroom. To all of his ladybug photos that were hidden throughout the room. He wasn’t counting the special ones he hid in his nightstand for certain occasions. 

Ladybug waited for him to say something. Anything really. He was taking his time to speak and it was driving her mad. “Hey. Are you okay?” She leaned towards him to search his distracted gaze. 

“I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped dreaming about you. I have hoards of photos of you around my room to remind me of when my life was good. When being able to chase your across rooftops was the highlight of my day. I hoped that you would show up at my door. I hoped that I would see Marinette again. You again. But that day never came. Our lives never crossed and- and I really really missed you.” Adrien yanked her into a sudden hug and she tripped into him, catching herself with her hands on his biceps. 

Ladybug thought about how she had kept up with all of his fashion shows, photoshoots, castings, and fittings. She hated to admit it, but she had been missing him too. She may have gotten older, but some things hadn’t changed. 

“My apartment is filled with photos of you. Still.” Ladybug blushed as she peered down at his chest. “And I may have bought and devoured every celebrity and fashion magazine that you’ve been in.” 

Adrien chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her strawberry scented shampoo. “Same old Marinette.” 

“Hey, you’re just as guilty.” Ladybug pushed away from him and watched him rub the back of his neck with a shit eating grin. 

“You caught me.” Adrien sighed and walked over to his desk. He sat back down and picked his pen back up. 

“So, what are you working on?” Ladybug walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck to stare at the papers in front of him. 

“Business course. So boring. I should just sell  _ Gabriel. _ ” Adrien sighed as he tapped his pen against his desk. 

“I think… you’d feel guilty if you did that though. It meant a lot to him.” Ladybug sighed as she let her hands slip from his shoulders. She walked over to his bed and sat down on it, crossing one leg over the other. “Do you ever wish that it was someone else beneath that grey mask?” She picked at his grey bedspread and Adrien swiveled in his chair. 

“Hell yeah.” Adrien scoffed as he spread his thighs and rested his forearms on the arms of his chair. “He was my father.  _ Is _ my father.” He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I wish it was someone else. I hated seeing you in so much pain. You locked yourself up for months. No one could see you. Not even me.” Ladybug became sad as she remembered it like it had just happened. “I should have tried harder.” 

“It’s not your responsibility to fix everyone. Even me, Bugaboo.” Adrien stood up and walked over to sit beside her on his bed. He leaned back on his palms and slowly slid his hand closer to her gloved one. His pinky brushed hers and she looked over at him with a shy expression. 

“I’m sorry.” They spoke in unison and softly laughed. 

Her blue eyes caught the light and reflected back a sky blue. Adrien got lost in them as he brushed her hair from her face again. “I like the new hairstyle. Suits you. Very mature.” 

“Shut up.” Ladybug giggled and nudged his shoulder with her hand. 

“What? You look cute.” Adrien gave her a genuine smile as he regained his stability. 

Ladybug pretended to dramatically fangirl over him. “AHH!! Adrien Agreste called me cute! I can’t handle it! Someone hold me!” She put the back of her hand against her forehead and fell back onto his bed. 

Adrien rolled his eyes and chuckled as he turned towards her to tickle her sides. “That was you at fourteen.” 

Ladybug giggled and screamed as he continued to tickle her. “Stop, stop, stop. I can’t breathe…!” 

Adrien rolled on top of her and watched her slowly calm down as he ran his fingers along her cheek, putting her hair behind her ear. He stared into her sapphire eyes and warmly smiled at her. 

Her chest rose and fell as she got lost in his peridot eyes. She hadn’t really stared into them in years and something about them pulled her in. Electricity gathered between them as she felt a magnetic pull begin to form. She licked her glossed lips and watched as his gaze fell down to them. Her cheeks became flushed as she felt him become aroused. 

“Adrien… I-” Ladybug couldn’t get the words to form. She was too lost in his heavily lidded gaze. 

“Yes?” Adrien tried to control his emotions, let alone his breathing. He had her pinned beneath him and his mind seemed to have it’s own plans. 

“Do you have feelings for me? I mean it’s been years, but- um-” Ladybug became nervous as she tried to not kiss him or caressed him through his clothes. It took all of her energy to not yank him down by his shirt. 

Adrien smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear in a seductive tone, “I never stopped loving you.” 

Ladybug blushed as he slowly pulled away from her with a warm smile. “I- I never stopped moving- I mean loving you too. God.” She smacked her forehead with her hand and Adrien chuckled. 

“Good to know you never stopped  _ moving _ me.” Adrien picked on her and she groaned. “I’m kidding, Wonder Bug.” 

Ladybug gasped at the nickname he had given her. She hadn’t heard him call her that since the first day they worked together against Stoneheart. “You remembered?” 

“I remember every moment with you. Even the small ones.” Adrien smirked and leaned down to bring his lips close to hers. “May I?” 

Ladybug nodded with flushed cheeks and she leaned up to brush her lips against his. They were soft and she had forgotten what it was like to kiss him. Forgot about the magnetic pull that made it seem like kissing was never enough. That she needed more. Craved more. Forgot how easy it was to get lost in his lips and expert tongue. Forgot what it was like to be a teenager. 

Adrien ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips to give him access. He dipped his tongue between her lips and she ran hers along his. They both moaned as they brushed their lips against one anothers and got lost in each other. 

Ladybug rolled her hips against his thigh as she got lost in him, gripping his shirt, and pulling him closer. Adrien began to rock his hips against her thigh, matching her rhythm as he got lost in her kiss. 

She moaned and pushed her palm onto his chest, rolling him onto his back. Ladybug straddled his hips and rolled her hips against his as she tangled her fingers in his soft hair and pressed her breasts against his chest. 

Adrien groaned and slid his hands up her thighs, landing on her full hips. He noticed how she had gained curves and was no longer the teenager she once was. He moaned as she rocked her hips and kissed along his jawline, capturing his earlobe between her teeth. 

He moaned and dug his fingertips into her hips as he raised his hips to meet hers. “Drop the suit.” Adrien bit the words out and Ladybug let his earlobe go with a whimper. “Please.” 

“Spots off.” Ladybug whispered and Adrien suddenly rolled her onto her back as a red light coated them. 

Marinette peered up at him as he pinned her hands to the bed. “Well, you trapped your bug. Now what, kitty cat?” 

“The bug seems to have forgotten to wear much clothing.” Adrien smirked as he took in her pink crop top and tight black short shorts. 

“I may have been relaxing before I chose to come here.” Marinette blushed as he released one of her hands to hook his index and middle finger into the band of her shorts, pulling it away from her soft skin. He suddenly let it go and she flinched and softly moaned. 

Adrien smirked and pinned her hand to the bed again. “What kind of relaxing?” 

“Staring at photos of you on my phone, laying in my bed, put it together.” Marinette blushed and brought her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Adrien groaned at the thought of her lying in her bed with her hand between her thighs, pleasuring herself to the images and thoughts of him. “And do you do that often?” 

“Fairly often.” Marinette admitted as she felt him flex between her thighs. 

“Same.” Adrien dipped his head down to capture her lips again in a kiss that could set the bed on fire. 

The thought of him lying in that bed or sitting on his chair and thinking of her only added to the electricity that was running through her veins. 

Marinette tangled her fingers into his hair and wrapped her legs around his hips. Adrien groaned as she tugged on his hair and he slipped his hand up her side, pushing her top up and over one of her breasts. Her peaked nipple stood out beneath the lace of her bralette and he focused on teasing her through the thin material. 

She gasped and pushed him away to sit up and pull her top up and over her head, leaving her in her shorts and bralette. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss. 

Adrien caught himself on the bed with his palms as she yanked him down. She slid her hands down his back and grabbed the hem of his shirt, clumsily pulling it up. Adrien broke the kiss to sit back on his heels, grabbing his shirt with one of his hands to yank it up and over his head. He threw it to the floor and Marinette stared at him. Her mouth fell open as she realized he wasn’t a teenager anymore. Nothing about him even remotely resembled that. 

Her gaze ran along his muscular pecs and down his abs. They landed on the soft dark blonde hair that ran beneath his bellybutton to his low sitting joggers. Her gaze followed the ‘v’ of his hips and she yearned to know what was beneath his joggers. 

Adrien smirked and bent over her again, touching her cheek with his right hand. His ring felt cold on her warm skin and her breathing hitched. “You okay? Not what you’re used to seeing huh?”

Marinette shook her head as she worried her bottom lip. Adrien gently kissed her on the lips and spoke in a soft tone. “Same with you.” 

She giggled and let her bottom lip go. “That’s true. I have move curves. And you have- have-” She couldn’t get the words out and Adrien chuckled and grabbed her hand to kiss her palm. 

“I’m still the same Adrien.” He smirked and tangled their fingers together above her head. “Promise.” 

“Me- me too.” Marinette became nervous and stumbled on her words.

Adrien became focused as he searched her bluebell eyes. He glanced from her lips, to her eyes, and back to her lips again. Marinette grabbed him and yanked him down to kiss her again. Adrien moaned as he focused back on her and got lost in her soft lips. Got lost in the feeling of someone wanting him. Of someone needing him. 

Marinette raised her hips as he tugged her shorts down. She grabbed the waistband on his joggers and pushed them down his hips. Adrien used his hand to shove them down and Marinette stopped to gasp as she felt his bare skin against hers. He kicked off his joggers and threw her shorts to the floor before he settled between her thighs. 

His cock was warm and hard against her sex. She let out a soft moan as he rocked his hips and teased her. Marinette got lost in his heavy gaze as she slowly rolled her hips in time with his. 

Adrien pulled away to fumble with the drawer to his nightstand. Marinette watched him pull a condom from the drawer and watched as he slammed it shut. He brought the wrapper to his lips and tore it open with his teeth, removing the condom, and sliding it on. 

Marinette gasped as he suddenly grabbed her hips and settled between her thighs, running his tongue between them. He circled her swollen bud with his tongue and wrapped his lips around it. She let out a loud moan and sank her fingers into his hair as he worked her with his mouth and tongue. 

She arched her back and curled her toes as she bucked her hips against his mouth. He felt her whole body tremble as she neared her climax. She burst as she went over the edge. He smiled and gently trailed kisses up her body until he reached her lips. She parted her lips and he dipped his tongue between them as he pressed the tip of his cock against her tight entrance. 

She raised her hips to meet his, helping him slowly enter her. Marinette gasped and clutched at his bicep as he sank into her, stretching her open, and filling her. Marinette wrapped her arms around his hips and gripped his back with her nails as she got lost in the waves. 

He groaned and rolled his hips as he got lost in her. Adrien kissed and nibbled on her neck as he pumped his hips in time with hers. She gasped and moaned as he brought her to the edge again. She shivered from her head to her toes and came again. 

Adrien groaned and slipped her bralette up and over one of her breasts to capture her peaked nipple between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and arched her back as he nibbled and sucked on it. 

Her whole body trembled as she grabbed his muscular behind to tease her swollen bud against him. 

He gasped and moaned as he felt himself getting closer. She got lost in his gaze as he peered up at her through his bangs. Adrien groaned as he felt her walls caress him and they both fell over the edge together. They clutched onto one another as they got lost in their own bliss. 

Adrien slowed his pace and tried to catch his breath as Marinette did the same. He pulled out and unrolled the condom to toss it into the trash can beside his bed. 

Marinette’s chest rose and fell as she softly giggled behind her hand when she had realized what they had just done. 

Adrien laid down beside her and pulled a green blanket over them as he pulled her close. 

“Did we just?” Marinette brought her fingers to her bottom lip as a blush settled in on her cheeks. 

“Uh-huh.” Adrien panted as he tried to calm down. 

“We really did just-” Marinette was in shock that it had even happened. 

“Yes.” Adrien sighed as he brought a hand behind his head and peered up at his ceiling. 

Marinette sat up on her elbow and stared down at him. “So… now what?” 

Adrien chuckled as he sat up on his own elbow, running his fingertips along the curve of her hip. “How would you like to join me for dinner on a rooftop?” 

Marinette blushed as she nodded. “Okay. Although, I think you were supposed to wine and dine me and then… fuck me senseless.” 

Adrien burst out laughing and nodded. “Good point. Let me make it up to you. Go out to dinner with me. My treat. We’ll catch up and start over.” 

Marinette shook her head and pushed him back onto his back, straddling his hips. He ran his hands up her thighs and sighed as he smiled up at her. “I don’t want to start over when it was so good the first time.” 

Adrien chuckled and licked his lips. “Fair enough, Princess. Dinner then. No starting over.” 

“Sounds purrfect.” Marinette leaned down to capture his lips and he tangled his fingers into her hair as he deepened the kiss. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Teenage Dream by Katy Perry ** ](https://youtu.be/98WtmW-lfeE)

[ ](https://youtu.be/98WtmW-lfeE)


	12. Day 10: Abandon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I got asked about what happened, plot wise. I didn't know that anyone would be interested in that side. So, I decided to write it out. There is no sin in this chapter. I hope this answers some things. **

Adrien sat on Marinette’s couch with his fingers in his lap. He played with his silver ring and pressed his lips together. He watched as Marinette walked around her couch with two cups of coffee. She took a deep breath as she passed him one of the pink mugs. 

“I have questions. Now that we got that out of our system. Can we talk about everything?” Marinette sat down once he took it from her. 

“I figured you did. Sorry.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair. 

“Why?” Marinette stared into his broken gaze and he peered down into his black coffee. 

“Why is pretty broad isn’t it?” Adrien swirled his cup, watching the liquid ripple. 

“Okay… why were you out with so many women?” Marinette took a sip of her coffee and let it burn her mouth. Something about the sting made her feel better. Made the ache in her heart hurt less. “Was it my fault?” 

“No, no. It’s not like that. I- Sometimes I take models and actresses out to lunch or dinner. Because of long shoots and what not… sometimes I like to be nice and offer to buy them a meal. You know… after a long days work? Like friends?” Adrien tried to explain to her how it really was. That it wasn’t so much romance as it was just him being a nice guy and wanting more friends in his life. 

“So, why have your arm around their waist? Why let them kiss your cheek? Why let them slip their hand into your back pocket? Why hold the door open for them? Why smile at them the way you used to smile at only me?” Marinette rambled on as tears burned the edges of her eyes. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. Some of those questions just seemed off to him. “Marinette.”

“I mean, why let them touch you?” Marinette continued to ramble until Adrien slipped his hand on her thigh and stared at her with a serious expression. 

“Paparazzi? They take photos fast. I hugged them from the side, flash. Kissing on the cheeks is a custom where we live. We do it to anyone, stranger or lover. You know that. Flash. One woman slipped her hand in my back pocket and before I pulled her hand from it? Flash. Isn’t it a polite thing to open a door for people? I do that for men too. Not just women. Flash again. I smile all the time, but you get my actual smile. I’ve gotten better at smiling more genuinely. Practiced it is a better word.” Adrien swallowed hard as he searched her broken gaze. “Anything else?” 

“The articles.” Marinette whispered as she became shy and buried her tears into her cup. 

Adrien snorted and nodded as he took a sip of his coffee before he set it in his lap. “That. That would be harder to explain.” 

Marinette let out a sob and Adrien set his cup down, grabbing hers after to do the same. “No, no, no. Not like that. Promise. Please listen before you get so upset.” 

“I was already upset before you showed up at my window.” Marinette gasped as she hid in her dark hair. “I was already broken before you got here.” 

Adrien sighed and grabbed her hands to bring them to his lips. He gently pressed kisses along her bent fingers and peered over them at her. “Marinette.”

“That article. The articles… they said horrible things. Things that I didn’t see you as. Didn’t want to even believe was true, but then the photos came out.” Marinette let the tears fall down her cheeks. 

Adrien sighed and placed her hands in her lap. He pulled his phone out, unlocked it, and handed it over. “Here. All the evidence you need. I don’t delete my texts or emails. Read away. I’ll just leave you alone.” 

Marinette peered up at him with parted lips as she watched him take his cup of coffee and walk out to the balcony, closing the door behind him. She watched how he walked up to the half wall and rested his forearms on it, crossing one ankle over the other. Watched how he peered up at the night sky and brought his cup to his lips. 

She sniffed and looked down at the background on his phone. It was a selfie with her back in high school. One they had taken after a field trip to the Louvre. Her heart ached as she ran her finger along his face. They looked so happy. What had happened to them? 

“Adulting.” Marinette softly laughed through her tears and found his text app. 

She felt guilty about how she didn’t trust him. About how she was seriously going to go through his phone. It felt like she was invading his privacy, but he had offered it to her. 

Marinette swiped over to find his photos and clicked the app. A slew of Ladybug photos popped up. In between them were photos of her from high school. Selfies of him at photoshoots, fashion shows, and after parties popped up. He was always wearing various suits and button downs. Sometimes he wore ties and sometimes he left the shirts unbuttoned slightly. Either way he always seemed to be drinking something in the photos. She ran her finger up on the screen and continued to scroll through photographs. His ladybug photos greatly outweighed his mundane life photos. If you could even call his life mundane. The man traveled often. 

She got to the end of his photos and brought her hand to her mouth as she found images of his mother. Tears threatened to fall as she looked at the gorgeous woman. Her heart ached for him as she scrolled through the few photos he had with her. 

She realized that the only photos he had were of himself, her, and his mother. Marinette peered up at Adrien again, finding him peering down into his cup. 

Marinette took a deep breath and grabbed the pillow from the couch to put in her lap as she went on to look at his texts. 

**Sophia**

Hey! I had a great time at lunch with you. I’m glad that we got to work together again. It was nice. You always seem to make me laugh, even when I have a bad day. And that day was particularly bad with my father. So, thank you for taking the time to listen and open up to me about yours. I’m glad that I have someone I can talk to about it. It’s just hard, ya know? 

**Adrien**

No problem. I’m always here if you need someone to listen. I know how hard it can be with a father like that. Trust me. I had a nice time too. Thank you for opening up to me and trusting me. :)

Marinette felt her heart grow as she realized what that lunch was about. That it was more about someone needing someone to be there and he was there for her. She glanced up at Adrien again and caught him glancing over his shoulder at her with a worried expression. She smiled and he quickly turned back to the city. She sighed and went back to his texts. 

**Amelia**

Hi. Thank you for helping me today during the photoshoot. I’m not used to Vincent’s eccentric ways. I felt like I was doing everything wrong. I’m sorry if I screwed it all up. 

**Adrien**

Not at all. You did great. He can be a bit unusual with his methods. You’ll get used to him eventually. Haha Lord knows I have. 

Marinette swallowed hard as she thought about him calming her down and taking care of her to make sure that she was comfortable. Everytime she read a new text, it only made her realize how nice he really was. How much he cared for others. 

She sighed and scrolled through text after text after text, until she landed on one that stood out. One that he must have been waiting for her to find. 

**Adelina**

I had fun at the club with you. Wasn’t it just so funny how we ran into each other by chance? I couldn’t believe that you were at _ La Papillion _ that night. 

Marinette became alarmed at her text about a chance meeting. She was well versed in how that worked and she knew that it was clearly not a chance meeting. 

Marinette clutched the pillow to her chest as she continued to read. 

**Adrien**

Yeah. I hadn’t seen you in ages. It was nice to catch up. We should do it again sometime soon. 

**Adelina**

Omg! I would love that! How about tomorrow night? After the party! 

**Adrien**

Sounds like a plan. I’ll drive. :) It’ll be nice to catch up some more. :)

The article she had read flashed in her mind as she put it all together. He had just been going to meet up with an old friend, but that girl had other plans. She glanced up at Adrien, who was now sitting at the metal bistro table outside, spinning the cup between his palms. He was patiently waiting for her as he stopped to run a hand through his hair and tap his fingers on the glass table top. 

She went back to reading his texts, hoping to get more information. 

**Adelina**

I’m here, near Catrina. 

**Adrien**

I see you. Be there in a moment. Just have to get through this crowd of people. Then we can escape to my car out back.

**Adelina**

Sounds romantic. Tell me more. ;) 

There was a lot of time where no one said anything in the texts. She wondered why he didn’t have anything to say back to her. Why he hadn’t responded to her last text. She worried her bottom lip and continued to read. 

**Adrien**

Why would you do that? I told you I wasn’t interested yet you wouldn’t stop pushing yourself on me. Just because I am nice… does not mean that I am interested in anyone that walks up to me. I told you not to touch me and yet you still felt the need to crawl into my lap. To force your lips on mine. I didn’t ask for that. I politely told you that I was in love with someone else. I told you that I enjoyed your company as a FRIEND, but then you pushed it. Dinner was lovely, but I can’t see you again. Do you have any idea what the tabloids will say? What my father will say? What that does to not only my reputation… but to yours?

Marinette stopped reading and lost interest in whatever this woman had to say about it. She honestly didn’t want to hear her side, but she knew that if she didn’t… she would just have more questions. She took a deep breath and went back to reading his texts. 

**Adelina**

I don’t know what you are talking about. You let me crawl into your lap. You let me kiss you. You knew those cameras were flashing and took advantage of ME! I should be the one that’s angry. Not YOU! You SOILED my reputation! My mother is furious!

**Adrien**

Adelina. I grabbed your waist and tried to pry you off of my lap. I turned my head to avoid your kiss, yet you grabbed my chin and forced me to turn my head so that you could kiss me. I gave you signals. I told you no. I told you about the girl that I love. I didn’t want this. I wanted to catch up with an old friend. I didn’t ask for this. And my father is going to be furious once he reads the articles that will come out. Once he sees the photos. I didn’t take advantage of you, if anything, you took advantage of me. 

Marinette swallowed hard as she got out of his texts with Adelina. She had read enough to know that the woman was an absolute bitch and possibly a psychopath. 

She scrolled down his texts until she landed on ones that said, Maman. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the name. He had saved texts from his mother, but it wasn’t just texts from her but _ to _ her. Years and years of texts to her. 

**Maman**

Good morning, kitten. I hope that you have a great time at your photoshoot today. I know you’ll be amazing. I love you. I miss you every moment that you’re not near me. 

**Adrien**

Good morning, Maman. I miss you. Today was another hard day. I get so exhausted with my lessons and extra curricular activities that I can barely stand some days. I miss when I’d come home and speak with you. I miss hugging you when I had bad days. Having someone to come home to for comfort. 

**Adrien**

I wish you were here to handle father when he is being tough. I miss you, Maman. 

**Adrien**

I met a girl today, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I gave her your umbrella. I’m sorry, but she was freezing and it was raining outside. See, we got in this little fight. She thought I had put gum on her chair when I was trying to get it off. Chloe did it. You know how she can be. Anyway, she’s really nice and my first friend at public school. Yeah, I know. I snuck out and signed myself up. Please don’t be disappointed in me. I love you, Maman. I miss you everyday. I wish you were here. 

**Adrien**

I want to know what love is like. I try to ask father, Nathalie, even Gorilla… but no one has time for me. Not like you did. You would always answer my silly questions. I miss that. Miss being cared for. I really miss you, Maman. 

Marinette scrolled through text after text to his mother. From him gushing about something that happened to him that day to him upset over something his father did or said. She got out of his texts and wiped the tears from her eyes as she sniffed. She couldn’t imagine losing her mother let alone her father. It broke her heart to think about. 

She went into his emails and saw hoards of them from his father. So many and all of them had words in the subject, in all capitals no less. Marinette cringed as she clicked the most recent one. 

**Gabriel.Agreste@gabriel.net**

What is this article I am seeing? Is it true? Explain yourself to me this instant! Who is this Adelina? Why would you soil our name like this? My brand! Do you have any idea what you have done by taking advantage of that poor woman? Meet me tonight in the dining room. I have questions for you!

She quickly exited out of his emails and pushed the button on his phone to make the screen go black. Marinette didn’t care about what his father had to say. She wanted to hold Adrien. To tell him that it was okay. That he was okay. 

Marinette threw his phone onto her couch and ran to her back door. His head shot up from the table as he heard the door fly open. 

“Marinette?” Adrien peered up at her as she shook her head, bursting into tears. “I’m sorry, Marinette.” 

She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his soft hair. “Don’t apologize.” 

“Did you read the texts and emails?” Adrien swallowed hard as he touched her arms. 

Marinette nodded against his soft hair and trembled. “I’m so sorry that she did that to you.” 

“You’re not going to question whether I lied in those texts? Whether I hit on her? Forced myself on her?” Adrien felt a tremor go through his own body as he felt sick to his stomach, remembering it. 

“No. I trust you.” Marinette kept her arms wrapped around him as he took a deep breath. “What happened when you met with your father?” 

Adrien took her arms from around his neck and pushed the chair from the table. She walked around him to sit in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. “I met with him for dinner as he instructed. He asked me what happened. I told him the truth. About how she forced herself on me, but turned it around to make it seem like I was to blame. Of course, he didn’t believe me because the evidence was too strong on her side. And let’s face it… that man is unwilling to really hear me out.” Adrien sighed as he played with a strand of Marinette’s hair. “A lawsuit happened. I went to court. My father paid to get it erased from the media. He didn’t want more dirt on his name. You know how he is. Then more articles came out. Power hungry people. They like to milk drama for all it’s worth. My father then told me that he didn’t want to see my face anymore. Not after all of those photographs and articles. He began to believe the media over me. Began to not listen to me more. There was nothing I could say to make him happy or understand. I tried. So, tonight was it. I finally was too much for him to look at. I already reminded him of mother. Maman. Now, he had reason to get rid of me. So… here I am. I cost more to his brand than I’m worth to him.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and touched his cheeks, pressing her forehead against his with closed eyes. He signed as she brushed his face with her thumbs. “I am so sorry that I blamed you too. That I jumped to conclusions like everyone else.” 

“It’s understandable with how media is for you to do that. Sometimes I even believe it for a moment. It’s hard to not see yourself in a negative light when everyone is talking about you like you’re not a person.” Adrien became sad as she pulled her forehead away from his and gazed into his broken eyes. 

“But I should know better. I should know that you aren’t like that.” Marinette sighed and gently kissed his lips. “I am so so sorry, kitty.” 

“It’s okay.” Adrien smiled at her and captured her lips again. “I’m sorry that it hurt you.” 

“Not nearly as bad as you were hurt.” Marinette wrapped her arms around him and just held him. “I’ll always be here. I can’t replace your mother, but I can hug you. Hold you. Tell you that everything will be okay.” 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. “Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.” 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [I Have Questions by Camila Cabello](https://youtu.be/MnaA85nYEeE) **

  



	13. Chapter 11: Childhood Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I got asked what happened and so I wrote it up. This is heavily angsty. I am sorry for it, but it ends fluffy. :) Next chapter will be sin and TatChat from Le Noir Tattoo.... ;) I'm excited. haha Trigger warning: This chapter contains a mental breakdown and blood.**

_ Ladybug slid against the cement as Hawkmoth twirled his cane in his hand. Chat fell beside her with his teeth showing in anger. _

_ “You think you can touch me?” Hawkmoth let out a laugh that made him seem even more menacing than usual. “You think that you have an advantage over me? Where are your heroes now?” _

_ Chat growled as he held his staff in a tight grasp, running towards Hawkmoth with all of his energy. Hawkmoth pulled out his sword and laughed as he slipped out of the way in time for Chat Noir to barely miss him with his bo staff. _

_ “Where did you learn to fight? They clearly failed you.” Hawkmoth chuckled and sneered as he lunged forward. _

_ Ladybug ran at them and swung her yo-yo towards Hawkmoth’s sword to catch it before it could slam into Chat’s chest. She yelled as she yanked it to the right and Chat ducked out of the way. _

_ Chat fell and slid along the floor with widened eyes as he realized how close he had been to death. He gripped his bell and tried to take calming breaths. He licked his lips and watched Ladybug dodge Hawkmoth’s attacks. _

_ Chat quickly watched how Hawkmoth’s sword darted through the air with finesse. He moved his head and gasped as he saw the opening that Ladybug gave him. _

_ “Shit!” Chat jumped up and landed in front of Marinette to extend his bo staff so that he could block Hawkmoth’s weapon. _

_ Ladybug gasped and ducked as she fell into a crouch. Chat kept his eyes on Hawkmoth as he held his ground with one boot behind him. “You need to get out of here.” _

_ “I won’t leave you.” Ladybug peered up at him with a helpless expression. _

_ “GO NOW!” Chat grunted against the force behind Hawkmoth’s sword. _

_ Ladybug nodded and slid out from under him, throwing her yo-yo into the air. “LUCKY CHARM!” _

_ “No, I said go!” Chat lost his footing and ducked as Hawkmoth’s sword swung for his neck. “Shit.” Chat barely dodged it and blocked with his staff again. _

_ Ladybug looked at the lucky charm in her hands. It was a framed little kid drawing. _

_ “Did you figure out what to do with it?” Chat kept his eyes trained on Hawkmoth as he swung his staff at the villain with all of his might. He gripped his staff with both hands and continued to move it back and forth to block the blade. _

_ “I don’t- I don’t know what it means. I don’t know what to do with it.” Ladybug searched around her, finding nothing. _

_ “Show it to me!” Chat called over his shoulder as he continued to block and fight. _

_ Ladybug held it out towards him and he gasped as he lost his footing. He fell to the ground on his back as Hawkmoth raised his sword over his head with a menacing smile. _

_ “Father?” Chat’s voice broke as everything flooded back at him. As he realized that Ladybug had tried to tell him before. _

_ Ladybug hadn’t expected that to come out of Chat’s mouth. She swallowed hard as she watched Hawkmoth freeze. Watched as the sword nearly grazed Chat’s chest as Hawkmoth lost control of it. Chat flinched and held up his staff to block it as he peered away with his eyes clenched tight. _

_ “What did you call me?” Hawkmoth froze for a moment and tried to focus on what Chat Noir had said to him. He could have sworn that he had called him father. _

_ Ladybug swung up behind Hawkmoth and suddenly wrapped her yo-yo around his arms, keeping him in place. “Take his miraculous, Chat!” _

_ Chat was afraid to. He was afraid of what was beneath Hawkmoth’s mask. Afraid that he’d find the last person that he wanted to. The one person that he thought wouldn’t be Hawkmoth. He froze up as his stomach turned and his eyes burned from unshed tears. Hawkmoth couldn’t be. There was no way. So, why was he so scared? Why was he so afraid? Chat swallowed hard and reached up with a trembling hand to touch Hawkmoth’s brooch. _

_ He clenched his jaw and wrapped his fingers around the sharp edged miraculous. The wings weren’t smooth and sliced thin cuts along his fingertips. He didn’t even care how it cut through his impenetrable gloves as he tugged it from Hawkmoth’s suit. A purple light burst out from around Hawkmoth and the villain screamed as Ladybug struggled to hold him in place. _

_ Chat covered his eyes and brought his knees to his chest, not wanting to see who was underneath Hawkmoth’s mask. He didn’t want to know and the way Ladybug gasped didn’t help him. _

_ “WHY?” Ladybug growled beneath her breath as she screamed at the pitiful man in front of her. “JUST TELL ME WHY?” She shoved the man and Gabriel glared at her. _

_ “I need to save my wife!” Gabriel yelled at her and Chat covered his ears, recognizing his voice. _

_ “I don’t believe you!” Ladybug shoved him and pulled him back with her yo-yo in anger as she spoke through her teeth. _

_ “MY SON AND I NEED HER!” Gabriel tried to reason with Ladybug. Tried to explain his situation. _

_ Chat growled and suddenly punched the cement with his fists in anger as he screamed out. He stood up with his eyes clenched tight. His body shook from his head to his toes as he focused on the voice. Tracked it to when he was a kid. Running it through his index of voices and it only made his anger grow. _

_ “YOUR SON AND YOU NEED ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!” Chat suddenly opened his eyes and glared at him as his blonde hair fell in front of his simmering emerald eyes. _

_ “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT WE NEED!” Gabriel screamed out at Chat Noir as he began to fume. _

_ “OH YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT’S BEST FOR ADRIEN?” Chat hissed through his teeth as he walked up to Gabriel and extended his staff to jam it against his father’s throat. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he trembled. “YOU THINK YOU KNOW YOUR PERFECT SON?” _

_ “Chat?” Ladybug’s voice got quiet as she realized how this was all escalating quickly. _

_ “I’m sorry, M’Lady. But I can’t anymore. He needs to know who he’s DEALING with!” Chat hissed under his breath and closed his eyes. “Claws in.” _

_ “NO!” Ladybug reached out as the neon green light took Chat Noir over. She covered her eyes with her forearm, not wanting to see who he was. She trembled as she lost her grip on her yo-yo before she remembered and gripped it tight to keep Gabriel in place. _

_ “HOW DOES IT FEEL THAT YOU’VE TRIED TO KILL YOUR OWN SON REPEATEDLY?” Adrien spit the words past his lips as he watched his father’s eyes widen. He grabbed the silver ring on his hand and Plagg zipped over to hide behind Ladybug as Adrien yanked it off and threw it to the ground. The sound of metal ricocheting on pavement echoed out around them. Tears fell from his eyes and Ladybug froze with her hand over her mouth. _

_ Gabriel struggled to get himself free enough from the strings in order to grab the miraculous that had been discarded to the ground. Adrien glared at his father struggling to grab the ring even though his son was standing right there, plain as day. _

_ “YOU’RE STILL GOING TO STRUGGLE TO FUCKING GET THAT DAMN RING? JUST TO SAVE YOUR WIFE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE THAT DAMN WISH, FATHER?” Adrien was beyond sick to his stomach. His tears fell down his cheeks in rivers and there was no making them ebb. He was hurting and broken. _

_ “Yes. I know what the cost is, son.” Gabriel peered up at him with a sneer and his hair fell in front of his wild gaze. The man had become more animalistic than human. A true monster disguised in a custom poised suit. A mask to create false trust. False love. “I will DO ANYTHING to get her back!” _

_ “EVEN IF IT MEANS LOSING ME?” Adrien slammed his palm into his chest as he shouted his lungs out at his father. _

_ “MY WIFE IS WORTH EVERYTHING TO ME! I’D SACRIFICE EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING JUST TO SEE HER SMILE AGAIN!” Gabriel glared at his son and Adrien broke more than he thought possible. _

_ He had always believed that deep down his father hated him. That he had never wanted him. That he was unwanted. He stopped talking, peered down at his feet with his hands in his pockets, and turned away from them. “I never want to see either of you again.” Adrien hissed under his breath as he clenched his teeth with trembling lips. _

_ “But-” Ladybug finally spoke as her heart shattered. _

_ Adrien peered over his shoulder with bloodshot eyes and a broken expression. More broken than she had ever seen before. “I said… I NEVER WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN!” He turned back around and walked away as it started to pour rain from the sky. _

_ Thunder cracked and lightning struck as Ladybug struggled to not let Gabriel go to run after Adrien. _

_ Ladybug shook herself out of it as best she could. Her heart was aching and tears were clouding her vision as she yanked back on her yo-yo enough to open it and call for authorities. Her voice barely worked as she told them her location. That Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste and she had him. _

_ It didn’t take them long to get there and by the time she was done handling it… it was late at night. She had pocketed Chat’s ring and taken off to Master Fu. Ladybug landed on his balcony and went down into his massage parlor. _

_ “Ladybug?” Master Fu stared at a worn out girl. One that looked like she had seen better days. _

_ She shook her head and collapsed on the ground and wept. She broke into a million pieces and curled up into a ball with her knees to her chest. _

_ “Wayzz? Put some hot water on.” Master Fu walked over to her and sat on the floor, pulling her into his lap. “What happened? Where is Chat Noir?” _

_ Ladybug burst out into more tears and gasped for air as she uncurled her hand to show him both the Butterfly and Cat Miraculous. “Gone.” _

_ *** _

_ Adrien sat on the floor of his room. He kept the lights off at all times. His clothes were in disarray and he didn’t care if he’d been wearing them for days. Didn’t care that he had sat in that room for months. Didn’t care what he looked like. Lived like. _

_ His room was full of trash. Scrunched up papers with scribbled words. Words that he wanted to tell his father. Words that he wanted to tell the world. Suicide notes, love letters, hate notes, broken poems of words that barely made sense… ramblings…. His brain thought in rambles. Puzzles that missed many many pieces. Broken sentences that came together to create nonsense. Nothing made sense to him anymore. The shadows on his walls began to taunt him. Began to speak to him. Blame him. Call him names and laugh at him. _

_ Adrien twitched and scratched his head in a rapid movement. His nervous tick. He would laugh at himself as he caught himself moving in fast fleeting movements. _

_ Every knock on his locked door made him startle and run to a corner to hide. Duck down with his knees to his chest and cover his messy blonde hair with his arms. He’d scream and panic, breathing hard until he realized that no one could get in. He had pulled all of the keys to his room so that no one could get in. No one could find him. Not even Gorilla or Nathalie. Not that he wanted to see them either. They were probably in on it too. _

_ “Adrien?” A soft voice came through the door. One that was eerily familiar. “Adrien, please let me in? Please?” _

_ Adrien walked up to the door and touched it with his palms, twitching his head before he pressed his ear to the door to listen. _

_ “Nino has tried coming here. Alya has tried. Ivan, Max, Kim? Everyone has tried to come pull you out. To help you. I- I know I should have come sooner, but- I-” Marinette pressed her hands against his door and jumped back when she heard something slam hard against it. _

_ “Maybe try to come back tomorrow.” Nathalie touched the girl’s shoulder and Marinette didn’t give in. _

_ She shrugged his father’s assistant off of her and pressed her hands against the door again. “I know you’re scared. I- I’m scared too. I couldn’t imagine what that was like for you. I mean I saw it, but it’s not the same as living it. I- Adrien please?” _

_ Another slam made her flinch away from the door for a moment. She let her tears fall and took a deep breath as she came back to the door. “I won’t give up on you. I’ve been with you too long. Too long, Minou!” _

_ Adrien clenched his teeth and peered down with his lips twitching. He hated that name. Hated it with a passion. It only fueled his anger and hatred more. His nails bit into his palms, causing blood to drip onto his flooring as he kept his fists on the door. He suddenly burst out into screams and slammed his fists repetitively on his door until his knuckles broke open, splattered blood on the wooden surface. _

_ The sting of the wounds had nothing on the pain in his chest. Had nothing on what was going on in his mind. He suddenly broke down into loud sobs and fell to the ground with his back to the door and one knee drawn up. He ran his fingers into his hair as he peered down and pulled at his hair. _

_ “I really think that you should go for today, Marinette. I’m really sorry.” Nathalie directed her away from Adrien’s door. _

_ “What am I supposed to do? What are you going to do?” Marinette burst out crying and Nathalie sighed. _

_ “I’ve tried everything, but call the authorities.” Nathalie gave in and told her the only option left. “At this point I have no other choice, but to call someone.” _

_ Adrien rocked back and forth as voices circled around him. Laughing and mocking him with accusatory pointing fingers made of black smoke. _

_ He screamed and cried as he tried to flinch away from them. His body trembled as he lost control of his bladder. It pooled beneath his jeans as he began to hyperventilate. _

_ He shivered and continued to rock. He rocked in that state for who knows how long. He was lost in another time and place. In another universe where everyone was out to get him. To grab him with their claws and drag him to Hell. Adrien lost track of time as he tried to seek comfort in himself. _

_ Light filtered into his room as his door was busted open. He quickly looked up and saw men in white standing there. Adrien scrambled away from them. _

_ “NO! NO! NO! NO!” He screamed as they caught him and one pulled down his jeans to sedate him. _

_ He screamed, cried, kicked, and struggled until his room faded into darkness. _

_ *** _

_ Adrien sat in an office with Nathalie and Gorilla. They stood on either side of him as a lawyer passed him paper after paper to look over and sign. His eyes were bloodshot and circled with black rings from lack of sleep. The pills made him lack emotion and creativity. He was empty and as he peered down at the papers, the words blurred together. _

_ He didn’t know what he was signing. Random words filtered through the fog: budgets, logs, worth, companies, contracts, dates, and legalities. Adrien aimlessly signed over hundreds of pages until he got to the last one. _

_ “With this last signature... Adrien Agreste? You will be the proud owner of Gabriel.” The lawyer smiled at the broken man across from him. _

_ Adrien peered up as he signed it and set the pen down beside the large stack of paperwork. “Great.” His voice lacked emotion and it matched his expression. There was nothing there. _

_ “Thank you.” Nathalie spoke on Adrien’s behalf as they prepared to leave. _

_ The lawyer shook Adrien’s hand and noticed how weak his handshake was. He was used to happy business owners with firm handshakes. Not this man. _

_ “Let’s go.” Adrien walked out of the office with Gorilla and Nathalie following him. _

_ “You have a meeting with _ ** _Dior_ ** _ at noon and a fitting after that. Would you like for me to reschedule your meeting with the vendor for tomorrow?” Nathalie looked over his schedule on her tablet. _

_ “Whatever…” Adrien sighed as he continued to walk out the doors with his hands in his pockets. _

***

“Then I went to college to get this stupid degree because I was told it was important.” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as Marinette sat on his couch. “What were you doing this whole time?” He shyly peered over at her through his bangs as he gripped his comforter with his nails. 

“You mean after I left the mansion?” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she picked at her black shorts. 

“Yeah.” Adrien swallowed hard as he turned back to peer down at his lap. 

Marinette sighed and looked up at his ceiling. “I spent a lot of time trying to handle it. Trying to deal with the fact that you didn’t want me. Trying to mend my broken heart. I wrote a lot. I sewed a lot. Almost gave up on that. I really wanted to. I looked up to Gabriel Agreste, but now? I hate him.” She laid back on his bed and intertwined her fingers on her chest. “I hated him for hurting you. When I was told how they found you? How your room looked? I was so upset.” 

“Wasn’t the prettiest thing. I’ll admit that.” Adrien swallowed hard as he groaned and laid back beside her. “Pissing yourself isn’t like a high point of your life. Pretty sure that’s when you hit rock bottom. Actually, drugs and alcohol would probably be lower, I guess.” Adrien snorted at himself as he softly chuckled. “But for me? That was rock bottom.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and nodded. “I should have tried harder. I went to a small design school in a different city to try and forget about you. I still live over there. Alya still calls me everyday, begging for me to come back to Paris.” She began to softly laugh and rested her arms at her sides. 

Adrien took her hand in his and kept his gaze on the ceiling. “I should have let you in. But I was scared. I blamed everyone for what happened. I thought that everyone knew, except me. Like I had been left out of the biggest joke in history.”

“I would have told you if I knew for sure. I promise.” Marinette ran her thumb against the back of his hand. 

“No, you did tell me. I just didn’t want to see it.” Adrien sighed as he remembered her pointing out evidence to him that his father was Hawkmoth on a rooftop. “Anyway, let’s not talk about this anymore. My therapist says that I shouldn’t focus so much on it. That I need to move on.” 

Marinette nodded and brought his hand to her lips. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” 

“It’s okay. You’re here now and I’ve missed you more than you know.” Adrien peered over at her as his hair fell in front of his eyes. “I’m scared that I’ll close my eyes and open them and you’ll be gone. A figment of my imagination. A shadow that my mind has made up.” 

Tears fell from Marinette’s eyes and she rolled on top of him. She rested her weight on her elbows and knees as she ran her hands through the sides of his hair. She softly smiled down at him and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips. “I’m really here, Adrien. I’m not going anywhere. Promise.” 

“Good because I don’t think I’d survive losing you again.” Adrien pulled her down to capture her soft lips in a deeper kiss that spoke more than his words. 

**Songs I wrote to (Thanks ryleneblanetree for the suggestions of NF, totally forgot about his music.)**

** [This Ain’t A Scene, It’s an Arm’s Race by FOB](https://youtu.be/GNm5drtAQXs) **

** [Mansion by NF](https://youtu.be/ibWdgkv1LSA) **

** [Leave Me Alone by NF](https://youtu.be/XGGWhOUYObc) **

** [When I Grow Up by NF](https://youtu.be/lxRwEPvL-mQ) **

** [The Search by NF](https://youtu.be/fnlJw9H0xAM) **

** [WHY by NF](https://youtu.be/zuJV-DAv_wE) **

** [If You Want Love by NF](https://youtu.be/r9bp50MHLZM) **


	14. Day 12: Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So... I won't lie when we were picking prompts... I really wanted tattoo as one because I missed Tatchat so much. I love him more than any Chat Noir's I've written. LMAO So, here he is again. haha If you are interested in reading the original fanfic.. it's on my AO3 and ffn under the name Le Noir Tattoo. :) Next prompt will be him too. I also will be drawing him for the prompt tattoo and shapeshift.**

Marinette walked up to Chat at his tattoo station, while he was making a stencil for someone. She ran her hands along his shoulders and arms, slowly sliding her hands down his biceps and forearms. He stopped tracing the tattoo design and sighed as she ran her fingertips back up to his shoulders and down the front of him. 

She ran her hands over his pecs and circled his nipples with her fingertips, feeling them harden from her touch. Marinette ran her hands back up to his shoulders and back down to his abs as she nibbled on his neck. He groaned and leaned his head back as she ran her hands back up to his chest. She slipped her hands beneath the deep v-neck of his soft black shirt, causing him to growl from deep within his chest. 

His shop was empty and it was late. Chat often spent his nights there drawing up sketches for his clients. She gently dipped her tongue along his skin as she ran her fingertips over his peaked nipples and down further, sucking on his pulse point. He groaned and widened his thighs as he became aroused from her touches and the way she lavished his neck. 

She nibbled up to his earlobe and brought it between her lips to nibble on it, biting down on his black gauges. She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and nibbled along it. He moaned as she softly mewled in his ear and gripped his pecs in her hands, digging her nails into his chest. Chat let out a low groan as she ran her nails down his abs and back up to his shoulders, sliding her hands out of his shirt. 

Marinette spun him around in his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled his hips. He placed his hands on her hips and stared at her as he sighed. 

“What are you doing to me?” Chat smirked as he watched her through his heavily lidded gaze. 

Marinette softly giggled and ran her fingertips down his arm, starting at his bicep. She grabbed his hand and stared at him through her dark lashes as she brought his index finger to her lips. He parted his lips as she slowly parted hers and ran her tongue along his fingertip, flicking it with the tip of her warm tongue. He growled from deep within his chest as she slowly swirled her tongue around his finger and wrapped her red lips around it. He moaned and his breathing hitched as she took his finger all the way to the back of her mouth, keeping her sapphire eyes on his. 

She sucked on his finger and took it out to the tip, parting her lips to swirl her tongue around it again. She flicked beneath the first joint on his finger and slipped his finger back into her mouth, sucking on it gently as she swiped her tongue along it. 

Chat groaned as he watched her worship his finger like she would his cock. She slowly pulled his finger from her lips and picked up his other hand. She placed his hands on her breasts and made him squeeze them. He let out a growl as he peered down at how her cleavage peeked from her red tank top. Marinette arched her back and he groaned as she leaned forward to kiss along his neck. She nibbled along his pulse point and rolled her hips as she slowly licked up to his ear again. 

He moaned and caressed her breasts in his hands as she sucked on his earlobe and tugged on it with her teeth. He parted his lips and groaned as he ran his hands down her sides and left them on her hips.

“Want to venture into that break room again?” Chat smirked at her and she walked her fingers up his chest. 

“I’d much rather have my way with you on your bike.” Marinette winked at him and he chuckled, scooping her up into his arms. 

“Well, looks like it’s your lucky day, ladybug.” Chat grabbed his black leather jacket and carried her to the backdoor. He shut the lights off and walked through the door. He kicked it shut and pulled his keys from his pocket to lock the door; while Marinette lavished his neck in heated kisses. “You keep doing that and we won’t make it to my bike. I’ll fuck you right here against this door.” 

Marinette gasped at his words as he set her down. “I was really looking forward to your bike.” 

Chat smirked and took her hand. “Let’s go then.” 

He walked up to his black  _ 1940’s Indian _ motorcycle and began kicking fuel through it as Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist. She ran her hands down his stomach and over the bulge in his tight black jeans. Chat stopped kicking it to lick his lips and groan as she ran her fingers along him. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his mouth to bite it. 

Marinette giggled and left him alone so that he could focus on kicking his bike to life. It burst out in a deep purr and Chat kicked up the kickstand, putting his leg over the seat. He held out his hand for her and she took it. 

She flung her leg over the back of the seat and pressed herself against his back. Marinette watched him shrug off his leather jacket and pass it to her. “Ya know… we really should get you your own leather jacket. I’m thinking a baby pink one or… crimson.” He smirked at her as she shrugged his jacket on. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his soft black shirt, taking in his intoxicating scent or leather and something sultry. “Crimson.” She kissed him on the neck and he chuckled as he took off towards his garage. 

She held onto him as he weaved through traffic. She slid one of her hands down between his thighs and gripped him through his jeans. He cleared his throat and adjusted his hips as she began to caress him through the material. 

Chat didn’t know if he would make it to the garage at this point. His heartbeat was pounding in his chest and Plagg was growling in his ears. 

_ I swear if you fuck this up for me…. _ Chat cursed the chained black cat in his mind and yanked on his chains to pull Plagg back onto his throne. 

Chat focused back on her hand and his driving as he pulled into his garage. He slowed down and parked as she unwrapped herself from him. He got off of his bike and kicked the kickstand down. He pulled on the hem of his shirt when suddenly Marinette shoved him by his chest into the workbench. 

Chat’s breathing hitched as she yanked him down by his shirt in a deep kiss. Chat groaned as he grabbed her hips and rotated them to throw her against the workbench. Marinette gasped out a moan as he broke the kiss for a moment. She yanked him back down and captured his lips once more, dipping her tongue past his lips. She grabbed his hands and slid them up her sides, letting them rest on her breasts. 

Chat moaned into her mouth as he caressed her breasts through her shirt and bra. He took one of his hands off of her to run it along the top of the wood workbench, knocking the tools off of it. They clattered to the floor and he grabbed her hips to pick her up and set her onto the worksurface. 

Chat slid his hands down her thighs and parted them, settling in between them. She moaned and continued to kiss him as she quickly undid his belt and jeans. Chat softly chuckled as he ran his hands up her neck, and along her jawline. He sank his fingers into her hair as she shoved them down his hips. 

Marinette grabbed the hem of his shirt and put it between her teeth and tugged on it. Chat watched her pull his shirt up and took over, yanking it up and over his head. She ran her hand along his cat tattoo that was on his left pec and traced the angel wings around it. Her fingers skirted along his skin and she ran her fingers down his full sleeve tattoo of black swirls and cats. 

Chat touched her chin and brought her gaze back to his. “Hi.” Chat smirked and she sighed as he leaned down to capture her lips in a distracting kiss. 

Marinette sank her hands into his hair as he lifted her and carried her over to his bike, kicking his jeans and boxers off. 

“You are a little overdressed. We should remedy that.” Chat smirked and set her on his bike. He kissed along her neck and raised her shirt up and over her head. He pinched the back of her bra and the clasps gave away with ease. 

She let her black bra fall down her arms and Chat ran his finger between her breasts. “Lean back for me.” Chat spoke with a hint of danger in his voice. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she straddled his bike and laid back along the seat. He kissed down her neck and along the curve of one of her breasts. Chat captured one of her nipples between his lips and sucked on it. He ran his tongue around it, causing it to harden more. Marinette arched her back and moaned. 

Chat continued to kiss down her body until he reached the button on her jeans. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down as he kissed and nibbled along her hips. 

“Stand up for me, pretty.” Chat purred the words past his lips and she got up from the bike. He grabbed the waistband of her jeans and yanked her towards himself. She gasped as he touched her chin with one hand to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

Marinette parted her lips and ran it along his as he shoved her jeans and panties down. She stepped out of them and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck as he sat down on his bike. She broke the kiss and ran her index finger along his swollen bottom lip. 

He darted his tongue out to run it along her finger, flicking it like he would her swollen clit. Her mind went places and she softly mewled as she watched him through her dark lashes. “God, you’re dangerous when you want to be.” Marinette’s voice came out sounding desperate. 

Chat chuckled and ran his hands up her thighs, pushing electricity along her skin and stimulating her between her thighs with it. He pulsed the vibrations with a smirk. She gasped and he ran his hands up her thighs to grasp her hips. He picked her up and she let out a soft mewl as he lined his cock up with her entrance. She rolled her hips and slowly eased the tip of his hardened tip into her. Marinette moaned and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip before he flicked her top one. She sank down onto him and cried out, clutching his biceps, as she felt full. 

Chat waited for her to get used to it before he began to rock his hips into her. Marinette moaned and clutched at him as she rolled her hips in time with his. He kept one of his feet on the floor and his other on his bike. He groaned and peered into her eyes as his hair fell in front of his peridot ones. 

“You feel amazing.” Chat groaned and tilted his head back, causing the light to reflect off of his septum piercing. He tilted his head back down and Marinette moaned as she focused on rolling her hips in time with his. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and used them to lift herself up and down along his cock as he lifted her by her hips. Marinette’s thighs trembled as she got close and Chat growled from deep within his chest. 

He could feel Plagg pulling at him. “We got ten minutes. Plagg isn’t being patient today.” Chat bit her earlobe and tugged on it. 

Marinette nodded as she focused on her own pleasure. She shifted her hips and he slipped his hand between them to circle her sensitive clit with his thumb. She panted in short moans as he pushed electrical current through his thumb. Marinette felt like she was going to burst with how intense it was. She began to buck her hips and moan louder, not caring who heard her. 

Chat’s moans increased in volume as he worked her. She trembled from her head to her toes and suddenly burst, screaming in bliss. Chat rode out her orgasm before he suddenly grabbed her hips and made her move at the momentum he needed. He panted and moaned as he buried his face into her shoulder, cumming hard. 

He picked her up off of his lap and they quickly got dressed. “Five minutes, ladybug.” Chat panted as he shoved on his jeans and fastened them. 

Marinette nodded as she quickly yanked the hem of her tank down and waited for him to climb back onto his bike. She got on the back and he took off through the city.

Plagg sneered in his head and rattled his chains. Chat tried to focus on getting to his safe haven in time. The one place that he knew he wouldn’t hurt anyone. They got to the massive metal storage container and Marinette unlocked it. 

She shoved him inside and shut the heavy doors behind them. Chat ran over to the shackles on the wall and waited. Marinette became sad as she grabbed one to lock around his wrist before she did the other one. She touched his face with tears in her eyes as she softly kissed his lips. Chat shook his head to break the kiss. 

“Go. Now.” His voice was clipped as the pain radiated through him. 

Marinette shook her head and clung to him. “No. I won’t run. I’ve told you before. I’ve lived through this before. I heal fast.” 

“It still worries me that I will hurt you.” Chat’s voice hitched as a bone cracked. “At least stand by the doors.” 

Marinette nodded, fastened his ankles into two more shackles. She kissed him one more time and walked over to lock the doors from the inside. She stood near them and waited with her fingernail between her lips. 

Chat screamed out as his bones cracked and echoed through the room, leaving a monster in its wake. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Bad Tattoo by Lola Blanc** ](https://youtu.be/8kvL5GUgk_Q)


	15. Day 13: Shapeshift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tatchat again. ;)**

Marinette stared at Plagg as he sneered at her. Her heart raced as his peridot eyes glowed in the dark metal container. He pulled against the shackles and snarled at her. She licked her lips and slowly walked towards him. He pulled back and peered away from her before his head snapped back to look at her. 

She continued to walk towards him and he struggled against his binds. Marinette didn’t flinch as he growled at her and hissed, snapping his fangs at her. 

“I’m not backing away from you.” Marinette held her ground as she made her way closer to him. She slowly reached out her hand and Plagg continued to growl at her. Trying desperately to get her to back down. “I know you, Plagg. Let Chat go. Please.” 

Plagg snapped at her and she glared at him. “Behave!” Marinette scolded him as she reached out. “You know, if you’d go away then I wouldn’t have to deal with you.” 

Plagg hissed and looked away from her as she grabbed onto his soft fur around his neck. Marinette closed her eyes and focused on bringing her energy to the center of her chest. She ran her fingers through his black fur and began to hear Plagg purr from deep within his chest. She created a white ball of light in the center of her chest and pushed it out and around him. 

She felt Plagg begin to relax in her hands. “Good kitty.” Marinette whispered as she continued to scratch along his neck and beneath his chin. 

Marinette slowly began to run her fingers along his chest and down his muscular stomach, hearing him purr louder. She ran her hands further down until she rested her hand between his haunches, feeling him become aroused by her touch. 

Plagg’s breathing picked up as she stroked him, bringing her hands back up to his chest. He opened his eyes and pulled against his restraints, trying to get to her as she giggled and stepped back from him. 

“I’ll only play if you give me my man back.” Marinette slowly ran her hands along the hem of her shirt. She slowly eased it up her body. “Does kitty want to play again?” She bit her bottom lip as she teased him. 

Marinette turned around to face her back to him as she pulled her top up and over her head. Plagg’s gaze ran along her spine and he whined. “C’mon, give me my man back.” She peered over her shoulder as she slowly undid the clasp on her black bra, letting it slowly fall down her arms. She took one arm out of it and held out her other arm, letting her bra slide down and onto the floor from her fingertip. “Don’t you want your girl? C’mon, baby.” 

Plagg snarled as she slowly turned around for him. She began to unfasten her jeans, slowly teasing him by easing them slightly down her hips along with her panties. Plagg whimpered as she flashed him her smooth pussy and then pulled her pants back up. 

“Please?” Marinette walked up to him again and ran her hands along his neck. She slowly moved her fingertips down his chest and right above his throbbing cock again. “Come to me Chat.” 

Plagg purred and panted as she pulled her hands away from him again. She watched him shake his head and snap out of it. He groaned and she began to slowly watch him transform back into Chat. 

“There we go.” Marinette focused her white light on him as he panted, bones shifting back into place. She wrapped herself around him as he cried out in pain as the last bones fell back into place. 

She quickly undid the shackles and Chat pulled his hands from the binds. He rubbed his wrists and stared at Marinette. 

“Tease.” Chat scolded her and she giggled at him. 

“I didn’t say I was done with my kitty.” Marinette ran her hands along his bare chest and down to what laid between his legs. 

Chat tilted his head back against the metal wall and moaned as she began to caress him with her soft fingers. She ran her tongue around one of his nipples and Chat groaned, sinking his fingers into her hair. Chat growled beneath his breath as she sucked on his peaked nipple and kissed over to his other one. She ran her other hand down his back and grabbed his muscular ass with her fingertips. He groaned as she dug her nails into his cheek. Her fingers stroked his hard shaft as her lips worked on his chest. She trailed kisses up his neck and along his jawline. 

Chat moaned and parted his lips as she ran the tip of her warm tongue along his bottom lip. She slowly flicked his top lip and heard him moan. 

“You’re a bad girl.” Chat sighed as she let go of his cock and ass. 

“Am I?” Marinette touched his chest with her fingertips and ran them down his pecs and abs and she slowly fell to her knees. 

“Always. You’re dangerous. Like a drug that I can’t shake.” Chat groaned as he peered down at her. 

“Mmm… I like the idea of being dangerous and addicting.” Marinette touched his hips and slowly licked up the underside of his cock and swirled her warm tongue around his swollen tip. 

“Do you now?” Chat bit back a hiss as she wrapped her red lips around his cock. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette took him to the back of her mouth and slowly ran her lips back to the tip. She let him go and ran her fingers along him. “Don’t you like when your girl knows what you like?” 

“My girl likes to be- ah…” Chat burst out in a moan as she focused her hand on his sensitive tip. “-a tease.” He groaned and relaxed as she softly giggled before she wrapped her lips around him again. 

Marinette let him go and kissed up his shaft until she reached his pelvis. She trailed kisses over to his hip and nibbled on it, causing him to groan as she left a love mark there. 

“You know I have a photoshoot coming up and you left a mark.” Chat hissed as she licked and kissed over to his other hip to nibble on that one. 

“Well, now they’ll know that you’re taken.” Marinette giggled as she slowly kissed up his body; while she stood up. 

Chat grabbed the loops of her black jeans and yanked her close, causing his lips to be less than an inch from his. “Taken by a succubus.” 

“Says the man that turns into a monster every night.” Marinette smirked as she peered at him through her dark lashes, feeling his warm cock press between her thighs. “Now, are you going to get me out of these uncomfortable jeans and fuck me against this wall or am I gonna do it myself?” 

Chat growled and quickly shoved her jeans and panties down her hips as he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss and stepped out of them. 

He ran his tongue along hers and spun her, slamming her back into the metal wall. She gasped out a moan as he picked her up and pinned her against the cold wall. She softly mewled as he ran his cock along her folds and teased her wet entrance with his smooth tip. 

Marinette arched her back and softly moaned. Chat bit her bottom lip and tugged on it with his teeth. He sucked on her soft lip and she moaned as he let it go. 

“Are you gonna be a bad girl?” Chat smirked at her with heavily lidded eyes that only made him look more dangerous. 

“Am I ever a good one?” Marinette ran her finger beneath his chin and slowly ran it up and along his bottom lip. 

He bit the tip of it and let it go before he gripped her hips harder and slammed his cock into her entrance, causing her to cry out in bliss. 

“Oh fuck.” Marinette gripped onto his neck and dug her nails into his shoulders as he moved within her. 

He buried his face into her neck and bit her pulse point with one of his canine teeth. He sucked and licked along her soft skin until he left a love bite in his wake. 

She moaned as she rolled her hips along his. Chat thrust into her harder and pinned her to the wall with his hips. She panted as he ran his hands down her arms and wrapped his fingers around her wrists to slam them above her head. 

Marinette moaned as he pinned her in place by her wrists and hips. She struggled to keep her hips still as he slowly ran his fingers along her palms and intertwined them with hers. He groaned and captured one of her peaked nipples between his lips. She cried out as he gently nibbled on it. Teasing her and making her throb between her thighs. 

“Chat.” Marinette began to softly mewl as he worked her with his tongue and mouth. He trailed kisses over to her other one and treated it the same. She arched her back and gasped as she felt herself begin to go over the edge as she stimulated herself on his pelvis. 

“That’s it. Cum for me.” Chat began to gently thrust in rhythm with her as he heard her burst into short moans that were in time with her pants. 

Her body trembled around him and he groaned as her walls clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth. 

“Damn.” Chat bit the word past his lips as he watched her beneath his grasp. 

“Chat… Adrien… I-” Marinette began to feel herself succumb to the adrenaline rush feeling that was settling in between her breasts and in the pit of her stomach. She was so close and riding on the edge. “Don’t stop.” 

Chat kept his rhythm up and leaned down to capture one of her nipples between his teeth again. Kneading it between his lips, tongue, and teeth. He gently tugged on her hardened nipple and felt her fingers clench around his. He let her go and grabbed her hips to pull her more into a fluid rhythm, grazing her swollen clit against his smooth skin. 

She panted and dug her nails into his shoulders as she got closer. “I- I’m gonna- Chat I can’t-” 

He kept up the rhythm and pace, thrusting slightly harder with each movement of his hips. He sucked on her nipple harder and she felt the blissful pain of a love bite forming around it. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged on it as she shivered and came with an orgasmic scream. 

Chat groaned and began to move harder and faster, banging her into the cold metal wall that was now heated up from their lovemaking session.

Marinette gasped and moaned louder as another orgasm built. She came over and over and over again as each orgasm amped up and burst. 

Chat felt her grow weak and he focused on his own pleasure. He moved within her and trembled as his cock swelled and hardened to its full potential. It throbbed and within moments he was speaking her name and cumming hard within her. 

He felt her go limp in his arms and he held her up. He relaxed with an exhale of breath. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and Chat pulled out of her. 

He held her in his arms and peppered her face in love filled kisses. “Good?” 

Marinette smiled with her eyes closed and softly hummed. “Mm-hm…” 

Chat chuckled and set her down to grab her clothing. He passed her them before he walked over to his black bag that he kept in there for after he transformed back. He began to get dressed as he watched her do the same. 

She walked over to him on wobbly legs and he caught her as her knees buckled. “C’mon baby, let’s go home.” 

Marinette nodded as he scooped her up, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/TMIkAY_Xafk) **

** [Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/gUqL6meIfdA) **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Also, I have all the songs for 31 Sins of Adrien Augreste on a public playlist on my YouTube channel, QuantumChickpea. In case you want to save it or watch what songs I add as I go. XD Dark Desire's is also public on there. ;) haha**


	16. Day 14: Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains bdsm. If it's not your thing... you can skip. :)**

Marinette stood in the middle of the library that Chat Noir had given her when he had captured her and locked her in his castle. She hadn’t understood him at first. She hadn’t known why he had locked her up or why he had stolen her from her small village. It took him awhile to trust her enough to tell her. He had been alone for so long and longed for human interaction. Craved human touch. Once she had found out what he needed from her and why… had gotten to know him. She had lost all reason to leave. He was charming yet harsh. Well behaved yet devious. There was something in the mystery about him that drove her wild. 

She closed the old leather bound book in her hand and walked over to place it back into one of the many floor to ceiling bookcases. She worried her bottom lip between her lips and felt heat pool between her thighs as she thought about Chat Noir. About the way he hid behind a black mask and how a scar ran from beneath his left eye. How it tugged one of his lips up slightly into a permanent smirk that was more dashing than repulsive.

Something about being captured was both scary and thrilling. The very thought that this man was keeping her there made her adrenaline spike. But even though she was captured, she was in more control than the town probably thought. 

Marinette smirked and left the library, walking down a long stone corridor until she reached her lavish bedroom. Her bedroom was decorated with beautiful paintings of women walking through parks with well dressed men. Some of the men bowed to kiss the woman’s hand and others strolled beside them. Her walls were cream and her bed was coated in fine pink silks and lavish velvets.

She walked over to her white armoire and flung it open. Marinette pulled out a white corset, garter, white stockings, and matching boots. She slipped them on and put one boot up on the chair that was sitting at her vanity. 

Marinette clipped the garter clips to her stockings and adjusted her breasts in her corset, making sure that they were pushed up to where she liked. She messed with the luscious candy apple hued bow that sat above her rounded behind. The thick ribbons ran down and followed the curve of her behind. 

Marinette licked her lips and leaned on her vanity to follow the curves of her lips with a deep crimson lipstick. She pressed her lips together and closed the lipstick as she stood up. 

She smiled and left her bedroom. Her boots echoed as she walked towards his study. Chat always liked to lock himself in there. She could count the amount of times that he existed somewhere else on one hand. 

Marinette peered up and found him pouring all of his attention onto some old brown leather bound book. His black mask covered just below his eyes and ran up until it made two pointed cat ears. His black linen shirt was thin and flowy. He had loosened the brown cording to how he liked and her mind wandered to how tight his pants were beneath the desk he sat at. 

She walked around him as he continued to write within the book with a black quil. Marinette peered down at what he was writing and ran her fingertips over his shoulders. She felt him sit up straight as she walked her fingers down his chest and softly mewled in his ear.

Her voice was quiet, yet alluring, and pulled him from his work. “Kitty wanna play?” 

Chat groaned as she slowly licked along the shell of his ear and bit the top of it. She curled her fingers and ran her hands beneath his shirt. His chest rose and fell as he licked his lips and slowly parted his thighs. Marinette let his ear go from her teeth and slowly kissed down to his neck. She drew a slow small circled along his sensitive skin and he let out a short breath as he panted. She ran her fingers back up and circled his nipples with her fingers, causing them to harden. 

He rolled his hips and she brought one hand out of his shirt and slowly moved it down his torso until she reached his hips. “Don’t move those gorgeous hips.” 

Chat groaned as she ran her hand down the top of his thigh. She slowly trailed her fingers up his inner thigh and stopped near the bulge in his tight pants. 

Her lips slowly parted as she kissed his neck and sucked on his soft skin. Chat gasped and flung his head back as she slid her hand back up his body, being careful to ignore where he longed for her to touch him. Her fingers slowly slid up his neck and she held him there, while her other fingers pinched and circled his peaked nipple. 

He groaned and his thighs twitched as he ached to be inside of her. To take her on his desk and make her scream. Marinette ran her hand down his throat and slipped it into his shirt to tend to his other nipple. He gasped as she circled it and ran her hand over it until it became hard beneath her fingertips. She pinched and teased his peaked nipple as she slowly licked up his neck and gave his earlobe some much needed attention. 

He was a sucker for his ears being played with. Chat bit back a moan as she nibbled along the shell of his ear, sucking and licking as she went. She bit on the shell of his ear and gently tugged. 

“Get on your knees.” Marinette whispered in a sultry voice and let his ear go from her teeth. 

He groaned as she slowly slid her hands from his shirt. Chat watched her walk across the study and stand away from him. 

“Crawl for me.” Marinette smirked and Chat got onto the floor. 

He peered up at her and took in what she had worn for him. He purred from deep within his chest as he settled into his hands and knees. He slowly crawled towards her as his need only grew for her. 

She ran her hand along her breasts and down her taut stomach until they rested between her thighs. Marinette softly bit her bottom lip and rolled her head on her shoulders, letting her hair fall slightly in her face as she softly mewled. 

He reached her and peered up at her, sitting back on his boots. She smirked and slowly pushed her boot against his shoulder. “I want you to beg for it.” 

Chat groaned and peered up at her sex as she slowly spread her folds with her fingers and ran her finger over her swollen clit. It glistened in the light and looked too sweet for words. How he wanted his tongue running along it. Tasting her and comparing her to the sweetest honey that his money could buy. 

He groaned as she pleasured herself with her boot on his shoulder. “Pretty please let me taste you.” Chat peered up at her with a desperate expression as he watched one of her hands slowly slide up her side and cup her breast. 

“Do you want it?” Marinette softly moaned and rolled her hips. She took her boot from his shoulder and walked closer to him as she slipped her fingers from her folds and ran her hand up to her other breast. She teased herself through the corset and moaned as she stood in front of him. 

“Yes…” Chat sighed as she rested her forearms on his shoulders and bent over with her behind in the air. She shifted from one boot to the other and he watched how the bow bounced. 

Marinette ran her fingers through his soft hair and suddenly tugged his head back, making him look at her with heavily lidded emerald eyes. “I want to see you looking up. Baby you gotta beg.” Marinette’s lips curled up on one side as she took in his flushed cheeks and how his hands trembled when he went to reach up and touch her. 

She reached behind her and undid the bow, grabbing his wrist. “Did I say you could touch?” 

A sound erupted from his lips that sounded more like a whimper than anything else. He shook his head and swallowed hard as she slowly walked around him and let the satin ribbon run over his shoulder and tease him. Chat bit back a groan as she grabbed his hands behind his back and tied his wrists together, one at a time. The satin caressed his skin as she made them just tight enough to hold them in place but loose enough that it was comfortable. 

“Is that good?” Marinette touched his shoulders and leaned down to speak into his ear as she ran her tongue along his earlobe and flicked it. “Comfortable?”

Chat nodded as she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, gripping the hem of his shirt. She felt how his muscles moved with his breathing as she inched his shirt up his torso, barely grazing his heated skin. 

“You’re killing me. Please… M’Lady.” Chat swallowed hard as she slid his shirt up and over his head to make it wrap around his shoulders like a makeshift harness. 

She ran her fingers down his pecs and pinched his nipples between her fingers as she nibbled along his neck. 

“Are you sure you want it?” Marinette whispered against his skin and felt his pulse beat against her lips. “Sure that you want a taste?” 

“More than you know.” Chat groaned as she slid her hands down his abs and teased along the waistband of his pants that were too tight for his liking at the moment. 

“Then… you better do what I say.” Marinette flicked his ear with her tongue and heard a sound pass his lips that sounded more primal than human as she slipped her fingers away from the clasp on his pants. “Lie back for me like the pretty kitty that you are.” 

Chat softly groaned as he laid on the floor with his arms behind his back. He bent his legs and parted his thighs. 

Marinette slowly stepped over his head and peered down at him as his gaze ran up her leg and stopped between her thighs. She watched the light dance in his emerald eyes as he licked his lips and groaned at the sight of how wet she was. 

“Say please.” Marinette smirked as she ran her hand over her hip and between her thighs, teasing herself over him. 

“P-plea-se.” The word barely came out past his lips. 

“What do you want me to do?” Marinette let a moan pass her lips and his breathing stopped for a moment before he panted. 

“Let me taste you.” Chat swallowed hard as he watched her smile. 

“Good, kitty.” Marinette slowly eased herself down onto her knees. 

Her sweet aroma invaded his nose and he wanted to lick her even more than before, but she was still too far away from him. 

“Baby, I’m gonna need you to beg more.” Marinette rolled her hips, keeping her sex just far enough away that he couldn’t lick her. Couldn’t satisfy his craving and it was wrecking havoc on him. 

Chat raised his hips and Marinette reached behind her to slam his hips back down. He groaned as she dug her nails into his hips as she raked her fingers towards herself and let him go. 

He winced at how his hands were going numb from being underneath him. 

“Do you need me to move your hands?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him nod. 

She got off of him and he rolled onto his side so that she could undo the binds. Chat went to touch her and she slammed his hands above his head, falling to her knees with her knees on either side of his waist. 

“Naughty kitty.” She scolded him as she wrapped one of his wrists with the ribbon and then wrapped the other one. She tied them together and slid his shirt up and around the ribbon. “Don’t move those hands.” 

She watched him nod as she crawled up his body and positioned her dripping sex above his lips. Chat tried to keep his hips still as he peered up at her. 

Marinette rolled her hips and teased him by keeping herself just out of reach. “Where were we? Oh right. You were begging for it.” 

Chat groaned as he raised his head to try and reach her. To try and taste what he was being tempted with. He craved her, needed her. It wasn’t an option anymore. He had to have her. “I need you. Crave you. Please, M’Lady. Let me taste.” 

Marinette brought her pussy closer to his lips and then rose up, keeping it from his reach once more. She continued to tease him by bringing herself closer and further from his lips. A frustrated growl erupted from between his lips as she teased him like a cat. 

She slid down his body and straddled his hips, making sure to not touch what was throbbing between his legs. Marinette pressed her body against him, letting her breasts graze his chest as she curled her fingers around his biceps. She brought her lips close to his and watched how his expression was more wild than sane. 

Marinette peered through her dark lashes at him with a sultry smile. “I don’t know if you’ve begged me enough. If you’ve really shown me how badly you want me.” 

“My cock isn’t enough of an answer for you, woman.” Chat sneered at her, but his tone came out more desperate than angry. 

“Oh, I know you’re aching… for me between those gorgeous thighs, but I don’t know if you’ve earned it.” Marinette teased and watched him hit his head against his arms. “If you’ve shown me how much you want it.” 

Chat growled and fought against the binds, but he couldn’t do much with her pinning him down. “Trust me. I want you. Need you. At this point I’ll settle for a kiss from those intoxicating lips, Vixen.” 

Marinette smirked and brought her lips so close that her sweet breath feathered his lips and he parted his own in hopes that she would press hers to his. “Getting closer.” She tilted her head slightly as she teased him. 

Chat became more frustrated as she lightly pressed her hips down and slowly ground her hips along the bulge in his pants. He cried out in a deep groan as she moved her hips, painfully slow. 

“Does that feel good, kitty?” Marinette peered down at him as he clenched his eyes tight and his hair fell in front of his eyes. 

“Gods.” Chat cursed under his breath as she stopped rolling her hips. 

“Should I spoil my captor?” Marinette raised her hips off of him and he whimpered as she trailed kisses down his neck and along his chest. 

She slowly licked over to his nipple and swirled her tongue around it. He arched his back as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked, nibbling on the peaked bud with her teeth. “Do you want me to end your suffering?” 

Chat whined as she kissed over to his other one, circling it with her warm tongue. She nibbled on it and he gasped as he rose off of the floor. 

Marinette tsked him as she slowly sat up. “Better hold still for me.” 

Chat wanted to die. His chest rose and fell as his breathing picked up. At this point he was absolutely feral. If he was an animal he’d be foaming at the mouth for her. 

She leaned down and kissed his neck, wrapping her lips against his sensitive skin to suck on it. She slowly opened her mouth to bite down and he groaned loudly, raising his hips. His pants were so uncomfortable that he felt more trapped than he actually was. A huge part of him knew that begging was going to get him nowhere and was definitely not going to get him what he wanted. 

“If you don’t do something...” Chat growled past his clenched teeth as his cock flexed against his pants. 

“Then what? You’ll lock me in my room? Because you’ve already done that and we know how that ended, don’t we?” Marinette ran her finger down his cheek, along his neck, and down around his nipple. She pinched it with her index finger and thumb and he groaned. 

He knew how it ended. How he had been sweet talked to open the door. How she had pulled him inside and restrained him to her bed. How she had made him beg until he was blue in the face. How she had waited until he was about to cum without even touching him. 

Chat groaned and rolled his hips as he thought about it. His cock grazed against his pants and he moaned. She reached behind herself and slammed his hips down. 

“Don’t move, Chaton.” Marinette purred as she leaned back and slowly spread her thighs further, rolling her hips to give him a show. 

Her sweet scent traveled up to his face and he bit back a groan as he watched her bloom for him. Marinette softly giggled with her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned around, putting her rounded behind towards his face as she gripped his hips. She leaned forward as she slowly slid her hands down his thighs. 

He watched as she slowly rolled her hips, bringing her alluring sex above his face. He felt her slowly run one of her hands up his inner thigh. She barely grazed it and he growled in frustration. 

“Gods, please! I beg of you!” Chat panted as she ran her finger along the crease where his thigh met his pelvis, teasing him. 

“Please what?” Marinette ran her finger above the waistband of his pants. 

“Please touch me.” Chat’s eyes were wild as her scent intoxicated him. He couldn’t escape it’s sweet and heady aroma and all he wanted to do was lick her between her thighs. 

She popped the first button open and felt his breath tease her swollen bud between her thighs. She gasped and could almost feel the evil smirk on his face. He slowly blew on her again and she bit back a moan as her hand trembled on the second button. 

“Seems I’m not the only one that is being tortured.” Chat’s ego carried through his voice and she leaned down to bite his hip. 

He hissed and stopped blowing on her as he moaned when her lips caressed the spot she had bit. 

“Be a good boy.” Marinette went back to undoing his pants, freeing him from them. 

His cock sprang free and she ran her fingers around the base, making sure to not touch him. Heat radiated off of his cock and balls as it throbbed. His heady scent was alluring and she leaned down to nestle her nose in the soft blonde hair that was around it. She pressed kisses along his pelvis and he moaned as his thighs trembled. 

Precum spilled from the slit as he gapsed and groaned. She slowly ran her tongue along his skin and he panted. His warm breath caressed her and made her roll her hips above his face. He moaned louder as he watched her move above him. She ran her fingers down his thigh and back up and around his cock, making sure to miss his balls. 

“Please!” Chat couldn’t control his temper anymore. Couldn’t control his emotions. He was being driven to the brink of madness and he couldn’t do it anymore. 

His cock swelled more and she took in it’s gorgeous color. “You’re so close. I bet if I flicked it with my tongue… you’d cum for me.” Marinette gently blew air along the slit and Chat whimpered as his cock twitched. “Isn’t that right, Chaton?”

Chat could do little but groan at this point. There were no words coming to his mind anymore. Everything in his mind just involved taking her and taking her as hard as he could. He panted and licked his lips as she continued to speak so close to the tip of his cock that it was only driving him further into madness. 

“Is the antic...cipation- killing you, my gorgeous captor?” Marinette made sure her warm breath feathered along his cock. “Does my kitty want my lips wrapped around his big, gorgeous, cock? My wet tight pussy on his lips while my thighs clutch his head?” 

Chat growled and panted as he struggled to keep himself from cumming. She didn’t even need to touch him at this point as he flexed his cock to try and seek satisfaction. 

Marinette watched him flex his cock as more precum slipped out and ran down the head. She brought her fingertip up and slowly… circled it around the tip, spreading his arousal around it. He cried out and hissed as his balls hugged his body. 

“You’re about to cum aren’t you? And I barely touched you. Barely…” She leaned down and flicked the stream of precum with her warm tongue and heard him make an inhuman sound. “-tasted you.” 

He panted and his body twitched as he felt himself begin to edge. He didn’t want to cum yet. There was something humiliating in how he couldn’t hold out for her. His thighs twitched and he bent and straightened his knees as he lost control, widening his thighs further. 

“So, so close.” Marinette ran her fingers through his soft curls and barely grazed along the base of his cock with her index and middle fingers, watching it flex. She could tell he was about to burst. Could tell by how his legs were moving and trembling. How he was writhing below her. Begging her with sounds that she couldn’t distinguish as anything other than primal and animalistic in nature. 

He panted and clenched his hands in and out of fists as he lost control of himself. His moans came out strangled as his cock flexed and his hips bucked. He lost all control of his restraint and cried out as he felt her lips wrap around his cock to catch the streams of warm cum. 

She sucked and focused on swallowing each stream of the sweet and bitter arousal. Marinette brought her sex to his lips and he eagerly lapped at it. She moaned as she continued to suck on his cock, bringing her lips to the base. She kept him buried in her warm, wet, mouth as she rocked her hips against him. 

Chat moaned and wrapped his mouth around her sex and sucked while he pulsed his tongue against her. She moaned and sent vibrations through his cock as he let her pussy go. He slowly licked up her folds, spreading them with his tongue. Chat circled her swollen clit and flicked it until it couldn’t swell anymore. 

She panted and rolled her hips as he wrapped his lips around her swollen bud, sucking hard on it. She cried out and released his soft cock from her lips, gripping his thighs in her hands. 

He felt her thighs clench around his head and shake as she got closer to her impending orgasm. He flicked her clit fast and she fell over the edge, screaming and pressing her pussy against his mouth harder. 

He groaned as he focused on her, riding out her high. She panted as she nearly collapsed on top of him. Chat gave her one last long lick and she twitched as she sighed and kissed along the side of his soft cock, nestling her nose in his hair. His scent was more heady than before and only drove her wild again. 

“Untie me and I’ll make it worth your while.” Chat spoke in a dark tone as he gave her another long and slow lick, savoring her sweet taste. “You taste as sweet as the rarest honey my money can buy.” 

Marientte whimpered as he coaxed her again and she felt his cock harden against her flushed cheek. She got off of him and kneeled beside his head to pull his shirt off and untie the ribbon. She brought his wrists to her soft lips and kissed them, rubbing the feeling back into them. 

“Make me beg.” Marinette sighed as she peered down at him through her dark lashes and watched a smirk slowly appear on his lips. 

“My purr...leasure.” Chat spoke in a dark voice that only grazed the surface of his intentions. 

**Song I Wrote to: (I'm obsessed with this song. haha)**

** [Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande](https://youtu.be/6RAFvLSRieg) **

  
  



	17. Day 15: Coffee Shop

Adrien walked into the local coffee shop that he always frequented. It was busier than usual and the line of people made it hard to see anyone working at the counter. He put his hands into the pockets of his steel grey slacks, pushing back his tan peacoat that was over an olive green deep ‘v’ t-shirt. He had a photoshoot to get to and this line wasn’t making him get there any faster. 

The crowd parted away from the front and he looked up from running his hand through his hair to see her. A woman that set his heart on fire just by looking at her. 

Her hair was black, but it reflected the light with a blue hue that seemed out of this world. Her gaze was the color of sapphires glimmering like stars in the night sky. Her smile was contagious and lit up the coffee shop. He got so distracted that he didn’t hear her call him up next.

“Sir?” The woman at the counter smiled at him as she called him up for the third time. 

Adrien shook his head and smiled as he stepped up. He took one of his hands out of his pockets. He stared into her eyes for a moment and she licked her lips as she became curious. 

She was confused as to why this man was staring at her so hard. A part of her deep down knew why, but she tried to avoid noticing it.

“What can I get for you?” The girl smiled as she stood at the register. 

Adrien peered down at her nametag. “Marinette?” 

She jumped slightly in shock at her name being said by a customer. “Yeah. That’s my name.” 

“Sorry, I just. I knew a girl by that name back in Lycee, but I haven’t seen her in ages. Her parents owned the best bakery in Paris. You just reminded me of her is all. Beautiful name by the way.” Adrien awkwardly gestured towards her nametag and watched her smile. “Oh and I’ll take a hot coffee. Cream and sugar. Please.” He took his black leather wallet from his back pocket.

Marinette took a cup from a stack and grabbed a sharpie. “Can I get your name?” 

“Oh, right. Adrien.” He took his card out with a warm smile. 

“Adrien.” Marinette tested it on her tongue and wrote his name on the cup in elegant handwriting. “Nice name. It’ll be four euros.”

Adrien held his heavy metal card out to her. Marinette took it and their fingertips barely brushed against one another and he shocked her. 

“Sorry. Static.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly chuckled. 

“It’s okay. So, tell me more about this girl.” She took the receipt from the register and passed him his card and receipt as she walked over to make his coffee. 

Adrien followed her along the outside of the counter as she walked over to a coffee grinder. 

“She was super sweet. She had hair the color of yours and her eyes were gorgeous. She always helped people when they needed it and always knew the perfect things to say.” Adrien peered down at his brown leather shoes as he blushed. “I wish I would have told her how much I liked her. The poor girl. My naive teenage self kept friendzoning her.” 

Marinette squeaked and nearly spilled the hot brewed coffee on her hands. “She sounds lovely.” She cleared her throat and licked her lips, trying to focus on making his coffee for him. 

“She was. She moved away after high school and went to a college out of the country. I don’t think she ever came back. She got a deal over there with a brand and decided to stay.” Adrien shrugged as he watched her add cream and sugar to his coffee. 

“Did she ever contact you?” Marinette walked over and put a lid on his cup, setting it on the counter for him. 

“No, she didn’t and I always wondered why.” Adrien wrapped his hand around the cup, causing his fingers to overlap hers in the process. His emerald gaze searched hers and she pressed her lips together as she got lost in them. 

“Maybe she was scared of admitting that her career path didn’t work out?” Marinette blushed and a great sadness came over her face. 

“Then I’d say that she shouldn’t be ashamed of that. Not all things work out, but I’m sure that they were wrong to not keep her. She did amazing work. Their loss.” Adrien lowered his gaze and focused on her slight smile. “Hell, I’d hire her if I knew where she was.” 

“What?” Marinette had to try really hard to keep her jaw from being on the floor. 

“I run my father’s brand now and I really wish I had someone as creative as her on my team. I’m at a loss with what I should do. I have no idea what I am doing either.” Adrien awkwardly chuckled as he took his cup from her. “She would know what to do.” 

“I don’t know if she would know.” Marinette peered off to the side and awkwardly laughed as she cringed. 

“I think she would. If she really tried.” Adrien smirked and brought his coffee to his lips. He took a small sip and softly sighed. “Delicious. Thank you. Best coffee I’ve ever had.” 

“It’s just coffee, sugar, and cream.” Marinette laughed and he shrugged. 

“Still delicious. Plus the balance matters. You seem to balance flavors well. Marinette.” Adrien winked at her as he reached into his pocket for his business card. He slid it across the counter at her with a warm smile. “Call me. Please.” 

Marinette nodded with flushed cheeks as she took his card and stared down at it with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Adrien nodded and turned to leave when she called out to him. 

“Hey! A- Adrien?” Marinette called out not caring that she was at work. 

Adrien turned around with a smile and watched her look over his olive green shirt. “Yes, Marinette?” 

“I get off work in thirty minutes… Do you have time to wait for me? So, we can… ya know… talk?” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ear and watched him nod. 

“I have a photoshoot in a moment, but I can run late if you don’t mind coming with me to it. I can say traffic was bad.” Adrien shrugged as he walked back towards a table that was near the counter. 

“I don’t want to be a burden… I just-” Marinette became concerned about getting him in trouble when he held up his hand to stop her. 

“It’s fine. I do it all the time, if I’m honest.” Adrien burst out in a short laugh and sat down to watch her work. “I’ll text them. It’ll be fine. They can wait.” 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled and went back to work. 

Adrien pulled his phone out and began to text his excuse to Vincent and then to Nathalie. He locked his phone and set it facedown on the table as he picked his coffee back up, watching her smile at customers and make coffee. 

She tripped a few times and giggled as she cleaned up spills and apologized often. Her gaze would flicker over to him on occasions and he’d softly laugh as she’d just shrug and roll her eyes at herself for being so clumsy. 

Thirty minutes seemed to fly by and before long she was walking around the counter and standing in front of his table. Her hair was slightly messy and coffee grinds covered her shirt and she had some chocolate syrup on her cheek. 

Adrien stood up and walked over to her. He ran his thumb along her cheek to wipe the chocolate from it. 

“Rough day at work?” He smirked at her as he brought his thumb to his lips. 

Marinette blushed as she watched him suck the chocolate from the side of his thumb. She swallowed hard and brushed her hair behind her ear. Marinette suddenly rubbed where he had pulled chocolate from and he softly chuckled as he took his thumb from his lips. 

“I got it.” Adrien smiled at her and held his elbow out for her to take it. “Shall we?” 

Marinette put her arm in his and he led her out of the coffee shop and towards the parking lot. “How did you find me?” 

“Well, I come here often but you were not the usual barista that is there. You caught me off guard. I didn’t know for sure if it was you until you reacted to what I had said.” Adrien unlocked his car and opened the door for her. “What happened after college?” 

Marinette sighed as she got into his car and waited for him to walk around to the driver’s side. She watched him open the door and sit down. “Well… they saw promise in me and a brand picked me up…” 

Adrien shut his door and started the car. “What happened after that? Why did they let you go?” 

“My designs were too outdated.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “They also didn’t take to me being so clumsy. I ruined a lot of designs by tripping and catching myself on the fabrics.” 

Adrien laughed at the thought of her tipping and catching herself on things. It wouldn’t be funny to a designer though. He knew that much. “Well, I don’t think your designs are outdated at all. If anything it brings back the classic side of fashion and I’m down for that. I’m tired of seeing modern clothing that looks more like art than something timeless.” 

Marinette peered over at him as he took a right turn. “What about you? What have you been up to since college?” 

“Running  _ Gabriel _ . Doing photoshoots. Same old Same old. Difference is that I now have the freedom to do what I want.” Adrien sighed and gripped the wheel as he shifted. 

“Sounds like a good life for you.” Marinette smiled and turned her attention to the road. “So, where are we headed?” 

“The park down this road.” Adrien smirked as he turned into a gated area. 

Marinette took in the tall hedges and the tall trees. How the area was filled with flowers in all sorts of colors. It seemed more out of a fairytale than out of reality. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Marinette got lost in it as he parked and got out to open her door. 

Adrien held his hand out to her. “C’mon.” He smiled at her and she took his hand.

“Were you serious when you said you wanted to hire me?” Marinette peered up at him and he smirked down at her. 

Adrien stopped walking between two topiaries and took her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and smiled at her. “Yes. I really… missed you. And yes, I should have told you how I felt back then. And yes, I almost traveled all the way to that brand to see you and tell you how I felt. And yes, I still want you very much. If you still like me that is.” 

Marinette swallowed hard as her cheeks flushed and her lips parted. “Adrien… it’s been age-” She was interrupted by him pulling her against him. 

She tripped like she did all those years ago and he caught her in the same fashion. Her hands gripped his muscular pecs through his soft shirt and she peered up at him with a gasp. 

“It hasn’t felt like ages for me, Marinette. I thought about you everyday. For years. There wasn’t a day that I wondered about you. Sewing, sketching, baking, creating something out of seemingly nothing. How your smile was probably bringing the light to someone else’s darkness. How it was no longer my light.” Adrien held her in his arms as he got caught up in his daydream.

“Adrien, I-” Marinette gave in and nuzzled her face against his chest. “I never stopped thinking about you too, but I thought by now you’d find someone else. That you no longer cared about that plain little girl. I wasn’t exactly as special or as well known as the other girls that were around you.”

“Marinette?” Adrien touched her chin and brought her gaze to his. “You were always special to me. More so than the rest. It made and makes me sad that you don’t and didn’t see it.” Adrien searched her broken gaze as she searched his. 

His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and back up again. Marinette softly smiled and gripped his peacoat in her fists, yanking him down into a kiss. 

She broke the kiss and smirked at him. “And now I’m a barista at a coffee shop. How special does that make me?” 

“So, so special.” Adrien picked her up and captured her lips again. 

Marinette giggled as he carried her to the location where Vincent was set up. 

“Wait don’t carry me in there. No… so embarrassing. Put me down.” Marinette protested against him as he chuckled, throwing her over his shoulder. “ADRIEN AGRESTE!” She screamed out as he ignored her arguing, kicking, and punching. 

“Traffic?” Vincent peered from Adrien’s gaze to Marinette’s flailing legs and back to his gaze. 

Adrien shrugged with a sheepish smile and set a very flustered Marinette down onto her black ballet flats. “Heavy traffic and a long line at the coffee shop?” 

“Must be some special coffee.” Vincent joked and got his camera ready for him. “Alright, stand over there.” He waved for Adrien to walk over to a nice lush tree.

Adrien leaned against the tree with one arm and brushed his peacoat back to put his hand in his pocket as he posed for Vincent. He turned his head at different angles as his photographer constantly took shots of him. 

“Good good. Now, with the coffee you were late for.” Vincent watched Marinette jump in shock. 

“I- I’m not dressed for- but I’m covered in coffee grinds and I smell like coffee… not to mention baked goods. And my hair is a mess and my makeup isn’t fresh and I- I-” Marinette began to panic and Adrien pushed off the trunk of the tree to come over to her. 

“Here. Simple fix.” Adrien walked around her and undid her messy bun to redo it into a french twist. He used her bobby pins to hold it in place. He then ran over to grab a red flower and came back to pin it into her hair. 

Adrien went to work brushing his thumbs beneath her eyes to clean up her smeared mascara. He then brushed off her coffee grinds and she replaced his hands with her own as she tried to fix her pink dress. 

“Alright, one more thing.” Adrien shrugged off his peacoat and draped it over her shoulders. 

“But it’s? What about?” Marinette became confused as he walked her over to a marble bench nearby and Vincent followed. 

“Sit down.” Adrien winked at her and she sat down with his coat around her shoulders. “Trust me.” He sat down beside her and touched her knees to shift her towards him slightly. “Cross that ankle over that one.” 

Marinette crossed her ankle over the other and peered at him. He sat slightly facing her with one knee up on the bench, his slacks rode up to show patterned socks. Adrien touched her chin to bring her gaze to his own. “Keep your eyes on me, okay?” 

Marinette nodded as he put his hands on the lapels of the peacoat and smiled at her. She smiled with flushed cheeks and Vincent quickly took photos of them. 

Adrien randomly made a silly face at her and she burst out laughing, losing her focus and composure. They both burst out laughing and Adrien ran his hands down her arms to touch her hands. He held them and rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. She kept her head tucked down, with her bottom lip between her teeth as he continued to touch her hands. 

Vincent ran around them taking shot after shot of the two of them. Adrien raised his hand to brush her hair behind her ear and more flashes surrounded them. By the end there had to have been thousands taken. Some more playful than others. 

“Best ones yet. Seems your coffee came in handy, Adrien.” Vincent winked at him. “Much more than your mama’s spaghetti.” 

Adrien shook his head as he walked away with Marinette wrapped beneath his arm. “Thank you, Vincent. Take a few days off. You deserve it.” 

“Thank you, Adrien.” Vincent smiled as they walked off. 

“Where are you taking me now?” Marinette peered up at him and he led her further into the park. 

He pushed long dangling flowers out of the way and revealed a pond. The sunlight bounced off the ripples of the water and Marinette gasped. Lilies covered the water and danced along the small waves. 

Adrien sat on the grass and patted the area beside him. “Want to sit?” 

Marinette sat down beside him and sighed as they both stared at the water. 

They sat there in thought for a while until they both opened their mouths. 

“I really missed- You go first! No you!” Both of them burst out in a fit of laughter. 

“Ladies first.” Adrien gestured to her and she worried her fingernail between her soft lips. 

“I really missed this. Us. You. I forgot how well we got along and how much fun it was to just forget about the world with you.” Marinette blushed and Adrien reached over to run his fingers along her jawline. 

“I did too.” He leaned over towards her and she met him the rest of the way. 

Marinette felt his lips lightly brush along hers at first. He tasted of coffee and something sweet. She sighed as his warm tongue ran along her bottom lip, causing her to part them. She clutched at his shirt as she felt him dip his tongue between her lips. 

She softly mewled as he brushed it along hers. His lips barely fluttered along hers. Marinette got lost in the kiss as she ran her own tongue along his to match him. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his leg. He wrapped his arms around her as she deepened the kiss. 

The heels of her palms dug into his chest as she pushed his shirt up slightly. Adrien moaned as she rolled her hips, causing him to roll his own against her thigh. She moaned and went to work undoing his slacks. 

Marinette stopped kissing him and peered down as she panted, trying to catch her breath. “Is- is this too fast? Are you okay with this? Should we go elsewhere?” 

Adrien smirked at her and grabbed her hands in his. He made her yank the side of his zipper down to open it all at once. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck pulling her back down into a kiss. He panted and rested his forehead against hers. “Answer your question?” 

Marinette nodded as she continued to roll her hips against him. She brushed her lips against his and brought her leg over his hips. Adrien slid his hands down her back and down over the curve of her behind, gripping her with his fingertips. She let out a loud moan as he gripped her and pressed her against his arousal. 

She slowly rolled her hips and he broke the kiss to groan. Adrien slid his hands down her thighs and brought them back up, gathering the skirt of her dress up around her hips. 

Adrien grabbed the sides of her lace panties and smirked at her. “How sentimental are you about these?” 

“Not at all. Why?” Marinette watched a dangerous glint appear in his eyes before the sudden sound of ripping fabric echoed around them. She squeaked as he pulled them from beneath her dress and pocketed them. 

She giggled as he pulled her down into a kiss that caused her giggles to filter into soft moans. Marinette broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down his neck till she reached his slacks. She hooked her fingers into the waistband and he lifted his hips for her. 

“Don’t pull them down all the way, in case someone shows up.” Adrien watched her get lost staring at his cock. She gazed at it longingly and he got lost in her. “Like what you see?”

“I- I didn’t expect for it to look so- so amazing.” Marinette gently ran her fingertip down it, feeling how soft his skin was. 

His cock flexed as she slowly wrapped her fingers around it. Adrien groaned and rested his head back against the grass as she caressed him with a gentle touch. He sat up on his elbows and watched her through his lashes as she wrapped her lips around the tip and ran her mouth down to the base. She brought her lips back up and circled her tongue around the head, causing him to groan and tangle his fingers into her hair. 

“Ah… normally I’d say to keep worshiping my cock, but we might get caught if we keep going at this pace.” Adrien coaxed her to let his throbbing cock go. He really did want her to continue what she was doing, but they weren’t in an area where they could spend ages lavishing one another. 

Marinette nodded as she gave him one more lick before crawling back up his body. Adrien pulled her down into a heated kiss and rolled her onto her back. He settled between her thighs and pushed her skirt up with one of his hands, gripping her hip. He ran his thumb along it as he rolled his hips and entered her. 

She cried out and clutched at him as he filled her. She gasped as he moaned and waited for her to get used to him before he moved faster. 

Marinette ran her hands down his sides and gripped his ass in her hands, digging her nails into the thin material of his pants. Adrien groaned and captured her lips as he fluidly moved his hips, brushing his pelvis against her swollen clit. 

Her breathing picked up and she felt her whole body begin to tense up and tremble. She suddenly shoved his shoulder and he rolled onto his back with her on top of him. She grabbed his hands and slammed them above his head, intertwining her fingers with his. 

Adrien groaned as she rolled her hips, teasing herself against him until she was trembling and cumming hard. She slammed down on his hips and ground against him until she was fully satisfied. 

He moaned as his whole body twitched and she continued to roll her hips, rise and fall, circling her hips for him. Adrien watched her through his long lashes with parted lips as she brought him to the edge. 

“Cum for me.” Marinette whispered and it was enough to send him flying over the edge. 

He broke free from her hands, dug his nails into her hips, and lifted her off of him to finish with his hand. He groaned and she leaned down to wrap her lips around the tip to swallow it all. She sucked on him and he dropped his fingers from himself as he relaxed against the grass and tried to calm his breathing. 

Marinette gently sucked as she ran her mouth up and down his cock, causing him to twitch. 

“Okay. Okay.” Adrien gently coaxed her to stop as it became too much for him. 

She slowly brought her lips to the tip and let him go. She crawled off on him and sat on her heels beside his hips. He lifted his hips and pulled up his pants. He redid the zipper and fastened them as he watched Marinette wipe the side of her lips. 

Her makeup was more of a mess and he chuckled as he sat up to wipe the lipgloss smudges from the corners of her mouth. She giggled as she blushed and tried to fix her hair, which now was a mess. 

“So. Now that we skipped going to dinner first? How about I take you out to dinner?” Adrien began to fix her hair. 

“Tell me you’ll let me change clothes before you drag me somewhere nice.” Marinette whined as she became unamused. 

Adrien chuckled and stopped fussing with her hair. “I was thinking… I’d call for take out to be delivered to my place. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds amazing.” Marinette sighed and he stood up, brushing the grass and dirt from his pants. 

He held out his hand to her. “And how about a complimentary shower? I’ll even let you wear some of my clothes that I have lying around.” 

“Why Mr. Agreste… what else could a girl ask for? Amazing spontanieous sex at a romantic fairytalistic pond, dinner, a shower, and now some clean clothes? A girl couldn’t feel more spoiled.” Marinette teased him and watched him roll his eyes. 

“I can do better than this and I’m sorry that I didn’t make this more romantic.” Adrien sighed as he became worried about how he should have gone about the whole thing. 

Marinette reached up to kiss him on the cheek. “No, this is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me. So, thank you.” 

Adrien smiled as he captured her lips. “How about if we start over?” He let her go and walked away. 

She watched him with a confused expression as he showed up again and pretended to bump into her. “Oh! Marinette! I am so sorry. What a small world to run into you here. Anyway, I haven’t seen you in ages. How have you been?” 

Marinette giggled behind her hand. “I’ve been the best I can be. How have you been?” 

“Better now that you’re here, Princess.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “How would you like to go to dinner and catch up?” 

“Sounds absolutely perfect.” Marinette smiled as she gripped his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. 

**Song I wrote to: **

** [It Only Takes a Taste from Waitress the Musical](https://youtu.be/-XJAbr7_l48) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Speaking of the whole Waitress musical, which I've heard that someone has written an AU of it... but the song The Negative? Really.... makes me want to write a fic based just on that song. LMAO But I'm trying really hard to hold back. hahaha**


	18. Day 16: Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry if this is not as good as the others. I found out today that I have to wear a knee brace because I constantly hyper-extend my knee since I tripped 4 weeks ago and injured it. So, I have to get an MRI... blah blah blah. haha I've been running around like crazy today with that plus our kid's in school. Plus everything else. haha So, anyway. Happy early birthday to Seirin_Kazura . ^-^ I hope you have an amazing birthday!! **
> 
> **I chose to bring back Cirque de L'amour for this prompt. The original fanfic I wrote years..... ago is over on my ffn account under the same username. haha If you're interested. I think I still need to end it differently, but it's mostly there until pretty much the end. Anyway, enjoy and sorry again everyone. I'm so exhausted and stressed out. haha**

Ladybug stood in the middle of the ring and stared at Chat’s aerial pole. She ran her hand along it, feeling the cold metal against her warm skin. Ladybug slowly walked around in a circle as she pushed it along with her. She had always wondered what the difference was from using that verse her silks. Wondered how he seemed to hold onto the smooth bar so effortlessly. 

She licked her lips and let the pole swing in a wide circle before she caught it with her palms, pulling herself up onto it. She placed it at her hips and straightened her body with her arms out before she curled around it and spun. She brought herself on top of the angled bar and hooked her feet around it to anchor her in place as she laid back on it. She let her hand fall to her side, grazing her fingertips along the ground. 

Chat walked out to see Ladybug on his pole. He crossed his arms and watched her gracefully float in a circle, wearing a red one piece outfit that sparkled in the low light. He got lost in how she dropped down and unhooked the bar to take it up into the air. She spun around it with the pole between her thighs and her elbow hooked around the pole. She arched her back as she reached out with one hand, causing her to fly in one direction. 

Chat climbed up onto the balcony area and waited for her to get close to him. Her eyes widened as she saw him and he caught her. 

“Having fun?” Chat smirked at her and she pressed her lips together in a thin line. 

“Sorry. I got curious.” Ladybug let his pole go and it swung through the air. 

“Did you now?” Chat smirked at her and her cheeks flushed. 

“Aren’t you a little curious?” Ladybug waited for the pole to return to her and grabbed it. She winked at him and took off swinging to the other side. 

He shook his head and looked at her red silks that were hanging down. He licked his lips with a smile and jumped down to the ground. 

Ladybug looked down to see him tugging on her silks to test them. She continued to watch him wrap one of the stands around his wrist and she shook her head. She dropped down from his pole and walked over to him. 

“Here. You’re going to kill yourself if you’re not careful.” Ladybug smirked up at him as she took his hand. “You grab a hold of the fabric like this.” She placed his hand on the silk and closed his hand around it before she grabbed his other hand to place it above the other one. 

“Then do I just pull myself up?” Chat stared at her and she shrugged. 

“Pull yourself up and wrap the fabric around you foot to help climb up it. Here.” Ladybug touched his shoulder and he let go. She grabbed the silk and pulled herself up. “Once you get here. Wrap it around your foot like this.” Ladybug wrapped the fabric around her foot. “Then you’re going to keep inching up by gripping the fabric.”

Chat watched her climb, wrap the silk around her hips, and flip upside down with her arms out. 

“I think I got it.” Chat smirked and watched her flip down until she landed on her feet. 

“Okay. Let’s see it.” Ladybug stepped away from her silks and sat down to watch him. 

Chat wiped his hands on his black knit pants and grabbed onto the red silk strands. He clenched his jaw as he pulled himself up the fabric. He wrapped a foot in the silk and worked his way up. He began to wrap his legs in the silk fabric and flipped forward, doing a split in the air. He spun in a circle and stopped to bring himself back up, tangling his legs more in the fabric. He brought his legs together and spun, looking up at the ceiling. He wrapped the silk around his waist. When the beat dropped, he let himself roll down the silks until he caught himself near the bottom.

Ladybug’s hands went to her mouth as she gasped. She had nearly run forward to catch him, but decided against it when she had realized that he had it under control. 

Chat leaned forward with the silks in his hands as he swung up to her with a grin. “Scare you?” 

“Well, you just learned the basics… so yeah!” Ladybug crossed her arms and glared at him. 

He continued to smile as he untangled himself and did a front flip, landing in front of her. Chat wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. “I’m fine. I knew what I was doing.” 

“Still scared me.” Ladybug pouted at him and he chuckled. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Chat put a hand over his heart and Ladybug took a deep breath. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. Plagg will murder us.” Ladybug stressed at him. 

“Murder you for what?” Plagg walked out of his office with a cigar in his hand. 

“Nothing.” Chat and Ladybug spoke in unison, causing Plagg to raise an eyebrow at them. 

“You have two days until the show. Why aren’t you two practicing?” Plagg gestured at them with his cigar. 

“We did. We were just taking a break for a little bit.” Ladybug peered at Chat for help. 

“Yeah. We wanted to swap aerial gear to see what it was like on the other side.” Chat shrugged as he took Ladybug’s hand. 

“Just don’t kill yourselves. This show is important. I’m going to make some calls and finish up the poster designs.” Plagg walked away from them and went back into his office. 

“So... since he’s preoccupied… want to go to the cabaret again? I’ll pay.” Chat smirked at Ladybug and watched her nod. 

“Just let me get a little cleaned up.” Ladybug reached up to kiss him on the cheek as she grabbed his hand. 

“Sounds good, bugaboo.” Chat let her hand slip from his as she walked away to her room. 

Ladybug sat at her vanity and took off her red mask. She slipped on a skin tight red wiggle dress with sequins and black pumps with rounded toes and ankle straps. She painted her lips red and fixed her eyeshadow. 

She grabbed her black clutch and met him out of her room. Her mouth fell open as she gazed at him. He wore a black suit with a steel grey dress shirt beneath. He had left the top two buttons undone and it only made her want him more than she already did. It was like his collar bone was begging to be kissed. He held his arm out to her and she took it. 

“You ready?” Adrien smiled at her and she nodded. 

Adrien led her out of the old building and down to the cabaret. It didn’t take them long to get there. They stood in line and waited until they reached the man at the door. Adrien smiled at the man before they were let inside.

The cabaret was decorated in lavish red velvet and the chairs were black to match the tablecloths. 

_ Feeling Good by Michael Buble _ began to play and Adrien led her out to the dance floor. He raised her hand into the air and placed his other hand on her waist as he spun them in a slow circle. She held onto his bicep as she stared into his eyes. He smirked with a dangerous expression as he held her hand above her head and spun her three times. Adrien spun her out and yanked her back in, causing her to spin fast towards him. 

She caught herself with her palm on his chest and he swayed them back and forth to the music. He began to waltz them around and when the beat stopped he suddenly dipped her back and slowly swayed her back up against him. 

Her hair flung to the side and she gasped as she got lost in his heavily lidded gaze. He put his thigh between hers and began to grind up on her and she gasped as she clutched onto his arms. He began to gently dip her back and yanked her back up, over and over again with the beat. 

Adrien stepped from one side to the other as he danced them into a circle. He spun her out and then back in, slowly dipping her back to lean forward and press a gentle kiss between her breasts. 

Her chest rose and fell as she panted. Adrien yanked her back up and she stared into his smoldering gaze with parted lips. He smirked and brushed her hair behind her ear. Marinette ran her hands along his cheeks and sank her fingers into his hair. He closed his eyes and groaned as he slowly closed his eyes and focused on her touch. 

Adrien leaned down to brush his lips against hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and gently bit it, tugging on it. Marinette moaned as he let it go and she pulled him down into a heated kiss. 

She kissed along his jawline and trailed them up to his ear. Marinette nibbled on his earlobe and tugged as she spoke, “How about we go somewhere more private?” 

Adrien groaned and felt her let go of his ear as she raked her teeth along it. He led her to the restrooms and slipped inside after he looked around for any witnesses. 

She giggled and grabbed his suit coat, pushing him into a stall. Marinette kicked the door shut and reached behind her to lock it. Adrien stumbled back against the tiled wall as she pushed him against it with her hands on his chest. He groaned as his back hit the tile and Marinette slowly slid her hands down his chest and stomach, making her way to the ground. 

Marinette crouched down on her heels and undid his silver belt buckle. She unfastened his pants and yanked his shirt from the pants. Adrien peered down at her as she continued to undo his pants. Her fingertips grazed his hips as she pressed kisses across his hips, following his waistband. 

She unzipped them and hooked her fingers in the band to pull them down. “Let. me. make. you. feel. good.” She spoke each word between kisses as she pressed her crimson hued lips down his blonde happy trail until she reached where he throbbed for her touch. “Do you want me?” Marinette peered up at him with a flirtatious expression as she slowly tugged his boxers and pants down slightly. 

“Yes…” The word came out a lot more drawn out than he intended. 

“How much?” Marinette ran the tip of her nose along the bulge in his pants. “Tell me how much you need me.” 

“So much it hurts, Marinette.” Adrien licked his lips as she revealed his gorgeous cock to slowly lick up the underside of it with her babydoll eyes on his. He let out a deep moan as he wrapped her hair around his fingers and tugged. 

She wrapped her mouth around the swollen tip and he hissed back a moan as she peered up at him and slowly took all of his hardened length until her lips grazed the base. She dug her nails into his hips as she brought her lips back to the tip and let him go. She stood up and slid her hand up the back of his neck, tangled her fingers into his soft blonde hair, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that set his soul on fire. 

Adrien slid his hands along the skirt of her gown and pulled it up around her hips. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her black lace panties and pushed them down her thighs. Marinette stepped out of them and Adrien hoisted her up, holding her against the wall. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled his hips and slid into her with short thrusts. Marinette gasped and slowly ran her hand up the back of his neck to grip his hair and pull his head back to slowly lick up his neck. Adrien purred as he sank deeper within her, causing her to let out a drawn out moan. 

Marinette bit down on his neck and sucked on his pulse point, causing him to groan and dig his nails into her rounded behind. She let out a soft moan as she brushed her lips along his soft skin. 

Adrien moved within her faster as he felt her thighs shake. She rolled her hips against him and softly mewled as she got closer to the edge. His thighs trembled as her walls clenched around him with her impending orgasm. Adrien buried his face into her shoulder and bit down, causing her to moan and shiver as she released. 

He focused on her as he pumped his hips and panted. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he lifted his head to peer into her satisfied bluebell ones. He stared at her as he groaned and came hard, pounding her against the wall with his thrusts. She clutched his bicep and moaned loudly as he slowed his pace to ride out his orgasm. 

Adrien pulled out of her and set her down on her heels. He fixed his pants and reached down to grab her panties, pocketing them. 

Marinette giggled as she pulled the skirt of her dress down with her bottom lip between her teeth. Adrien touched her chin and ran his thumb below her bottom lip to pry it free. He leaned down to capture her lips in a sultry kiss. 

“Ready to get a drink and dance some more before Plagg gets angry and discovers us?” Adrien gazed into her babydoll eyes with heavily lidded ones. 

“Sure.” Marinette sighed as he ran his hand down her arm and laced his fingers with hers. 

**Songs I wrote to in order:**

**[Alone With You by Ashlee](https://youtu.be/xbbnFrJMQDE) \- Song that Ladybug is dancing to**

**[Ms. Anonymous by MAX ft. Jared Evan](https://youtu.be/BJaTFP_ysVM) \- Song that Chat is dancing to**

**[Feelin Good by Michael Buble](https://youtu.be/NzmfnGoqKOk) \- Cabaret dance and sin**


	19. Day 17: Akumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A friend of mine inspired this one because we were talking about the hunter/prey kink. I didn't know what it was really. I had my own ideas of what it was defined as, but they helped flush it out more. This was the result. I hope you all enjoy this. It was really..... fun to write. But I'm a sucker for Chat Blanc and Chat Noir. haha**

Marinette panted as she gripped the wall of the alley with her fingertips. Her chest rose and fell as she heard footsteps along the roof above her. She had never thought that she would be in this game of cat and mouse. Her heart beat hard against her chest as her endorphins rushed. She knew that she should have been scared. That she should be worried about what Hawkmoth had done, but there was something so carnal… so sexy… about this particular akuma. Something that made heat pool between her legs and made her beg to be caught. Her skin tingled and craved his claws. Craved his fangs on her neck. Craved everything wrong about him. She bit her bottom lip as she heard the familiar sound of his bo staff extending down beside her. 

She smirked and pushed off the wall to run down the alley, her mouse tail bobbing through the air, as she heard his boots hit the ground behind her. The sound of the pebbles on the concrete crunching beneath the purple toe beans that sat on the soles of his opal shoes.

“Oh… ma petite… souris?” Chat Blanc licked his lips as he flashed his fangs. His bo staff made a shrill sound as it went into itself before he placed it onto his back. “I know you’re here. I can smell you. Sense you. You can’t run from me for long. How long can you keep up this little game?” 

Marinette slid around the corner and flattened her palms against the rough wall as she pressed her back against it. Her grey mouse ears grazed the wall as she turned her head. The concrete scratched her back as the cool night breeze caused the skirt of her grey dress to flare around her thighs. 

Chat Blanc stalked down the alleyway and grabbed the corner that was beside her. He suddenly lunged around the corner and she spun away from him to run with a giggle. 

“Can’t get me kitty.” Marinette teased as she peered over her shoulder and continued to run. 

Chat ran the back of his opal glove across his parted lips as he smirked and took his bo staff from his back. He extended it and landed on top of the roof, running along it.

Marinette stopped for a moment to catch her breath with her hands on her thighs. She heard the sound of boots above her and screamed when he suddenly jumped down in front of her with a snarl. 

“I have you my little mouse.” Chat Blanc growled from deep within his chest as she watched him pant. 

Her gaze ran down his opal suit and how the silver bell ran to the middle of his chest, causing her to see his collarbone and the hint of his muscular chest. It made her heart throb as her gaze trailed down until she noticed how aroused he was. Something about that shocked her. That she wasn’t the only one that seemed to be enjoying this game. 

She worried her bottom lip and backed up as she watched him lick his fangs and stare at her like he wanted to lick her from the ground up. “You want me, matou? You gotta catch me.” 

Marinette turned around and began to book it down the street with Chat Blanc on her heels. She wondered how long she could keep this up. How long she could run before she became too exhausted. How long he would chase her. 

She skid around a corner and a clawed arm reached out to grab her. She squealed as her back hit something soft and hard. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as she felt a clawed hand run along her forehead and pull her head back against a shoulder. Marinette licked her lips as a sharp claw ran along her neck as she felt his warm breath feather along her ear. 

“I always like to play with my prey before I enjoy them.” Chat Blanc suddenly flicked the shell of her ear before he nipped it with one of his fangs. He slid his claw down between her breasts and she rolled her hips against him as she struggled to get free. “First I think I’ll tease you. Then…” He slid his claw further down and traced along her hip. “I’ll play with you. Before.” He brought his lips down her throat, feathering his breath along her sensitive goosebump covered skin. “I.” He brought his lips closer as he slowly and gently licked her skin. “Bite!” The last word came out in a rush and almost like a harsh growl as he bit down on her neck, causing her to cry out in a moan.

Marinette panted as she licked her lips and tried to calm herself. The heat was building between her thighs and her knees were weak as he nibbled on her neck and trailed his claws along her lower stomach to her other hip. He grabbed her dress and began to slowly inch it up, when she felt him release her neck enough for her to spin out of his grasp and run off again. 

Chat Blanc brushed his blonde hair from his orchid hued eyes and growled behind clenched teeth. Blood dripped from the corner of his lips and he slowly licked it with a snarl. “Naughty… naughty, petite souris.”

***

She thought she had lost him. The area around her was quiet as she crept through the park. The only sound was her pink flats on the lush grass that glowed underneath the streetlights. 

Marinette took a deep breath. She had been having a great night at a Halloween party. She had made the cutest mouse costume, complete with ears and a tail. She had been laughing with Alya and her friends when Chat Noir had suddenly become akumatized. She didn’t know what had caused it. What she had done wrong. Her heart raced and she gasped as she heard a twig snap, clutching her grey dress in her fist. She hid behind a tree and felt her heart pounding against her ribcage. 

“Here… mousey mousey… Come to _ kitty _.” Chat hissed the last word from deep within his chest as he lunged around the tree and grabbed her by her neck with his clawed fingers, pulling her against his body by her hip. 

She reached behind her and gripped his thighs with her fingertips as she panted with her head tilted back. “You caught me. Now, what are you going to do with me?” 

Chat Blanc softly chuckled as he held her against himself and slowly dragged his claw down the front of her dress, tearing a jagged line down the front. Her cleavage appeared between the torn fabric and he slowly ran his tongue along her neck as he slipped a clawed hand inside to caress one of her breasts. “I think you mean… what am I _ not _ going to do to you.” 

Marinette whimpered as he pinched her nipple with his fingertips and bit down on her neck. “You would like that wouldn’t you.” 

“You have no idea how long I’ve craved you, ma petite souris.” Chat sucked on her neck as he gently ran his claw along her hardened nipple. “How long I’ve wanted to indulge myself with you.” 

Marinette moaned as he slid his gloved fingertips over to her other breast to caress it. “How low have you wanted me?” 

“Too long, ma cherie.” Chat Blanc removed his hand and ran his claws down her stomach and along her hips. He slid them down her thighs and gripped the skirt of her grey dress. 

Marinette felt heat pool between her thighs as he inched his claws up her inner thighs, lifting her dress at the same time. Her chest rose and fell as she became more and more aroused. Her breathing hitched as she licked her lips and moaned. 

His body was hot against hers and she suddenly felt surrounded by him. His arousal pushed against her rounded behind and teased her. Her knees buckled as he ran his fingers along her smooth folds, spreading them open. She rocked her hips and trembled as he touched her sensitive bud. “No panties? I can’t deny that I am one curious cat.” 

Marinette moaned as he slowly circled her clit with his fingertip. She clutched his hip with her hands as she bit back a groan. “Just for my kitty.” 

“Mmm… I like that. Good girl.” Chat Blanc purred against her soft neck as he made his way up to her ear. 

“Do you?” Marinette smirked as she turned in his grasp to face him. 

She draped an arm over his shoulder and flicked his bell with her fingertips. She bit her bottom lip as she tugged on the bell and revealed more skin. “How would my naughty kitty like to take this to his mouse’s apartment?” She walked her fingers up his chest and ran her hand along his jawline. 

Chat Blanc nuzzled her hand and began to purr from deep within his chest. His cock flexed against his suit as he became even more uncomfortable. 

Hawkmoth tried to reason with him. To try and put him back onto his task, but Chat fought against him. 

“But… I won’t let mon matou play unless he gives me my real kitty back.” Marinette flirted with him, running her fingers along his ears, as he became puddy in her hands.

Hawkmoth yelled in his head and he growled at him as he clutched to Marinette posessively with a glowing violet butterfly over his purple hued eyes. _ Stop it! She’s mine! All mine! No one else’s! _

“Come on kitty.” Marinette touched his chin and brought his dangerous gaze to her own. “Whatever I did… I’m sorry.”

Chat Blanc growled as he tried to focus on her sweet smile and her loving touch. She ran her fingertips beneath his chin and he began to purr louder as the akuma broke free from his bo staff and fluttered through the air. 

Chat fell to his knees and Marinette quickly transformed to purify it before she let the white akuma go and transformed back to her mouse costume. 

Marinette was about to speak as she crouched down beside Chat Noir; when he grabbed her up into his arms and shoved her against a nearby tree. His mouth was on hers like a wildfire and she barely had time to gasp for air. 

She moaned and rolled her hips against his as he growled and bit her bottom lip, tugging on it. Her nails bit into his shoulders as he let her lip go and trailed kisses down her neck, nipping her skin with his canine teeth. “Mine. All mine.” 

“All yours, minou.” Marinette moaned as she turned them so that his back was against the tree instead of her own.

Chat’s chest rose and fell as she grabbed his golden bell and slowly pulled it down. He set her down and she trailed kisses along his skin as she undid the zipper. She got on her knees and trailed her fingers around his hips until she reached the belt buckle on the back of his suit. She undid it and let it fall to the ground. 

She ran her nails up his thighs and back down, teasing him without touching where he needed her most. Chat stared at her with a wild gaze as he groaned and stole her hands, placing them over his throbbing cock. He ached and everything was screaming for her touch. He needed her to soothe the ache that was rooted deep within the pit of his stomach. 

“Are you hurting?” Marinette peered up at him and watched how his cheeks were flushed and how he was leaning against the tree with trembling legs. 

“Not so much hurting as throbbing. All over. Achy. Losing my mind slowly with each teasing stroke from your fingertips.” Chat swallowed hard as his voice came out lower than he had meant for it to. 

Marinette ran her hands down the bulge that was under his suit and up his thighs. “Do you want to take this to my apartment?” She kissed above the bell, along his pelvis and Chat’s hips thrust closer to her. 

He shook his head and yanked her up from her knees, scooping her up into his arms. Chat grabbed his belt and pulled his staff from his back, extending it and landing on a rooftop. She clung with her arms around his neck and he winced as pain radiated between his legs. 

“Okay. Stop. Let me help you.” Marinette felt him sit her down and she pulled him behind a tall area on top of the building that was shaded in dark shadows. She pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against his. Marinette ran her hand beneath his suit and raked her nails along his muscular pecs, slowly peeling his skin tight suit over his shoulders and down his arms. 

She ran her warm tongue along one of his peaked nipples and heard him helplessly groan. Marinette hooked her fingers into the suit around his waist and slowly inched them down as she trailed kisses up to his neck, where she nibbled and sucked on his sensitive skin. 

“Please?” The word was less of a question and more of a plea as it came out from his clenched teeth. 

“Okay, kitty.” Marinette slowly kissed her way down his chest and along his muscular abs until she reached the deep ‘v’ at his hips. 

She stared at his cock as it throbbed with his heartbeat. She watched how his fingertips clutched the rough wall and how he stared at her, licking his lips like a trapped animal. He needed her more than she thought he did. Something about it seemed more like an animalistic need and less like a human one. She experimentally ran her fingertips along the underside of his gorgeous arousal and he flinched and hissed as her touch seemed to ease the ache. 

Marinette wrapped her fingers along him and watched him close his eyes and tilt his head back as his stance widened. She brought her fingers up to the tip and ran her thumb where his swollen rouged head met his shaft. He hissed and moaned as she ran her thumb up and around the tip with feather light touches. 

Her fingers ran back down to the base as she leaned forward to flick his sensitive head with the tip of her warm tongue. He suddenly grabbed her hair in his hand and panted as he shifted his feet on the ground. 

Marinette wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly ran her mouth down him, pressing his cock to the roof of her mouth as she sucked. Chat moved his hips and she reached up to grab them and keep them more still than he could control himself. She tilted her head from side to side as she ran her mouth along him. 

Chat moaned and clutched at her hair with his other hand and pushed against her hands with his hips. 

She brought the tip to her lips and ran her tongue around it before taking him back into her mouth. Her gaze ran up the length of his body to see his glowing emerald eyes. It was like they held a flame with how he looked at her. His lips were parted and he was panting with flushed cheeks. His hair was in his eyes and everything about him was lost in her touch. Wild and smoldering. 

Marinette slowly closed her eyes and focused back on his cock, sweeping her tongue along the underside of it as she sucked. Chat raised up on his toes and back down as he groaned and trembled from head to toe. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

She took one of her hands off of his hip and wrapped her fingers around his hardened length. She could feel a deep throbbing running beneath his soft skin. His cock was solid and thick. His tip was as swollen as it could get and by how he twitched, she knew he was close. 

Marinette took him from her lips and brought her hand up to wrap it loosely around his swollen head. She peered up at him as she did fast strokes along it and leaned down to capture one of his balls into her mouth. He panted and raised up on his toes as he tensed up. She sucked on his ball and pressed her warm tongue along it before she let it go to take the other one into her mouth as she kept her hand moving around his sensitive tip. 

The sounds coming out of his mouth were more primal than anything she had heard before. She let him go from her mouth to lick around the tip again before returning her hand to it and her mouth to tease his balls at the same time. 

Chat panted and groaned as he bit his bottom lip, tasting blood when his canine teeth sank slightly into it. “Ah… fuck.” 

Marinette continued to lavish him as she felt his cum trailing up his cock. She moaned, sending vibrations through him as he fell over the edge. She removed her lips from his balls and slowly licked the cum from the side of his cock before wrapping her lips around the head to catch the rest. 

Chat bucked his hips and softly moaned as he used the tree more for support than before. “Ah, shit.” 

She continued to suck his cock as he became soft and his thighs twitched. He panted in even spaced breaths as she ran her fingers along his balls and continued to suck on him. Chat twitched and trembled more as he hissed. 

“Okay, stop. Too sensitive.” Chat wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her away. 

Marinette peered up at him with loving eyes as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He smirked and helped her up from her knees. Chat wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her close, stealing a kiss from her lips. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Tag Your It by Melanie Martinez ](https://youtu.be/RLYlMq6MU2s) **

  



	20. Day 18: Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Before you read, This chapter contains bdsm. If it's not your thing... you can skip it. :) Also contains blood and biting. Sorry this took so long to write. :)**

Adrien sat on his couch and picked at a loose thread as he held his phone to his ear. He tapped his fingers on the worn cushion as he heard the incessant trilling coming from the earpiece. It felt like ages and for the life of him he couldn’t think of what she could possibly be doing to keep her from answering his call. 

He sighed and tapped his bare foot on his wooden floor as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging on his bangs. The familiar sweet tone of her voice came from the other side and he sighed as he waited for the automated robotic woman to finish her annoying speech. The shrill beep finally assaulted his eardrum and he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Hey… Mari-” He was cut off by his phone vibrating against his cheek. Adrien pulled his phone from his ear to see an incoming call. 

A pink kitten flashed on the screen and he swiped across the screen to answer it. 

“Hey, kitten.” Adrien smirked as he adjusted his designer jeans from riding up his thighs.

“Sir. You called me? Sorry, I was getting out of a meeting and couldn’t answer.” Marinette gathered designs from her desk and scooped them into a folder to bring home. 

“I wanted to run something by you.” Adrien looked at his nails as he propped one of his feet up onto the glass coffee table in front of him. 

“Mm..hm… And what would that be, Sir?” Marinette stopped messing with her paperwork and ran her fingers along her black leather choker, checking to make sure that the metal heart lock was at the front. She tried really hard to hide what it said on the actual front of the collar. 

Marinette had eagerly been waiting for a new collar. A permanent one that was more discreet, but a part of her loved having the possibility of the phrase being revealed to her coworkers. 

“I can hear you playing with your collar. Are the words facing the front of the back?” Adrien raised an eyebrow as his voice changed into a darker tone that made her voice quiver. 

“The back, Sir.” Marinette cleared her throat as she heard him tsk on the other side. She could picture him shaking his finger and his head at her in disapproval just by the sound that was echoing in her ears. 

“You know I like my name facing the front.” Adrien put a playful tone into his voice and her breath shook through the phone and caressed his ear. 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard as she touched her collar, lovingly. 

“What happens if you turn that backwards and I find out Kitten, hm? Care to enlighten me?” Adrien smirked as he knew that he had her attention. He could hear it in the way she breathed. In the way the collar jingled through the phone. In the way that she struggled to get words out, releasing a slew of jumbled letter sounds with no meaning. “Come on, kitten… You know what I like… What I do? How I can…” He drew out the words as he slowly circled his index finger along the fibers of the couch. “make you…” 

“Spanmphg” Marinette spoke through her tightly pressed lips in a muffled tone. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you. What is it that Master likes to do to naughty kittens?” Adrien teased her as he focused on the wall of books in front of him. “Hm? Chat got your tongue, M’Lady?” 

Marinette cleared her throat and brought her hand over the receiver to whisper. “Spanking.” 

“Good girl. How many should I do to make my kitten purr…?” Adrien looked at the convention passes beside him on the couch.

“As many as Sir wants.” Marinette sighed as she fell into her black office chair, spreading her legs. 

“Turn that collar around, baby.” Adrien softly spoke in a loving tone and Marinette couldn’t help but do what he asked. 

“It’s turned around. What did you call for?” Marinette sighed as she tried to steady her breathing as heat built up between her thighs. 

“Ah. I wasn’t done.” Adrien raised a finger in the air as his hair fell in front of his eyes. 

Marinette sighed as she sat in her chair and waited for him to speak. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down as Claire walked into her office. Marinette sat up and brushed her hair in front of the collar to hide what it said as she crossed her legs. 

“Yes, Claire?” Marinette spoke and glared at the phone as she heard Adrien chuckle in her ear. 

“Got company?” Adrien teased and she nearly hissed into the phone. 

“Sorry to bother you. I can come back. I didn’t realize that you were on the phone.” Claire pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she backed up. 

“No. It’s okay. It’s not an important call.” Marinette waved towards her and she heard Adrien choke. 

“5 Spanks.” Adrien spoke in a clipped tone that only made her smirk more. 

“I have all the time in the world…. Really. Please, do tell me what you need me to know.” Marinette rested her chin on her hand with a warm smile. 

“10.” Adrien growled from deep within his chest as he crossed an arm over his chest. 

“Are you sure?” Claire worried the end of her pencil as she clutched her notepad to her chest with a wince. 

“Yeah… of course. Come in and sit down. Take all the time you need.” Marinette was well aware of what she was doing. How _ much _ trouble she would be in. But she couldn’t lie that she wasn’t a glutton for punishment. At least the kind that he dealt out from his skilled hands. 

“Kitten… you keep that up and I’ll have you restrained to my cross and edging for hours.” Adrien gave her his most threateningly dark, smoldering, smooth, dangerous sounding voice that sent a shiver down her spine and straight between her thighs. 

She gasped and uncrossed her legs only to recross them again. Marinette tried to pay attention to Claire, who was patiently waiting for her to listen.

“I’m sorry. What were you telling me?” Marinette turned her attention to Claire and ignored the sounds of keys on the other line. _ Oh shit. _ She quietly hissed into the phone, “Don’t you dare… come to work.” 

“Too late, baby.” Adrien hung up the phone and Marinette squeaked as her cheeks flushed and she covered her mouth with her fingers and tried to calm down. 

Marinette slipped her phone into her pink work bag and rested her hands on her desk. “Okay. I’m all ears.” She forced a smile as her adrenaline spiked. She began to count how many minutes it would take for him to get there from his apartment.

“Um… I got a call from Mr. Labeouf. He said that the fabric that Monsieur Agreste ordered was done. He wants to know when he wanted them shipped.” Claire worried the eraser again. 

Marinette sighed and opened Adrien’s schedule to see when he needed it done. “Um… asap. It looks like he needs it in a few weeks to complete the looks.” 

“I’ll get him on the phone and tell Mr. Labeouf as soon as I can.” Claire stood up and went to leave her office. 

“Oh and Claire?” Marinette flipped through her boyfriend’s schedule and didn’t look up from it. 

“Yes, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” Claire stared at her with a concerned expression. 

“If you see Monsieur Agreste walk in here? Don’t let him into my office.” Marinette tried to ignore how her heart was in her throat. How her panties were wet against her sensitive sex. 

“But he’s- he’s our boss and…” Claire really didn’t want to go against their boss. Everything about that felt wrong to her. 

“Yes, well. I do not wish to speak to him at the moment.” Marinette cleared her throat and tried to hide her uneven breathing at the thought of making him more frustrated with her. 

She was being a brat and she knew it. She knew for damn sure that Adrien knew it or he wouldn’t have come storming here on his time off. She had convinced him to take a vacation because he wouldn’t stop working. Even when he was at his apartment… he was still on emails or on his phone. Working. It consumed him and all she wanted him to do was relax a little. 

Claire left her office and Marinette closed the schedule. She began to tidy up her desk, hitting a stack of drawings on her desk when her door flung open. 

“Seriously?” Adrien clutched onto her door frame with wild blonde hair falling into his smoldering emerald eyes. “You had poor Claire keep me from you? I had to get mighty… creative to get my ass up here.” Adrien shut the door behind him and locked it, walking over to a shocked Marinette. 

“Being creative is kind of your thing, isn’t it?” Marinette snorted and Adrien smirked as he walked up to her. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her with an intense gaze that made the room shift a million degrees hotter than it was to begin with. Marinette swallowed hard, placed her hands in her lap, and peered down at them. 

Adrien reached over onto her desk and pushed the button to fog the glass that surrounded her office. He grabbed the arms of her office chair and suddenly pulled her closer to himself as he bent at his hips to bring his face close to hers. 

He took one hand off of her chair and slowly hooked his index finger beneath her black collar, pulling up on it to make her bring her sapphire eyes to his peridot ones. “What does your collar say, kitten?” 

Marinette swallowed as she searched from one of his smoldering eyes to the next. Her breath caught in her chest as her words struggled to come out. “S… Sir’s Kit-ten.” 

Adrien nodded and brought his lips so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath feather her soft lips. His voice came out as smooth as melted dark chocolate and tantalized her, making her sigh. “And who is your Sir?” 

Marinette barely got the words past her lips as she clenched her thighs together. “You are.” 

Adrien shoved a knee between her thighs and pushed them apart. “And who do you belong to?”

“S-Sir.” Marinette squeaked as his dark intoxicating cologne surrounded her and made her head swim. 

Adrien tsked and shook his head peering down before he looked up at her through his blonde hair with a smirk. “No, I wanna hear you say my name.” 

Marinette took a shaky breath in before she licked her lips to answer him. “Adrien.” 

Adrien tilted his head slightly and brought his lips even closer. So close that if she barely leaned forward then she would have his lips on hers with ease. “Adrien what?” 

Marinette whimpered as he tilted his head again, knowing the affect it was having on her. 

“Adrien… Agreste.” His name came out from between her lips in a breath rather than a definitive answer. 

“Do I have your attention now?” Adrien lowered his eyelashes and kept his lips close to hers. “Hm? Or do I need to bend you over this desk and spank you? I’m sure I can find something around here to use. Or…” Adrien slid his hand down to pop his buckle open, causing it to make a sharp metallic sound that echoed through her office as it clanged against itself.

Marinette heard the familiar sound of it sliding from the loops of his tight jeans. How it sounded like leather sliding against something textured. She gasped as the buckle called out again like a bell rung for Pavlov’s dogs. Her heart raced and pounded against her chest as she pressed her thighs against Adrien’s knee. 

He pushed them apart again, with his knee, and she whimpered as anticipation began to start a flame in the pit of her stomach. She tried to keep herself calm. To steady her heartbeat that was now throbbing in her ears. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her as he pulled her up onto her feet. Her legs wobbled and she grabbed the table to steady herself. 

Adrien turned her to face her desk with a smirk and tapped the smooth surface without a word. 

She took a shaky breath and placed her hands on top of her desk as she leaned her forearms onto it and bent at her waist, slowly stepping backwards to make her back perfectly straight.

Adrien ran his hand along her rounded behind that was straining against her grey pencil skirt. Her legs trembled as she bit her bottom lip and anticipated for his hand to come down on her behind. He grabbed the hem of her tight skirt and slowly slid it up and over her ass. Her rounded behind bounced as he took in her black lace thong. Adrien smirked with a dark expression and folded his belt to slowly slide it between her thighs and up along her crack. She gasped and rolled her hips to beg for it with a soft moan. 

He ran it along her sensitive skin again and lightly let it smack between her thighs causing her to let out a short squeak. Adrien slid it along her behind again and licked his lips as he took in her trembling shoulders.

She felt like she was going to become a part of her desk at any moment with how her body felt like a puddle. She was at his mercy and all she wanted was the sharp feeling of his hand on her. The black leather on her ass, slowly building her up with gentle strokes… getting harder and harder with each one as she got used to it. How her cheeks would turn a rosy hue. How she’d count for him as she usually did until the numbers morphed into babbles. How he’d soothe her reddened skin with his soft hand or better yet, her favorite, fur. 

Adrien smirked and suddenly held his belt out to the side, keeping his eyes on her gorgeous behind as he twirled his wrist to wrap it around his fist. “But… I think I’d rather tell you why I called.” 

Marientte made a complaining sound as she gripped papers on her desk, clenching them into her fists in frustration. She heard him put his belt back on and all but whimpered as she became disappointed. 

“Stand up for me, kitten.” Adrien slid her skirt back down and gently pat along the lower curves of her rounded behind, causing vibrations to shoot between her thighs and up to her swollen bud. 

She gasped and softly moaned as she dragged her hands along the desk to stand up on wobbly legs. “Yes, Sir.” 

Adrien sat down on her desk chair and patted his thigh with his hand as he leaned back and widened his legs. She brushed her hair behind her ear and sat on his thigh. He wrapped his arms around her and she worried her bottom lip as he watched her. “Are you ready to listen?” 

Marinette nodded as she brought her gaze to his. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good, Kitten.” Adrien hooked his finger under her collar and pulled her closer to capture her lips in a slow kiss that stole her heart from her chest, locked it in a cage, and made it beg for mercy. She parted her lips and he slowly ran the tip of his warm tongue along her bottom lip, teasing her top one after. “Do you want to know about the surprise that I have for you?” 

“Yes..” Marinette sighed as she got lost in how his soft lips brushed along her own. 

“Yes…” Adrien tilted his head and peered into her sultry sapphire eyes with alluring emerald ones. “What, little one?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard as she clenched her thighs together to try and seek satisfaction. 

Adrien slid his soft hand along her thigh, sliding her skirt up her legs. He gently gripped her inner thigh with his fingertips, keeping his eyes on hers as he pulled them apart. “Did I say you could cum?” 

Marinette’s breath hitched as she forgot how to breathe. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip as he trailed his fingers up her thigh, barely reaching her soaked panties. He slowly brought his fingers back down to her knee and she let out her held breath in short pants.

“Don’t fur..get to breathe, baby.” Adrien smirked as he brushed her hair from her neck and softly grazed his fingers along the edge of her collar. 

She trembled on his lap and he softly chuckled as he pulled her closer to slowly lick along the curve of her ear. “Are you ready?” His voice came out quiet and low and silky. Absolutely scandalous. 

“Yes… Sir.” Marinette sighed as he gently bit down on her earlobe and tugged on it, causing her to gasp and lean against his shoulder more than she already was. 

“Good girl. Now, let’s talk about what I was trying to speak to you about before we were interrupted.” Adrien let go of her ear and picked her up to face him with her knees on either side of his hips. He softly touched her chin and warmly smiled at her. “Aren’t you a pretty kitty.”

Marinette swallowed hard as she melted at his words. She sighed into his touch as he led her to lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. 

“Thank you, baby.” Adrien smiled as he softly purred while she sat back on his thighs. “You know about that convention I told you about?” He ran his fingers through her soft hair and watched her nod as he rested his cheek against the back of his hand with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, causing the room to go back to a normal atmosphere. 

“Mm...hm…” Marinette sighed into his pets as he massaged her scalp with his hand. “What about it?” 

“I was thinking you could dress up as Yuki Cross and I could be Zero Kiryu…” Adrien watched her perk up on his lap with a shocked expression. 

“But those passes have been sold out for-” Marinette was interrupted by him reaching into his back pocket to reveal two passes to the convention. 

“Snagged them months ago, little one.” Adrien smiled as she ripped them from his hands. 

“Seriously?” Marinette’s eyes lit up and he chuckled. 

“As serious as I am about you listening to me and keeping your communication clear and open with me.” Adrien ran his hand along her jaw and brushed her cheek with his thumb as he admired her with a loving gaze. “Are you happy?” 

“Are you kidding me? I’m ecstatic!” Marinette bounced on his lap and he groaned as she rolled her hips. He suddenly gripped her hips to still them as he hissed. She stopped moving and brought her hands to her lips, causing the passes to cover her reddening nose as she blushed. “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Adrien chuckled as he adjusted his hips to be more comfortable. 

“But I need more time to prepare. I need to make the outfits… and find temporary hair dye… and test out my make-up…” Marinette gasped and stared at Adrien. “Your make-up. That tattoo is going to take practice.” 

“Marinette?” Adrien tried to interrupt her, but she continued to talk over him. 

“And don’t get me started on finding the perfect shoes. And the props! The props are a must!” Marinette continued to gush about making their outfits until Adrien grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger. She stared at him with wild sapphire eyes. 

“Hey. Hi.” Adrien smiled at her as he softly chuckled. “Costumes are covered. I had the other designers on it months ago. Hair dye is sitting in my bathroom. And we can go get the supplies you need for the make-up today. Alright? I got you.” He leaned forward and gently kissed her pouty lips. 

“Thank you.” Marinette relaxed and closed her eyes as she softly hummed. 

“Now. As your boss… I want you to stop working. Pack up your things… and get in my car.” Adrien kissed her cheek and let her chin go. 

She crawled out of his lap and bent over her desk to pack up her designs and his black schedule book. He walked to the door and waited for her as he held it open. She slung her bag over her shoulder and hurried towards him, hiding the collar with her hair. 

Adrien stopped her as she walked past him by grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards himself. She panicked as she looked around to see if any of the other employees noticed that he was so close to her. “Are you crazy?” She whispered at him as he peered down at her with a smirk. 

“Crazy about my girl.” Adrien brushed her hair from her collar and leaned down to whisper in her ear. His voice was low and sultry with each word. “Don’t hide your collar. I want everyone to know you’re mine and no one else’s. Got it?” 

Marinette nodded as he slid his hand down her wrist and intertwined his fingers with hers, gripping them for a brief moment before letting them go. 

She stopped at Claire’s desk that sat at the front of Marinette’s department and mouthed ‘thank you’ with a frustrated smile. Claire mouthed an apology, but she didn’t know why she was apologizing. Adrien Agreste was their boss and had been for some time now. 

Marinette walked by her desk and to the elevator. Adrien sneaked his hand beside her and grabbed her ass, causing Marinette to stiffen up and squeak as she leapt forward. She swatted his hand away, eliciting a soft chuckle beside her.

“Poor, Claire.” Marinette spoke through her teeth at him as she glared; while the elevator doors opened. 

Adrien stepped inside and waited for her to follow him. She stepped through and as soon as the elevator closed he pushed her against the back of the small room, pressing his knee between her thighs and cupped her chin in his hand. The atmosphere shifted and Marinette got lost in his piercing gaze with parted lips. 

The corner of his lips slightly curled up before he brought his lips close to hers, barely brushing them against her soft ones. “Forget about Claire. Behave. You’re already working yourself towards my queening chair.” 

Marinette’s widened gaze relaxed as her knees buckled. He caught her on his knee and felt her hips roll along his thigh. Her heart pounded and she didn’t know if she would make it until later. 

“You just can’t… behave can you, kitten? Such a naughty naughty kitty. Should I punish you right here?” Adrien suddenly removed his thigh and spun her to face the wall with her hands behind her back. He held them by her wrists and she panted as her breasts pressed against the red wall. “Hm? You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette gasped as his fingers grazed up the side of her thigh, slowly inching up her skirt. 

The doors dinged and Adrien slid her skirt back down and let her wrists go. He turned her around and brought her hands to his lips to kiss along the backs of them. “Later, little one.” Adrien smirked and let her hands go as he stepped over to hold the doors to the elevator. 

Marinette nearly tripped as she barely clung to her dignity. He was trying to kill her and she didn’t know how much longer she was going to last without him doing something. _ Anything. _ Desperation coated her bones as she made a soft whimper. 

She tripped where the carpet of the elevator met the concrete of the underground garage. Adrien caught her and smiled with a soft chuckle. “Falling for me?” Adrien watched her gain back her balance and glare at him. “Keep glaring and it’ll only make me torture you more. I want to see that gorgeous smile of yours. Although, I gotta say…” He touched her chin to bring keep her gaze on his. “... this expression looks good on you too.” 

Marinette burst out laughing at him. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty more moments to make me look at you like that.” 

“I don’t doubt your talents, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien winked at her and she laughed harder. 

“Would you just get… out- of- here?” Marinette playfully shoved him as they walked to his car. 

“You really don’t want me to do that.” Adrien laughed as he dug in his pocket for his key fob. 

“Oh… but I really really do…” Marinette raised her hands on either side of her cheeks and gave him cute eyes as she pouted her lips and bent her wrists to make kitty paws. 

“Stop… you know what that does to me.” Adrien bit his bottom lip as she walked up to him, causing him to stumble against the car and groan as she kneaded his chest with her fists. 

“Do I? Does it make- you- purr…?” Marinette slid down to crouch at his feet and he touched her chin to make her stand back up. 

He pulled her close and she sighed as he brushed his lips beside hers, missing them on purpose. “It makes me want to do more than purr, Kitten. And we really don’t have time for that right now.” Adrien shifted her over enough to open the passenger door for her. “C’mon let’s go get the supplies you need.”

Marinette whimpered as she became frustrated that he didn’t kiss her when she wanted to steal his breath away from him. She wanted him to pin her against the car and make her beg. She wanted to get on her knees and undo his jeans to worship the gorgeous art piece that laid between his thighs. Wanted to make him moan and say her name. 

“Marinette?” Adrien softly spoke and she shook herself from her thoughts to nod and get into the car. 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled up at him and he kissed her lips as he buckled her in. 

He pulled on the belt to tighten it around her hips and her breath hitched. “Tight enough for you?” 

“Never.” Marinette sighed as she leaned into him with a sigh and lowered her lashes. 

“Such… a rope bunny.” Adrien ran his soft fingertips along her jawline. 

“I believe… the right term in my circumstance is… rope kitty.” Marinette brought her bottom lip between her teeth and Adrien ran his thumb along her chin to pry it from her lips. 

“Fair enough. Rope… kit-ty.” Adrien smirked down at her as he slowly let her chin go. “You ready to go?”

She followed his fingertips, begging for more with her body, and he closed her door. She whimpered and made a sound of complaint as she tingled between her thighs and ached for his touch. Her eyes followed him as he walked around the car and she admired how his muscular biceps looked in the rolled up sleeves of his deep v-neck tee. 

The driver’s side door opened and her eyes grazed along the phone outline in his front jean pocket. For some reason she always wondered what was in his pockets, even though she knew what was inside them. Keys, phone, wallet, receipts, change, and sometimes a lighter. He didn’t smoke, but for some reason he always seemed to have one on him. 

She watched him start the car and pull out of the parking space as she leaned her elbow on the edge of the window. “You seriously drove all the way over to work just to make me listen?”

“I did.” Adrien glanced over at her as he shifted. “Did you expect me not to? You were being a brat over the phone and don’t think that I don’t know why.” He took his hand from the stick shift for a moment to cradle her chin. “I know when you’re begging for my riding crops... canes... floggers... and paddles. Hm?” He ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips and fall under his spell. 

The light changed and he took his hand from her chin to shift again. 

“You’re evil.” Marinette sighed as she heard him softly chuckle at her reaction. 

“And you’re a temptress.” Adrien winked at her as he took the next corner sharp. 

It didn’t take him long to get to a beauty shop. He pulled into a parking space and got out to open her door for her. Marinette undid her seatbelt and waited for him to open the door. Adrien smiled as he opened it and leaned on the door with his arm. 

She went to climb out but noticed that he was in the way. “Can we please just go get the make-up I need? So, we can go to your apartment or mine...” Marinette begged him and he smirked down at her. 

“Not until you ask nicely.” Adrien chuckled at her disgruntled expression. 

She sighed and her shoulders slumped as her hands fell in her lap. “Please, Sir, can we go inside to buy the much needed make-up and then go to your place?” 

Adrien perked up at the sound of his place. “Oh? You don’t want to go to yours?” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and pressed her hands between her thighs, wiggling her hips back and forth. Adrien suddenly grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest as he leaned to speak into her ear with a warm tone. “What did I say about pleasuring yourself?” 

“Sorry, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard and Adrien brought her hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her fingers. 

“It’s okay. Let’s go.” Adrien helped her out of his car and closed the door behind her, putting her hand through his bent elbow. 

Marinette let him lead her to the door of the beauty shop and hold it open for her. She smiled up at him as he let her inside. She went through the aisles of make-up, looking for the right items that she was thinking of. She picked up: foundation, liquid eyeliner, mascara, nude eyeshadow, and a nude lipstick. She then went searching for a dark grey eyeliner that would work well to make the tattoo on Adrien’s neck. 

She threw all of the supplies into the handbasket that Adrien had placed in the crook of his elbow as they walked towards the front of the store. 

“Anything else you need?” Marinette smiled as she ran her hands along the shelves of cosmetics.

Adrien watched Marinette’s hips sway and thought about how the slit in the back of her skirt barely hid anything from the people around them when she bent down to grab something from the bottom shelf.

Adrien stood behind her and ran his fingers up her spine to grab the back of her collar and pull her up against him. He whispered into her ear in an unmoving tone. “Yeah. For you to stop bending over in that skirt.”

Marinette twitched, with a gasp, and turned to face him as he let her collar go. “I am so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she realized that she hadn’t thought about the slit in the back of her skirt or even about crouching down rather than bending over. 

Adrien ran his fingers along her jawline and tipped her head up as he peered down at her. “Well, I’ve had enough fun. Are you ready to pay and go play?” 

“With make-up or…” Marinette searched his gaze as she fiddled with a black cat eye mask between her fingers. It was made of satin and had black cat ears along the top with the word ‘kitty’ stitched across it. 

The corner of his lips curled up into a smirk as he plucked the eye mask from her fingers, leaving her hands empty and in the air as her lips parted slightly. “Wouldn’t you like to know…” Adrien threw the mask into the cart and took off towards the counter to pay. 

Marinette shook her head and ran after him, catching up and wrapping her arms around his bicep. “Wait are we going to play? You know I love… when mew play.” 

Adrien chuckled as he stood in line and peered down at a babydoll eyed girl with pouting pink lips. He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips. “We’ll play. After the convention.” 

Marinette whined as the cashier called them up to pay. Adrien unloaded the cart and pulled his wallet from his back pocket to pay. Marinette watched him pull his card out of his wallet and pass it over with a smile on his face. The cashier seemed to be lost in a daze. Like Adrien was some Greek God that should be held high and worshipped. Something about it made her jealous and made the carnal need to claim him take her over. 

She snaked her arms around him and glared at the girl. Adrien moved his arm to run his fingers through her hair as he peered over at her, while the cashier swiped his heavy card. Marinette stopped glaring and straightened up, letting him go. 

“Thank you.” Adrien purred at the sales woman as he took his card back. “Have a great day.” 

“You- you’re welcome. You too.” The cashier barely got the words out as she watched Adrien grab the bags and leave. 

Adrien held the door open for Marinette, just enough for her to squeeze through yet brush against his muscular torso. She squeaked as she bumped off of him and towards the door frame. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against himself before she could hit the solid steel of the doorframe.

“Careful, baby.” Adrien breathed the words from his lips as they caressed her ear. 

Marinette whimpered as he let her go and she stumbled through the door with him trailing behind her. “So, so not fair.” 

“I didn’t say I played fair.” Adrien winked at her as he walked towards his car with her. 

They got into his car and the drive to his apartment took only a few minutes. The electricity that was building up between them was enough to power all of Paris. If she was honest it would probably power the whole world if that was a possibility. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and sat on her hands as he dipped the car down into the parking garage. 

He parked in his usual spot and got out of his car, walking around to open her door and grab the bag. Marinette went to take the bag from him, but he held it above her head. She jumped up to try and grab it as he smirked. Marinette slumped her shoulders and pouted as she watched his expression change into a teasing one. 

“You’re so short. Very cute, but oh so short.” Adrien teased her and she made a complaining sound in the back of her throat. 

“And you’re too tall. Six foot two human.” Marinette shot back and he burst out laughing. 

“I’m only teasing you. Plus we all know that being short means you’re more fun.” Adrien leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles as he pushed the button for the elevator. “You do know what me being short does nothing other than the fact that I have to climb a counter like a small child to grab stuff from the top shelf.” 

“I was kidding.” Adrien led her into the elevator. He leaned over her to push the floor that his apartment was on and brushed her hair from her ear to nibble on it as he whispered in a warm tone. “But watching you wiggle your cute ass as you climb my counters makes me very, very, entertained. Like a cat watching it’s meal try to get away.”

Marinette stiffened up as the elevator dinged and Adrien held the door for her. She swallowed hard and walked out of the elevator and towards his place. 

The hallway was long and the carpet was a deep red; while the walls were a rich cream. Photos of x-rayed flowers and plants in gold frames were equally spaced on the walls. 

His keys jingled as he took out his key to unlock his apartment. She watched him slowly turn the handle and she stepped inside. 

His apartment wasn’t too exciting. He was barely home so it was mostly just modern with bold colors. A part of her wondered why he had never bothered to make it feel more like home. More like _ his _ home and not like his old bedroom. Adrien shut the door and threw his keys onto the small table beside the door. 

“The costumes are in my bedroom. Did you want to go look at them?” Adrien watched her look around his apartment like she was taking a mental photo of it. “You’ve been here more than once and yet you still look at it like there is something wrong with me.” He walked up behind her and ran his hands along her hair to pull it back away from her shoulders. 

“It’s just. Why didn’t you make it… like home? Ya know?” Marinette slowly turned around to face him. “It looks so similar to that room that you were kept in for years. Why make your personal home look like a cage?” 

Adrien sighed and ran his fingers along her jaw to cup her chin. “Sometimes… it’s easier to deal with life if I’m in a familiar place.” 

Marinette nodded and licked her lips as she looked up into his saddened eyes. “One day? Can I help you redecorate this place and make it flourish? Set you free? Please. This all makes me so sad.” 

Adrien brought his lips close to hers and warmly smiled. “You already set me free from my cage, Purrincess.” He brushed his lips against hers and she sighed as she clutched onto his forearm.

She parted her lips and he dipped his tongue between them to taste her. Marinette ran her tongue along his as he snaked an arm around her waist to hold her closer. She sighed as he broke the kiss to slide his hand hand along her shoulder and down her arm, grabbing her hand in his own. 

“Are you ready to look over our cosplays?” Adrien smiled at her and watched her nod. “Let’s go.” 

Marinette followed him into his bedroom as he flicked on the light. A long bar of LED candles on a rectangular glass light fixture hung above a massive four poster dark wood bed dressed in dark navy bedding. A massive circular white rug sat beneath the bed as a matching dark wood armoire sat off to the side. White double doors with paned glass led out to a spacious balcony that overlooked the Eiffel Tower. 

She sat down on his bed with her hands at the sides of her hips and waited for him to bring the costumes over to her. He walked into his massive closet and came out with the Vampire Knight cosplays. 

“Here is yours.” Adrien passed her the black miniskirt, white button down, red bow, white and red arm sash, and the classic jacket with white ribbon accents and buttons. 

“Thank you.” Marinette took it from his hand and smiled. “Am I getting dressed now or later?” 

“Well seeing how we’re about to head over there… now?” Adrien chuckled as he grabbed the back of his shirt and easily pulled it up and over his head. 

Marinette got lost in his muscular abs and pecs as he ran a hand through his messy hair, showing off his sculpted biceps. Her mouth ran dry as she watched him slip into his bathroom to grab the hair dye. She watched him bring it over to her so that she could read the directions. 

“We should get started then.” Marinette swallowed hard and stood up to walk into his bathroom. 

***

It took her awhile to get the make-up right. Mostly Zero’s tattoo, but she had accomplished it. She took in how Adrien looked with white hair and something about it made her bite her bottom lip. She doubted there was any style that he couldn’t pull off with ease. Even nerdy ones. 

Adrien led her to his front door as he looked at his watch, but Marinette stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Promise me something.” 

“What?” Adrien peered down at her as she played with his red tie. 

“That you will stop by my apartment on the way there. I forgot something.” Marinette peered up at him and smoothed his white shirt down. 

“Okay.” Adrien smiled at her and opened his door for her.

They made their way to the garage and into his car. She didn’t live far from him, so it didn’t take too long to get to her place. 

He parked and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll only be a moment. Wait here.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her with his left wrist resting on his steering wheel. “Don’t you want some help?”

“I got it, Sir. But… thank you.” Marinette became giddy as she bit her tongue with a smile and ran off towards the front door of her apartment building. 

Adrien shook his head and sat back against the car seat, running his hands along the smooth wheel and letting them land in his lap as he sighed. 

He closed his eyes and zoned out until he heard the car door open. Something jingled as Marinette sat down and he opened one eye to look down at her thighs as her skirt rode up them to reveal cat themed thigh highs with little ears. 

Adrien perked up and opened his eyes, slowly reaching over to grab her white button down to see what else was hiding beneath her outfit. 

“Ah!” Marinette swatted his hand away and he pouted at her. “You have to wait.” 

“Now... who’s not playing fair?” Adrien grumbled as he watched her buckle her seat belt, causing another jingle to ring out and making his cock flex between his thighs. It was then that he realized how difficult this was going to be. 

Everytime he hit a bump in the road or took a turn hard… something would jingle. It was slowly and steadily driving him mad. He clenched the wheel until his knuckles turned white as she moved and something jingled again. ‘_ For the love of God…’ _ Adrien mentally groaned as he tried to focus on the road. 

***

Adrien opened the car door for Marinette and helped her out. She hopped out of the car and he heard the jingle again. “What the hell is jingling? It’s driving me absolutely insane.” 

Marinette grabbed his tie and smirked at him with lowered lashes. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” His tie slipped from her hand as she walked off towards the entrance. 

They showed their passes at the door, had her bag searched, and walked inside. The venue was massive and had multiple stories. Marinette hopped around, causing her to jingle over and over again in front of Adrien and her skirt to flare up. He could barely see the edge of a pair of black cheeky panties as her mini skirt flared. He bit back a growl and followed her as she walked through the crowd of other fans in various cosplays. 

He watched as a man dressed up as Ash Ketchum stopped her to ask for a photo with her. She smiled and posed beside him with her fingers in a ‘v’ beside her cheek, winking with one knee bent. Adrien’s heart caught fire as he watched her nod and run back to him, jingling again. 

“That was so much fun!” Marinette raised her hands in the air and hopped around, jingling more. “C’mon. This way!” She took his hand and yanked him through the crowd towards the booths. 

Adrien smiled and stared at her skirt sway as she became excited about all of the merchandise. She stopped at a table and leaned over it with her index finger to her lips as she peered at some kawaii black cat stickers. Adrien watched her and how her rounded behind bobbed as she flitted from one side to the other like a hummingbird. The jingling rang out and haunted him as he was unable to tune it out despite how loud the venue was with fans. 

A woman ran and tackled him to the ground. Adrien looked up to see a woman dressed as _ Sailor Moon _ staring down at him. 

“ZERO!” She screamed and hugged him. 

Adrien smiled and slowly sat up as she climbed off of his lap. “Yeah. Sailor Moon right? Did you make your cosplay?” 

“I did.” She giggled and stood up. “Well it was nice meeting you. Have fun!” She waved and ran off away from him. 

Adrien held his head in his hand as he tried to process what had happened to him. 

Marinette ran over to him and he slowly peered up through his white bangs when he heard the incessant jingling again, causing his pupils to dilate. He groaned as he slowly stood up. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette touched his hand and ran her hands along his outfit to straighten it. “She glomped you pretty hard.” 

“Glomped?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled his jacket down and fussed with his shirt. 

“Tackled you in a hug.” Marinette giggled and brought her bottom lip between her teeth. “Never seen it in person, but you can find hordes of videos online.” 

“Great.” Adrien cleared his throat and they walked back over to the stickers that she had been looking at. “Did you want one?” 

Marinette gasped and smiled as she became excited and Adrien chuckled as he paid for the one she had been eyeing. “Thank you…” Marinette kissed his cheek and they went off to walk the rest of the floor. 

A slew of men and women began to scream and they looked over to see a man with longish black hair and a white Vampire Knight uniform standing in the middle of a throng of fans. 

Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and basically hissed under his breath as he scowled at the tall older man. Marinette brought her fists to her chin and gasped as she admired the craftsmanship of his cosplay. Adrien mindlessly reached over to close her mouth with his index finger beneath her chin. 

Marinette turned to face Adrien and brought his hands into her own. “It’s not the man in the costume. It’s how well his cosplay is made. I could care less about who’s wearing it.” She pulled the red bow down and flashed her collar, placing his fingertips along it. “I’m your kitten, remember?” 

Adrien smirked and hooked his fingers around her collar to pull her close. He kissed her on the lips and held the small of her back to dip her, deepening the kiss. 

An audience surrounded them and made sounds, causing Marinette to blush out of embarrassment. Adrien stood her back up and chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Mine…” Adrien whispered and she smiled. 

“Always.” Marinette played with his tie and they continued to walk. 

“Hey!” The man dressed as Kaname called out and ran after them. 

Adrien stopped with Marinette and stared at him. “Yeah?” 

“Can I get a picture with you?” The man held out his phone and Marinette perked up as another fan took the phone from him. 

“Of course! That would be awesome! I’m Marinette!” Marinette barely hopped, causing a jingle to go off again. 

Adrien cleared his throat and slightly groaned and he hid it behind his fist in a cough with his other hand in his pocket, pulling the black slacks away from his seemingly constant issue. 

“Luka.” The man held out his hand and she shook it. 

“This is Adrien.” Marinette gestured to her boyfriend and he waved awkwardly. 

“Nice to meet you, man. Alright, everyone pose on the count of three. One… two… three.” Luka posed beside the two of them with his arm around Marinette. 

Adrien felt jealousy bubble up and Marinette touched Adrien’s chest as she put out a calming vibe. 

“Thank you, again.” Luka took his phone back and then walked away from them. 

Marinette peered down to see Adrien’s hands in tightly wound fists. “Hey… baby?” Marinette peered into his fire fueled eyes as he kept them trained on Luka’s back. She walked around to face him and ran her hands down his arms and gripped onto his trembling fists. “He doesn’t own me. You do. Adrien Agreste owns me. I’m _ your _ pretty kitty. No one else’s.” She ran her hand up his arm and along his jaw to sink her fingers into his white hair. 

Adrien took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry, kitten.” He warmly smiled at her as she kept his gaze on her own. 

“Let’s just go find Marc and Nath’s booth, hm?” Marinette smiled and watched him nod. 

As they walked through the crowd of fans and shopped at a few booths… he couldn’t get his mind off of Luka or off of the jingling that seemed to be coming from nowhere. His body was wound tight and he spent most of his time dragging his hand down his face and groaning as he tried to ignore the jingling. It was a trigger for him and didn’t help with his predicament that sat between his legs. Neither did her outfit for that matter. Each time she bent over a table to look at something, he caught sight of her black panties and the curves of her rounded behind. It was driving him absolutely insane. And the fact that he had a dire need to reclaim her as his… only made it worse.

They reached Marc and Nath’s booth and looked over the art prints that sat behind the couple and the comics that lined the table. 

“These are amazing!” Marinette picked up one of the comics and smiled at Nathaniel and Marc. 

“We worked for months on it.” Nathaniel smiled at Adrien and Marinette. 

“Well it paid off.” Adrien bit the words out with a forced smile. 

“Thanks.” Marc smiled as he exchanged a comic for money with a fan. 

“When does the next issue come out?” Marinette smiled at Marc. 

“Um… next month?” Marc wrapped an arm around Nathaniel. 

“About. Yeah.” Nathaniel touched Marc’s hand and ran his thumb along the back of it before he pressed a gentle kiss to it. “Marc has been working really hard on writing it.” 

“Stop… not as hard as you have been working on drawing the damn thing.” Marc rolled his eyes and walked away to help another customer. 

Adrien ran his fingertips up Marinette’s back and wrapped them around the back of her collar, pulling her back against his body to whisper in her ear, “If we don’t go somewhere soon? I’m going to lose my shit. Your jingling is driving me into pure insanity that is bordering on animalistic lust. And _ all _ I want to do is bite your neck as I fuck you. Hard.” 

Marinette gasped and felt her knees tremble at his words. She looked around them for a place to hide. Somewhere where they wouldn’t be seen as easily. 

“I really don’t care if everyone watches at this point.” Adrien smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly licked along the curve of her ear with his warm tongue. “Yuki.” 

A shiver ran up her spine and she whimpered as he called her by her character’s name. 

“Take me somewhere. I need you. I’m so weak without your blood.” Adrien continued to speak in her ear, teasing her in a smooth low tone that made her panties become wet within moments. “These blood tables aren’t working for me anymore. Please help me.” He pressed his arousal against her rounded behind, making it very obvious how serious he was. “My lust for blood is too strong.”

Her breath hitched as she slowly pressed herself against his hips more, causing him to groan in her ear. “C’mon.” Marinette yanked him behind the temporary wall behind Marc and Nathaniel’s booth. 

Adrien pushed her against the wall and was careful not to knock into it. He pulled her against himself and ran his hand along her jawline to tangle his fingers into her hair. She sighed as she clutched to him and he rolled his hips against hers as he passionately kissed her. His tongue ran along hers as she parted her lips and accepted him. 

He moaned and kissed her lips. “Mine.” He moved down to kiss her jawline. “Mine.” He trailed kisses to her neck as he undid her red bow. “Mine…” He growled the word as he ran his fingers along her collar to tug it hard, biting down on her neck. 

She gasped and her lips parted in a loud moan as he bit and sucked on her neck, tugging on her collar with purpose. She clutched at his arms as he nipped her neck with one of his canine teeth. He pulled away to peer at the small drop of blood that formed and her knees buckled as he caught her on his knee. Adrien took in a shuddering breath as he ran his finger along it and looked at the crimson liquid on his fingertip. 

Marinette stared at him with heavily lidded eyes and grabbed his wrist bringing his finger to her lips. She parted her swollen lips and slowly licked up his finger and flicked the drip of blood with her tongue before closing her lips around the tip and sucking on it. 

Adrien watched her with parted lips as he chuckled with a smirk. “How’s it taste?” 

“Delicious.” Marinette smiled as she let his finger go. 

“May I?” Adrien wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and gently tilted her head before he suddenly opened his mouth to capture the wound between his lips. 

She panted and moaned as he sucked on her skin and nibbled around the red mark. Adrien continued to lavish her neck as he used one hand to undo her button down. He pulled away from her neck with one last slow lick to watch as more and more of her skin appeared. 

“Now… what have you been hiding from me?” Adrien slowly opened her top and a soft black bralette stared at him with a cat head keyhole that framed her gorgeous cleavage. “For me?” 

“Always for you.” Marinette smirked as he turned her around and slowly bent her forward. 

“Hands on those beautiful thighs, kitten.” Adrien purred the words past his lips and watched her place her palms on her thighs. 

He slid his hands up her thighs and slowly raised her skirt up and over her luscious behind. He bit back a groan as he peered down at black cheeky cut panties with a cat head shaped keyhole cut out that was centered at the top, right beneath the band. A devilish smile appeared on his lips as he found the small golden bell. It dangled in the middle of the cat head and he flicked it with his finger. 

“Found it. Now how about we really see how much it can jingle?” Adrien grabbed her hips and she gasped as he put his shoe between her feet and nudged her legs apart more. 

She grabbed the random bar in front of her as she heard him undo his pants and felt him slide his fingers beneath the cloth that sat between her thighs. 

He gently grazed his fingers along her wet sex and took them out to wrap his lips around them. “So sweet. I think I prefer it over your blood, Yuki. I crave it and need it. Give it to me.”

Marinette gasped and nearly lost her nerve as he ran his hand along her spine and gripped her collar again, pulling on it. 

“Are you ready? Would you like that?” Adrien leaned over her body and whispered in her ear. “Would you like me to fuck you until that pretty little bell sings?” 

Marinette gasped and rolled her hips as she peered over her shoulder with a begging expression. “Yes, Sir.” 

Adrien gripped her hips with his other hand, and slid it down to move her panties out of the way again. He ran the tip of his swollen cock against her entrance and she moaned as she pressed back against him, causing him to slide into her with a few thrusts of his hips. 

He rolled his hips and gripped her hip as he picked up the pace, making the bell go from a gentle jingle to a full blown ring. 

Marinette moaned as he slipped his hand around her hip to slip it between her panties, circling her swollen clit and coaxing her closer to her impending orgasm. He ran his fingertips up her stomach, barely touching her sensitive skin until he reached one of her breasts. She gasped and cried out as he caressed her breast while he pinched her peaked nipple with his thumb and index finger. 

He leaned over and bit down onto her neck again, causing her to gasp and moan. His hand slid back down beneath her panties to circle her clit and he tugged on her collar. “Are you close?” Adrien warmly spoke into her ear and she suddenly trembled.

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette whimpered and he smirked against her skin as he pulled his fingers away from her clit and ran his finger down her folds, causing her to fall away from her orgasm. “No…” Marinette all but whined and he softly chuckled. 

“Not yet.” Adrien spoke as he teased her running his soft fingers back up and around the cleft of her pussy and back down along her outer lips. 

Marinette rocked her hips and gripped the bar as she whimpered for release. 

“Do you want to cum?” Adrien spoke in a whisper against her ear and she made a disgruntled sound. “You have to tell me if you want to cum, little one… I can’t read minds.” 

Marinette let out a shaky breath and forced the words past her lips. “Please, Sir.” 

“That’s my pretty kitty.” Adrien pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and slipped his fingers to her clit, rolling it beneath his fingertips and pinching it between his index and middle fingers. He gently shook his hand as he pumped harder into her tight pussy, causing her to let out short moans. 

The loud sound of the convention goers around them covered her sounds as her legs shook and she came hard. 

“Good girl…” Adrien sighed as he slowly circled her clit and brought her back down to reality. 

He removed his fingers from her and gave her pussy a light smack with his hand, causing her to flinch and moan before he slipped his hand from her panties and collar to grip her hips and focus on himself. 

Adrien moved his hips and groaned as he whispered words that filled Marinette’s heart with admiration. “Mine. Mine. All mine.” 

She gasped and sighed as she felt his nails bite into her skin as he came hard within her. His pace slowed as his breathing came out in pants and he slowly pulled out of her. He chuckled as he slipped her panties back into place and lightly spanked her before he put her skirt back down. 

“You can stand up now, baby.” Adrien smiled as he redid his pants and helped her balance as her legs wobbled. He buttoned her shirt with a concerned expression. “Are you okay?” He pulled her against him and she nearly fell to her knees. 

He scooped her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a gentle hum as she pressed her head against his chest, nuzzling him. 

“Mm...hm…” Marinette bit her bottom lip and he chuckled as he walked behind the booths to go out towards the front of the convention. 

She slowly fell asleep as he walked to his car and unlocked it. He opened the passenger door and deposited her onto the seat. She clung to him and he chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the forehead. “When we get back? I’ll cuddle you for hours.” 

“Thank you.” Marinette murmured as he fastened her seatbelt for her and shut the door. 

Adrien flicked his gaze at her every so often as he made his way to his apartment. It didn’t take long and he quickly parked, carrying her to the elevator and taking her up to his apartment. 

He opened the door and shut it behind them as he carried her to his bed after locking his door. Adrien laid her on his bed and she curled up beside him. 

“Want a bath?” Adrien softly spoke as he ran his hand along her shoulder blades. 

Marinette shook her head to protest and Adrien sighed, holding her tighter. “Okay, baby.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, grabbed the white blanket on his bed to wrap her in, and just held her against him. 

She yawned and softly hummed as she felt him hold her in a loving embrace. “I wuv you.” 

Adrien softly chuckled and touched her chin to bring her dreamy gaze up to his. “I love you too, kitten.” 

“Don’t ever leave me.” Marinette mumbled as she pulled his shirt and yanked him closer, rubbing her face into his solid chest.

“I don’t plan on it.” Adrien chuckled and wrapped his arms around her to hold her tighter against himself as he sighed. “I don’t plan on it.” 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Emperor’s New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco](https://youtu.be/ZK-zWTDzebE) **


	21. Day 19: Fencing

Marinette stood off to the side of the gym as she watched Adrien adjust someone’s pose and continue to walk around his students. He called out mistakes and hits as he walked around the different groups of people fencing. He had taken over fencing once they had graduated from high school and she had gone to college. 

Marinette looked down at her ruby wedding ring and spun it around her finger. They were no longer superheros, but she always saw Chat Noir in him when he fenced. Something about it was comforting. Then again the miraculouses may be gone, but her kitty really wasn’t. Adrien was still as pun filled and silly as ever. Especially when she was having a particularly stressful day at work. 

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder and she jumped with a squeak. “Hey. You okay? You were lost on another planet.” Adrien chuckled as he held his mask in the other hand with damp bangs hanging in his shimmering emerald hued eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m gine- fine. You did good. Good job.” Marinette held up her thumbs with an awkward smile. 

Adrien shook his head with a laugh and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I know you weren’t paying close attention. You always get lost on this fencing stuff.” 

“I do… I’m sorry. I was zoning out on you and how you still remind me of-” Marinette was interrupted by Adrien gently running his fingers along her jawline. 

“Your kitty?” Adrien smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’ll paw-lways be your kitty, Purr...incess.” 

Marinette giggled and stepped closer to him, stealing his mask. “So…” She played with it and peered down at the mask before she looked up at him. 

“Yes?” Adrien cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. 

“Are you going to shower? Anytime soon?” Marinette worried her bottom lip and watched a dangerous expression fall on his face. 

“Are you asking because… I need one? Or… are you asking because of… other plans?” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her with an eyebrow cocked. 

“Well… I mean you’re gonna take one anyway aren’t you? Plus… I’m here so…” Marinette blushed and peered down again as her heart beat in her throat. 

Adrien touched her chin and brought her gaze up to his. “You’re so cute when you get embarrassed.” 

His smile was warm and inviting. She sighed and grabbed his wrist to nuzzle his palm with her cheek. He watched how her chest rose and fell in her pastel pink dress and how she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

“So? Are you going to or…?” Marinette waited for him to answer as the corner of his lips curled up into a very Chat-like smirk. 

“I mean… I had already planned to once the others leave.” Adrien shrugged as he flung his hair from his face with a short movement. “And… I might have planned to leave the locker room open… and I might… accidentally… forget to lock it… Which I can’t stop a certain person from coming in. But knowing that girl… she would find a way to pick the lock, even if I did lock it.” 

“Well… you know I’m good with locks.” Marinette giggled as she handed him back his mask. 

Adrien burst out laughing and then sighed as he calmed down. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as the last of the students left the locker room. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. “Here’s the purr-lan. Are mew ready, M’Lady?”

Her heart jumped at the nickname and the way he talked like they did as superheroes. How she felt like it was somehow a dirtier and more adult version of what they used to be. She licked her lips and nodded with flushed cheeks. 

“I’m going to go into the locker room. Wait for like three minutes… maybe five. Then I’m not saying to do this… but… let’s just say I won’t lock the door.” Adrien winked at her and she giggled. 

“Okay.” Marinette nodded and Adrien let her go. 

He walked backwards with a crooked smile and held his hands out to his sides with his mask in one of them. “Three minutes.”

Marinette gave a short nod as she watched him slip into the locker room. She sighed as her heart threw itself against her ribs. Her nerves went through the roof as she looked around her at all of the students talking and leaving the school. She pulled out her phone and peered at the time. Three minutes felt like thirty minutes as it passed by slowly. 

Her mind went to when he would come home and strip off his gear. How she’d catch him smirking over his shoulder as she admired his muscles that only seemed to have gotten better with age. She shook herself from her thoughts as she watched time shift to when she could go in. 

Marinette placed her phone back in her purse and looked around her for any witnesses, finding no one. She took a deep breath and snuck inside of the locker room. 

It was the same as she remembered it to be with walls of lockers and benches. The sound of water hitting the tile of the massive shower pulled her from her thoughts as her heart jumped up her throat and pulsed. She brought her nail to her lips and chewed on it as she found his uniform on one of the benches. 

Marinette slowly walked past locker after locker until she saw where the steam was wafting out from as the water grew louder. The pattering of water droplets on tile as she imagined him running his slender fingers through his wet hair only made her want him more. How his biceps would flex when he raised his arms up to wash his hair. She nearly fainted at the thought and she had seen him shower for years, but it still didn’t erase her reaction to seeing him do it. 

She slowly crept around a corner and found her husband standing under a cascade of water coming from a silver shower head. He was busy with his head tilted back as he ran his fingers through his hair, rinsing shampoo from his golden locks. She bit her bottom lip and stared at him as he slowly tilted his head to peer at her with heavily lidded eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

Her lips parted as her eyes trailed down from his gaze to his muscular pecs, hard abs, the deep ‘v’ at his hips, and finally rested on what was between his thighs. Her breath caught as she realized that the wait for her to show up had been killing him too. 

Adrien ran his hands down along his neck as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He ran his hands down his pecs and slowly slid them down his stomach until they landed on his arousal. He ran his hand along himself and his deep rooted groan echoed through the shower room. 

Marinette gasped as she crossed her legs and bit her finger. Adrien slowly let himself go and peered over at her, raising his hand to hold out his index finger and curl it in a come here motion. 

She found herself mesmerized by him as she reached behind herself and slowly unzipped her dress. Marinette let the soft material slide down her body and pool at her feet. She reached behind her with one hand and popped the clasp on her white bra, letting it fall to the ground. She hooked her fingers into her matching panties as his gaze fell from her eyes, to her rounded breasts, and then landed on her hips as she swayed them. 

Marinette slowly slipped her panties down her hips and let them fall. She blushed and stepped out of her pile of clothes and slowly walk towards him with swaying hips. 

He stared at her through his long lashes and slowly licked his lips as his cock throbbed. She walked up and touched his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Adrien peered down at her with a warm smile, ”Hi.” 

Marinette giggled and got lost in his wanton gaze, “Hi.” 

“So, funny seeing you in the men’s locker room. Are you lost?” Adrien teased her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Yes. Oh so so lost. Good thing you were in here. How would I ever have found my way out of this maze?” Marinette dramatically put the back of her hand against her forehead like a damsel in distress. “Save me, Chaton. Save me now.” 

Adrien burst out laughing and rolled his eyes. “And you say I’m dramatic.” 

“You are.” Marinette poked him in the chest and burst out into a laugh. 

“Well, allow me to show you how  _ dramatic _ I can really be.” Adrien suddenly lifted her and spun around to shove her back against the wall of the shower. 

She gasped as the cold tile touched her shoulder blades. She loosened her arms from around his neck and giggled against his soft wet lips as he kissed her with a smirk. 

“Anyone see you come in here, Bugaboo?” Adrien kissed along her neck as he pinned her to the wall and squeezed her rounded behind in his hands. 

“Nope. Pretty sure the students were too busy focusing on leaving.” Marinette gasped as he nibbled on her neck to make her lose focus. 

“Good.” Adrien groaned as he ran his cock between her thighs. 

Marinette wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and moaned as his hardened length teased her and spread her open slightly. “Adrien…” 

“Hm?” Adrien let her neck go and peered into her heavily lidded gaze. “What is it, baby?” 

Marinette nervously giggled and shook her head with her bottom lip between her teeth. “No- nothing.” She stuttered as he went back to sucking and kissing along her neck to her shoulder. 

“I love when I make you stutter.” Adrien smirked and Marinette moaned as he grazed her sex with his cock again. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck tighter as he slid his swollen tip against her entrance. She moaned as he teased her with his arousal, causing her to arch her back and roll her hips in his hands. 

“God, you’re so sexy.” Adrien let the words come out of his mouth in a breathy groan as he slid the tip of his cock into her tight entrance. 

She gasped and gripped his back with her nails. Marinette rolled her hips to try to get him to slip in further, but Adrien held her in place. “Please?” Marinette begged and tried to fight his grasp with her hips. 

“Not yet. I want to take my time.” Adrien brushed his lips against hers and she moaned in frustration. 

He slowly circled his hips and pulled out again, causing Marinette to whimper as he barely pushed into her again. She gasped as he went a little further and slowly pulled back out again. She made an exasperated groan sound and Adrien softly chuckled at her as he rested his forehead on hers. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien teased her again by barely entering her again. 

“No, you’re torturing me. I’m beginning to wonder if the villain saved me rather than the hero.” Marinette picked on him and gasped louder, clutching at him as he suddenly thrusted into her all of the way. 

“Better, Purrincess?” Adrien smirked as she curled her toes and trembled with parted lips. 

“So, so much better.” Marinette licked her lips and moaned as he began to move within her. 

“Good.” Adrien leaned down to capture her lips and slowly brushed his lips against hers as her tongue peeked out to run along his bottom lip. 

Adrien sighed and parted his lips to grant her access. Her tongue ran along his and he met her part way with his own as he clutched her closer, raking his nails along her ass. 

Marinette moved her hips along his as he pinned her to the wall more than he already had been. 

“Wrap your legs tighter around me, Bugaboo.” Adrien spoke between kisses and felt her tighten her legs around his waist. 

Adrien slid his hands down her arms and grabbed her hands in his. He pushed them against the tile wall and slowly brought them up beside her head and she panted as she watched how he looked at her. 

His emerald eyes were smoldering through his wet hair and his lips were parted. His face had a peach tone to it from the heat of the shower and the warmth that radiated between them. His skin was wet and almost ethereal with how it glowed under the lights. 

Marinette rolled her hips against his as she watched him moan and press himself harder against her. She clenched his hands and closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach as her clit swelled. She pressed herself closer to him, teasing herself on his wet skin. 

“I’m- Adrien…” Marinette slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. 

“I know. I can feel how your pussy is clenching around my cock. How your trembling and tensing up.” Adrien dipped his head down to capture one of her nipples between his soft lips, rolling it with his tongue. 

Her breath caught as she felt her whole body begin to shake, rolling her hips in short movements until she burst. Marinette grabbed his hands as hard as she could and Adrien let her hands go to grab her ass again. Marinette grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails in as she continued to moan while orgasmic aftershocks made her body shiver. 

Adrien captured her lips and began to thrust into her harder until his thighs trembled and he felt his muscles tense up. “Where do you want it?” 

“Cum in me.” Marinette whispered against his lips and he moaned louder from her words as he gripped her ass harder and moved within her faster until he lost all control and released with her name on his lips in a loud groan.

He breathed hard as he buried his face into her shoulder and slowed his hips, riding out the last of his orgasm as he twitched. “Fuck...” The curse came out as a satisfied sigh.

Marinette softly giggled as she gently bit his wet shoulder. “Good?” She ran her hands along his shoulders as Adrien leaned more against the wall. 

“So, so good.” Adrien softly hummed as he held her and nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses along it. 

“We should go before someone finds us and you lose your job.” Marinette giggled some more as she pushed him away slightly. 

“Right.” Adrien pulled out of her and gently set her down. He touched her chin and softly kissed her lips. “What did I do to deserve a girl like you?” 

“Mmm… just be you?” Marinette softly smiled and stared into his emerald eyes. 

Adrien chuckled and took her hand. “Alright, time for this Chat to get his damsel out of here before the monsters get her.” 

Marinette giggled as he turned off the water and gathered her clothing. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Trap Queen (Rendition) by SoMo](https://youtu.be/31ftnTeghTs) **

** [Slow Motion (Rendition) by SoMo](https://youtu.be/cObwwoiiyNs) **


	22. Day 20: Music

Marinette walked out of their bedroom in a rose gold satin dress that ran along her curves. A loop of schwartzki crystals hung down the low open back. She took off her heels and pulled the crystal hairpin from her french twist hairstyle as she heard soft piano playing from the other room. 

She sighed as she walked out to find Adrien sitting at his black grand piano, playing a rendition of  _ Versace On The Floor. _ His steel hued button down was open and his undone black tie hung around his neck. His right leg moved as he pressed the brass pedals with his barefoot. She watched how his messy blonde hair hung in front of his face while he focused on playing. 

He looked gorgeous with the moonlight filtering in through their wall of windows, cascading a luminous glow on his olive complexion. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she watched him. Her gaze drifted over his body. She loved when he played piano. There was something so sexy and so alluring about seeing him at that instrument and playing. 

Adrien slowly turned his head to peer at her and she watched a corner of his lips curl up into a smirk. Marinette softly giggled and slowly walked up to him as he continued to play. She sighed as she came up behind him and ran her hands along his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

She kissed his cheek and smiled, “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Adrien softly spoke as he continued to play. “Tired?” 

Marinette sighed and shook her head as she unwrapped her arms from around him and sat down beside him on the bench, causing him to scoot over. 

“Are you playing this song because you’re trying to say something or…?” Marinette teased him and he burst out laughing. 

“I mean… I was just playing, but if you want…” Adrien glanced over at her and she blushed as she peered down at her lap with her bottom lip between her teeth and a smile playing on her lips. 

“I assumed it was because I was wearing a nice dress.” Marinette picked on him and ran her fingertips along his exposed forearm. “And… maybe… you thought it’d look better…” 

“On the floor?” Adrien smirked at her and swallowed hard. 

“Exaptedly- exactly.” Marinette wanted to kick herself for stumbling right then. 

Adrien chuckled at her and stopped playing to graze his hand along her jawline to make her gaze into his eyes. “No matter what you wear? I love it when it hits the floor.” 

Marinette gasped and her cheeks grew warmer as he leaned over to brush his lips against hers. He broke the kiss to warmly smile at her and slowly licked his lips. 

“I mean- we don’t have to. You have a photoshoot early tomorrow. Tonight you walked for your father. And then I know this weekend you fly out to New York. And then I know that you have a fitting when you get back from that and then-” Marinette rambled and Adrien rolled his eyes at her. 

He captured her lips to make her stop talking before he broke it to see a dazed woman. “Marinette?” 

“Hm?” Marinette felt like she was swooning as he brushed his thumb along her cheek. She peered at him through her dark lashes. 

“I always have time for you.” Adrien smiled and grabbed her waist to pick her up and onto his lap. 

“I just didn’t know if… you were tired.” Marinette played with his open collar as she sat on his lap and didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Well, I am tired… but I’m sure that you are too.” Adrien softly chuckled as she ran her hand along the soft woven material. 

“I am. But I’m also… not? Can that be a thing?” Marinette cringed as she awkwardly looked at him. 

She watched his eyes crease at the edges as he smiled with his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah that can be a thing.” 

“Like… I want to sleep but… I… also…” Marinette lightly pressed her index finger in the center of his collarbone and traced down between his muscular pecs as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“MM...hm…” Adrien got lost in how her finger trailed down between his abs and how her breathing seemed to hitch. 

She felt his muscles flex as she continued to trail her finger down his body until she reached his silver buckle. “Ya know?” Marinette peered up at him as she removed her finger from his body. 

“I do…” Adrien stared into her bluebell eyes and couldn’t help, but think of the night sky with stars filling it. 

“And… I am tired… but… I also… have this nagging feeling… maybe it’s not a feeling? Ya know the kind of feeling that doesn’t go away…” Marinette ran her hand down his black tie and lightly tugged on it, causing it to slowly pull from his collar. 

“Yes…” Adrien swallowed hard as he watched her through his long lashes as his tie fell from his shirt and onto her thigh. 

“And… maybe… it’s a feeling…” Marinette ran her hands up his chest and slipped them under his open shirt. “... that won’t go away?... on its own?” She slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell onto the floor in a pool behind him. 

“I think I know what you’re talking about, Princess.” Adrien ran his hand along her thighs and slowly eased her dress up around her hips. He brought his lips close to hers and whispered, “Like an ache that you can’t soothe.” 

Marinette sighed and nodded as she was intoxicated by the dark scent of his cologne. “Yes… like that kind of feeling. Have you ever felt like that before?” 

“Everytime I see you.” Adrien sighed and slowly slid his hands up her sides. 

Marinette raised her arms into the air and he pulled her dress up her body, caressing her breasts as he went. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as he let her dress fall on the floor, leaving her in a pair of black lace panties. 

“And when you feel this way…” Marinette gasped as he ran his soft hands up her sides and bent his head to press a kiss to one of her peaked nipples. “How do you soothe it?” She rolled her hips as he circled her nipple with his warm tongue. 

“I’d rather show you than say it.” Adrien sucked on her nipple and she arched her back. “If you’d let me, that is.” 

“Show me.” Marinette’s words came out as more of an exhale of breath rather than a solid response. 

“Okay.” Adrien smirked and kissed over to her other nipple, causing her to roll her hips against the bulge in his black slacks. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he circled her nipple and sucked on it. Adrien ran his hands back down to her hips and trailed kisses up to her lips. 

Adrien searched from her lips, to her eyes, and back down to her lips again. Marinette mirrored him before she leaned in and met him halfway. He brushed his lips against hers and she parted hers with ease to grant him access as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. 

He tasted sultry and dark as the flavor of Pinot Noir slowly registered to her. Marinette sighed and ran her hands down his chest and abs until she reached his belt buckle again. She fumbled with her fingers as she undid the belt and he leaned back enough for her to undo his pants. 

Adrien tangled his hands in her hair as he ran his tongue along hers with his pants undone. She slipped her hand beneath the front of his slacks and he broke the kiss to lick his lips and softly moan. 

He touched her wrist and brought her hand out of his pants and to his lips to kiss along the back of it. She bit her bottom lip and watched him as he stared into her eyes and slowly gripped her hips and stood up to set her on top of his piano. 

Adrien slid his hands up her thighs as he pressed heated kisses along her neck. She softly mewled as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and slid them down. Her heels hit the keys of his piano and caused an uneven tone to echo through the room as she raised her hips to help him. 

He kissed down her shoulder and she gripped the piano in her hands. Adrien slowly trailed kisses down between her breasts and made his way over to one of her nipples. He flicked it with his tongue and wrapped his lips around it. 

She arched her back and her breathing hitched as he trailed his tongue and lips over to her other peaked nipple. Marinette tangled her fingers in his hair as he circled her nipple and wrapped his lips around it to suck. 

Adrien smirked as he slowly kissed down her stomach and down to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into it as she leaned back on her forearms. He nipped her lower stomach with his teeth and kissed over to her hip bone, nibbling on it.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and rolled her hips as he opened his mouth to press a kiss to her skin. He brushed her hip with his tongue and sucked, leaving a red mark in its place like an intimate tattoo. 

She watched him kiss over to her other hip to do the same. Marinette parted her lips and sighed as he slowly slid his hands beneath her thighs as he lavished her hip bone.

He let go of her hip with a pop and yanked her towards him suddenly, causing her to gasp and moan as he kissed a trail back to her belly button. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette spoke in a sultry tone that didn’t hide how aroused she was. 

“Shh… don’t speak.” Adrien peered up at her with emerald eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight as he began to trail heated kisses down between her spread thighs. 

Marinette’s breath caught as he pressed a soft kiss on the cleft of her sex. She raised her hips and he held her with his arms as he ran the tip of his tongue along her folds, making sure to not touch the center. Her breathing picked up as she tried to shift her hips to make him lick between her folds. He ran his hands up her thighs and splayed his fingers out along her hips to hold them still. 

Adrien peered up and teased her more by circling his tongue around her entrance, but didn’t dare to dip into her for a taste. It was as much of a torture for him as it was for her. He wanted to taste her. God did he want to. She was his favorite thing. Sweet like honey and gorgeous in the moonlight, but he wanted to savor her. To take his time. 

He turned his head to kiss along her inner thigh in open mouthed kisses and she spread her legs for him as she relaxed. Adrien kissed back up her thigh and ran his tongue up and around her sex to her other inner thigh, trailing kisses down the other one. Marinette whimpered as he pressed a kiss to the back of her knee. 

“You’re torturing me.” Marinette moaned and heard him softly chuckle. 

“So are you.” Adrien spoke in a lower voice as his arousal came through it. 

He slowly kissed back up her leg and pressed kisses along her smooth petals, ignoring the pink center that he so desperately wanted to taste. He watched as a drip of nectar ran between her folds and he ran his index finger along her entrance to catch it. She twitched and moaned as he gently pressed his fingertip along her entrance. 

“All I want to do is taste how sweet you are.” Adrien whispered and Marinette slowly opened her eyes to watch him place his index finger between his swollen lips. 

Marinette softly moaned as he slowly dipped his wet finger into her tight entrance. She gasped as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. 

Adrien leaned in to press kisses along the side of her petals and moaned as he took his fingers out to add a second one. Her sensitive bud throbbed and ached as she begged for his tongue and lips on it. 

He barely grazed her clit with his tongue and she gasped while she arched her back and brought her fingers up with the heels of her palms pressed into the piano lid as she stiffened up. 

“Ah… please… Adrien… please….” Marinette begged as he kissed beside her sensitive bud. 

He ran his tongue above her clit and ignored it on purpose as he crooked his fingers and massaged the swollen bundle of nerves within her. He coaxed her and heard her hands slam down on the piano as she curled her toes and raised her hips off of the slick surface. 

Adrien gently ran short bursts of licks along her hardened bud until it couldn’t swell anymore. He flicked his tongue and wrapped his lips around her swollen bud. He began to suck on it and flick his tongue as she bucked her hips in time with his fingers. Her moans came out in short bursts as she got closer. Her walls tightened around his fingers and he knew that she was on the verge of cumming. He sped up his tongue as she trembled from head to toe and her breath caught as she arched with her head tilted back. 

Suddenly a burst of sound came out from her parted lips as she twitched and came hard, gripping his hair in her hand and clenching her thighs around his head as she bucked her hips against his mouth. 

Adrien sped up his fingers and kept her cumming over and over and over again. She lost count of how many times she climaxed until she felt like she couldn’t anymore. Her body fell against the piano as he brought her down from her high and watched her breasts move in slow and steady breaths. He stood up and kissed a trail up her stomach and between her breasts. Adrien kissed up her neck and along her jaw until he reached her swollen lips. 

“Mmm…” Marinette sighed as she felt like she had no bones left in her body. Her head was spinning and she was more tired than before. 

“How are you feeling?” Adrien pressed kisses along her cheeks and smiled as his cock ached between his thighs. 

“So, so good.” Marinette softly giggled as she kept her eyes closed in bliss. “Tired.” 

Adrien chuckled and gently picked her up. “Let’s go lay down then.” 

“What about you?” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You’ll make it up to me.” Adrien winked at her and she mumbled something against his chest. “What?” 

“Put me down when we get there and I’ll repay you.” Marinette yawned and Adrien softly chuckled. 

“Alright.” He carried her to their massive bed and laid her down on it. “Where do you want me?” 

“Right… here, hot stuff.” Marinette touched the bed and lazily rubbed it with her hand. 

Adrien slid his pants and boxer briefs off before he climbed into bed. 

She sat up and crawled between his thighs, running her hands along them as she sat back on her heels. Adrien brought his hands behind his head and underneath his pillow as he watched her slowly lick up the underside of his cock and circle the head. His cock twitched and she wrapped her lips around him, bringing them down to the base and back up. 

Marinette swiped her tongue along the underside and slowly licked back up to the tip to circle it again. She wrapped her fingers around his hardened length and her lips around his swollen head, moving them together in tandem. 

He spread his legs and rocked his hips as she worked him. Adrien took one hand from the pillow to trail his fingertips along her scalp and grip her hair as his breath came out in pants. He moaned and tilted his head down to watch her work him in a gentle rhythm. He knew that it wouldn’t take him long. That he didn’t have to wait for her to orgasm. 

Adrien swallowed hard as she sucked him harder and pressed his cock against the roof of her mouth with her tongue, causing his thighs to tremble and she felt him twitch in her hand and mouth. She sped up her pace and he moaned faster with each thrust as he felt the familiar tinge of pressure build until it burst and he released in long streams between her lips. 

Marinete moaned and gently sucked as she swallowed each time; while his hips bucked off of the bed. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Versace On The Floor piano cover by The Theorist](https://youtu.be/Sfu3bs_Sllo) **

**[Versace On The Floor by Bruno Mars](https://youtu.be/-FyjEnoIgTM) **


	23. Day 21: Modeling

Adrien walked around their four poster bed with a camera in his hands. He held the camera up to his left eye as he changed angles with his tongue between his teeth. 

Marinette laid on her side in a red corset, garter belt, and black thigh high stockings that were clipped in place. A pair of black pumps sat on her feet as she posed for him. Her gaze ran from his camera, to his bare chest that had navy suspenders running along it, and her gaze fell to his khaki slacks and barefeet.

She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she slowly ran the fingertip of her index finger along her outer thigh and up along her hip. She watched how his chest rose and fell as the camera flashed and shuttered. 

“Lay on your back for me with one knee bent and your left hand dangled above your head and then slightly turn your head towards me with that look you get when you want me.” Adrien softly spoke as he watched her slowly lay down and bring one of her knees slowly up with her heel on the black comforter. 

She slowly slid her hand up above her head and slowly ran her other one along her thigh as she turned to face him with parted lips and lowered lashes. 

“Perfect. Don’t move.” Adrien took a few pictures from different angles. He walked to the side of the bed and stared down at her. “Scoot closer to me and slightly peer at me.”

Marinette tilted her head back and looked up at him with parted red lips and bedroom eyes. His breath caught as he peered into her babydoll sapphire eyes and got lost in them. 

He shook his head and began to take more photos of her as she slowly moved her fingers above her head. She brought her other knee up and suddenly spread her legs wide and ran her hand down her stomach and stopped between her legs. 

Adrien bit his bottom lip as he groaned, watching her tease herself through her lace panties. She softly moaned and closed her eyes to arch her back as he continued to take photos of her. 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and softly smiled as she teased him by touching herself. She slowly ran her other hand down her body and caressed her left breast; while he took photos of her. 

“Are you going to keep taking those photos or… were you going to join me?” Marinette rolled over onto her stomach and brought her heels behind her to cross them at her ankles as she rested her chin on her hands. 

Adrien took a few more photos of her in that pose. Her breasts almost spilled from the corset and it caught his attention. He bit his bottom lip and took the camera strap from around his neck, setting the camera on the wooden dresser. He walked over to her as she rolled onto her back again. Adrien slowly slid one suspender off and then the other as he climbed onto the bed. 

“Couldn’t I do both?” Adrien grabbed one of the clasps on her thigh highs, with his teeth, and used his tongue to undo it. It snapped free and let go as he kissed up her inner thigh and along her lace panties to her other thigh. He kissed down it to grab the other clasp, using his tongue to pop that one free. 

Marinette gasped as he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. She felt him run the tip of his tongue along the back of her thigh, only to stop and pop the back clasp open. He kissed along the bottom curves of her behind and then trailed them down the back of her other thigh until he stopped on the last clasp. 

“Couldn’t I take my time… to savor my favorite dessert.” Adrien used his tongue to unclasp it, setting her free. 

He flipped her back onto her back and she softly mewled as she peered down to watch him kiss down her inner thigh.

He grabbed the lace top of her black thigh high with his teeth and slowly crawled down to pull it from her leg, pulling her heel off at the same time. Adrien sat back on his heels and grabbed the sheer fabric from his mouth, dropping it to the floor. Adrien kissed back up her calf, along the back of her knee, and along her inner thigh. He ran his nose between her thighs and pressed a gentle kiss to the cleft of her sex; before, running kisses down her other inner thigh. He grabbed the sheer fabric between his teeth and slowly inched it down, taking her other shoe off at the same time. He yanked the sheer stocking from his mouth and deposited it onto the floor with the other one. 

“Now what, Monsieur Agreste? Are you going to surprise me?” Marinette teased as she watched him smirk from between her legs. 

“Oh. I’m full of surprises, Bugaboo.” He licked and nibbled up her leg in open mouthed kisses as she relaxed back against the pillows, pulling them into her fists. He stopped at her hip and rolled her over again. He bit down on the back of her garter belt and undid the two clasps with his teeth and tongue. It sprang open and the garter belt fell onto the bedspread. 

Adrien rolled her back over and kissed up to her hip, grabbing her lace panties with his teeth to pull them down her body. 

Marinette raised her hips to help him as he slid off the bed to get rid of them. “Are you always this good with your tongue and mouth?”

“You of all people should know the answer to that, Princess.” Adrien smirked at her as he climbed up the bed and kissed along her leg again as she parted her legs for him. 

He took in how she bloomed between her legs for him and he wanted nothing more than to taste the nectar that was nestled along the petals. 

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair as he gently ran his fingers along the outside of her smooth folds. He watched how her bud throbbed and became aroused. How she became wetter with each stroke of his fingers. He slowly ran his fingers along the outside and back up to her bud. Adrien slowly circled her sensitive bud and watched her shiver. 

Adrien sat up and ran his soft hands up her thighs and along her stomach until he reached the top of her corset. Marinette arched her back as he slowly undid each clasp down the front of her corset until he unwrapped her. She bit her lip and stared at him through her dark lashes as he ran his hands up along her taut stomach and caressed her breasts in his palms. 

Marinette softly moaned and arched her back as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. She sat up and ran her hands along his shoulders and trailed her fingertips down his chest. She watched how he closed his eyes and how his adam’s apple moved when he swallowed hard. 

She ran her fingers around his nipples and down his abs. She traced the blonde hair that ran beneath his naval and touched the clasp of his pants. Adrien slowly opened his eyes and stared at her with parted lips as his muscles flexed with each hitched breath. 

She searched his emerald eyes as she unclasped his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. He rested his forehead against hers as she slid her hand down the front of them to caress his arousal. 

Adrien groaned and tilted his head slightly to brush his lips against her and crawled forward to make her lay back against the pillows again. 

Marinette slipped her hand from his pants and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and into his soft hair as he shoved his pants and boxer briefs down his hips. 

She helped him by pushing them down further with her feet and he kicked them off and onto the floor. 

Marinette broke the kiss to gasp out a moan as he slowly entered her with the roll of his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and captured his lips again.

“I love you so much.” Marinette whispered against his soft lips and felt him smirk at her. 

“I love you too.” Adrien whispered back as he slowly moved within her. 

Marinette felt his lips brush against hers again and she parted her lips to grant him access when the tip of his warm tongue ran along her bottom lip. 

She never thought that this would be her life. Never thought that she would be living with her high school obsession and never thought that she would be married to him. Never thought that she would get to spend forever by his side and in his bed. 

Marinette felt the pressure building within her like a flame. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as she trembled. Adrien focused on her and ran his tongue along hers as she dug her nails into his back and burst. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Focus by Ariana Grande](https://youtu.be/lf_wVfwpfp8) **


	24. Day 22: Gaming

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:00 PM _ **-** Hey, M’Lady! Are you up for some gaming tonight?

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:03 PM- _ Hey, Kitty. What game were you thinking?

**ChatGotUrTongue** _Today at 10:10 PM_\- Um… how about we play Overwatch?

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:15 PM- _Ya sure about that? I usually end up getting Play of the Game over you every time.

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:20 PM- _ Oh yeah, just rub it in why don’t you. I can get Play of the Game. I get tons of them… 

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:20 PM- _Uh-huh… sure… you do

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:21 PM- _When you’re not there.

**LadybugsLuckyCharm** _Today at 10:21 PM_\- XD That sounds more like it. C’mon seriously… let’s play something different.

Adrien put his hands behind his head, crossed an ankle over his thigh, and leaned back in his black computer chair. He licked his lips and thought for a moment as he peered at the neon glow from his cat ear headset that was reflecting off of his monitor. Numerous game titles ran through his mind as he tried to narrow them down. They could honestly play any game and he’d be happy. 

He had met this girl, well he assumed it was a female, years ago in a game of PUBG. He still had no idea what she looked like or who she really was. She was Ladybug. That was it. He had no face to put to her voice or her text. He had nothing to go off of other than that he really enjoyed her company. Maybe more than he should. Okay, for sure, more than he should. His nights were taken up by her, whether he was at his computer or in his bed. 

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:30 PM- _ Did you go AFK? 

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:33 PM- _Hey

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:35 PM- _Kitty? Here… kitty, kitty. XD

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:35 PM- _ Sorry. I was just trying to think of what game to play and then I realized I needed water. Um…

Adrien tapped his desk with his index finger as he messed with his headset. He was nervous for some reason and he didn’t know why. Well, that was a lie. He knew why. It was her. She always made his stomach turn and feel like it was jumping up his throat while his heart felt like it was pounding itself against his ribcage. He cleared his throat and twitched his fingers over the home keys on his mechanical keyboard. It had cherry keys. Oh how he loved the sound and feel of cherry keys. He shook his head as he got distracted by his gaming keyboard. 

“Right. Um… game, game, game. Two player game. Um…” Adrien gripped his hair and groaned at himself for being so dumb. 

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:39 PM- _ You okay? You’re not normally this spacey, Chaton. 

Marinette stared at the text box and watched as his username popped up along the bottom. 

**ChatGotUrTongue is typing…**

She would be lying if she said that she didn’t have feelings for the mysterious gamer. If her heart didn’t flutter at the three dots undulating in a rhythm on her screen. She didn’t know what he looked like, but that didn’t really matter to her. Her imagination often ran wild over what he could look like. What it would be like to go to an arcade with him. How much fun it would be. But she couldn’t admit that to him. She was too afraid to. What if he didn’t like her that way? She honestly didn’t know how he could since they didn’t really know each other outside of _ Discord _. 

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:41 PM- _ I’m ok. Um… want to just talk? 

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:41 PM- _ What happened to wanna play a game with me?

Adrien groaned and pulled at his hair, leaning back in his chair, before he sighed and adjusted his headset as he flung himself towards his white desk. His fingers flew to the keyboard as he typed super fast and tried to not think about what he was saying as his cheeks flamed. 

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:42 PM- _ Maybe I just really want to get to know you better because maybe… not for sure… definitely don’t… maybe… kind of… find you interesting?

Marinette fell back in her chair and covered her mouth with her hands as her heart took a running leap into her ribcage. She read the message over and over again, frozen in time. 

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:45 PM- _I’m really sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I’m so stupid. Please forget about it. 

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:46 PM- _ What do you mean by _ interesting _? Exactly?

Adrien grabbed his headset and slammed his elbows onto the table, cursing himself for even typing it in the first place. He heard the familiar chime of his _ Discord _ and ran his fingers over his face as he looked up to see her message. 

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:49 PM- _If you’re saying what I think you are… Then it might… not be so one sided?

**ChatGotUrTongue ** _ Today at 10:49 PM- _ What do you mean?

**LadybugsLuckyCharm ** _ Today at 10:49 PM- _ Oh now… you’re going to make me say it? You just told me you found me interesting and I said that I find you interesting too. If you even meant it in _ that _ way. So, why don’t you explain?

Marinette groaned and hit her desk with her palms as she waited for his response. She wanted an answer and didn’t want to walk around it. The sound of his voice scared the shit out of her and she squeaked and fell out of her seat, yanking her ladybug headset from the headphone jack. 

“Ladybug?” His voice rang through the speaker in her tower and she scrambled to plug her headset back in as she grabbed the top of her desk to climb back into her seat. “You there?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. I- I didn’t expect you to talk.” Marinette cleared her throat as she adjusted her headset and sat in her chair. 

A soft chuckle came from the other side, “Yeah… I just thought it’d be easier to… talk this way?” 

“For you.” Marinette grumbled before she pressed the button on the side of her mouse to talk to him. “Yeah… for sure. Um… so you were saying… that I was interesting?” She heard a slight choke sound on the other end and worried her bottom lip at it. “You okay?” 

Adrien coughed and spoke with a grovely tone, “Yeah, yeah… Sorry, I choked on water. Yes. I do.” 

“Do you not use push to talk?” Marinette teased him and heard him groan. 

“Sometimes, it’s easier to game if I don’t.” Adrien admitted and Marinette giggled, causing him to fall back against his chair with an inaudible sigh. Her giggles always made him die. Always made him blush and his heart run rampant. “Um… So… about the interesting thing…” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think. Marinette turned her push to talk off. 

“Yes, Kitty?” Marinette sighed into the mic and gasped as she covered her mouth. 

Adrien felt his body stiffen up at her breathy answer. He wasn’t expecting her answer to come out… so… erotically. _ Shit, shit, shit. _His mind ran off with the idea of what she would sound like beneath him. 

“Are you there? Did I lose you again?” Marinette softly giggled as she worried her bottom lip. 

“No! I mean… no, no I’m here. Um… we’ve known each other… three years? Well I mean, not really known each other… not in person that is…” Adrien began to ramble when her soft voice filtered into his ears. 

“Chaton? We basically know each other. I haven’t lied to you ever.” Marinette lowered her lashes as she rested her chin on her folded hands and leaned on her elbows with her legs crossed. 

“Right. Um… look… I know that we have never met in person. That I don’t even know you’re true name…” Adrien was interrupted by her as she blurted out a word that made his cock twitch. 

“Marinette.” Marinette spoke in a high pitch voice that only showcased her excitement. 

“What?” Adrien fell back against his chair in shock as his lips parted in a dumbfounded expression. 

“I said… silly kitty… My name is Marinette.” Marinette giggled at him and how he sounded so lost yet not at the same time. 

“Mari- Marinette?” Adrien swallowed hard as he tasted her name on his tongue. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me yours? I mean it’s only fair.” Marinette teased him and heard him sigh and say her name again. “We share the same name? Small world. I knew you were a girl.” 

“Ha- ha. Very funny. It’s Adrien actually.” Adrien rolled his eyes at her and she giggled more. 

“Nice to meet you, Adrien.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as they had a moment of silence. 

“Yeah, uh… nice to meet you too, Marinette.” Adrien sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “So, as I was saying… at some point… somehow… I sorta endedupmaybehavingfeelingsfor you.” He slapped his hand over his mouth and hid in his hair. 

“You what?” Marinette was still trying to process the slew of words that fell from his mouth. 

Adrien groaned as he slumped in his chair and let his hand hit his lap. “Look. I- I really enjoy talking to you. Have for years. No one else gets me like you do. Not that I have many friends offline because lord knows I don’t.” He sighed and Marinette worried her bottom lip, feeling bad for him. 

“I like you too. A lot. Probably more than I should. If I’m honest.” Marinette nervously giggled and heard the sound of something hitting something hard. 

“Fuck.” Adrien spurt out a curse word as he held his knee. “Sorry.” 

Marinette burst out laughing as she leaned on her elbow. “What did you do?” 

“Hit my knee on my desk. Doesn’t matter. Um… I like you too. More than I should.” Adrien sighed as he cringed and rubbed his kneecap. 

“Why?” Marinette blurted out the question and then pressed her lips in a thin line. “Sorry, that was a silly question.” 

“No, that’s uh… that’s valid.” Adrien sighed as he leaned back against the back of his chair. “You’re really easy to talk to. You make my harder days easier to deal with. Well, who am I kidding… all of my days are hard to deal with. I’m only happy when I see the green circle next to your name. It’s the most exciting part of my day. Honestly.” 

“Your life is that bad?” Marinette worried her bottom lip and waited for an answer. 

“Remember when I told you how my Christmas was? How I really enjoyed hearing about yours because mine was… less than amazing?” Adrien sighed as he peered over at a photo of his mother. 

“Yeah? What about it?” Marinette focused on his username with saddened eyes. 

“Well… because no holiday… be it Christmas or my birthday? Is enjoyable in my life.” Adrien played with a loose thread on his jeans. “Hasn’t been in years… I’m 26 now. My father still gets me the same lame pen that he’s gotten me for years. He hasn’t truly cared about holidays. Not since-” 

“Not since you lost your mom when you were thirteen?” Marinette filled in the blanks as her heart sank. 

“I live in my own apartment, but rarely have time for friends. So, I spend my free time on here. Talking to you.” Adrien blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and let his arm hang from around it. 

“Look, Adrien. I- I couldn’t imagine losing my mom or even my dad, but… know that I care about you. That I really enjoy talking to you. Everything will be okay. If I- if I lived near you… I’d-”

“What if you do?” 

“What?”

“What if you did live near me?” 

“I doubt I do.” Marinette giggled and she heard his breath catch again. “You really like my giggles.” 

“Stop…” Adrien cringed as he ran his hand over his face. 

Marinette giggled harder and bit her lip as she sighed. “Alright, I’ll bite. Where do you live then?” 

“How do I know you’re not some creeper?” Adrien teased her and heard her laugh. 

“How do I know that you aren’t one either?” Marinette tossed the words back at him as she teased. 

“Alright, fair enough. I live in Paris.” Adrien settled for giving her the city. 

“Me too.” Marinette sighed and thought for a moment. “Let’s play a game.” 

“I can’t think of one at the moment.” Adrien sighed as he admitted his failure to her. 

“Not like that. 21 Questions.” Marinette giggled as she shook her head with blushing cheeks. 

“Oh. Okay. I’ll play.” Adrien crossed his ankle over his thigh and rested a forearm on it. 

“I’ll go first. Favorite place to get dessert?” Marinette bit her bottom lip and waited. She heard the squeaking sound of his computer chair. 

“Andre’s Ice Cream.” Adrien answered with ease. 

“Oooo… same… Okay, your turn.” Marinette got a dreamy expression on her face as she began to crave ice cream. 

“Favorite place to hang out?” Adrien tapped his leg with his fingers. 

“This is going to sound so.. touristy, but… la tour eiffel. I like to sketch in my sketchbook while I lay back in the grass.” Marinette sighed as she thought about it. 

“Mmm… that’s a great place to go.” Adrien got lost in the thought of her laying back in the lush grass with her sketchbook pressed against her thighs. 

“Is- is that dumb?” Marinette worried her bottom lip. 

“No, not at all. Honestly, I wish I could go there. I think I’ve been there like once.” Adrien cringed and felt like an idiot. 

“Really? But it’s not far.” Marinette began to speak but then stopped. “Oh, right. You are really busy all the time.” 

Adrien chuckled for a moment and awkwardly sighed. “Yeah. Yep. Nonstop.” 

Marinette sighed and leaned on her elbows. “I wish it wasn’t that way for you.” 

“Me too.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair and placed his feet on the ground to lean on his desk with his elbows. “What is one place that you would go with me?”

“That’s two questions in a row.” Marinette giggled and she heard his breathy laugh on the other side. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Okay, sorry. You can go.” Adrien became embarrassed as he realized that he had skipped her turn. 

“No, I want to answer it. Um… the movies.” Marinette blurted out and Adrien perked up at her answer. 

“Really?” Adrien blushed as he became excited. 

“Yeah. It’d be fun.” Marinette smiled as she heard how happy he sounded. “Then… maybe… dinner at my apartment?” 

“What would you make?” Adrien sighed as he dreamily stared at her username as it flashed. 

“Um… hm… maybe some kind of pasta because it’s simple yet warm and homey?” Marinette softly giggled and Adrien’s breath hitched again at the sound of it. 

His heart slammed against his chest and heat traveled down to the pit of his stomach. “What would happen after dinner? Which sounds delicious.” 

Marinette’s breath caught in her chest as her cheeks flushed at his question. The way it came out of his mouth didn’t match the innocence of the question. “Um… Wha- what would you wan- want to do?” 

Adrien chuckled as he flexed against the front of his jeans, finding them to be more uncomfortable than they usually were. “Depends.” 

“Why do I feel like this is about to become 21 Questions after dark?” Marinette blurted out and heard him clear his throat. 

“I mean it doesn’t have to be that way. Sorry.” Adrien became embarrassed as he kicked himself. “I mean, that’s- that’s not what I was- oh lord.” 

“Uh… huh… Do you want your answer or not, lover boy?” Marinette picked on him as she played with a piece of fabric that was on her desk. 

“I do.” Adrien groaned as he gave up trying to hide where he was leading the conversation, leaving all manners behind him. His father had drilled them into his head for so long, but it was hard to keep himself in control when he spoke to her. He had been holding back for so long. It was like a dam opened up and all of his questions were pouring from his lips with no filter. “What would we do after that amazing sounding meal?” 

“Well… my apartment has a big flat screen TV and… I have a bunch of movies… We could always skip the theatre… and stay in?” Marinette worried her bottom lip as her heart raced. 

“Sounds great.” Adrien played with the buckle on his black belt, causing a clicking sound to echo through the headset. “Then… what?” 

“Are you really going to make me answer all of the questions? What do you think would happen next?” Marinette pressed her thighs together at the sound of his belt buckle. 

“Well… I’d love to kiss you.” Adrien sighed at the thought of laying her back on her couch while a movie played as background noise. Forgotten. 

Marinette squeaked at his answer and chewed on her fingernail. “I’d- I’d like that too.” 

“And… hold you.” Adrien sighed as he thought about what she would feel like in his lap when he’d lay back on the couch with her. 

The sound of his buckle undoing brought her back to reality. “I wish you could hold me.” Marinette bit her lip as she heard his chair move again. “I wish I could touch you.” She ran her hand between her thighs as she felt her body begin to tingle. 

“I wish I could to.” Adrien popped the button on his jeans as he focused on her breathing. “What are you doing right now?” 

“Mmm? Sitting at my desk, staring at our chat. Listening to you.” Marinette blushed as she ran her fingers between her thighs and over her pink pajama pants. “You?” 

“You want the truth? Or a lie?” Adrien undid the zipper of his jeans and shoved them down his hips, kicking them off.

“Depends…” Marinette stopped circling her clit through the thin material to focus on his words. 

She heard his breath come out slightly wavered and her mind raced. _ He couldn’t be doing what I’m thinking. _ Her thoughts went wild as she heard his breathing hitch.

“Well, I can half lie. I’m sitting at my computer.” Adrien ran his fingers along his hard cock, teasing himself. 

“_ Just _ sitting at your computer?” Marinette questioned as she heard him bite back a quiet groan. “Because it doesn’t sound like you’re _ just _ sitting at your pc.” 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t doing anything else, M’Lady.” She could almost see his smug expression from her place as his words caressed her ears. 

“Fair enough. Can’t say that I’m just _ sitting _ here either.” Marinette bit her lip as she listened to his rhythmic breathing, letting her own hand fall in rhythm with it between her thighs. 

She heard a groan from the other side. “Is it wrong if I say that I really… am enjoying your breathing? Like a lot?” 

“No.” Adrien bit the word out as he ran his thumb around the tip of his cock. “Because I’m enjoying yours as well.” 

“Is it bad that I really wish you were here? Touching me between my thighs.” Marinette couldn’t believe she was saying what she was, but her dignity had flown out the window ages ago. 

Adrien softly chuckled and his smoldering voice came out deeper than usual. “I wish I was touching between your thighs. I wish I was between your thighs…. Tasting you.” 

“What would you do?” Marinette raised her hips to shove her pajama pants down and kicked them from her ankles. 

“You really wanna know, Princess?” Adrien softly chuckled in a silky low tone. 

“Yes...” Marinette let the word spill from her lips in a breathy tone. 

“Alright… well… first I’d get on my knees… and run my hands up your gorgeous thighs…” He ran his hand along his hardened length and licked his lips. 

Marinette ran her hand along her thigh and sucked in a shaky breath. “Then what?” 

“Then, I would spread them wide.” Adrien sighed as he bit back a groan, sliding his hand to the base. 

Marinette spread her legs wide and softly mewled into the headset. “Then?” 

“Then, I’d run my hands up your thighs and slowly lick from your entrance to your clit.” Adrien breathed the words past his lips as he rolled his palm around his swollen tip. 

Marinette wet her index and middle fingers, slowly slipping them below her panties to do what he said. She gasped out a moan and heard him do the same. 

“Then I’d circle your clit with the tip of my tongue until it swelled, causing you to buck your hips against my mouth.” Adrien sped his hand up as he began to breathe harder. 

Marinette ran her fingers up to circle her swollen clit as he said. “When should I stop?” 

“Not yet.” Adrien swallowed hard as he bit the words out. 

“Do you want to know what I would do to you?” Marinette’s words came out sounding more like a moan than a statement. 

“What would you do to me?” Adrien slowed his hand back down, easing himself away from his impending orgasm. 

Marinette thought for a moment as she ran her fingers along her smooth outer lips with a sigh. She slipped her panties off and spread her thighs again. “I would get on my knees in front of your chair.” 

“Mm-hm… then what?” Adrien barely got the words out of his mouth as his cock twitched in his hand. 

“Then I would run my tongue along the underside of your cock.” Marinette softly moaned as she ran her fingers back up to her sensitive bud. 

Adrien lightly grazed the underside of his cock with his fingertips and waited for her to talk again as he let out a deep rooted moan. 

“I’d swirl my tongue around the tip before wrapping my lips around it.” Marinette softly moaned as she teased her sex with her fingertips. 

Adrien circled his finger around his swollen tip and then wrapped his hand around the head. He gently stroked in long strokes as she continued to explain. 

“Then, I would bring my lips all the way to the base and back up. Over and over again, slowly picking up speed as you began to tremble and get closer to the edge.” Marinette heard his breathing come through her headset in short pants and heard what sounded like something wet. 

“Mmm… I’d lick around your clit and slowly trace along your folds with my tongue, dipping it into your tight entrance.” Adrien groaned as he raised his hips to meet his hand. “Ah… I’d- I’d put your leg over my shoulder so I could get deeper and then run my tongue up to your clit. Circling it and once it was swollen as much as it could? I’d… mmm… wrap my lips around it and suck in a pulsing rhythm.” He heard Marinette’s breathing quicken on the other end. Heard her chair move and knew that she was rocking her hips into her hand. That she was as far gone as he was. 

“I’d push you onto my bed and straddle your hips. Brushing your hard cock with my wet pussy.” Marinette’s words came out crude and she lacked the ability to care at the moment. 

Adrien let out a low groan at her words and continued to pump his hand as his breaths came out in short pants. “Mari- Ladybug- I’m- I don’t know- Ah…” His voice came out stangled like he was fighting with himself, which he was. 

“Me too.” Marinette bit the words out as she slipped her fingers into her tight entrance and circled her clit with her other hand. “What are you doing right now?” 

“Run- running my hand-” Adrien licked his lips as he peered at his screen with heavily lidded eyes. “Running my hand along my cock and thinking about you.” 

“Do- do you wa- want to know what I’m do-ing?” Marinette sighed as she sped up her hands. 

“Y-e-yes…” Adrien choked on the words as he moaned from deep within his chest, gripping the arm of his chair with his free hand. 

“I’m right now, fingering my tight pussy and circling my swollen clit to the thought of you.” Marinette softly moaned as she heard him whimper on the other side. 

“God I wish I was the- there.” Adrien’s thighs trembled as he grew closer. “Between your thighs. Licking you. Savoring you. Fucking you. Making you say my name and scream in ecstasy.” He panted as he sped up his hand, feeling the heat and pressure build up in his spine. “Making you moan… making you suck my cock… making you ride me… making you- ah…” 

“Don’t stop…” Marinette sighed as she moaned in short bursts, speeding up the finger that was on her swollen clit. “Don’t- mmm… So, close. Adrien… Keep talking…” 

“Mmm… I’d- I’d lay you back on your bed and spread your thighs. Wrap my arms… my arms around your thighs… and… mmm… yank you towards my lips.” He began to pant as his thighs trembled more as he rocked his hips up into his hand. “I’d run my tongue along your soft folds and circle your clit… before- before I- Ah! Before I climbed up your body to enter your tight pussy. Ah… I’d start out sl-slow… hmm- hmm- hmm-” His breathing came out in short pants as he clenched his eyes tight and tried to focus on not cumming yet. 

Marinette panted on the other side as she slowed her fingers to a gentle rhythm and waited for him to instruct her. 

“Then I’d- I’d slowly thrust faster and har...der…” Adrien licked his lips and slowly rolled his hips in time with his imagination. “Making you clutch the sheets before you’d dig your nails into my back. Then when- when- ah fuck…” Adrien groaned as cum began to slightly spill from the tip and roll over it. He stopped it and hissed as he tried to hold back. “I’d- I’d hah-ah... “ He panted and thankfully heard Marinette burst out in loud moans on her end signally the fact that she was in orgasmic bliss. _ Thank God. _ Adrien sped up his hand and panted as he got close again. His balls ached along with his dick as he stroked himself. “Ah- mmm… Mari- Marinette? Talk to me.” 

Her voice came out tired and a soft hum passed her lips as she circled her clit with gentle strokes, coming down from her high. “I’d straddle your hips and slowly kiss you as I rolled my hips to catch the tip of your cock on my tight entrance. Slowly rolling my hips as I eased down on your giant... hard... cock.” Marinette’s voice came out sultry and dark as she heard him groan loudly. “Then I’d slowly roll my hips, picking up pace.” 

Adrien sped up his hand and groaned into the mic as she continued to talk. 

“I’d fuck you harder and faster, making you shiver between my thighs as I rode you.” Marinette licked her lips and whimpered as she heard a deep rooted groan echo in her ears. “I- I’d run my tongue along your bottom lip and flick the top one when you parted them. And right before you were about to cum…” 

“Ah… mmm… uh huh?” Adrien sped his hand up, gripping around his solid cock tighter as he rocked his hips. “I- I’m about to- so close… ah… hm-hm-hm-hm…” He panted into the mic. 

“I’d climb off of you and wrap my lips and hand around your cock, swallowing every last drop.” Marinette burst the last words past her lips and heard him let out a loud groan and rhythmic pants. 

His breathing calmed down in low hums as she heard him set down his headset and heard the sound of his chair creaking. 

Marinette waited for a bit, listening to the random sounds of drawers and something else. She heard the headset move again and waited to hear Adrien clear his throat. 

“You okay?” Marinette softly giggled at him. 

“Ye-” Adrien cleared his throat again as his voice came out hoarse. “Yeah. I’m good. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Marinette sighed as she slipped her panties back on. 

“So… that was um…” Adrien awkwardly laughed. 

“Not how I thought my conversation with you would go tonight.” Marinette giggled in embarrassment. 

“Yeah. Me either. So, you live in Paris too?” Adrien tried to make small talk as he leaned back in his chair. 

“I do.” Marinette bit her bottom lip. 

“So… how about… we meet this Saturday at la tour eiffel?” Adrien blurted out with blushing cheeks. 

“Okay. What time?” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she pulled her schedule towards herself and grabbed a pen from her pencil holder.

“What time works for you?” Adrien swallowed hard as he looked at the schedule on his cellphone. 

“Um… how about 6 O’ Clock at night?” Marinette stared at her calendar. 

“Sounds great. I’ll be in the black and green hoodie with black _ Converses _ and blue jeans.” Adrien stared at his clothing that was hanging up in an armoire.

“I’ll be in… a red dress.” Marinette giggled as she looked over at the dress that she had recently made on her dress form. “Also, will probably have my sketchbook open. So look for the girl drawing.” 

Adrien chuckled at her. “Alright. So now that we have that settled... Want to play PUBG like old times?” 

“Okay.” Marinette giggled as a game invite popped up on her _ Steam _account. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [No Games by Sickick](https://youtu.be/7c4cjftkRLY) **


	25. Day 23: Puns

Adrien pulled the black hood over his head as he walked through the trees with his hands in his pockets. His heart was racing as he anticipated seeing her. Was she pretty? What color hair did she have? What color were her eyes? Did he honestly care? He shook his head, deciding that her personality was enough for him. That she didn’t need to be amazing looking for him to want to spend time with her. For him to fall head over heels for the girl. 

He worried his bottom lip as the trees broke to an open area of lush grass that glimmered in the dim light. It was coated in a fine layer of dew that made it seem all that more magical, but then again it could be the fact that he saw her right then. It was like he had come out of the darkness and she was the light that made the area glow. 

She was sitting on a pink blanket that she had brought. It looked handmade with how it was knitted. She had her sketchbook on her crossed legs as she sat in a red dress that had off the shoulder sleeves and curved along the top of her breasts. The skirt pooled around her and her dark hair was up in a bun with a ladybug hair clip along the side that shined in the sparkling lights of the tower. She tapped her pencil against her bottom lip as she contemplated her drawing. 

Adrien looked down at his black hoodie, with green accents, and instantly felt underdressed compared to her. She was gorgeous and he looked like he just rolled out of his bed and ran there, which if he was honest… he did do just that. He had been running late. He pulled his hood down more around his face and walked up to her. 

Adrien held out a trembling hand, deciding whether he wanted to touch her shoulder or not. Whether he wanted to just run away and make up an excuse to not see her in person. What if she didn’t like what she saw? What if she thought he wasn’t how she imagined and that he wasn’t perfect? What if she saw all of his flaws and pointed them out? His mistakes in life. What if… He was filled with what ifs as he stood there, unsure of what to do. 

“Bonsoir.” Marinette didn’t look up from her sketch as she continued to draw, knowing full well that he was behind her. 

“B-bonsoir, M’Lady.” Adrien cleared his throat and felt frozen in place by her beauty as she turned her head to peer up at him. Her gorgeous sapphire hued eyes caught his attention as they shimmered in the light. 

“Did you want to sit down?” Marinette smiled sweetly at him and watched him walk around her to sit beside her. 

“I’m sorry. I feel really underdressed. I was running late and um…” Adrien sat with his knees slightly drawn up as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s okay. I just wanted an excuse to wear my newest design. Honestly.” Marinette giggled and she noticed how he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his blushing cheeks. “You’re cute.” 

Adrien grinned at her with his eyes closed as he dropped his hand. “Not as cute as mew.” 

Marinette burst out laughing at his words and he nervously laughed. “Sorry, I pun when I’m nervous.” He awkwardly chuckled more at himself. 

“Thank mew, Chaton. And I think that’s cute too.” Marinette nudged his shoulder with her own as she raked her teeth along her bottom lip. “So, you’ve really only been here once?” She peered up at the sparkling tower. 

“Only once.” Adrien cleared his throat as he watched the lights sparkle with her. “I never saw it at night though. It’s gorgeous.” 

“More gorgeous than me-ow?” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him in a teasing expression and she watched him flinch. 

“Not paws...ible, M’Lady.” Adrien stumbled and punned as his heart leapt up his throat with his stomach. 

Marinette giggled and showed him what she had been drawing. “I was working on a dress based on la tour eiffel.” 

It had the pattern of the tower on it and the single sleeve ran over one shoulder in a thin band. The bodice was form fitted and seamlessly went into a skirt that laid in such a way to make it appear squared off. It was gorgeous and Adrien was surprised that she was so talented. 

**Dress Concept by me, QuantumChickpea**

“It’s- it’s meowvelous.” Adrien smiled at it and thought for a moment. “My father would love something like that in his show. I could talk to him if you want.” 

Marinette blushed and bit her bottom lip. “You don’t have to do that. I’m working towards getting my own brand.” 

“He might be able to at least showcase your brand a little, if you want. Up to mew- I mean you.” Adrien nervously smiled and she giggled at him, sending his heart soaring.

“How... about... I think about it.” Marinette shoved him in the arm with her index finger and he laughed. 

“Alright.” Adrien smiled at her and sighed as he laid back on his elbows. “I’m really glad that I got to meet you.” He peered over at her. 

“Me too.” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she stared at how the light glowed off his face. “Why are you hiding in a hoodie?” She reached over and knocked his hood down off of his head, revealing gorgeous blonde hair. Her lips parted as she stared at him. He was more than beautiful. Absolutely stunning. 

His jawline was chiseled and had a thin layer of stubble. He had high cheekbones and beautiful green eyes that were the color of peridots with hints of citrine. They caught the light and glowed. His nose was near perfect and tilted up slightly at the end. His cheeks and nose had a tint of peach and his lips were pillowy yet angular with how his cupids bow was shaped. 

She’d be lying if she said that he wasn’t amazing. If she said that he didn’t look better than she could have ever imagined. 

She wanted to reach up and ruffle his luscious golden locks, but chose not to do that to him. She kept her hands at her sides and tried to not touch him too much. 

“What is it?” Adrien raised an arched eyebrow at her as she got lost in his face with flushed cheeks. 

“I- um… You’re- uh…” Marinette giggled as she peered down, causing the thin strands that framed her face to cover her sapphire hued eyes. “Nothing.” 

“Chat got your tongue?” Adrien bit the tip of his tongue with a smirk as he leaned into her. 

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles as she pulled back at the sudden realization. “IS THAT WHY YOUR UN IS THAT?” 

Adrien burst out laughing and nodded. “Yep. Well that and my incredibly annoying tick of punning when I’m nervous.” 

Marinette nudged him again, but chose to stay leaning against him with her shoulder. “I don’t think it’s annoying. I think it’s cute, actually.” She blushed as she slowly slid her pinkie over his. 

“Really?” Adrien was shocked by her words as he flashed a glance at her.

“Mm-hm.” Marinette nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Really cute.” 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and peered over at her. He slowly brought his lips to the top of her head and nuzzled her soft hair. “You’re really cute too. My thoughts couldn’t even come close to how stunning you look.” 

Marinette’s cheeks grew even warmer as his voice dropped lower than before. Quieter than before. It felt like a secret that was just between the two of them and it set her heart on fire. 

“So… did you just want to lie here and look at the lights?” Adrien smirked against her hair. 

“I don’t know. Did you have other plans?” Marinette tilted her head up to peer into his eyes. 

“Mmm… not really.” Adrien searched her bluebell eyes, to her lips, and back up to her eyes again. 

“Oh really, lover boy?” Marinette’s lips curled up in a smug expression as she walked her fingers up his hoodie to grab the neckline of it, pulling him closer to her. 

Adrien swallowed hard as his eyes grew wide. “I-” 

She giggled and let his hoodie go before she laid back on the blanket, staring up at the sky. “Do you ever just look at the sky and wonder what it would be like to be a star up there? How it would feel to be perfect, just like them?” 

Adrien laid back beside her and curled his fingers around hers. “All the time, but are they really that purr-fect?” 

“I think they are.” Marinette sighed as she squeezed his hand. 

Adrien rolled onto his side and rested his head on his palm. “Not as purr...fect as you, M’Lady.” 

Marinette gasped and peered over at him. “What?” 

Adrien softly chuckled and grazed her jawline with his fingertips, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “The stars have nothing on you, Marinette.” 

He searched from her eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes at the same time that she did. Something about each other drew them closer. It was like a magnet was pulling them closer together and it was impossible to stop. 

“I- I don’t know how you-” Marinette couldn’t even concentrate enough to talk as she found herself being pulled into his orbit. 

It was like he was the sun and she was a helpless planet. She licked her lips and found that his were so close to hers. So close that one more small fraction of an inch… would make her soft lips touch his. 

“Same.” Adrien sighed as he gently brushed his lips against hers, getting the first taste of her strawberry lip gloss. He pulled away to lick his lips before going in for another taste. 

Marinette softly mewled as he snaked his hand into her hair and pulled her closer as she parted her lips for him. He softly moaned as he pulled her close by her hip and dipped his tongue between her lips. 

She wrapped a leg around his hips as she held his face and continued to lavish his tongue with her own. He tasted of mint and something sweet. He was absolutely intoxicating and she felt like she couldn’t get close enough. 

Adrien yanked her on top of his hips and she laid flat against his body, rolling her hips against his as she continued to kiss him with reckless abandon. 

He moaned against her lips and raised his hips to meet hers as she ground against his arousal. His hands itched to undo his pants and take her beneath the tower’s lights, but he knew better than to do that. Kissing her was enough for him. 

She gasped and shuddered as she came, moaning into his mouth. Adrien’s thighs trembled as he heard her whisper his name against his lips with the rocking of her hips… the way she pressed down on him was enough to kill him. Adrien pulled her down harder, by her hips, and kissed her with more passion than before as he rocked his hips and came. 

Marinette broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck as they panted and caught their breaths. She softly giggled as she heard him gently groan. 

“Sorry.” Marinette sat up to bite her fingertips as she stared down at a very satisfied Adrien with flushed cheeks and heavily lidded emerald eyes. 

“No. Don’t be. Jesus.” Adrien couldn’t even think as he licked his lips and tried to arrange his thoughts properly. 

“That was fun.” Marinette giggled as she leaned down to kiss him again. 

Adrien parted his lips to meet her warm tongue with his own again, wrapping his arms around her. They spent hours lost in one another, falling deeper and deeper in love. 

**Song I wrote to: **

[ **MISTAKES by Phobez Apollo** ](https://youtu.be/0cFGlDt-qaA)


	26. Day 24: Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Before you read this... If you are not a fan of Dom!Adrien or bdsm... I have written a second fluffy version of Flirt that is combined with Dadrien in the next chapter. So, feel free to skip this one. I know some of you were kind of bothered by the whole bdsm thing. haha Or so it seemed. This scene is a part of a novel that I'm currently working on that I mentioned briefly within the first chapter of it. ;) Anyway, like I said... feel free to skip to the next one for a different form of flirting.**

Marinette walked into the play party wearing a red leather bodycon dress that had thin straps that ran up and over her shoulders, crossing at her back. The hem reached mid-thigh and left little to the imagination. She wore black stilettos that were about six inches high. Why she wore such tall shoes? She was unsure, but she did. 

He had told her to meet him there. That he wanted to see her to see him play first before she decided that he was really the perfect match for her. She swallowed hard and walked into the building. It was dark and full of people. Her heart raced as she peered around her, taking note of what they were all wearing. Leather, lace, PVC, rubber, and microfiber flooded around her. Many wore collars and she found herself unconsciously touching her throat, dreaming of owning one. Dreaming of being owned by someone.

As she walked, she noticed how some areas were set up with people doing scenes. Some had brought furniture to assist them, while others just had various toys. He had told her what he would be wearing. About it. But she really didn’t need to know what he looked like because… he was her boss at  _ Gabriel. _

Screams and moans beckoned to her like ghosts in an old castle. Like she was a woman running down halls filled with moonlight and there was a hidden thrill of being chased within her heart. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she continued to walk through the place. 

“Hey, pretty. Don’t you want to take a ride through my world?” A deep voice came from behind her and she jumped as she turned around to see a tall man with a leather mask on and a harness with many silver buckles and D-rings. His black shorts were tiny and she shook her head. 

“I’m actually looking for someone, but thank you.” Marinette politely spoke as she walked away. She really should have dragged Alya there. Should have dragged someone with her. 

She continued to walk and focus on not tripping on the tile floor as she made her way deeper within the crowds. Marinette noticed his blonde hair first. She stopped in her tracks and her breath caught as she took in his outfit. 

He wore tight black jeans, a black leather harness that crossed over his muscular chest and connected to a silver o-ring in the center, and his feet were in silver toed black boots. He was busy walking around a woman with blonde hair that was bound to a portable black St. Andrew’s Cross. Her wrists and ankles were surrounded by fur and leather, chained to the cross at each end of the 2x4s. Her legs were spread and her arms were held out above her head, splayed out for his every desire to do whatever he pleased as long as she had consented to it. 

Marinette stood off to the side and watched him with her index finger between her teeth as she got lost in his fluid movements that looked more like a dance than anything sinister. How he slowly walked around the blindfolded woman with a look of passion on his face. He flicked his gaze over to Marinette after he placed a nipple clamp on one of the woman’s breasts, causing her to moan. Marinette’s breath caught as she saw one of the corners of his lips raise up slightly into a smirk. 

He went back to staring at the tied up woman. He splayed his fingertips along her stomach and slowly dragged them along her heated skin, causing the woman to shudder as he slowly walked around her to the other side.

He ran his fingers along her nipple, causing it to harden and added the second nipple clamp. The woman let out a soft moan and he attached a chain to each one, gently tugging on it.

Marinette rubbed her thighs together as she watched him let the chain go and walk over to a table with various candles on it. She assumed that they were the kind that didn’t melt at too hot of a temperature. That they were solely made for the purpose with which he was about to use them for. She worried her bottom lip as he picked one up and carried it over to the writhing woman. 

He slowly held the container over her chest and let the black wax slowly drip down onto her trapped nipple, causing her to buck her hips and cry out in ecstasy at the feel of the warm liquid on her cool skin. However, he didn’t keep his eyes on the bound woman. His emerald gaze often flicked to Marinette as he walked around the other woman, using his fingertips to cause shivers to run through her body. 

He slowly poured wax onto her other nipple before pouring some down between her breasts. Marinette watched the black wax slowly drip down until it reached between the woman’s legs. The woman tried to close her legs but couldn’t no matter how hard she sought satisfaction. 

Marinette watched as the woman panted and moaned, getting closer and closer to her impending orgasm and he had barely touched her. He moved around her like a hummingbird as he strategically dripped wax, while he gently tugged on the chain that hung between her breasts until the woman trembled and screamed out as she fell under his spell at last. 

Marinette gasped as she watched him clean the wax from her and how gentle he was when he removed the clamps. How he rubbed her wrists and ankles with his soft hands, pressing soft kisses to each one. He helped her down and kissed her on each cheek before handing her her purple blanket and holding her in his arms. But even though he had his arms around this woman… his gaze was on Marinette and no one else. 

Something about it made her feel special. Like the woman in his arms meant nothing other than a play partner. Yet he seemed to still care for the worn out woman in his arms. She watched how the woman whispered to him before she walked off to explore the venue more. 

He slowly smirked and stared into Marinette’s sapphire hued eyes and let his gaze slowly drift down her body with a smirk. She worried her bottom lip as she noticed how her skin tingled. It was like he was exploring her body without even touching her. She watched him raise his right hand up and signal her to come over with his index finger. 

Marinette felt like she was being pulled to him by an invisible string. One that was cast out only for her and no one else. She took a deep breath and slowly walked up to him, trying not to trip. 

Adrien peered at her with a warm smile, “Hi. Shouldn’t you have worn flats?”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped as he picked on her. “Seriously? I just found you and that’s what you’re going to say to me first, Mr. Agreste?” 

Adrien shrugged as he began to put the candles into his black bag. “Did you want me to say something different? You’re going to trip and hurt yourself.” Marinette rolled her eyes and he touched her chin, bringing her gaze to his. “Did you just roll your eyes at me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” 

“What if I did? I didn’t consent yet.” Marinette smirked at him and he chuckled as he shook his head. 

“You’re right. I apologize. So, you contacted me because you wanted to play.” Adrien smirked at her as he let her chin go. 

“Yes…” Marinette searched for a name to call him. 

“Sir, Master, or M’Lord are all proper terms that I will accept come out of your pretty lips.” Adrien smirked as he stood up from zipping his bag. 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard and watched him lean on the table with his elbow. 

“So, what should I call you?” Adrien ran a hand through his hair and stared at her.

“M- Minette or Kitten.” Marinette got lost in how he carried himself. In the comforting aura that he put out. 

“Alright, Minette. After watching me play… do you wanna play?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he challenged her. “We don’t have to use nipple clamps or wax. We don’t even need to use my cross, if you don’t want. Just tell me what you want. A dom isn’t really the one in control. It’s the sub that directs him or her with their art.” He smiled at her and it caught her soul on fire. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and Adrien recognized her unease. How she probably couldn’t think of what she wanted. Adrien touched her shoulders and licked his lips before he spoke in a soft tone. 

“If you want, I can show you what’s in my bag and we can go from there, hm?” Adrien watched her shyly nod and he brought a chair over for her. 

She sat down and he crouched down between her thighs, pulling his bag towards himself. “I’m sorry. I should know what I want, but I don’t.” 

Adrien peered up at her as he pulled out a pair of fur coated wrist restraints. “You don’t need to be sorry. You’re new to this world and I have much to show you. Do you at least know some hard limits of yours?” 

Marinette nodded as he watched her, unbuckling the wrist restraints with ease. “I don’t like needles or anything to do with fecal matter.” 

Adrien nodded and whispered to her, “That’s not too uncommon. But hard limits can be small things. Not just major ones. Like… I don’t like being restrained. Or… being humiliated.” 

“Being yelled at.” Marinette licked her lips as she watched him hold out the restraints. “I’m okay with those.” She pointed at the black leather cuffs in his slender hands. 

“Okay.” Adrien smiled with a nod. “Hold your hands out like this for me.” 

Marinette rested her forearms on her thighs with her palms up and relaxed. He slowly ran one of the restraints around her wrist, letting it softly brush along her sensitive skin. She bit her bottom lip as she held back a moan. He buckled it around her wrist and brought her palm to his soft lips and kissed it before he gently placed her hand back down to wrap the other cuff around the other one. 

“So, wrist restraints are okay. What else…” Adrien reached into his bag as he watched her touch the leather with her fingertips. He pulled out his favorite thing, a black riding crop and held out to her in his palms, weighing it. “What about impact play?” 

“I’m good with that.” Marinette’s gaze drifted from the small bit of leather at the end and along the line of metal until it reached a leather wrapped handle. “Really… good with that actually.” 

“Good.” Adrien smirked as he pulled out two black floggers and a yard of black fur. “Fur?” 

“I don’t know.” Marinette shrugged at him. She didn’t know much about this world. She hadn’t been with a dom since the last one, who didn’t care a whole lot about her. “Um… can we take it slow?” 

“Of course.” Adrien smiled at her and put the floggers away. “How about we just start with the crop, hm? Your eyes lit up when you saw it.” 

Marinette nodded as she sighed a hint of relief. “Okay.” 

“Good. Would you be opposed to being bound on your hands and shoulders?” Adrien pulled out more leather restraints and hung them from his crooked index finger with a dangerous expression on his face. 

Marinette’s breath hitched as she squeezed her thighs together and stared at the dangling binds. “I’d love that.” A blush came to her cheeks and she got lost in what he would do to her. 

“How about a paddle?” Adrien pulled out a black paddle and she nodded. “Alright. I think we got our tools. How about we begin?” 

“Okay.” Marinette nodded as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it with a trembling hand and stood up with his help. 

“It’s okay. Now, I just need you to tell me your safe words. They don’t have to be your permanent ones. Just for today.” Adrien winked at her and she thought for a moment. 

“Passion fruit for red. Silk for yellow?” Marinette threw random words out that she thought she would remember. 

“Okay. Passion fruit and silk it is.” Adrien smiled and suddenly the atmosphere changed around them. It felt charged with a masucline energy that both scared her and thrilled her at the same time. 

Marinette stood there as he led her to the area where his cross stood. She swallowed hard as he let go of her hand, letting his fingertips graze her palm. 

“Stand pretty for me, Gorgeous.” Adrien spoke in a low tone that sent a shiver down her spine and made heat pool in the pit of her stomach. 

She equaled her foot spacing with her hips and brought her hands to her sides, chin up and proud with her eyes closed. 

“Good girl.” Adrien slowly walked around her and gently grazed her spine with his riding crop and she corrected it. 

Marinette swallowed hard as she tried to keep herself still, waiting for the bite of his crop but it never came. 

“Take those heels off for me, Kitten.” Adrien softly spoke and she slowly undid the buckles on her heels and slipped them off one by one.

Marinette stepped onto the cold floor with her bare feet and waited for further instruction. She swallowed hard and tried to control her breathing as he walked around her again with slow steps. 

“Good girl. Get on your knees for me, baby.” Adrien ran the soft leather end of his crop along the back of her knees and her breathing hitched. 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette let the words shudder from her lips as she slowly got onto her knees. 

She sat back on her heels with her palms on her thighs and back straight. She kept her gaze ahead and closed her eyes. 

“Are you wearing decent lingerie today?” Adrien ran the crap beneath her chin and watched her gaze up at him through her dark lashes. 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette answered without a single thought. 

“Remove your dress for me.” Adrien smiled at her and watched her get off her heels and graze her fingertips along the hem of her dress, slowly rising it up and over her head. 

He peered at her lace bra and matching cheeky panties as he circled around her again. “Beautiful. Are you ready to listen, Kitten?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard as she sat back on her heels again. 

Adrien tapped his right boot and she slowly leaned forward, placing her forearms onto the ground before she bent down to place her forehead on his boot. He waited for her to kiss his instep. “That’s my good girl.” 

Marinette slowly sat back on her heels again and waited. Adrien stepped away to grab the thigh restraints and the harness that attached to everything.

He slipped the black leather harness onto her and slowly slipped the end through one of the buckles and brought his lips to her ear, “If it’s too tight tell me.”

“Yes… Sir.” Marinette spoke in a breathy voice and gasped as he suddenly yanked it tight against her skin, fastening it in place. 

He slid his hand up her spine to slowly slide the end of the other strap into the buckle, feathering his breath along her shoulder. “How’s that? Too tight?” 

“No, Sir.” Marinette gasped again as he suddenly pulled the strap tight and fastened it. 

“Good. Lay on your back for me.” Adrien whispered and she laid down on her back with her knees drawn up. “Present.” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and slowly parted her thighs with her hands over her head. 

“Beautiful.” Adrien smiled as he walked around her. 

She felt like an art piece in an exhibit or better yet… a blank canvas with an artist carefully crafting her into something magnificent. Something stunning and worth something more than she felt she was. 

The sound of the metal buckles drew her attention and made her hips want to rock. Made her want him more than she already did. She watched him get on his knees and he held one of the leather thigh restraints in his hand, letting it quickly fall into a straight line from his fingertips. The ringing of the hardware echoed and she gasped at the sound. He slowly slid the leather strap along her inner thigh and she trembled as it left goosebumps in its wake. 

Adrien slowly slid it around the middle of her thigh and peered at her flushed expression. “Again. Tell me if it’s too tight, okay?” 

Marinette nodded, forgetting her words and he looked at her with a stern expression. She shook her head, “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good girl.” Adrien pressed a kiss to her knee and suddenly yanked the tail of the restraint, causing it to tighten around her thigh. He fastened the buckle as he watched her fingers curl and her back arch in bliss. “Ready for the second one, Kitten?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette sighed as she watched him and licked her lips. 

Adrien slowly slid the soft leather along her other inner thigh and wrapped it around the middle. He kissed her knee with heated open mouthed kisses as he made his way up and put the tail of the restraint between his teeth, keeping his glowing emerald eyes on hers. “Look at me.” His voice came out muffled and she peered into his piercing gaze that only hid kindness behind them. He slowly pulled on the tail and then suddenly jerked it tight, causing her to gasp and fling her arms down. 

Adrien caught her wrists and shoved them back above her head. “Don’t move, baby.” 

Marinette’s chest rose and fell in fast pants as she whimpered. 

“Alright beautiful.” Adrien ran his hand along her outer thigh and caught her hip with his fingertips, gently rolling her onto her stomach. 

He grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her forearms and knees. “Bring your hands at your sides for me.” 

Marinette turned her head to the side and got into a comfortable position as she slid her hands down beside her knees. He ran his hands down her arms and brought her hands behind her back to clip her wrist restraints to the ring on the back of the harness. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette softly hummed as he ran his hands along her hips and down to her thigh restraints, where he clipped those to the sides of her harness, locking her into her position. 

Adrien stood up and walked over to his bag to grab the black leather paddle. He clipped it to one of the loops on his jeans and walked back over to her. Her breathing came out as short bursts as she licked her lips and anticipated what he was going to do. She gasped as she felt the soft leather end of his crop brush against her spine and run along her ass. He traced around the outer curve of her cheek and ran it beneath the curve at the bottom of it. The soft leather trailed between her thighs and along her wet sex, slowly making it’s way back up to her lower back. 

She began to softly moan as she closed her eyes and focused on the soft leather against her warm skin. Marinette bit her lip as he ran the leather end back between her thighs and lightly rubbed it along her folds, coaxing her closer and closer. Her moans picked up with each delicious stroke until she cried out when he flicked his wrist to smack the leather against her swollen clit. 

Marinette softly hummed as he gently rubbed it against her sex and brought it back up along the curve of her ass. She breathed harder as she clenched her hands in and out of fists. Adrien stuck the riding crop into his back pocket and took his paddle off his belt loop. She heard the click of the clip and her heart jumped in her throat. 

Adrien got on his knees beside her and ran his soft hand along her spine, causing her to softly moan. He ran his fingertips down along the curve of her ass and softly spoke to her, “Are you okay, Kitten?”. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette sighed as he ran his hand between her thighs and back up to suddenly lightly smack along the middle of her cheeks. It caused a vibration to spread out and wave between her thighs, caressing her clit in the aftershock. She panted and moved her hips as he did it again. 

He ran his hand along her ass in circular motions and smacked her a bit harder, working her up with each impact of his palm. Adrien began to do short quick pats with his hand and Marinette moaned out with each hit. He smiled and used his free hand to trace her bottom lip with his fingertip. She parted her lips and flicked his fingertip with her tongue. He moaned as she wrapped her lips around his finger and serviced it like she would his cock. 

Adrien flexed within his black jeans as he rubbed her ass with his hand to soothe her flushed skin. “You ready?” Adrien leaned forward to kiss her back with his soft lips. 

“Yes… Sir.” Marinette let the words fall from her lips in a sigh. 

“Okay, baby.” Adrien picked up his paddle and began to do slow precise smacks. Ones that teased and sent shivers between her thighs and made her tremble. 

She panted and flexed her hands into fists as she got closer and closer to her impending orgasm. Adrien watched her reactions. How she widened her knees as far as she could, despite the restraints. How her body trembled for release. How her breathing had picked up. How she was softly moaning and sucking on his finger harder. 

Adrien got lost in her and how she reacted to him. Got lost in how her sapphire eyes peered at him in such a loving way. Like she worshipped everything he walked on. He gradually sped up his pace and added more force behind each hit. She began to moan louder and whimper more as she rolled her hips, begging for more. 

“Ready to cum for me, Minette?” Adrien whispered against her soft skin as he pressed soft kisses along her back. 

“Yes… Si- Sir.” Marinette could barely speak as she moaned and rocked her hips. 

He gave her a few more smacks, before he dropped the paddle and ran soft fur along her behind. She burst and cried out as she came from the sensation of the soft material on her sensitive behind. She panted and writhed with her hips bucking as she moaned in bliss. He brushed the soft fur along her behind and between her thighs, causing her to tremble and hum. 

Adrien smiled at her and ran his hand along her skin to undo her thighs from her harness. Then he undid her wrists from it. “You can relax.” His voice was calm and collected as she slowly got up and sat back on her heels. He ran his fingers through her hair and warmly smiled at her with emerald hued eyes. “What aftercare do you need?” 

“To be held, please Sir.” Marinette sighed and felt him softly pull her into his lap. 

He held her with extraordinary care as he wrapped his arms around her and took her hand in his. He began to undo the restraint on her wrist as he kissed her shoulder. The restraint fell to the ground and he kissed along her reddened wrist. He set it in her lap and picked up her other one to do the same. Marinette softly hummed as she rested her cheek against his chest. Adrien ran his fingertips along her thigh and undid the restraint on her right one before doing the same to her left one. He ran his hands along the red marks before he ran his hand up her spine to undo the leather harness. 

Adrien collected them all into a pile and wrapped his arms fully around her, holding her in his lap. He could feel her breathe against his chest as she sighed. “How was that?” Adrien pressed soft kisses to her hair. 

“Lovely. Thank you.” Marinette sighed as she cuddled against him. 

“Still want to play with me?” Adrien kissed her cheek and she turned her head to search his eyes with her own. 

She warmly smiled and ran her hand along his jawline. “Of course.” 

Adrien searched her eyes for a moment. “Meet me in my office on Friday to go over the Dominant and Submissive contract.”

“Yes, M’Lord.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and he cupped her chin, running his thumb along her bottom lip to pull it from her teeth. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He leaned closer to brush his lips against hers and she met him the rest of the way. 

**Songs I wrote to: **

**[Hey Pretty by Poe](https://youtu.be/sEK-_jk9GdU)** (My husband picked this song and loves this song. As do I. haha)

  
**[Fade Into You by Mazzy Star](https://youtu.be/ImKY6TZEyrI)** (My husband sent me this song about 9 years ago when we started dating. haha)


	27. Day 24: Flirt version 2/ Day 27: Dadrien Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The first part of this really happened the other day at my work. haha This guy's wife hated me... and I did nothing but talk like I do with all customers. XD And his kids and him had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. haha And she really looked how I describe her in this. I was like I don't want what you have. I have a very loving husband and kid. XD**

Marinette stood at the register at the small retail store she owned. The line was long, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. She wanted a backup cashier, but no one seemed to be answering her. She sighed and put on a warm smile as she took note of a small family that was in line and then made their way out of the line suddenly. Her heart ached for them because she knew how hard it was to wait with two small kids. She had one from a previous marriage and times were hard, but she was making it work. 

She smiled at the customer in front of her and apologized. “I’m sorry for the wait. I tried.” 

“Oh no. It’s okay. You’re doing great.” The woman smiled as she paid for her items. 

“Thank you. Have a good night.” Marinette smiled at her as they left. “I can help whoever is next!” She peered up to handle the next customer. 

Marinette had made it through half the line when she noticed the man and his wife from earlier walk up. She’d be lying if she said that he wasn’t gorgeous. Model worthy and that their two boys didn’t look as gorgeous as him. His hair was a golden blonde. The perfect blonde that people dreamed of having. His eyes were bright and the color of peridots. He had a chiseled jawline and a nearly perfect nose. He had a smile on his face and she noticed how his biceps looked in his white short sleeve tee, with his tan shorts, and navy slip on canvas shoes. His skin tone was a warm tan hue and only mirrored the warmth of the sun. 

The children were beautiful and their hair and eyes matched his. She peered at the two boys and smiled at them before she peered at his wife. 

She was average in appearance and stood out against them. Her frame was slender, but her skin tone and eyes were dull. She lacked any form of sunshine and seemed unhappy with Marinette. Her hair color was a light pale blonde and she had a natural look to her face, yet she looked angry and tired. Her dress was a dull neutral color and only washed her out more. Everything about her was uptight and unhappy. 

Marinette swallowed hard and smiled at the gorgeous model worthy man in front of her register with a smile. “I’m so sorry about the wait earlier.” 

“It’s okay. We forgot something anyway.” The man smiled at her and she looked over at the irritated wife and then back to him. 

“Oh. I know how that is.” Marinette smiled and glanced between the two of them. She peered down at the two boys and smiled at them. “They’re so cute!” 

The man reached over and ruffled the almost two year old’s longish blonde hair and chuckled. “Thank you. They’re a handful.” 

“I bet. I have one and don’t know how people handle two.” She giggled and he laughed with her. “Your total is twenty-six euros.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled and handed his heavy metal card over for Marinette to swipe. 

She passed the card back and pulled the receipt. “Receipt in the bag or with you?”

“Bag is fine.” He smiled at her and she slipped it into his bag. 

Marinette looked at the unhappy wife and then back at the husband with a warm smile. “Have a good night.” 

“You too.” The man smiled, while the woman kept a glare of her face as she handled the kids. 

“Bye!” Marinette waved at the almost four year old and sweetly smiled. 

“Say bye.” The man softly chimed and the little boy sweetly told her bye. 

Marinette softly giggled at how cute the kids were as they left. “I can help whoever is next?” 

***

Marinette walked around her small shop, picking up clothes that had been knocked to the floor or thrown over the racks. She sighed as she muttered about inconsiderate customers under her breath. Asking why customers just threw things on the rack in a random spot when the correct spot was right behind them on another rack. How they can be so lazy. 

“Excuse me.” A warm voice trailed into her ears as she peered up from bending over to pick up a shirt. 

Marinette recognized the man in an instant as the one that came in with his two boys and wife the day before. “Yes?” Marinette stood up straight and tripped on a hanger that was lying on the ground. 

A pair of strong arms caught her against himself and she was suddenly surrounded by a warm citrus cologne. “I am so so sorry.” Marinette blushed as she pulled away from him. 

“Are you alright?” He chuckled at her as he watched her bend down to pick up the culprit of her demise. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. What can I help you with?” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ear and peered up at him. 

“Do you have this belt in a smaller size?” The man held out a brown leather belt with a silver buckle. 

“I don’t have anything in the back, but I can walk over there and try to help you find another size of that one or something similar.” Marinette offered as she hung a loose shirt up with the hanger that had tripped her. 

“Okay. I’d appreciate that.” He smiled at her and she took off to the rack of men’s belts. 

The man followed her through racks of clothing as she swayed her hips in front of him, causing him to smirk. “So, you got free today?” Marinette picked on him and he softly chuckled. 

“I did for a bit, yes. My ex wife is watching the boys for me. It’s her turn. So…” The man shrugged and watched Marinette trip on seemingly nothing. 

“Ex wife?” Marinette cleared her throat as she walked up to the belts. 

“Yeah. Sometimes we go shopping together to be more of a ‘family’ for our boys. You know, help them adjust to us not being together anymore.” The man sighed as he vented to her. 

She would say it was weird for customers to vent about their life to her, but it really wasn’t. There really was a weight behind the concept of ‘retail therapy’. She didn’t have enough fingers and toes to count how many customers vented to her on a daily basis from cancer to a relationship gone wrong. She always liked to joke that her job was like a bar with the stories that she got from customers and the way she got hit on because she was trapped behind a counter.

“I assumed you were still together.” Marinette admitted as she began to go through the belts. 

“Ah. Nope. But I’m glad that it appeared as if we were together. Makes me feel better around the boys to know that.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he became nervous. 

“So… did you come in here for just a belt then?” Marinette ran her fingertips along one of the belts and heard him chuckle. 

“Well… it started out as me thinking I should get a belt, but… I’d be lying if I didn’t hope to see you again.” The man softly smiled with a blush. 

“I created this store.” Marinette giggled and plucked a belt from the rack. “What size is the one you’re holding?” 

“That’s really cool! Um… a medium.” The man peered at the belt and then up at her. 

“So… a small then? 31?” Marinette held the belt she had grabbed out to him and his fingertips grazed her hand as he took it from her. She took the old one from his grasp and watched him wrap the leather belt around his hips. 

“You’re good at knowing your sizes.” The man pointed out as he noticed how the belt fit him perfectly. 

Marinette sighed as she softly laughed. “I’ve been here for ten years. I want out, but it seems I’m stuck here.” 

“I’m sure one day you’ll get out of here.” The man smiled at her as he took the belt off and threw it over his left shoulder. “My name is Adrien by the way.” He held his hand out to her. 

“Marinette.” She took his hand to shake it, but he brought it to his lips. 

“Nice to meet you, Marinette.” Adrien smiled as he peered over her hand before he let it go. 

He seemed to think for a moment with his hands in his pockets. “So, I was going to ask you. How old is your kid?” 

“He’s four.” Marinette smiled as she peered around to check the customer situation at the front. 

“My oldest is three.” Adrien smiled at her as more questions filled his head. “They’re a handful at that age. Well, really any age.” 

Marinette softly laughed, “I’d say they get better at four? But they only get worse.” 

“Oh great… I’m so excited now.” Adrien snorted and shook his head, sending his golden hair in front of his eyes. 

“I know right? Aren’t you excited for when they throw things… break things… scream… cry… talk back… argue…” Marinette rolled her eyes and he laughed harder. 

“Are you sure my kid isn’t four now? He already gives me a run for my money with all of that.” Adrien laughed and calmed down as he sighed. “We should get them together sometime. Maybe at a park?” 

“He’d love that. I mean I’d love that too.” Marinette giggled as she bit her bottom lip and brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“Alright. Here.” Adrien took his phone out of his pocket and opened his contacts list. “What’s your number?” 

“What? Now?” Marinette squeaked in response and her cheeks flushed. 

“I mean… I could come back tomorrow… or the next day…” Adrien leaned on the rack with his elbow. 

“You wouldn’t dare…” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked at her, “Wanna bet?” 

Marinette searched his serious expression and worried her bottom lip as she held her hand out for his phone. He stood up straight and handed her his phone. She sighed and typed her number into his contacts after putting her name in. 

“There.” Marinette passed his phone back and Adrien began to type a text to her. 

“And there you go. One step closer to hanging out with me.” Adrien winked at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“What makes you think I don’t have a man?” Marinette put her hands on her hips. 

“I don’t know if you do. I was just taking a chance. A leap of faith, if you will.” Adrien smiled at her and she giggled. 

“Alright. Well, is there anything else I can help you with?” Marinette searched his kind eyes and watched him cross his arms in thought. 

“How about… lunch? Are you off soon?” Adrien stared at her and waited for her response. 

“In an hour.” Marinette swallowed hard and watched him nod. 

“I got an hour to kill and then some. I’ll just look around some more.” Adrien winked at her and began to walk away. 

“Wait. Seriously? Won’t you get bored?” Marinette’s shoulders slumped as she became dumbfounded. 

“Nah. Not when I have a beautiful woman to stare at.” Adrien smirked at her as he walked off to the kids area. 

“Are you for real?” Marinette was surprised that someone would find her to be pretty when she felt anything but. 

“Who was that?” Alya walked up beside her and leaned on the rack. 

“A- Adrien.” Marinette stumbled on his name as she watched him graze a kids clothing rack with his fingertips. 

“Uh-huh and what is an Adrien?” Alya smirked at her friend, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Amazing…” Marinette sighed and her best friend laughed at her. 

“You talked to that man for a few minutes and he already is amazing? Girl…” Alya giggled as she clapped her on the shoulder. 

“Uh-huh…” Marinette sighed as she dropped a box that held a money clip on the ground. 

“You keep staring at him like that and the store will burn down.” Alya shook her head as she bent down to grab the box to put it back in its place.

“He’s a dad…” Marinette caught his gaze and he smiled at her. 

“Yeah, most of the men coming through here are dads or rich men flaunting their careers and money.” Alya put her hands on her hips. 

“His children are gorgeous. You didn’t see them yesterday, Als.” Marinette sighed as she picked up a shirt that was over a rack. 

“Sounds like just the baggage you need right now…” Alya rolled her eyes and Marinette nudged her. 

“Hey. At least we have similar baggage okay?” Marinette sighed as she hung the shirt up. 

“Is his ex in the picture?” Alya picked up a shirt beside Marinette to hang back up. 

“Yeah, but only because they want to ease the two boys into it.” Marinette sighed as she thought about how her ex just ran off and didn’t seem to care. How he sends her only part of his child support through the mail every month.

“Well, seems like that’s better than what you got delt.” Alya sighed as she thought about Marinette’s situation with Louis. 

“Yeah. I wish that was in my cards.” Marinette sighed as she peered over to see Adrien with a pair of pink sparkly cat ears on his head. “Oh- my- God.” She covered her mouth and burst out laughing as she watched him strike model poses with the headband on his head. 

“What?” Alya turned to look in the direction of her best friends gaze and burst out laughing. “Wow… you really know how to pick them.” 

Marinette giggled harder at him and held up her thumb, nodding. She watched him double over and laugh as he took the headband off and put it back on the shelf. 

“He’s cute.” She laughed as he held up two boys shirts. One was black with neon green cat head silhouettes and the other was blue with grey sleeves and a grey collar. Marinette pointed to the black one and he nodded in agreement. 

“He’s also watching you pretty hard. Sure he isn’t a murderer?” Alya picked on Marinette as she walked away from her to cashier. 

“Stop…” Marinette called after her as she went to fix a shelf that had fallen before someone got hurt by it. 

“Hey, I’m just giving you a less favorable concept!” Alya shrugged as she signed into the register and called the next customer, apologizing for the wait. 

“Gee…. thanks!” Marinette rolled her eyes as she removed the shelf and began to reposition it. 

“Need some help?” Adrien held up a toy tool set and Marinette jumped as she nearly dropped the shelf to see him holding the toys with a bright yellow construction hat on his head. He reached out and caught the metal shelf before it fell. “Careful.”

Marinette burst out laughing as she shook her head at him. “That was your fault.” 

“How do you mean? I merely came over here to offer my services.” Adrien gave her a smug expression as he tipped the kids construction hat at her; which was clearly too small for him. 

“Do you play with your kids like this?” Marinette laughed as she took the shelf from him. 

“Actually, I do.” Adrien laughed and took the construction hat from his head. “Sometimes.” 

Marinette nodded as she dreamed of a man that would play with her son. “I can commend that, actually.” 

“I’m going to guess that your ex doesn’t play with your kid?” Adrien gently spoke to her as she snapped the shelf back into place. 

“Well, he doesn’t come around ever to see him and he doesn’t pay all of his child support. If that’s what you’re asking.” Marinette sighed as she turned around to smile up at him. 

“Sounds like a dick. Sorry.” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No, you’re not far from wrong.” Marinette sighed as she put the merchandise back on the shelf. “Did you find stuff alright?” 

“Yeah.” Adrien held out the shirt and tool set. “I might pick up a couple car sets.”

“My son loves cars.” Marinette giggled as she noticed the line got longer. “I’m off in about ten minutes and there is a long line. I’ll talk to you once I’m off.” 

“Okay.” Adrien smiled at her and watched her walk away. 

Marinette stumbled on each transaction as she watched him get in line to pay for his items. She bit her bottom lip as he smiled at her and watched her work. 

He finally got up to her register and set down his merchandise. “Funny seeing you here.” 

Marinette burst out laughing as she grabbed the belt and shirt first. “I know right? What a coincidence.” She decided to play along with him. 

“Must be fate.” Adrien leaned on the counter and watched her cheeks turn red. 

“Y-yeah.” Marinette stumbled as she folded the shirt and put it into a bag, along with the belt, as she picked up one of the big car sets. “Do you want all of the toys in a big bag?” 

“Sure.” Adrien smiled as he stood up straight to grab his wallet from his back pocket. 

“My son would love this thing.” Marinette looked over the car garage toy and Adrien smirked at her. 

“He’s more than welcome to come visit and play with it.” Adrien smiled and Marinette softly giggled. 

“How about lunch first?” Marinette teased him and he chuckled. 

“Fair enough.” Adrien watched her bag the car set and then pick up the next one. “My oldest loves car washes. I thought that’d be perfect for him.” 

“Really? My son too!” Marinette became excited and Adrien laughed. 

“I used to wash my car so… many times because he’d fall asleep watching the damn things whip across the windows.” Adrien shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Hey, at least you got a clean car out of that deal.” Marinette giggled and he snorted. 

“Yeah an expensive one.” Adrien laughed as she put the tool set into the bag. 

Marinette hit the total button with a warm smile. “Alright, your total is Eighty-six euros.” 

“Not bad.” Adrien passed her his card and she swiped it. 

Marinette looked at the time as she saw her assistant manager walk in. “Looks like I’m free to go. Let me just switch out the tills.” 

“I’ll wait outside.” Adrien gestured with his thumb and Marinette nodded. 

“Sounds good.” Marinette smiled as Juleka walked up to her. 

“Ready to go home?” Juleka stared at her with a blank expression and Marinette nodded. 

“Yep. Let’s switch the tills out first.” Marinette began to push the till out button on her register and put the money into the bag with the till receipt. 

Juleka waited for her to close the register drawer and walked with her into the office to grab the other till. 

It didn’t take them long to switch out the tills and for Marinette to grab her purse and water. 

She told them all goodbye and stared at the front of the store to see Adrien leaning on the glass window with his phone in his hand and bag slung over his shoulder. Marinette worried her bottom lip as she pushed the glass door open and stepped out.

“Ready to go?” Marinette smiled at him and he used his foot to kick off of the glass. 

“Yep.” Adrien led her to his car and her mouth fell open as she stared at the fancy SUV. It wasn’t a standard brand either. He threw his bag into the back and held the passenger door open for her.

“Thanks.” Marinette climbed in and put her purse at her feet as he shut the door for her. She buckled her seatbelt as she heard him climb in beside her. “Where are we eating?” 

“Small cafe nearby work?” Adrien peered over at her as he pulled into the street. 

“Sounds perfect.” _ False God _by Taylor Swift came on the radio and Marinette pressed her lips together. 

“Did you grow up here?” Marinette blurted out and Adrien smiled over at her. 

“I actually was born in New York. My father was an aspiring fashion designer. So, when I was little we moved out here.” Adrien shrugged as he turned his attention back to the road. “How about you?” 

“I’ve always lived here. My parents own a bakery.” Marinette smiled and he nodded as he turned. 

“Sounds amazing. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to own a bakery.” Adrien smiled as he pulled into a parking space at the cafe. 

“A lot… of hard work, time, and patience. Especially when Louis is there.” Marinette giggled in the seat beside him as he turned off his car. 

“Is that your son?” Adrien smiled at her and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette smiled at him. “He likes to ‘help’ bake. Help has a very loose interpretation.” 

Adrien chuckled and nodded. “I could see that. My oldest, Hugo, would be the same.”

“Aww I love that name. I always said if I had another son I would name him Hugo.” Marinette sighed as she thought about when she was younger. 

“My youngest is Emilien. Named after my mother, Emilie.” Adrien shrugged and she smiled. 

“I’m sure she was thrilled about that.” Marinette softly hummed. 

“She would be if she were still with us. She passed away when I was merely thirteen.” Adrien shrugged again with a smirk and Marinette’s heart ached for him. 

“I am so sorry.” Marinette couldn’t imagine what that would be like. 

“It’s okay. I fill the boys life with stories of her to try and fill the void.” Adrien blushed and Marinette smiled at him. 

“That is incredibly amazing. I hope one day someone does that for me.” Marinette touched his thigh and Adrien gazed down at her hand. “Sorry.” Marinette ripped her hand away and he caught it in his. 

“No, don’t be. I… I needed that. Thank you.” Adrien brought her hand to his lips and let her hand go. “Should we go inside?” 

“Of course.” Marinette smiled as he walked around to open her door for her. 

She got out of the car and followed him inside of the quaint little cafe with her hand in his. 

***

Marinette walked with Louis beside her as she made her way through the park. She pulled her jeans up more as the breeze blew past them. Louis ran off to the playground as she spotted Adrien under a tree in the shade. He peered over at her with a smile as he ruffled his almost two year old’s hair. 

“Hi.” Marinette smiled at him as she walked up. She crouched down to Emilien’s level with a warm smile. “And how are you?” 

Emilien hid behind Adrien’s legs and Marinette softly laughed. “Oh no… where did Emilien go… I seem to have lost him.” 

Emilien peeked out from behind Adrien’s legs and then hid again. “Say hi.” Adrien peered down at his youngest as he twisted at the hips. 

He peeked around again and softly waved. Adrien laughed and bent down to pick his son up with a groan as he swung him around. “Aright… shy child.” He bounced him up further onto his arm and looked at him as he pulled down the front of his black cat shirt. “How’s that?” 

“That shirt really suits him.” Marinette smiled warmly at Emilien. “Where’s Hugo?” 

Adrien pointed at his other son that was fighting Louis with a stick. “Already making a new friend it seems.” 

Marinette turned to see them sword fighting and she giggled behind her hand. “Be careful!”

“We know…” They both yelled and Adrien laughed with a shrug. 

“Always think they know everything…” Marinette shook her head and looked over at the swings. “Does Emilien like swings?” 

“He does.” Adrien nodded and Marinette worried her bottom lip. 

She took Adrien’s hand and dragged him over to the swingset. He chuckled as he followed her over to them. The swings were still in eyeshot of the two other boys. Adrien set Emilien into the swing and struggled to put his feet through the leg holes. 

“Here.” Marinette stuck her hands through the holes and grabbed Emilien’s shoes. “I’m gonna get you…” She smiled up at Emilien as she wiggled her fingers and grabbed his little black _ Converse _ shoes to pull his feet through as Adrien set him in. 

“God, that’s so much easier with help.” Adrien chuckled as he was finally able to let go of his kid. 

“It is isn’t it?” Marinette laughed as she gently pushed the swing and made silly faces as Emilien swung back towards her. 

Emilien smiled and kicked his feet as she caught him and went, “Boo! I got… you… Aht!” She made a shocked face as Adrien caught him. “Now, who has you...? Daddy has you!” 

Emilien giggled, kicking his little feet, and Adrien’s heart filled with a warmth that he hadn’t felt in ages as he pushed Emilien back towards Marinette. She caught him and smiled before she pushed him back towards Adrien. 

“We want swing!” Louis and Hugo ran over to the two parents and Adrien nodded. 

“Of course you do.” Adrien stopped pushing Emilien to help the other two boys into the normal swings. He gave them a starting push. “Kick your legs.” He caught them again and continued to push them as they giggled. 

Marinette continued to push Emilien as she watched Adrien push the other two boys. Emilien raised his hands in the air, signalling that he wanted out. She brought him to a stop and smiled warmly at him. 

“Can I hold you?” She smiled at him and he continued to reach up and grab the air at her. 

“You can take him.” Adrien chimed in from behind the boys. “I got them two if you want to go take him to the slides and play area.” 

“Are you sure?” Marinette stared at him as she took Emilien from the infant seat. 

“Of course. I got them.” Adrien winked at her and she nodded as she smiled at Emilien. 

“Shall we go on some slides?” Marinette bounced him and he giggled as she poked him on the tip of his nose. 

“Tag?” Louis smiled back at Adrien. 

“Alright.” Adrien slowed the swings down and the two boys hopped off. 

“1-2-3 NOT IT!” The two boys yelled and Adrien was the last to answer. He didn’t mind being it though. 

“Alright, better run fast.” Adrien smirked as the two boys screamed and ran away from him. 

Marinette helped Emilien onto the play set and looked over to see Adrien capture Louis and swing him up into his arms yelling, ‘I got you!’. She giggled as she followed Emilien around. 

Adrien raced around a tree as he was chased by two kids. “Hey this isn’t how this game works! One of you is it, not both!” 

Marinette laughed as he was tackled by two very energetic boys. 

Emilien tugged on her jeans and she nodded as she sat on the slide with him to go down it. “Ready? One… two… three!” She slid down with him and he giggled as they got to the end. 

Adrien peered over to see Emilien toddle over to the stairs to do the slide again. He smiled over at Marinette and how she sat back down to put him back on her lap. She was different than most women. Certainly different than his ex wife. She would have never gotten on a slide with them or tried to make them giggle. 

He was exhausted because he often was the only one playing with them. The only one tucking them in at night and the only one telling them bedtime stories. Bathing them… clothing them… brushing their teeth… It was always him. 

Marinette giggled as they fell onto the sand and she sat up to brush off her jeans and she tickled Emilien, causing him to giggle with her. “We fell. You okay?” 

He raised his hands in the air, “AGAIN!” 

Marinette giggled as he finally spoke to her. “Okay. We can go again.” 

Adrien walked towards her as the other two ran towards the play equipment. “Having fun?” He called up to her and she laughed as she got ready to slide down again. 

“Yeah. Actually. I haven’t had this much fun in… years.” Marinette laughed as she slid down. 

Adrien stood at the end and caught Emilien from her lap, putting him up and onto his shoulders. “Thank you for playing with him.” 

“I feel like I should be thanking you.” Marinette caught her breath as she held onto the sides of the slide. 

“Well, I guess we both needed this.” Adrien chuckled and watched her nod. 

“Yeah. More than I thought I did.” Marinette sighed as she stood up. 

Emilien reached out to her again and grasped his hands at her. Adrien chuckled and took him from his shoulders. “Seems I lost my buddy.” 

Marinette took Emilien from Adrien and started to unconsciously baby rock. The little boy rubbed his eyes and yawned before he laid his head on her shoulder and gripped the collar of her shirt into his fist while he stuck his thumb into his mouth. “Someone’s tired…” 

“You wore him out.” Adrien laughed as he watched his son fall asleep to the gentle rocking. 

Marinette gently patted his back as she hummed. She ran her fingers through his golden hair. “You have gorgeous kids, ya know that?” 

“And you have a gorgeous son.” Adrien laughed and Marinette sighed as she went back to patting his son’s back. 

“I miss when Louis was this little.” Marinette warmly smiled as she played with his little fingers. “Now, I have to fight for a hug.” 

Adrien laughed and nodded with his hands on his hips. “Yeah, know that feeling. Hugo hates hugs. But Emilien’s a sweetheart.” 

“I can see that.” Marinette softly smiled up at Adrien. “I’m sorry your relationship didn’t go as planned.” 

“It’s alright. Between me and you… it never was meant to.” Adrien shrugged as Hugo ran up to him. 

“Can we go get ice cream? Can Louis come too?” Hugo hopped up and down and Adrien chuckled as he looked over at Marinette. 

“What do you think, Marinette?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Can we? Can we?” Louis became excited and Marinette nodded, running her fingers through his dark hair. 

“I don’t see why not.” Marinette shrugged and the kids yelled as they became excited. 

“YES!” The boys yelled and ran off to Andre’s cart. 

“Guess we should go.” Adrien laughed as he watched Marinette cuddle Emilien. “Have you ever wanted another one?” 

“I want a girl. But I know that probably won’t happen to me.” Marinette sighed and Adrien nodded. 

“I totally get that. I’d love a daughter.” Adrien smiled and held his hand out for her to take. 

***

Adrien stood in their bedroom and smiled at Marinette, who was busy staring in their full length mirror touching her very pregnant stomach. She looked beautiful to him and he couldn’t stop staring at her as she ran her hands over her stomach and poked at it. 

“Hi.” Adrien softly spoke as he stared at her. 

“I look so fat.” Marinette slumped her shoulders as she clutched her stomach in her hands. “Tell me why I wanted a daughter?” 

Adrien chuckled and walked up behind her to hold her with his hands on her stomach. He kissed her cheek and rocked from side to side. “Because you secretly are excited that little Emma will be here soon, but you’re also tired of being very pregnant.” 

“So, so tired of it. Everything hurts. My back… my hips… my boobs… my _ feet! _” Marinette whined and Adrien hummed in her ear. 

“Come on. Sit on the bed for me, Princess.” Adrien took her hand and led her to their bed, watching her climb up onto it with a complaining sound. He laughed at her and sighed. “You’re so whiny.” 

“I hurt…” Marinette whined and he nodded. 

“I know, baby.” Adrien sat on the bed after she leaned her back against the headboard. He patted his thigh for her foot and she grumbled as she put her foot on his leg. Adrien pressed his thumbs into the sole of her foot and up to her toes, working out the tension. She sighed and ran her fingers along her stomach, feeling Emma kick. 

“She’s kicking again. And… now… she’s grabbing my hips and pushing her way down. Ow. Why?” Marinette hissed as she felt their daughter shoving her way down into her pelvis. “I hate when she does that.” 

Adrien laughed and ran his hand up her leg to touch Marinette’s stomach. “Be nice to maman, kitten.” 

Emma stopped pulling her way down and Marinette relaxed as she felt Emma kick Adrien’s hand. “Why does she always listen to you?” 

Adrien laughed and shrugged. “You should probably get used to that. Kids don’t listen to their mothers often for some reason.” 

“You’re right. I know Louis doesn’t.” Marinette giggled as Adrien took up her other foot to massage it. 

“He listens well enough.” Adrien winked at her as he ran his hands up her thighs, gently massaging them as he got between her legs. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette stared at him as he worked his way up her legs. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Adrien settled between them and ran his soft fingertips along the side of her neck and tangled them into her hair. 

“That.” Marinette sighed as he brought his lips close to hers. 

His warm, minty, breath feathered her lips as she brushed hers against his. “I can’t kiss my beautiful wife?” Adrien smirked against her lips and Marinette gently sighed. 

Marinette got lost in the way he held her and kissed her like he was savoring her. He barely grazed her tongue with his own and she deepened the kiss further, tangling her fingers into his hair. 

“Close the door.” Marinette panted and Adrien hopped off the bed to close the door and lock it. 

Adrien grabbed his shirt from the back and yanked it up and over his head with ease, revealing abs and a muscular chest. She couldn’t believe that she had gotten such an amazing man like him. Marinette bit her bottom lip as she slipped off her shirt and shorts. Adrien undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor with his boxers. 

Her gaze ran down his body and she watched him slowly crawl onto the bed. “Which position do you want?” 

Marinette stared at him as he lay on his side beside her. She pushed his shoulder with her hand and he rolled onto his back. 

She rolled over to straddle his hips and he held onto hers as she peered down at him. 

“Come up here a moment.” Adrien curled his index finger to gesture for her to crawl up his body. 

Marinette bit her index finger as she shyly crawled up to his face. “I feel so hideous.” 

“Stop… You’re gorgeous.” Adrien smirked at her and shifted to be between her thighs. 

She bit back a gasp as she felt his tongue slowly move along her wet folds. It swirled and flicked along her sensitive bud, causing her to rock her hips. She reached behind her to wrap her fingers around his hard cock, causing him to moan against her sex as he worked her with his tongue and lips. 

She panted and tried to keep her moans quiet since the kids were playing in the other room. Adrien softly groaned as he sucked on her clit and shook his head as she trembled and came. 

She rode out her orgasm and climbed back down his body to straddle his hips. Adrien ran his hands along her thighs as he stared at her from beneath her dark lashes. 

Adrien lifted her by gripping her behind and positioned himself at her entrance. Marinette’s lips parted and she gripped his shoulders with her hands as he slowly entered her with short thrusts. 

Marinette softly moaned and bit her bottom lip as she sank down onto him. Adrien groaned as he lifted his hips to bury himself deeper within her. 

She began to roll her hips, teasing herself on the short trimmed blonde hair that was around the base of him. Adrien softly moaned as he watched her rise and fall on him. Her walls squeezed his shaft and her arousal coated him. 

“God, you’re so wet.” Adrien whispered as he raised his hips to meet hers, planting his heels into the bedspread.

She clutched at his pecs with her nails as she gasped and softly moaned. Adrien slipped a hand over her mouth and placed his index finger over her lips with a soft chuckle. 

“Sorry.” Marinette blushed as he took his hand from her lips and grabbed her thighs. 

“It’s okay.” Adrien chuckled as he raised his hips to thrust up into her again in a slow rhythm that had her trembling again. 

“Adrien…” Marinette begged and he slightly tilted his pelvis, causing the tip of his cock to rub against the swollen bundle of nerves. She panted in short moans and he covered her lips again with his hand as he rocked into her. She panted and bit into his palm as she came again. 

Adrien watched her through his long lashes as his lips parted and cheeks flushed. “So, close.” Adrien whispered as he dropped his hand from her lips to touch her calves. “Ha… Marinette…” 

“Cum in me.” Marinette focused on rolling her hips and watched him grip the sheets into his fists, causing his knuckles to turn white. 

“Ah, shit.” Adrien softly breathed out as he got closer. 

Marinette watched him slowly fall over the edge and curl up towards her to twitch as he came, thrusting with her. She moaned with him as she watched him relax against the pillows, causing her to bite her index finger and softly giggle. 

“What?” Adrien licked his lips and smirked as he slowly opened his eyes, catching his breath. 

“Nothing. You just- you’re really hot when you lose it.” Marinette blushed and Adrien rolled his eyes at her. 

The sound of a metal _ Hot Wheel _ banged on the door and Marinette scrambled off of Adrien. 

“Guess who’s there.” Adrien chuckled as he groaned and got up to get dressed. 

“Daddy?” Emilien’s voice sweetly came through the door with more bangs. 

“Hang on, kitten.” Adrien called as he slipped on his jeans and shirt. 

Marinette grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Adrien adjusted the hem of his shirt, went to wash his hands, and then opened the door. “Hey, buddy.” Adrien picked Emilien up and took the blue car from him. “What’s this? Ooo… it’s a _ Lamborghini _. Daddy wants one of these one day.” He carried Emilien down the hallway, giving Marinette privacy from the kids. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Paper Rings by Taylor Swift](https://youtu.be/8zdg-pDF10g) **

** [False God by Taylor Swift](https://youtu.be/T5quSUmWt1Y) **

** [Rain by Ben Platt](https://youtu.be/o8N9LdA8wvs) **


	28. Day 25: Career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know I said I would write him as a physics professor, but this idea got stuck in my head so I changed it to this. Sorry if I let some of you down. :)**

Adrien stood in his dance studio, stretching his arms in front of him. He brought his arm behind his head and tilted to stretch out. He slowly stretched his other arm and bent forward to touch his toes. His feet slowly slid apart as he peered up into the mirror to see Marinette in the doorway, watching him. 

Her black joggers and red loose tank top looked amazing on her as she dropped her black bag to the floor. She walked over to him as he slowly pulled himself out of the stretch. 

“Hey.” Adrien rolled his shoulders and held onto the bar, stretching one leg out and then turned to do the other.

“So… I was thinking.” Marinette walked along the side of the wall, trailing her fingertips along the wooden bar. “You still owe me that dance, wonder boy.” 

“That’s true.” Adrien peered down at her as she ran her fingers up his loose fit shirt and gripped it. His cheeks flushed as he peered down at her. 

“And… seeing as how both of us don’t have class right now…” She bit her tongue with a smirk and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. She spun around with her wrist captured in his fist and he let her go as she did a series of leaps and jumps to the stereo. 

Adrien shook his head and placed his hands on his hips as he watched her bend with her pointed toe behind her and up in the air as she hit play and  _ Teach Me How To Dance With You  _ by Causes began to play. 

He slowly walked up to her, dragging each pointed toe behind him as he slid up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, running his hand up her leg to hold her calf. She leaned her head back on his chest and he grabbed her hand as she took her leg from his grasp and spun. 

Adrien spun her and she stopped to grab his shirt with her fist again, slowly rolling her body to the beat. He peered down at her and rolled his body with her as she rested her forehead against his. He touched her hip and it sent her spinning away from him again. 

Marinette raised her hands above her head and began to raise up on one toe as she used her other leg to pump her in controlled circles before she fell to the ground in the splits. He slid up to her with a few quick steps and grabbed her wrists. She bent one knee and he sent her into a slow spin, before he pretended to throw her hands down, grasping his bangs and backing up to the beat like he was in pain. She fell forward and dragged herself along the ground, peering up and slowly reaching up to him as he crouched down into a closed in stance. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards himself and she wrapped her body around his form with her arms around his shoulders. Adrien grabbed her hands and caused her to slowly spin and stand up to yank him up to. He went limp and she caught him, carrying him like he was broken and she was his only support. 

Marinette knew a few things about dance and how much healing it provided. How much he used it to cope with his life. How much he needed it to feel and express himself without words and how much she needed it too. 

She rolled her body and pushed him onto his feet. He teetered back and forth with his arms out and leaped up onto his palm and froze in the air. Marinette grabbed his joggers and spun him. He brought his shoulder down to spin around in a ball, landing flat on his back panting. 

Marinette ran at him and leaped onto his form, holding her weight up on her palms and one of her toes, slowly rolling her hips down onto his. She slowly ran the tip of her nose along his lips as he grabbed her waist to roll them over so that he was on top. 

Adrien peered down at her as he caught his breath and licked his lips, getting lost in her gaze. She ran her fingertips along his bicep as she kept one of her knees bent. 

“Why are we always like this?” Marinette softly spoke and he sighed as he leaned down to bury his face in her neck. 

“You know I can’t answer that.” Adrien sighed and pressed his soft lips to her throat. 

“But why can’t you? Why can’t you just let go and love me?” Marinette felt like crying as the tears burned her eyes. “Why did you break off the engagement?” 

“I couldn’t- I- I don’t feel like I’m good enough to love you.” Adrien sighed as he went to push himself off of her. 

Marinette grabbed his bicep and yanked him back down against herself. “No. You can’t run. I want answers. Just because your father never loved you… doesn’t mean that you can’t love.” 

“I know. But how do you know I even know how to love?” Adrien peered into her broken gaze as tears fell down the sides of her face. 

“Because you loved me once, Adrien. I know deep down? You still do.” Marinette wrapped her fingers into a fist and hit his chest. She splayed out her fingers and felt his heart beat against her palm. “I can tell by how your heart is racing. How your eyes sparkle when I walk into the room. How your breath catches and you forget everything that you’re currently doing.” 

“I only know how to love because of you.” Adrien sniffed as his bottom lip trembled. 

“Then show me.” She closed her fingers around the soft material of his shirt and yanked him down so that his lips captured hers in a deep kiss that carried years of pain and suffering with it. Years of heartache. 

Marinette ran her fingers along the hem of his shirt and slowly yanked his shirt up his back. He broke the kiss to sit back on his heels and threw it onto the wooden floor. She licked her lips and watched him slowly slide back over her, running his fingertips along her raised arms to tangle his fingers with hers, pressing his body against hers as she rolled her hips with him. 

She parted her lips in a soft moan as he brushed his lips against hers, dipping his tongue along her bottom lip. Marinette ran her tongue along his as he deepened the kiss. He let out a soft moan as she raised her feet to hook her toes into the waistband of his joggers, shoving them down his hips. 

“I am severely underdressed compared to you.” Adrien chuckled as he pressed gentle quick pecks along her swollen lips. 

Marinette stoftly giggled and raked her teeth along her bottom lip when he looked down at her. “You could always fix that little problem.” 

"I could.” Adrien softly chuckled as he sat back and trailed his fingers along the hem of her shirt, slowly raising it up along her stomach and over her breasts. His thumbs grazed her nipples through her black cotton bralette, causing her to arch her back and grip his thighs with her nails. 

She raised her hips off the ground as he hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her joggers and slowly pulled them down along with her panties. He threw them across the floor, letting them get tangled with his discarded shirt. 

“Are we even now?” Marinette picked on him and he smirked at her. 

“Not quite, Princess.” Adrien slowly kissed along her hipbone and up her stomach. He dipped his tongue beneath the band of her bralette and brought the cotton material between his teeth as he kept his eyes on her face. 

Her chest rose and fell in quick pants as he slowly pulled the material up and over her breasts, setting them free. She yanked it up and over her head as he let the material go to slowly circle one of her nipples with the tip of his warm tongue. 

He wrapped his lips around the peaked bud and sucked as he let it go to kiss over to her other one. Marinette tangled her fingers in his damp blonde hair as she wrapped her legs around his hips, rolling her hips against his. His arousal brushed along her folds as they moved together. 

Adrien let her nipple go and slowly peered into her eyes. She panted in soft breaths as they rolled their hips against one another and she slowly ran her fingertips down his back until she gripped his muscular behind. 

Marinette felt how soft his lips were as they brushed against hers and she broke the kiss to gasp as he gently entered her. She dug her nails into his behind as he softly groaned in her ear, burying his face into her neck. 

He sank deeper into her and she got lost in his skin. In how he moved against her and how he wrapped his arms around her to hold her beneath him. How his fingers grazed her skin and sank into her hair. How his mouth felt on her breasts and collar bone. How he got lost in her like she was the sea, pulling him beneath her waves. 

She ebbed and flowed with him as he dove deeper within her, sliding his hand down her thigh to hoist it up higher. How he sank deeper into her and made her cry out and reach above her head to grip his discarded shirt and bring it to her lips to keep quiet. 

Adrien yanked his shirt from her face and replaced it with his own lips, quieting her whimpers as he moved within her. Her toes curled as the gentle sweeping of his tongue caused heat to pool between her thighs. She rolled her hips against his as she swirled her tongue along his and brushed her lips against his. She tilted her head slightly as he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling on her sensitive skin. She panted as she arched her back and he continued to trail down to her breasts. 

She grabbed his hips as he made his way back up to her lips, keeping his hips moving along hers in slow thrusts. Her body trembled as she got closer to her orgasm. He ran his tongue along hers once more and she fell under her spell, feeling herself break like a wave in the ocean. 

Marinette cried out and clutched his skin as she shook from her head to her toes in an earth shattering orgasm. “Adrien…” She sighed as she came down and he softly kissed her as he focused on his own building pleasure. 

“Marinette…” Adrien sighed as he rocked against her. His mind went fuzzy as he got lost in his pleasure. Lost in how she felt wrapped around him and how her arms draped around his neck to pull him down into a kiss as he breathed hard against her lips. 

He groaned as he broke the kiss to bury his face in her shoulder and thrusted harder as he came in three long movements. His thighs trembled as he came down from his high and he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She peered down at him with a gentle giggle as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Are you okay?” She smiled and watched him drape his forearm over his closed eyes with his knees drawn up behind her. 

“No. You’ve murdered me, woman.” Adrien joked and she giggled harder, hitting his chest. 

“We should get dressed before someone walks in here.” Marinette got up off of his hips and he groaned. 

“It’s night time. No one else is here.” Adrien complained as she hit him in the chest with his clothes. 

“Yeah, well. I want to take you somewhere.” Marinette slipped on her joggers and then her bralette. She held her shirt in her hands. “Come on… You can do it. Come on.” She bent forward and hit her thighs with her palms. 

Adrien slowly peeked at her from under his arm. “Are you calling me like a dog?” 

“Yes. Yes I am. Get up. Come on.” Marinette giggled and he burst out laughing at her. 

“Woof.” Adrien joked as he groaned and shoved his legs into his joggers, raising his hips to slide them on before he sat up.

He slipped his shirt back on and stood up. He watched her pull her shirt over her head and took her hand. She slowly peered up and caught his gaze as she clenched his hand in hers with a warm smile on her lips. 

“Where are you taking me?” Adrien softly spoke and she reached up on her toes. He leaned down to kiss her lips and she landed back onto her flat feet. 

“My apartment for a much needed meal.” Marinette poked his ribs and he suddenly grabbed them and groaned. “You’re too skinny.” 

“Ow…” Adrien chuckled as she pulled him over to the stereo to turn the music off. 

“Pack your bag.” Marinette let his hand go to grab her own discarded bag that she had left beside the door. She pulled out flats and shoved them onto her feet. 

Adrien grabbed his bag, pulling his  _ Converse _ out to put them on, and slipped the bag over his head and onto his shoulder. “Alright. I can’t turn down one of your famous home-cooked meals.” 

“Good.” Marinette winked at him and walked out the door. He ran to catch up to her, slipping his hand into hers. 

They made their way to her car and he got into the passenger seat, shoving his bag between his feet. He watched her throw her bag in the back and get into the driver’s seat. 

She turned her car on and  _ Know You Better  _ by Fais began to play on the radio. “Ready?” Marinette smiled over at him as she reversed out of the spot and took off towards her apartment. 

Adrien fidgeted with his fingers in his lap as he worried his bottom lip in thought. “I’m sorry that I broke off the engagement.” 

Marinette softly smiled at him as she reached over to touch his thigh. “It’s okay. I understand.” 

“No. It’s really not okay.” Adrien sighed as he tugged on the front of his hair. 

“Well… do you want to talk about it over some Pinot Noir?” Marinette pulled into the underground garage and parked. 

“I’d love that.” Adrien smiled as he grabbed the handle to get out of the car. 

Marinette got out and grabbed her bag from the backseat. She locked her car and felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders. Marinette touched his hand as they walked to the elevator and took it up to her floor. 

He waited for her to unlock her door and let him inside. It was exactly how he remembered it. It looked and smelled of home with it’s sugary scent and vintage appeal. He smiled as his gaze ran over photographs of them over the years on a bookshelf. 

“You really do love me.” Adrien sighed as he walked over to run his fingers along the photos of them from various family gatherings and friend outings. 

“So so much. You really broke my heart when you made me hand my ring over.” Marinette touched her ring finger after she shut and locked her door. 

“Wine?” Adrien set the frame down and she giggled as he changed the subject to alcohol. 

“Alright. I’ll grab two glasses. You get comfortable.” Marinette waved her hand in his direction as she walked into her open concept kitchen, reaching up on her toes to open the cabinet with wine glasses in it. 

She set the crystal glasses on the white marble covered island and grabbed her Pinot Noir from the fridge. She popped it open and tilted each glass to pour into them. Marinette set the first glass down and peered over at him on her couch. How he had his feet on her coffee table and was running his nails along his thighs in a nervous manner. 

She sighed and walked over to him with both glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other. She set them down on the coffee table and he moved his feet, planting them on the floor. 

“I’m not upset with you anymore, if you’re worried about that.” Marinette softly spoke to him as she passed him a glass. “I was confused and in pain for a long time. But I got over it.” 

“Still not fair for me to do that to you. To break a promise like that.” Adrien took a sip of his much needed wine and relaxed against the cushions of the couch. 

“Sure, but… you also are still coping with what love really means.” Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder. “That it’s unconditional.” She brought her glass to her lips and took a gentle sip. 

“I- I’ve never felt unconditional love.” Adrien swallowed hard as he tapped the edges of his glass. 

Marinette ran her hand along his jawline and smiled at him as his gaze fell on hers. “That’s not true. I have always loved you unconditionally. Even before you knew I liked you.” 

Adrien nodded as he pressed his lips into a thin line. “You’re right.” 

“We can go slow?” Marinette heard her pitch go up in a hopeful way. 

Adrien snorted for a moment as he brought his glass to his lips. “I think we’re past going slow, Marinette.” 

Marinette laughed and slowly stood up from the couch. “How about you help me make dinner?” 

“Sounds amazing.” Adrien stood up and followed her over to her kitchen. 

She opened her fridge and took out what she had inside it. “Looks like… we can either make… chicken soup or… pasta.” 

Adrien weighed his options and thought of how warm soup would taste. “Soup. I miss soup.” 

“You don’t eat soup? It’s simple.” Marinette picked on him and he shrugged. 

“I eat out a lot now that I’m alone.” Adrien sighed as he drank the rest of what was in his glass. 

“Alright, warm and loving soup for the lonely man.” Marinette picked on him and he rolled his eyes. 

“Rude.” He chuckled as he walked back to the coffee table to grab the bottle. 

“Well…” Marinette grabbed his shirt as he came back and reached up on her toes to smile at him. “You’re with me now… and I won’t let you get lonely.” 

“Good. Don’t for one second leave me alone.” Adrien leaned down to capture her lips with his own. 

He set the bottle down on the island and ran his hands along her hips, picking her up onto it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brushed her lips with his own. Marinette sighed as he slipped his fingertips beneath her shirt, brushing his thumb beneath her breasts in soft caresses. She sighed and slid her hands down his chest and abs until she reached his joggers. He swiped his tongue along hers as she ran her fingers along the band and shoved them down, freeing him from them. Adrien groaned as she ran her hand between them to wrap her fingers around his hardened length. 

Adrien slid his hands down to the band of her joggers and pulled them down. She broke the kiss to lean back on her elbows and raised her hips for him. He yanked her joggers down and threw them onto the grey tile. She pulled herself back further onto the island and watched his muscles flex as he braced his palms against the marble top to pull himself up and onto the counter, crawling between her thighs. 

She draped her hands around his neck and gripped his shirt in her fist, pulling it up and over his head as he helped her. He panted and searched her eyes as she lifted her own shirt, arching her back as she slipped it up and over her head. Marinette discarded her bralette, letting it fall to the floor with her shirt. 

Adrien peered at her with a warm smile and traced her curves with his fingertip. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Marinette softly smiled as he flexed between her thighs. 

“No. I mean it. You’re absolutely stunning. And I'm ready to try again. To be with you again. Unconditionally.” Adrien touched her chin and brought his lips down to hers in a loving kiss. 

She wrapped her legs around his thighs as he lined himself up with her tight entrance. She used her feet to pull him closer, causing him to sink into her with a soft moan. 

They moved together in a slow embrace as they became enthralled with one another. Losing all concept of the world around them. It was just him and her. No one else. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Teach Me How To Dance With You by Causes](https://youtu.be/vUQjUgTrvNA) **

** [Know You Better by Fais](https://youtu.be/VmBSfXSC_dk) **


	29. Day 26: Hamster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some of you might be wondering how I could write sin to Hamster...XD I got asked what I was gonna do for this prompt. XD It's not what you are probably thinking. Enjoy the fluffy story. :)**

Adrien stood with his hand on his hip and fingers on his chin as he looked into the glass cages, deciding over which hamster Marinette would want. She had been begging for one for years, but he had always told her no. Part of it was that even though he wanted one too... for years now... he wasn’t sure if he wanted the responsibility. If he wanted to spend money and make room for a cage big enough for one. He had watched enough videos online to know that they needed a spacious environment and their apartment didn’t have the best space for such a thing, but he had found room for it. Little did Marinette know that the spot he cleared out of his office wasn’t for a big screen television that he had in fact told her about… but that it was for a 60 Gallon tank for their new family member. 

He had to keep the huge tank in his car until he knew that she would be out of town for the weekend for _ Gabriel _. Adrien had made up some excuse to stay behind about how he had to work on his class that he was teaching in the fall. 

Adrien continued to look into the cages until he saw one. He was fluffy and small with caramel hued fur and patches of white. He had a heart shaped spot on his forehead and Adrien was sold. He flagged down an associate and they had him sign adoption papers before they put the small thing in a cardboard carrier box. He nodded as they told him that it would be at the register for him when he was ready to leave. 

He wandered through aisles picking up two packages of soft bedding, apple stick chews, hamster food, a bowl, a wheel, a glass water bottle, and various other toys for it to play with. He also picked up some tubes for it to run through and a little castle. Adrien also grabbed some sand; before, he picked up a plastic ball for him to run around the apartment. 

By the time he paid for everything… he had spent well over a hundred euros on the animal. He sighed and made his way to his car. He set the stuff in his back seat and put the hamster beside him in the passenger seat. Adrien drove home slowly and took turns calmly so that the hamster wouldn’t go flying off the seat. 

Adrien parked in the underground garage and made his way up to the apartment. He thanked himself for carrying the massive tank up there earlier that day. His throbbing back could attest to that lovely feat. 

He sighed as he lugged all the bags and carrier box up to their apartment. Adrien put the carrier in the crook of his elbow as he put his key into the lock to unlock their door. He groaned as he kicked the door further open with his foot as he pushed against it. The door shut behind him and he locked it, making his way into his office. 

Adrien set the carrier box down as he grabbed the bedding and ripped it open to fill the tank. He made one side more fuller than the other to give the little creature more room to make tunnels. He filled the other side with the sand and castle. He slipped the water bottle in place after he cleaned it and filled it with water. He washed the bowl and toys before he placed them into the tank. Adrien ripped open the bag of hamster food and filled the bowl. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed frozen peas, taking them back to the cage to add them to the bowl. He placed a couple apple sticks in there and called it good. 

He put the supplies away and went to grab the carrier box. Adrien opened it and peered down at the skittish fluff ball that was busily running around the box, scratching at the sides. 

“It’s okay buddy. You’re about to be in your new home.” Adrien smiled as he stuck his hand in to pet the hamster, causing him to run around the box for its life. 

He chuckled and shook his head as he put the box into the cage and waited for him to slowly climb out. He didn’t want to dump him into it and risk him getting hurt. The little hamster slowly crawled out of the box and sniffed around the fluffy bedding. 

“So? Do you like it?” Adrien set the box down and put his hands on his hips as he watched the little creature explore his new home. 

The hamster ran up to the glass and put it’s little paws up with excitement. Adrien chuckled and nodded as he brushed the glass with his index finger. “I’m glad you seem happy, little guy.” 

The hamster bounded off to dig a tunnel in the thick bedding as Adrien put the lid on and walked out of the room to clean up a little until he had to pick Marinette up from the airport. 

He ran through the family room and stacked up the fashion magazines that were on the coffee table and began to sweep the kitchen and do dishes. He threw laundry into the washer and hung the clean laundry up in the bathroom to dry.

He looked at his thick banded watch and ran to grab shoes and his keys. It had been a while since he had seen her and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the girl. 

He hopped on one foot as he finished putting a shoe on, grabbing his keys from the entryway table. He opened the front door and shut it, locking it behind him. 

***

Adrien stood at the gate, waiting for Marinette to arrive. His heart raced and his stomach felt like it was doing flips as he tapped his hands on the sides of his thighs and rocked on his feet. He put one hand into his pocket and rubbed his neck with the other. 

He slowly peered up and watched the crowd of people walk out of the long tunnel. Every face began to blur as only Marinette stood out. She was more gorgeous than he remembered. How she wore a red wrap dress and black flats with her hair up in a messy ponytail from sleeping. Small stray hairs peeked out from the neatly tucked ones and a few framed her face. Her makeup was smudged from rubbing her eyes and she looked exhausted. Adrien smiled at her as she walked up to him. 

“Hi.” Marinette whispered as she let her rolling suitcase go and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Adrien touched her cheeks and brushed his thumb along her smudged red lipstick to clean it up a bit before leaning down to kiss her. 

“Please… I look like a hot mess.” Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled as her cheeks flushed. 

“Mmm… I don’t know what you are talking about, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I only see a gorgeous and tired woman in front of me that I have missed very much.” Adrien leaned down to kiss her again. This time dipping his tongue past her lips when she parted them. 

Marinette hummed as he broke the kiss and she slowly opened her eyes. “You’re lucky you didn’t have to spend all weekend with your father.” 

“I can only imagine, Bugaboo.” Adrien chuckled as he reached behind her to take her bag. “Ready to go home?” 

“So, so ready for our bed.” Marinette sighed as she wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his chest. 

“Let’s go, sleepy.” Adrien teased as he led her out of the airport and to his car. 

***

The whole ride home was filled with Marinette sleeping beside him in the seat. The change in time zones was hard on her and he knew it. Plus add on some jet lag. He was used to traveling and was well versed in it. How hard it could be to get used to one time zone and have to adjust to the old one. How hard it was to be away from those you loved. He had traveled without Marinette often at one point and it was rough on him. They spent many nights and days on _ Skype _ and _ FaceTime. _

Adrien pulled into the parking garage and parked in his usual spot. He pulled her suitcase from the back and walked around to open her door. 

He softly ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, “Hey. We’re home. Time to wake up.” He gently kissed her forehead and she swat at him with her hands as she whined. Adrien chuckled as she rolled over and curled up on the seat. “Marinette… Mari...nette…” 

“What….” Marinette grumbled as she slowly peered over her shoulder at him. 

Adrien was leaning on the doorway with his forearm rested on the open door. “Ready to walk inside or do I have to carry you?” 

“I’m good.” Marinette undid her belt and stumbled out of the door. 

Adrien laughed and caught her, scooping her up into his arms. 

“I said I could walk, hot… stumff.” Marinette mumbled as she loosely smacked him in the chest. 

“Clearly not, Princess.” Adrien chuckled as he kicked the door shut and locked the car before placing the keys on her lap. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her suitcase to walk to the elevator as he held her. 

Adrien carried her to the door to their apartment and unlocked it, taking her inside. He kicked the door shut and dropped her suitcase onto the floor, carrying her to their bed. He laid her down on the soft grey comforter and took her flats off of her feet. 

She rolled over onto her side and hugged her pillow. “Oh my God… I missed my bed.” Marinette grumbled into her pillow and Adrien kicked off his shoes to lay down behind her. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed the red hairband in her hair, gently pulling it out. He raked his fingers through her hair, causing her to let out a soft moan before he pressed a gentle kiss on her head. “I’ll go get your makeup remover.” He slipped his arm out from around her as she nodded. 

Adrien walked into their bathroom to grab the bag of wipes and came back to the bed. “Roll over.” Adrien grabbed her hip and rolled her onto her back. 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to look at him through her dark lashes. “Bet I look like a mess.” She softly giggled and watched him warmly smile. 

Adrien leaned down to kiss her. “Nope. The opposite really. You look beautiful whether your makeup looks nice or not, but….” Adrien took a wipe out and ran it over her eyes and lips, gently removing her makeup from her face. “My favorite is when you aren’t wearing any at all.” He touched beneath her chin with his index finger and tilted her head up to capture her lips. “Stunning.” 

Marinette got lost in his loving gaze as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “Why? Why do you love how I look when I don’t try?” 

“Make up only hides true beauty, baby. Sure it’s nice and looks lovely… but it’s not the same as what lies beneath it.” Adrien smiled and kissed her again. “Beauty isn’t everything. It’s what’s inside that counts. And you have a very beautiful soul, love bug.” 

“I don’t deserve you…” Marinette sighed as she cuddled her cheek against his hand. 

“Yes you do.” Adrien softly smiled as he threw the makeup remover wipe into the trash can beside the bed. 

He ran his hand along her stomach and undid the tie on her wrap dress. Adrien slowly skirted his fingertips along the folded fabric to open it enough to undo the inner tie. She softly sighed as he slowly peeled her dress away from her skin. 

“Sit up for me, Princess.” Adrien softly spoke and watched her raise her hips for him to pull her dress up. 

She slowly sat up and Adrien pushed her dress down her arms and Marinette dropped it to the floor. She laid down in her black lace panties with no bra. Adrien watched how the light danced along her rounded breasts and how her nipples were peaked from the chill in the room. He ran his fingers along one of her breasts and pinched her nipple, causing her to arch her back and slowly grip the comforter in her fists. 

“Miss me?” Adrien whispered as he rolled over slightly to brush his lips against her other nipple. 

“So… so much.” Marinette cooed as he slowly circled her nipple with his fingertip and the other with his tongue. “Touching myself on _ Skype _ wasn't enough for me.” 

Adrien softly chuckled as he straddled her legs and kissed down her stomach to her hips. “It wasn’t enough for me either.” He flicked his tongue beneath the band of her panties and scooped the thin material between his teeth. Marinette raised her hips as he pulled them down. 

She grabbed his hair and pushed his head down as he trailed kisses across her hips. He chuckled again as he pressed a chaste kiss to the cleft of her sex. “Someone is eager.” He teased and she whined at him. 

“Too long.” Marinette mumbled as Adrien ran his fingers around her outer lips. 

“It was only two days, baby.” Adrien picked on her as he pressed another kiss to her exposed bud as he spread her lips with his fingers, causing her to gasp. 

“Two days is too long to go without you.” Marinette complained and rolled her hips as she felt him slowly lick from her entrance to her clit and circle it. 

“I agree.” Adrien softly moaned as he kissed her swollen bud and circled it again with his tongue. 

“Stop teasing me.” Marinette sighed as she grabbed his bicep and pulled him towards herself. “Kiss me. I missed your kisses.” 

Adrien softly laughed and gave her pussy one last lick and kiss before he trailed kisses back up her body, stopping to lavish her breasts again. She whimpered as he settled between her thighs, resting his weight on his forearms. He brushed her hair behind her ears and peered into her heavily lidded sapphire hued eyes. 

“You missed my kisses?” Adrien smirked at her and she knew what was coming. “Did you miss my puns too? Because I paws..itively… missed making mew laugh.” 

“Silly, Chat.” Marinette shoved him in the chest and wrapped her fingers into his shirt, yanking him down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

Adrien moaned against her kiss as he rolled his hips against hers. She shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips. Marinette slowly ran her fingers under the hem of his shirt and slid it up his body, revealing his toned muscles inch by inch. 

Adrien breathed hard as he watched her slowly undress him with care. Her lips pressed along his heated skin as she revealed more and more of it, making his heart burst. 

“You’re killing me.” Adrien panted as she slipped from the end of the bed to pull his jeans off with his socks and boxers. 

“Not as much as you are, kitty.” Marinette’s gaze ran along his body as she took it in. 

How he had aged into a gorgeous man. One that she never thought she could have. His legs were muscular and toned with a hint of blonde hair. His cock was throbbing and slightly darker than his skin tone with a drop of precum sitting on the tip. She wanted to taste it. Savor the very thing she had been craving all weekend. Her gaze ran along his smooth pelvis and along the deep v at his hips. She looked at his hipbones and the urge to nip them with her teeth almost consumed her. She took in his six pack abs and how his pecs looked amazing. Her gaze went to his arms as she took in his muscles. Marinette peered at his chiseled jawline and high cheekbones as her eyes reached his heavily lidded ones. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she crawled onto the bed and up his body. She grazed his cock with her smooth pussy and he moaned as Marinette slowly ran her tongue from his bottom lip to flick his top one as she peered down into his lustful gaze. He parted his lips and nodded at her with a smirk as she ran her hands along his arms and intertwined her fingers with his. 

She rolled her hips and he entered her with short thrusts. She got lost in him as she captured his lips in slow deep kisses, moving her body in time with his. She had missed him to pieces. Missed his dumb jokes and his laugh. Missed how he would make her dinner when she was too tired. How he would cuddle with her on the couch. How he would massage her after her longest days. Missed how she could turn his saddened expression around just by being home. How he was always excited to see her when she got home. 

Marinette curled her fingers along his as she softly moaned when he dug his heels into the bed to thrust up into her deeper and harder. She leaned down to bite down on his chest and he groaned as she dipped her tongue along his soft skin, pressing a soft kiss to it afterwards. 

Adrien moved with her as he lifted his hips off of the bed and she rolled her hips against him as she got lost in him again. He rolled her onto her back and slammed her hands above her head, causing her to gasp and moan as he rolled his hips faster and harder between her legs. He let her hands go and she raked her nails down his sides to grip his ass in her hands, pressing her clit against his pelvis. She trembled as her toes curled and her breathing came out in quick pants as she neared her climax. 

Adrien buried his face into her shoulder as his breathing matched hers. Their hearts beating as one as they moved together. They both trembled as they fell over the edge together, moaning each other’s names and pressing soft kisses against one another’s lips. 

He groaned and pulled out of her as he grabbed the comforter to shove over them. She wrapped an arm over his waist and rested her hand on his damp chest with a sigh. “I’d say we should just lay here, but… I kind of have a surprise for you.” Adrien moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. 

“You mean that wasn’t my gift?” Marinette softly mumbled against his warm skin. 

Adrien chuckled, “I’d like to think my cock is a gift from God- OW!” Adrien laughed as she smacked him in the chest. “-for you, but no that’s not it. That hurt, Bugaboo.” He rubbed his chest and she giggled. 

“That’s what you get for being so narcissistic.” Marinette picked on him as she pulled him closer and nuzzled his chest.

“You know I was kitten with you.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows and she threw the blanket over his head as she slid out of the bed with a groan. “C’mon… Bugaboo… You know you love me…” Adrien threw the blanket off and walked after her as she went into the bathroom to shower. 

He slipped inside of the spacious shower to wrap his arms around her waist as she rinsed her hair. He kissed along her neck as water cascaded down onto them. 

He peered at her as he touched her chin to bring her gaze to his. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t….” She saw the amused look in his eyes and shook her index finger at him. 

“Don’t you bee...lieve me?” Adrien smirked and she groaned and giggled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his chest, laughing. 

“You’re so terrible… I can’t with you right meow. Damnit! Now you got me doing it.” Marinette growled and laughed harder. 

“Seems I wore off on you, Purr...incess.” Adrien warmly smiled at her as she stared at him with an annoyed yet loving expression as she gave in. 

“You’re dangerous.” She flicked the tip of his nose with her index finger and he pulled her closer. 

“So are you.” Adrien flicked the tip of her nose with his tongue and she crinkled up her nose in distaste. 

“Seriously…” Marinette rubbed her nose and giggled. “So, gross.” 

“Meow.” Adrien meowed at her and she snorted out a laugh. He laughed harder at her and shook his head, letting her shower. “Seriously though. When you’re done… meet me in my office.”

“Oh right. You went and got that massive TV.” Marinette rolled her eyes and ran shampoo through her hair as he got out. 

“Exactly.” Adrien nodded as he wrapped a towel around his waist and left to the other room. 

Marinette finished up her shower and got dressed into one of his black tees and a pair of pink panties. She yawned and walked down the hallway to his office. 

“Okay, show me this magnificent television that you bought.” Marinette walked in and froze. 

The first thing she noticed was that there was no television on the wall. The second thing was the massive acrylic tank that ran along a wall that was full of hamster stuff. And the third thing was that Adrien was sitting at his desk with a smirk on his lips. 

She brought her hands to her lips and squealed as she flicked her gaze back to the cage. “Is it? He? She? WHAT?” Marinette freaked out and Adrien laughed. 

“Yeah. Meet your TV.” Adrien picked on her and she ran at the cage, peering inside. 

“Where is the hammy?” Marinette was like a little kid on their knees with their face pressed against the glass. 

“He’s in there. Tunneling.” Adrien walked up behind her and watched as the bedding moved. “There he is.” 

The little hamster popped his face up from the bedding and looking at her with tired eyes. She gasped and giggled as it woddled over to her. “HE’S SO CUTE!” She peered up at Adrien with tears in her eyes as she ran her index finger along the glass. “You said you were buying a TV… Baby…” 

“Yeah well… you’ve been begging me for a hamster for so long. I had to throw you off somehow.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as she sprang up to wrap her arms around his neck. His towel came undone and fell to the floor. Marinette blushed and hid her face in her hands. “I am so sorry.” 

Adrien burst out laughing and touched her chin to bring her gaze up to his as she dropped her hands. “Are you really sorry?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head with her lip between her teeth. “Didn’t think so.” He brushed his lips against hers as she giggled. 

“Can I pet him?” Marinette turned back to the cage and Adrien wrapped his arms around her. 

“He’s pretty shy. You can try.” Adrien shrugged and kissed her neck. 

Marinette lifted the lid and placed her hand on the bedding and waited. The little hamster ran up, sniffed her hand, and ran away. She put a sunflower seed in her palm and waited. It scurried over and lightly stepped onto her hand, testing her. 

“It’s okay.” Marinette softly spoke to him. The hamster climbed into her hand to pick up the seed to eat it. She giggled as his soft fur brushed along her hand. “He’s so soft… What did you name him?” 

“I didn’t. I thought that you should.” Adrien pressed another kiss against her skin. 

“How about… Sunflower.” Marinette smiled over her shoulder at Adrien. 

“How come?” Adrien became curious as to why she picked that name. 

“Because you remind me of a sunflower and he’s so bright and happy.” Marinette smiled and Adrien nodded as he reached into the cage to pet the small fluff ball. 

“Sunflower it is.” Adrien softly smiled as the hamster ran around the cage with excitement. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Motivation by Normani](https://youtu.be/FKXSh14svlQ) **

  
  
  



	30. Day 28: Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last three prompts are going to be bleeding into one another. It'll be a three part thing. :)**

It always started the same. Always the same. Lightening, storm, loneliness, pain, and turmoil… Entrapment…. The feeling of spiraling down a hole that he couldn’t claw up from. 

_ Adrien grabbed his hair as thunder shook his wall of glass windows. Lightning flashed and cast a reflection of his father on the windows. He let his hands fall from his hair and reached out to grab a hold of his father, only for him to be glared at in disapproval. Only for the floor to open up and drop him. Free falling down a dark hole of darkness.  _

There was nothing flying past him. It wasn’t anything like Alice when she would fall to Wonderland. Nothing beautiful waited for him at the bottom. 

_ He landed on a floor of ice. It cracked beneath his silver toed boots and ricocheted out from them in a loud crisp sound that was alarming. He went to grab his staff from his back only to scramble and find it was missing. His mouth opened in a panic as he peered up from the ice to see his mother in a glass coffin.  _

_ He reached out for her with tears in his eyes, screaming, “MOTHER!”.  _

_ A loud CRACK echoed and again he was falling. Spiraling down and peering up to see his mother in glass, slowly spinning with flowers between her fingers. His mother slowly altered into Ladybug, who fell from the glass coffin and spiraled down with him.  _

_ He landed on the grass and caught Ladybug in his arms as she turned into Marinette. Broken and bleeding in his arms. So much blood. He screamed out in agony as he was left helpless. She melted through his fingertips as she burst into ladybugs and his hands were left coated in her blood.  _

“Adrien?” Her voice filtered through and he burst into tears as he shot up awake, trembling with his hands held out in front of him. Palms up and clenched like he had tried to cling to her. Tried to keep her as long as he could. 

Sweat dusted his brow and his blonde hair was damp. He panted and licked his lips as Marinette ran her fingers down his bicep to his forearm. She ran her hand along his thigh, that was covered by the white sheets. 

“You okay?” Marinette touched his chin and slowly brought his gaze to her own. “Same nightmare?” 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded as he pulled away. She watched him get up and walk towards the bathroom as she sighed. He would close himself off from her every time. Would lock her out of his mind for a moment until he got it together. She would hear him pacing and tinkering in the kitchen. Would hear the TV turn on and a game start up. Would hear him try to distract himself from the pain. His therapist called it night terrors. They started up after they defeated Hawkmoth and he found out about his mother and father. About Nathalie. When Hawkmoth had almost killed Ladybug, which in turn meant almost killing Marinette. 

Marinette worried her lip and crawled out of bed. She walked down the hallway when she heard the TV come on and a loading screen play. Marinette found him on the couch with dark rings under his eyes as the light from the screen illuminated his exhausted features. 

She quietly stepped into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water, carrying them over to Adrien without words. Marinette set one of the glasses in front of Adrien as she grabbed the knitted pink throw from the back of the couch to curl up beside him. She rested her head against his bare shoulder as she took a sip of her water and watched him fight. Felt the muscles in his arms flex as he mashed buttons. Felt the anger and frustration run through him as he focused on defeating a boss. 

Adrien lost and threw the controller onto the couch beside him and brought his elbows onto his bent knees to grab his hair in frustration. 

“Want to talk about it?” Marinette softly spoke as she kept her eyes on the screen. 

“Not really.” Adrien sighed as he slowly let his fingers fall from his hair. “I talk about it enough as it is with a therapist because  _ apparently _ I’m insane.” 

“You’re not insane. Hurt, but not insane.” Marinette set her water down and wrapped her arms around his bicep to cuddle him. “I never thought you were crazy and I still don’t.” 

“You don’t know what’s in my head, Marinette.” Adrien swallowed hard as he felt her push him to lay down. He moved the controller out of the way and set it onto the coffee table as she crawled along his body, straddling his hips. 

Marinette ran her fingers along his bare chest as she stared at him. “You’re right. I don’t know because you don’t let me in. You shut me out and battle it yourself. I’m helpless. Like you’re slipping through my fingertips and I can’t save you. No matter how hard I try… I can’t save you.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as his dream flashed in front of his eyes and tears made the edges of his eyes burn. “I’m in my old room. There’s lightning. Thunder. A reflection of my father taunting me and I reach out. Seeking comfort and love…” Adrien reached up into the air as he stared at the ceiling with a pained expression. He suddenly clenched his fist. “Then I fall and fall… until I land on ice as Chat Noir. The ice cracks towards my mother in her casket. I reach out for love again and the floor shatters and I’m falling again, but this time… my mother is flipping over and over above me. Again, I reach out for my mother to morph into Ladybug. Then I land on the ground. Ladybug falls into my arms.” Adrien held his two hands up in a way to show he was holding someone broken. 

Marinette swallowed hard as she watched him tremble. How his breathing picked up and how tears were streaming down his face as his bottom lip trembled. 

“Then Ladybug turns into you. Broken and coated in blood. I couldn’t save you. Can’t save you. You dissolve into ladybugs and my hands are stained with your blood as I scream in agony.” Adrien heard his own pained yell echo through his mind that made it seem so real. “Then I wake up.” 

Marinette laid her body flat against his as she held him with all of her might. She ran her fingers through his hair and didn’t let go. No words fell from her lips as he clung to her. As he burst into tears and she did too. The room filled with sobs and broken words. 

She sniffed and slowly sat up to peer at her broken fiance. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to smile for him. Tried to show that she was strong and there for him. 

“Come back to bed.” Marinette softly whispered and watched Adrien wipe his eyes and nod. 

She climbed off of him, saved the game, and shut the television off. She took his hand and helped him up off of the couch. He grabbed the top of the water glass with his fingertips as he walked past the table. 

“You know it takes me a moment to sleep after the night terrors.” Adrien sighed as she dragged him into their bedroom. 

Marinette turned around to face him as she stopped in the middle of their bedroom. She took the glass from his hand and set it on their dresser. She ran her hands down his arms and grabbed his hands in hers with a warm smile. 

“I didn’t say anything about sleeping.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she watched him raise an eyebrow at her. 

She ran her hands along his chest and up around his neck as she reached up on her toes to softly kiss him. Adrien sighed as he pressed his lips to hers again as he ran his fingers along her hips. 

“Is this okay?” Marinette softly spoke as she slowly opened her eyes to peer into his heavily lidded ones. 

“Yeah.” Adrien nodded as he cleared his throat and she grazed his nipples with her fingertips as she made her way down his body. 

She took in every curve and shape of his muscles as she slowly grazed her hands down to his black boxer briefs. Adrien parted his lips against hers and she dipped her tongue past them. He sighed and touched her chin, sweeping his tongue along hers. She softly moaned as she messed with the waistband of his boxers, slipping her hand down the front to play with the trimmed hair around his throbbing cock.

He softly moaned as she caressed him and ran her other hand along one of his nipples, kissing him like he was her world. Her heart was full and she loved him more than ever. There wasn’t a day that she didn’t. Even on the days that he would get upset and lecture her about something she had done wrong… she still loved him. And he still loved her with all of his heart. 

Adrien slid his hands down her back and gripped her ass as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their dresser with his lips still on hers in heated kisses. 

He sat her down, being careful to not knock the water over, and kissed a trail down her neck. He broke the kiss as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head, throwing it to the ground with a soft giggle. Adrien smiled and went back to kissing and sucking on her neck. 

He grabbed her pajama shorts and yanked them down as she raised her hips to help him. Adrien threw them to the ground and she grabbed his face to pull him down into a deeper kiss. He groaned and quickly shoved his boxers down, stepping out of them. 

She panted and ran her tongue along his as he grabbed her hips and yanked her to the edge of the dresser, entering her. Marinette gasped and gripped his biceps with a warm moan as he continued to pump into her. She rolled her hips and ran her hands down his sides, resting them on his hips as he ran his hands up to caress her breasts; while he kissed her. 

He had never been the same after Hawkmoth’s defeat. After realizing that his father was the very villain that had spent years… chasing after his own son. The same man who kept Adrien’s mother’s body beneath their mansion. The same man that was a terrible father. 

It had taken Adrien many many years of therapy and it only seemed to graze the surface. Plagg and Tikki had tried to help where they could, but Adrien was pretty broken and didn’t want to hear it. 

He was still broken. His family was gone and not who he thought they were. Even his mother had been in on it at one point. Adrien’s life hadn’t been the best or the easiest; which is why Marinette tried everyday to make his life better with little moments. She would make him his favorite meals… and desserts… She would play games with him or let him do what he wanted. She’d let him do whatever it took for him to be happy. For him to try and find out who he really was. His father had made that difficult. 

Adrien never really knew who he was. He only knew what he was supposed to be. What an Agreste was supposed to be comprised of. What ingredients were baked into that heavy last name. He had gone through art classes, video game events, sports events, poetry readings, book clubs, cooking classes, and more. Marinette had slowly watched him try and learn about himself. Try to find out who he really was. 

Yet he never really did figure out who he was and that sat with Marinette wrong. She could see him, but he couldn’t see himself. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [I Miss the Days by NF](https://youtu.be/fy9YETB068M) **

** [17 by Julia Michaels](https://youtu.be/aB1r9JDPRxE) **


	31. Day 29: Helping Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This turned out a lot... longer than I intended, but here you go... Part 1 of 3. :)**

Alya, Rose, Juleka, Kagami, Mylene, Alix, and Sabine sat around the dining room table, of Marinette and Adrien’s apartment, hot gluing pink ribbon around glass jars to make table arrangements. Bundles of flowers and leaves sat on the table along with small river stones. Alya was trimming the flowers, Rose was cutting ribbon, Juleka was hot gluing, Kagami was gathering stones, and Sabine was putting each piece together with Alix to make the gorgeous centerpieces.

Marinette was busy pacing her kitchen, taking passion fruit macarons from the oven and putting them together. Almond flour was smudged on her cheek along with some lemon ganache. 

Sabine peered over at her daughter as all of the girls giggled over stories from high school. She sighed and stood up to walk over to a worried Marinette. 

“It’s going to all be okay.” Sabine put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“No, it’s not. The macarons are all different sizes… despite the fact that I drew templates for them. The ganache isn’t perfect.” Marinette began flailing her arms everywhere. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Everyone is working so hard and I’m over here failing. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I like the flowers. If I picked the right ones… If I picked the perfect venue… I don’t know if my dress is going to still fit? What if it doesn’t fit?” Marinette began to panic as tears fell from her eyes and she looked at her mom helplessly. 

“Marinette.” Sabine smiled and pulled her into a hug. “No matter what… it’s about what you and Adrien like. Not his father, not your father, not me, not your friends… It’s a day to celebrate you two. No one cares about what it looks like. No one cares if things go wrong. Stuff goes wrong all the time and you just have to go with it. Rain or shine. You still have Adrien and he has you. You can handle anything.” She kissed Marinette on the cheek. 

“Where is Adrien, anyway?” Rose chimed in as Sabine looked over her shoulder at the girls. 

“Nino’s got him distracted.” Alya burst out laughing as she thought about his plans. 

“The point is, everything will be okay. You have tons of amazing friends and family helping you.” Sabine reached over to taste the ganache. “And your macarons will be delicious.” 

“Thanks.” Marinette took a deep breath and let it go slowly. 

“I love you. I love you with Adrien even more. It’s okay.” Sabine gently squeezed her arm before she went back to the table. 

“How is Nino distracting him?” Rose raised an eyebrow at Alya. 

“Do I really have to explain?” Alya groaned and Marinette burst out laughing. 

Juleka patted Rose’s hand as she smiled, leaving Rose more confused. 

“He’s taking Adrien to a strip club tonight and not letting him come home. I won’t be seeing Adrien until our wedding in two days.” Marinette licked ganache from the back of a spoon, unphased. 

The girls giggled and gasped as they looked over at Alya. 

“What? That’s not unusual. Besides, Adrien protested like crazy until Ivan jumped in on it. Then Luka… They all kind of dragged his ass to go.” Alya snorted and everyone giggled. 

“He complained for a good week about it.” Marinette giggled and put the dirty dishes in the sink. “He kept saying how it’ll mean nothing… how he’s not going to look at them… how he’ll cover his eyes… how they will have nothing on me.” Marinette laughed harder. “He pleaded for days.” 

“He’s so sweet…” Rose sighed as she became excited. “WE SHOULD GO TO ONE TOO!” 

“Did you forget the plan?” Alix leaned over to whisper at Rose as she nudged her. 

“I forgot.” Rose covered her mouth and the girls rolled their eyes and laughed. 

  


***

Nino, Ivan, Luka, Kim, Max, Nathaniel, Marc, and Wayhem dragged Adrien into the Redlight District. Adrien had a hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with the other as he walked down the street with his friends. Everything about this made him uneasy. His heart was pounding and his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. 

“Did we really need to do this? We could have just played games… I’d be cool with playing games.” Adrien grinned an awkward smile and Nino slammed his hand onto his shoulder, shoving a stack of singles into Adrien’s chest. 

Nino hung off of him with a smirk. “It’s your last night as a bachelor. You’re fucking getting drunk and getting a lap dance. No arguing. Marinette gave the seal of approval. You’re having fun, my man.” 

Adrien groaned and pocketed the money as he was dragged up to a line at a club. They gave their IDs and before long Adrien found himself thrown into the underworld. 

The club was dark with several stages spread around the room. Scantily clad women danced in a couple of cages around the dimly lit room. Nino shoved Adrien at the black leather upholstered bar and grabbed the bartender’s attention. Adrien gave his best model smile as he ordered a drink and went to open a tab for himself when Nino interjected to add it to his own. 

“You’re not paying for anything tonight.” Nino shoved Adrien’s drink at him.

Adrien wrapped his fingers around the rim of the glass and took the napkin with it. “Alright. I give up.” He took a healthy sip from his glass to try and blur his senses slightly. 

Kim ordered five shots of vodka and shoved them in front of Adrien. “Drink up!” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Adrien looked at him desperately as Luka picked one up and shoved it against the man’s lips. 

“Drink up, asshole!” Luka ordered and Adrien rolled his eyes as he grabbed the shot glass and slammed it back. 

“You happy?” Adrien raised the glass and rotated it to slam it back onto the bar table. 

“Not until those are all flipped.” Luka crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. 

“Ugh…” Adrien groaned and began slamming back one at a time in quick succession. 

Max passed Adrien a bottle of water and he cracked it open to down it. Nino clapped Adrien on the back and his best friend burst out laughing as Max handed him another bottle. 

“There we go! Now, let’s go watch some ladies.” Nino led Adrien over to some chairs near one of the stages. 

***

Marinette and her friends giggled as they shoved her towards the club. She had been thrown into her closet; while, the girls ran around dressing her like she was their personal doll. They had shoved her around, ripping dresses from her hands or shoving some into them until they settled on the perfect one. 

It was silky and red. The back was open and dipped low to right above her ass and a thin gold chain scooped down her back. A pin was clipped to her dress that read ‘Bride’. They had made it from left over flowers and pink ribbon. Her heels were taller than she was used to wearing and Alya helped her walk without tripping. Rose had worked on her hair to make sure it looked perfect and Juleka had done her makeup to look sultry.

Her mother had gone back home earlier before the girls had shoved Marinette into her room to dress her. She didn’t know where they had planned to take her, until she had looked up and saw what the place was. She should have known that if Nino was shoving Adrien into a strip club than Alya would do the same to her. 

Marinette had never been to a strip club. She had never had a friend that would take her to one. Well, she thought she didn’t have friends that would. Right now, they were shocking her to say the least. In high school, they had never acted like this was something they did. But seeing them shamelessly flash their IDs at the door like they did this on the regular made her see them in a whole new light. 

“Who are you all?” Marinette shouted over the music as Kagami took her hand to pull her into the club with a smile. 

“C’mon, Marinette!” Kagami laughed as she yanked her further into the dark place. 

Marinette gasped as the crowded hallway led to an open room with a stage in the middle. Raised platforms held dancing muscular men in shorts that should be illegal. Her cheeks flushed as she stared at a man on stage stripping to slow music. 

“You need a drink.” Alya laughed and led Marinette to the bar. 

Marinette gave in as her best friend passed her a fruity drink. She took a sip from it and licked her lips as her friends led her to a table near the stage. 

***

Adrien felt amazing to say the least. Alcohol was running wild through his veins making him feel confident. He smirked as a dark haired girl walked by in a silver lingerie set. Adrien held out a bigger amount of money to signal her over. 

The woman giggled as she walked over to him and settled in his lap, taking the money from his fingertips. 

“Hi.” She smiled at him as she began to slowly roll her hips against his lap. 

“Hey.” Adrien smirked as he watched her rise and fall on his lap. 

“What brings you here with your friends?” The woman turned around to circle her hips against his thighs and bodyrolled as she gripped his knees. 

“I’m getting married in two days.” Adrien spoke over the music as she turned around to put her breasts in his face. 

“Congratulations!” The woman ruffled his hair as she rolled her hips a few times and ran her index finger down the buttons on his black shirt before she got up to walk away. 

Ivan fist bumped Adrien and they both laughed as Adrien picked up his glass and downed it. 

***

Marinette was dragged up onto the stage and helped into a chair. She looked at Alya and giggled with her hands over her mouth as a man dressed in black tiny shorts winked at her. The music started and women screamed as the man rolled his body as he made his way towards Marinette. 

She squealed as he straddled her lap and gripped the back of the chair. He rolled his hips against her lap and she slipped money into the front of his shorts. He stood up with a smirk and faced away from her to grab the sides of the chair. He did a handstand and rolled his hips near her face. 

Marinette waved her hand at her face and giggled as he flipped off of the chair and went back to grinding up against her. 

“GET IT GIRL!” Alix called out as she used her fingers to whistle. 

Her friends pumped their fists in the air and screamed. Marinette blushed as the stripper continued to dance for her. 

***

Adrien stumbled into Nino’s apartment as his friends helped hold him up. He had drank well over his limit and he couldn’t control his giggling or how much he pet his friends. There was no other way to explain how he was constantly touching his friends arms. 

“Such a love drunk.” Nino picked on him as he plopped him down on the blue couch.

“I’ll grab him water.” Wayhem went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

Adrien felt like the room was spinning as he leaned forward and held his head. “I drank… way... “ He held a finger up as he fell back against the couch cushion. “way… too much. Fuck… me.” 

“Thanks man, but I think I’ll leave that to Marinette.” Luka clapped him on the shoulder as he fell onto the couch beside him. 

Adrien groaned and threw a bright orange pillow at his head. “Mother… fucker.” 

“You lose all the class that comes with being a model when you get drunk.” Luka burst out laughing. “I think I like this Adrien better.” He shoved the pillow back at him and Adrien groaned again. 

“Here you go.” Wayhem gave him the water and Adrien tried to push it away. “You need water. It’ll make it easier on you tomorrow.” 

“He’s not wrong.” Marc agreed as Nathaniel brushed his fingers through his hair.

Adrien took the glass and took a sip before he got up on uneasy legs. “I gotta take a piss. Be back.” 

“You piss on my floor and I’ll murder you in your sleep!” Nino called after a stumbling Adrien. 

Adrien raised his right hand over his shoulder to flip him off as he opened the bathroom door and shut it behind himself. 

Nino burst out laughing and shook his head as he sat down on the couch beside Luka. 

“He’s gonna be wrecked tomorrow.” Kim sighed as he turned on the TV and fell into a chair. 

“So, so done.” Max laughed as they heard the toilet flush. 

Adrien stumbled out to them all laughing. “What?” 

“Nothing. Let’s play the newest fighting game.” Nino laughed as he watched Ivan set it up. 

***

Marinette groaned as she woke up to light filtering in from the window. She rubbed her eyes and slammed her hand onto the bed, feeling around for Adrien. She sighed as she remembered that he wasn’t going to be there for another day. Her heart ached at the thought and she suddenly found the bed to be too empty. Her thoughts began to flitter to what he was doing. To what he did last night. If he had fun. If he was hung over and living in Nino’s bathroom right now. 

Her stomach turned and she rolled over to hug his pillow, rubbing her face in it and breathing in his citrus cologne. It almost felt like he was still there. Even if he wasn’t really. 

“Get up, girl!” Alya threw a bottle of water onto the bed and walked over to take her hand and threw a couple of painkillers into it. “Take those and get up. Mylene made breakfast.” 

Marinette groaned as she sat up to take the pills. She stumbled out of bed and carried the pillow with her. She wanted to think of Adrien a little longer. 

“You miss him.” Kagami pointed at the grey pillow in Marinette’s arms and watched the woman shrug. 

“I’m not used to having him gone this long.” Marinette sighed as she sat down on a dining room chair and buried her nose into the soft pillow. 

“Well, you have us now.” Mylene set a plate of warm strawberry crepes down in front of Marinette. 

“Thanks.” Marinette mumbled as she set the pillow behind her to pick up her fork. 

“Last night was fun.” Rose sighed as she thought about it. “And the day after tomorrow? You’ll be Madame Marinette Agreste.”

The girls squealed and giggled while Marinette ate with a dreamy smile. 

“Marinette Agreste…” Marinette sighed as she rested her cheek on her hand. “Madame Marinette Agreste…” 

Alix laughed and clapped her on the back. “And to think it took you guys _ this _ long to finally admit that you liked one another.” 

“It wasn’t that long…” Marinette glared at her and Alix put on a show of old stumbling Marinette, causing them all to laugh. 

***

Adrien groaned as he rested his forearm over his eyes with the sun pouring in on his face. One of his feet rested on the floor; while the rest of his body was on the couch. He didn’t remember much and everything was a blur. Adrien cleared his throat and went to get up, but the room spun more. 

“Shit.” Adrien gave up and laid back down as his stomach flipped and came up his throat. “Nope.” 

Nino walked over and nudged him with his arm. “You alright?” 

“No. I think I’m dying.” Adrien grumbled from beneath his arm. 

“Take this.” Nino gave him painkillers and a glass of water. 

“I can’t sit up.” Adrien complained and Nino rolled his eyes as he set the glass down and grabbed his best friend’s arm to pull him up. 

“No, no. Don’t. Oh God.” Adrien felt the room spin as he was suddenly sitting up. “I really don’t… want that water right now. It’ll be on your nice floor in minutes, man.” 

“Should I bring you a bucket?” Nino picked on him and watched Adrien roll his eyes and throw the pills back. 

Adrien took a sip of the cold water and set it back down. His stomach flipped and in two seconds Adrien was up on his feet and throwing himself into Nino’s bathroom, barely making it in time. 

“I was only kidding about the bucket ya know?” Nino called out to Adrien, hearing his best friend cough. 

“Shut up, Nino!” Adrien yelled back as he flushed the toilet, only to get sick again. “Phone?” 

“Your girl does not want to hear your ass throwing up.” Nino snorted and Adrien growled. “Alright, fine.” 

Nino grabbed Adrien’s phone from the coffee table and brought it to him. He found his best friend sitting on the cold tile floor in front of the toilet. 

“You sure about this?” Nino raised an eyebrow as Adrien took it from him. 

“I want to check up on her. Can you bring me that water, please?” Adrien hit Marinette’s number and then the call button before he put it to his ear. 

“Yeah.” Nino walked out of the bathroom to grab the water glass from earlier. 

***

Marinette’s phone began to ring and she stood up to grab it from her bag, pulling the pillow with her as the women around her giggled more. She walked to their bedroom and shut the door as she sat down on the bed. 

“Morning.” Marinette yawned and hugged the pillow to her chest. 

“Morning, sleepy bug. How was your night?” Adrien tried to ignore his stomach as he took a small sip of water. 

“Are you in the bathroom?” Marinette picked on him as she noticed how his voice echoed. 

“I drank too much.” Adrien groaned and heard her soft giggle. 

“I see. Too much fun for you then.” Marinette calmed her giggles down and sighed. “I miss you. The bed is far too empty without you.” 

“I miss you too. Hey, at least you got our nice comfy bed. I slept on the couch.” Adrien chuckled and he heard her laugh. 

“True…” Marinette nodded and groaned at how her brain felt groggy. “I had too much fun last night too. The girls took me out to a strip club too.” 

“Oooo… were the men sexy?” Adrien picked on her and heard her snort.

“Stop… not as gorgeous as you, Kitty.” Marinette sighed as she picked at his pillow. “The girls picked on me because I might, but maybe definitely not, be carrying around your pillow. Which smells like you.” 

“Aww… I wish I had something of yours with me.” Adrien softly laughed as he felt the room spin again. “Hang on. Oh Shit.” He covered the mouthpiece with his thumb and held the phone away from him as his stomach flipped. 

“You okay, baby? Do you want to break this two day rule? I’ll come over.” Marinette went to get up and get dressed when he came back over the phone. 

“No, no. It’s-” Adrien cleared his throat. “It’s okay. You stay there and have fun. I’ll be with you soon. Don’t worry about me. I love you so, so much.” 

Marinette took a photo of herself hugging his pillow with half her face buried in it, peering up at the camera. She sent it to him and put the phone back to her ear. “I love you too and miss you. I just want to get this wedding over with so I can officially call you mine.” She giggled. 

“Awww… you look so cute!” Adrien giggled and pressed his lips together. “I’d send you a photo, but it wouldn’t be near as cute or pretty. Are you even hung over, young lady?” He pretended to scold her and heard her burst out laughing. 

“Yes. I am, but I doubt I drank nearly as much as you.” Marinette picked on him. 

“Also, I already am yours.” Adrien laughed and heard her squeak. “I always have been yours, wonder bug.” 

“Seriously. Can we break this rule? I’m worried about you.” Marinette sighed as she heard him pull the phone away from himself again. “Give Nino the phone.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Adrien complained and Marinette rolled her eyes as she hung up. 

She threw his pillow onto the bed and walked to her closet to get dressed. She didn’t care if she needed a shower or not. Marinette could just throw him into the shower with her when she got there. She had called Nino on the way over and fought her friends to get out of their apartment. Nino wasn’t hard to fight with as he had sighed and given up without much of an argument. 

Marinette got into her car and drove over to Nino and Alya’s apartment. She took the stairs two at a time, rather than the elevator, and knocked on Nino’s door. 

“Yo.” Nino opened the front door and Marinette walked past him with a bag of stuff. “You seriously brought that much crap with you?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked around the apartment for Adrien. “Where is he?” 

“Where do you think? Bathroom.” Nino shut his door with a chuckle and gestured to the room down the hall. 

Marinette walked in to find Adrien laying on the tile, groaning. She sighed with a warm smile and kneeled down behind him, setting her bag on the floor. 

She ran her fingers through his damp hair. “Hey, baby.” 

“Stop… why’d you hang up? Why’d you come?” Adrien groaned as he tried to swat her away with a limp hand. 

“Because I couldn’t leave you like this. You sounded awful on the phone.” Marinette softly spoke as she pulled him onto her lap. 

“I’m gross. Go away.” Adrien tried to push her away and Marinette softly laughed. 

“I’ve seen worse.” Marinette reached into her bag for a bottle of water and some pain killers. “I’m gonna guess those pills didn’t stay in your system?” 

“Nuh-huh.” Adrien shook his head and groaned as the room spun. 

He took the water and placed it on his forehead to try and make his headache feel better. “God, my head is killing me.” 

“Here. Get up and let’s take a shower.” Marinette coaxed him to sit up and he tossed back the pills. 

“I don’t want to shower…” Adrien complained as he drank some of the water. “Really don’t.” 

“You’ll feel better.” Marinette warmly smiled as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it down his arms. 

“You know you’re supposed to undress me after our wedding, not the day before.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at her and she snorted. 

“I wasn’t planning on doing you right now.” Marinette giggled as she began to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. “Plus, something tells me it wouldn’t be that fun for you right now.” 

“True.” Adrien laughed and groaned as his stomach flipped.

She stood up and held her hand out towards him. “C’mon.” 

Adrien reached up to take her hand and pushed off the tile to stand up. He shoved his jeans down as Marinette turned on the shower and got undressed herself. 

The warm water felt good on his skin as he began to sober up a bit. He groaned as Marinette ran soap over his sore muscles. 

“So, how was the strip club?” Marinette focused on massaging him with her hands. 

“It was fun. More fun than I had expected.” Adrien sighed as he turned for her to massage circles into his back. 

She pressed the heels of her palms along his spine and focused on moving his muscles around, causing him to moan. “Oh really? Get any lap dances?” Marinette giggled and Adrien laughed. 

“A few. But the rest of the night is fuzzy.” Adrien smirked over his shoulder and turned to face her again, pressed a soft kiss to her hand as he grabbed it. “What about you?” 

“I… got pulled up onto the main stage.” Marinette bit her bottom lip.

Adrien leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’m glad you had fun.” 

“I did.” Marinette giggled and pushed him away. “Shower. Focus, lover boy.” 

Adrien chuckled and nodded as he ran shampoo through his hair while Marinette washed her own body. 

“You do realize you came over to Nino’s to get me in the shower with you.” Adrien bit his tongue as he brushed his hair back beneath the water.   
“No, I came over here because you sounded like you were dying on the phone.” Marinette poked him in the chest and he grabbed the wall to steady himself. “Sorry.” She grabbed his arm and he complained as the room spun. 

“Okay. I… need to sit a moment.” Adrien lowered himself to the floor of the shower and Marinette kneeled between his bent knees. 

She touched his cheeks as he groaned and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. I need to lay down a minute. Maybe sleep more.” Adrien cleared his throat as Marinette nodded. 

“Come on.” Marinette turned the shower off and helped him up. 

“Where are you taking me?” Adrien mumbled as she grabbed a towel for him and herself. 

She dried him off and ruffled his hair with a towel before she wrapped it around his waist and worried about herself. Marinette bent down to grab clothes from the bag she brought, throwing him a pair of well loved joggers and a worn out deep v-neck tee from when he was in high school. 

“You brought my favorite lazy clothes?” Adrien’s eyes nearly lit up at the woman kneeling on the floor. 

“I did. God knows you’ll never get rid of the things.” Marinette smiled over her shoulder as she pulled her clothes back on. 

“You’re the best.” Adrien leaned over to kiss her cheek as he slipped his old joggers on. “Seriously.” 

Marinette kissed him on the lips and handed him his toothbrush after she poked a hole that sat on his hip. 

Adrien chuckled and took the toothbrush from her. “Thanks.”

“Seriously. You sure you don’t want a new pair of these?” Marinette picked on him as she pulled on the hole. 

“What do you mean? They’re purr...fection.” Adrien leaned down to kiss her with a smirk; before, he stumbled to the sink to brush his teeth.

***

Marinette pressed her palms down the front of her wedding gown. It was a light dusted pink that bordered on white. The tint of pink was only noticeable if she shifted slightly in the light as a reflection. Lace covered the tight bodice and sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were flowy and off the shoulder, showing off her slender shoulders. 

Sabine put a necklace around her neck that had a heart with a peridot and a ruby in it. There was an open spot in the middle for another gem and Marinette looked at it with a confused expression. 

“When you have my first grandbaby? That’s where their stone will go.” Sabine kissed her daughter’s cheek as she placed the crystal floral clip with the veil attached into her hair. “You look absolutely beautiful.” 

Marinette tried to not cry. She didn’t want to ruin her makeup as she looked in the mirror. “You’re gonna make me cry.” 

“Save those tears for Adrien.” Alya picked on her best friend and the girls all laughed. 

Rose passed Marinette a tissue and she wiped under her eyes. 

“I don’t deserve you guys.” Marinette peered around at all of her friends as Chloe peeked her head into the room. 

“Hey, it’s time. I didn’t plan this wedding for you to be late like when we were all fourteen.” Chloe picked on her and everyone laughed harder. 

“Okay, Chlo.” Marinette smiled as Alya passed her the bouquet of roses. 

Marinette took a deep breath and walked out of the room as Rose fixed her train behind her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she thought about what Adrien would look like. 

She came around the corner and got lost in her thoughts as her father wrapped his arm with hers. 

“Ready?” Tom leaned down to kiss her daughter’s cheek as the time came closer for her to walk down the aisle. 

“So, ready.” Marinette took a deep breath and smiled with a nod. 

“Okay. One step at a time.” Tom warmly smiled as the double doors opened and Marinette peered up to see Adrien kicking the floor with his black dress shoe and his hands in his pockets as he blew out a breath of air. 

He slowly peered up through his blonde hair and brushed it back as his lips parted and emerald eyes sparkled with tears upon seeing her. His cheeks flushed as a silly grin appeared on his lips. She watched him roll his eyes at himself for getting so worked up. 

Marinette softly giggled as tears fell down her cheeks at how much love was in his eyes. She watched Nino nudge Adrien’s arm with a white handkerchief and Adrien secretly took it from him. 

Tom stopped in front of Adrien with her. Adrien stood there, wiping his eyes. 

“Who gives this woman to be with this man?” The question barely sat in the air before her father answered. 

“I do.” Tom placed her hand in Adrien’s and kissed her cheek, making his way to sit down beside his wife. 

Adrien softly laughed as he helped her up the step to stand in front of him. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Marinette softly laughed as he wiped her eyes with the handkerchief. 

“You look beautiful.” Adrien whispered and Marinette’s cheeks flushed beneath her makeup. 

“So do you. I mean you look handsome.” Marinette took in his black tuxedo and deep red vest. She ran her fingers over the rose on his pocket that was tied with a ribbon and a few other accents. 

“Well, you can thank the designer for that one. She seems to know how to dress me.” Adrien winked at her and she burst out laughing. She remembered giving him the specific color and style that he should be wearing. What he should be looking for. She had given him a few options so that it was still a secret to her.

“Shall we begin?” A voice interrupted them and they both grabbed hands and whispered an apology. 

The vows felt like a dream as Marinette and Adrien got lost in each other’s eyes and small smiles. How they had heard the tremble in their voices and the soft giggles that came along with their own personal vows. They had chosen to write their own and it had taken Adrien a lot longer than her to accomplish it. 

But nothing was as shocking to her as when she heard the ordained anounce that Adrien had more to say to her. They had exchanged their rings and it was time for the big moment where she finally got to press her lips against his. A kiss that she had dreamt about since she was five years old and fantasizing what her future husband would be like. What her wedding would be like.

“I wrote this for a girl… probably… twelve years ago.” Adrien sniffed as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “That girl for some odd reason… dug it out of the trash. Her best friend told me that later. And one night this _ girl _, my girl.” Adrien pointed his finger at her and chuckled with tears in his eyes. “Took this old piece of worn out paper out and showed me that she still had the damn thing.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette blushed as she brought her hands to her lips. 

“And I didn’t know that she loved it that much. That it meant so much to her. I don’t know why I never read it to her. The way it was meant to be read. But… I want you to hear it from my lips.” Adrien smiled at her and pocketed the worn out paper again because he didn’t need it. “Your hair, is dark as night. Your pretty bluebell eyes... I wonder, who you are beneath that strong disguise.” He took her hands as she lowered them and brought the backs of them to his soft lips as he peered at her. “_ Every _ day, we see each other. And I _ hope _ that you'll be mine.” He gently shook her hands and watched her nod. “Together our love could be so true. _ Please _…” Adrien sighed the last word and then softly smiled at her. “Will you be my Valentine? My love? My life? The mother of our unborn children? My wonderful… wife?” 

“You changed the end.” Marinette giggled as she let the tears fall from her eyes. 

“Have to make it more relevant, Bugaboo.” Adrien winked at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“I love you, you silly kitty.” Marinette let his hands go to cup his cheeks in her palms, leaning in to kiss him. 

“You may kiss your bride!” The man quickly spilled the words out as Adrien grabbed the small of her back to pull her against him, dipping her back. 

The room erupted into a bunch of claps and whistles as Adrien set her back up. 

“I love you.” Marinette smiled as she held onto his neck with her arms. “More than all of the stars in the universe.” 

“I love you too, Marinette Agreste.” Adrien sighed as their names were announced. He took her hand and they walked down the aisle as one.

***

“What are you doing?” Marinette giggled as Adrien picked her up into his arms to carry her through their front door. She hit her head on the side of the door and grabbed her head giggling harder. “Ow…” 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Adrien laughed and pressed a kiss to her head as she laughed harder. 

“It’s okay.” Marinette sighed as he set her down inside of their apartment. “I am so tired and so hungry.” 

Adrien laughed and kicked off his dress shoes. He pulled his tuxedo jacket down his arms as Marinette kicked off her heels and brushed his hands away. 

“Hey. I want to undress my husband.” Marinette picked on him as she pulled his jacket off and laid it over a chair. 

Adrien pulled the cufflinks from his shirt, one at a time and she began to undo his vest and then his shirt. 

“I was going to keep that on.” Adrien softly chuckled, pocketing the cufflinks, as she pressed gentle kisses along his bare chest. Red lipstick marks followed the trail of kisses as she pushed his shirt and vest to the floor. 

“What is the point if it’s going to be on the floor later anyway?” Marinette brought her lips close to his as she undid his belt and watched his heavily lidded gaze through her dark lashes. 

“Is it now?” Adrien brushed her lips with his own as she yanked his belt from the loops and threw it to the ground. “I thought you were hungry.” He held her chin with his thumb and index finger as a smirk played on his lips. 

“I can wait. Besides… I want dessert first.” Marinette undid his pants and pushed them down his hips, leaving him in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. 

Adrien chuckled as she kissed down his abs and tucked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers as she settled onto her knees. Her dress pooled around her as she pulled his boxers down. 

His cock sprang free from his soft boxers and she slowly ran her tongue along the underside of it. He sucked in a breath as she circled the tip with her tongue before she wrapped her lips around it. He fell back against the kitchen island and gripped the counter with one hand; while he ran his other hand through her hair and pulled the hair clip and veil from it. 

Her hair cascaded down her back as he set the veil and clip behind him. He took her hair between his fingers as he bit back a moan when she worked him with her lips, tongue, and hand. Brushing his balls with her palm before she let his cock go to bring one of them into her mouth. He groaned as she let it go to do the same to his other one, licked up his hardened shaft to capture the tip between her lips again as she ran her hand along his taut balls. 

“Mari- Marinette. Baby… Ah!” Adrien tilted his head back for a moment as he rocked his hips in time with her. He hissed and peered down at her with parted lips. “I won’t last long from you doing that.” 

Marinette let him go from her mouth and smiled up at him with a sultry expression, continuing to pump along him with her hand. “Good.” She went back to circling his head with her warm tongue before taking him to the back of her mouth again. 

He groaned and his knees buckled as he grabbed the counter for support. “Fuck.” 

Marinette let him go right as she felt him swell and flex in her hand. She could feel how close he was. How he was about to cum. She stood up and stared at a helpless man that was barely clutching to his sanity. 

She giggled and took his hands from the counter, placing them onto her hips. She turned to face her back to him and brushed her hair over one shoulder. “Would you mind?” 

Adrien swallowed hard and grabbed the zipper, slowly pulling it down her back. His breath caught as more of her skin appeared, teasing his eyes. 

He ran his hands up her back and over her shoulders, pushing the dress down her body and letting it pool around her feet. Marinette stood in a white lingerie set comprised of a corset and thong. A pair of matching thigh highs were held up by a garter belt and all Adrien wanted to do was take off each piece, one by one, with his teeth. 

She stepped out of the dress and he bent down to pick it up after he slid his boxers down and off. He smiled at her as she giggled with her bottom lip between her teeth. He walked over to place her dress over the back of a chair as her gaze ran down his muscular back and along his hips, marveling at his sculpted ass. 

“Are you ogling me, Madame Agreste?” Adrien teased as he slowly turned to pose in a model stance. 

“Maybe.” Marinette swayed her hips as she walked up to him, slipping on the wood floor and catching herself by wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her with his hands on her hips. 

“Falling for me, M’Lady?” Adrien smirked at her and touched her chin, bringing her gaze up to his own. 

“Always.” Marinette sighed as he brushed his lips against hers. 

Adrien scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. “I have been dying to get you out of that dress all day.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“And I’ve been dying to get you out of that tux.” Marinette giggled as she trailed her fingertips along his soft chest. 

Adrien chuckled as he laid her down on the bed. He settled between her thighs and brushed his fingertip beneath the band of elastic that hooked to her left thigh high. “May I?” He spoke in a low voice that made her tremble. 

“Yes…” Marinette sighed as he ran his finger down until he reached the clip, unsnapping it from the lace elastic that ran around her thigh. It let go, flung up, and he ran his soft hand up her thigh to her hip. 

He brushed his lips against hers and shifted his weight to his right forearm to run his left hand down her other thigh to undo the second clip, causing it to spring free. 

“I think I’ll leave the stockings on.” Adrien smirked at her as he kissed down her neck. 

Marinette gasped as he nibbled along one of her breasts and undid the ribbon in the middle of her corset with his teeth. She arched her back as he popped each clasp and trailed kisses along her exposed skin. 

The corset fell open and she pulled it out from under herself and let it fall to the ground. He cupped her breasts and pressed a kiss to each nipple, running his tongue along them. She moaned and rolled her hips as he kept caressing them, making his way down to her lace panties. 

He pressed gentle kisses over the thin material and slid his hands down her stomach to hook them into the sides of her thong. Adrien yanked them down, leaving her garter belt on. 

“One last pesky thing in my way.” Adrien smirked up at her with a smoldering gaze that left her breathless. He held himself up by his right hand and straddled her legs, grabbing her hip. 

Her eyes widened for a moment as he quickly flipped her onto her stomach, putting his weight onto both palms after. He bent down and used his tongue and teeth to undo the clasps at the back of her garter belt, setting her free. 

He gently rolled her back over and smiled down at her as she put her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. 

She ran her hands along his chest and brushed her thumbs along his nipples. He softly moaned as she ran her hands down his sides and rested them on his hips, raising hers to meet his. He pressed kisses to her lips and parted his in time with her own as he rolled his hips and entered her. 

Marinette got lost in his sweet kisses and ran her tongue along his as they moved together in a slow fluid movement. Adrien softly moaned against her lips as he nibbled on her bottom lip and tugged on it, letting it go. She moaned and arched her back, pulling him closer to herself as her toes curled. 

Adrien groaned and thrusted harder within her as she moved with him, panting. 

“A-Adrien.” Her voice came out shaky as her fingertips bit into his skin. “I’m-” 

“I know.” Adrien softly spoke as he buried his face into her neck and pressed open mouthed kisses to her damp skin. 

Marinette’s soft moans came out in short bursts as she pulled herself up to bury her face into his shoulder. Her lips brushed against his damp skin as she felt his muscles move beneath his skin. She focused on how he felt against her and how his hips moved as she got lost in him. 

Adrien whispered against her skin as he brushed his lips against her neck and pressed himself more against her, causing her to burst in a loud moan that ran down to her toes. 

She clutched onto him as her whole body trembled and she bit down into his shoulder. Adrien pulled out and rolled her onto her stomach, running his hands up to her hips and pulling her up onto her hands and knees. 

She gasped as he quickly slammed into her from behind with his nails biting into her hips. She moaned louder and clung to his pillow as she screamed into it. Adrien moaned and panted behind her as he picked up pace. His thighs trembled as he felt the pressure build until he felt her walls clench around his cock and spasm as she came in another earth shattering orgasm. 

He quickly pulled out and ran his hand along himself, releasing onto her rounded behind with each pump of his fist. He panted and hummed as he came down from his high and heard her moaning softly into his pillow. Adrien pulled out and got up to grab something to clean her up with. 

Marinette laid on her stomach and snuggled with his pillow as she sighed and hummed in bliss. Adrien gently ran a towel along her skin and pressed soft kisses along her shoulder blades. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien threw the towel towards the hamper and softly caressed her back. 

“Purr… fect.” Marinette sighed as he gently massaged her back. 

“I’m glad.” Adrien softly laughed as he laid down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and peered into her soft bluebell eyes. “How about I make you breakfast for dinner?” 

“Sounds… amazing.” Marinette yawned and he smiled at her. 

“I’ll be back.” Adrien pressed a kiss to her cheek and got up off of the bed, heading to the kitchen. 

Marinette drifted to sleep until a soft brush of fingertips along her spine awakened her. She stirred and rolled over to find a tray with eggs, toast, and fruit. A cup of orange juice sat beside it and some water. 

“I feel so spoiled.” Marinette softly giggled as she sat up to rest against the headboard. 

Adrien sat beside her with one ankle crossed over the other as he leaned over to pluck a grape from the vine. He threw it into the air and caught it. “Because you are.” He chuckled and she nudged him with her hand. “But all princesses should be, Bugaboo.” He leaned over to kiss her on the head. 

“Princes deserve to be spoiled too, you know.” Marinette pressed a strawberry to his lips and he parted them to take a bite. 

“Then we should spoil one another.” Adrien pulled the tray away and wrapped an arm around her. He gently got on top of her as he kissed her lips in short open mouthed ones that took her away from reality.

  
  


**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Lay With Me by Phantoms ft. Vanessa Hudgens](https://youtu.be/Chsw96FMkjQ) **

** [Pour It Up by Rihanna ](https://youtu.be/ehcVomMexkY) **

** [Fuck You All The Time (Lil Wayne Remix) by Jeremih](https://youtu.be/SZ4RAOxx6XA) **

** [In Your Arms by X Ambassadors and ILLENIUM](https://youtu.be/mt1mXwBLsSE) **

** [Yellow (Coldplay) violin cover by Daniel Jang ](https://youtu.be/mt1mXwBLsSE) **

** [Beautiful by Bazzi ft. Camila Cabello](https://youtu.be/gDfBzCed95A) **


	32. Day 30: Tropical Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, I have only been to one tropical island and have gone there several times. So, here is Kauai. haha I am only familiar with this one. haha This is all based on things that either I or my family did while we were there. haha I haven't been there since I was a teenager.**

The plane ride had felt like forever, even if they rode first class. It didn’t make it any more comfortable. Adrien was used to traveling and spent most of the time coaxing Marinette through it. 

She worried about many things while traveling. Some were realistic fears and some were far fetched, but either way he always made sure that she was okay. 

Adrien stood at the baggage claim with Marinette as they waited for their luggage to come around the turn style. He was wearing a pair of tan Chinos, a white polo shirt, and a pair of navy slip on canvas shoes. 

Marinette watched the bags go around as she chewed on her thumbnail. She held her arm at her side and Adrien smiled as he stared at her. 

“It’s okay. I’ll grab them when they come around.” Adrien grabbed her hand from her mouth and brought it to his lips. 

“I know. Just- what if we miss them?” Marinette peered up at him with a worried expression. 

“Bugaboo… there is no way to miss a pastel pink hard case luggage with a stuffed black cat on the handle.” Adrien snorted and Marinette pouted at him. 

“You don’t know that.” Marinette went back to rubbing her thighs together and chewing on her thumb as she watched the luggage drop out onto the carousel.

She had worn short jean shorts and a white tank top with pink accents. Her flip flops were a matching pink and her hair was in a braid that ran down her back. 

Adrien wrapped his fist around her braid and pulled it. “Stop worrying. Relax.” He chuckled as she lost her balance and he let go of her hair to catch her. “This is our honeymoon. A vacation. Relax, baby.” 

“I’m worried.” Marinette pointed at the moving belt and Adrien walked over to grab their bags with ease, rolling them over to her. 

“See? The luggage is fine. I’m fine. You’re fine.” Adrien wrapped an arm around her and Marinette nodded, taking her thumb from her lips. 

“Okay. I’ll try to relax.” Marinette took a deep breath and Adrien smiled and knocked her with his hip. 

“There we go. Now, let’s go get our rental car to explore Kauai.” Adrien smirked and led her to the exit doors. 

People stood at the door handing out leis to the tourists. They smiled and welcomed them before putting purple orchid leis over Adrien and Marinette’s heads. She touched hers with a warm smile and thanked them as she giggled. 

Adrien smiled over at her as he thanked them and continued to walk to the rental car area with Marinette. 

He passed his credit card over to rent a red convertible. One that was manual and fun for him to drive around the small circle of road. He wasn’t exaggerating about the circle road either. You could drive the whole island in one day and never get lost. The road always led right back to where it started. He had been there a few times for a few model shoots and commercials. 

They put their luggage into the back seat and Adrien opened the passenger door for her to get in. Marinette sat down and buckled her seatbelt; while, Adrien got into the driver’s seat. He started the car and reversed out of the parking spot. 

“Have you been here before?” Marinette peered over at Adrien as he drove towards their condo that he had rented. 

“I have. I had a photoshoot here a few times.” Adrien shifted and Marinette stared at how all of the jungle plants surrounded the road and houses. 

The more they drove around, the more she saw the ocean and the beautiful flowers. The leaves were more massive than she could ever have imagined. Everything about the island was gorgeous. 

“This is my favorite part of the drive here.” Adrien leaned over to whisper as they drove up to a tunnel made of towering trees. They bent over and the tops of the trees barely touched, making an arched tunnel over the road. 

“A tunnel?” Marinette’s lips parted as he began to drive through it. 

“Mm-hm. Made of trees. I believe there is an old sugar cane factory near here too.” Adrien smiled as he continued to drive. “This island also has tons of feral cats and hoards of chickens.” 

“Seriously?” Marinette peered at him and then went back to looking at the tunnel. 

“Yep.” Adrien laughed and continued to drive until they reached the place where they were staying at. 

Adrien parked the car into a space, put the roof up, and walked around to open the car door for Marinette. She got out and helped him grab the luggage from the back of the car. Adrien took his aviator sunglasses off and hung them on the front of his polo, taking Marinette’s hand. He led her to the lobby of the place and before long they were checked in and heading up to their condo for the next two weeks. 

“How’d you learn about this place?” Marinette stared at him as the elevator dinged. 

“Well… when I last came here, they were offering timeshares. I bought one to take you here one day or as often as you like.” Adrien smirked at her as they got out of the elevator and made their way to the condo. 

The cement walkways were covered with a long open space that looked out around the place. Luscious trees and plumerias filled some of the spaces and the weather was a comfortable 86 degrees fahrenheit year round. The breeze was nice and it carried the scents of the ocean and greenery that surrounded them. 

He unlocked their door and shoved it open. Marinette’s mouth fell open as she took in the condo. It had tan tile throughout and the room opened up to a massive sitting room that had a full kitchen off of it. There was a dining room table and a little table and mirror sat inside of a cutout in the wall. A couch sat in front of a big television with a sliding glass door off to the side that led out to a porch. It overlooked a small walkway that led out to the ocean. Marinette explored the place further, finding an extra bathroom and bedroom. Adrien grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck, causing her to softly moan and close her eyes. 

“You didn’t find the best room yet.” Adrien smirked as he pressed more kisses along her neck. 

“I didn’t?” Marinette turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Nope.” Adrien let her go and grabbed her hand with a smile. “C’mon.” 

He pulled a giggling Marinette into the massive master bedroom. A big bed sat in the middle of the room with a small entertainment center and television. Off of the bedroom was a massive bathroom. It had a double sink that was white with dark wood cabinets. There was a massive soaking tub and a shower that was big enough to have a party in. 

“That shower.” Marinette’s eyes went wide at it. 

“Wanna test it out?” Adrien smirked at her and she blushed. 

“You do mean like… shower?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

Adrien chuckled and touched her chin to bring her gaze up to his. “Something like that.” He tilted her head to the side and gently kissed her sensitive skin, dipping his tongue along it. 

Marinette softly moaned as he touched the hem of her shirt and kissed his way up to her lips. She grabbed his hips as he brushed his lips against hers, running his tongue along the seam of her lips. She parted them and met his tongue with her own in a heated kiss that made her toes curl. Adrien moaned as he grazed her skin with his fingertips, lifting her shirt up and over her head. 

Marinette undid his belt and then his Chinos as she deeply kissed him. His lips were soft and he tasted like mint. She got lost in his _ Hugo Boss Tonic _ cologne. Marinette shoved her hands beneath the waistband and pushed them down his hips with his boxers. Adrien broke the kiss to reach behind himself and pulled his shirt up and over his head with ease. Her mouth fell open as he threw the shirt to the ground and ruffled his hair as he stepped out of his pants and shoes. 

“I- how did I end up with you?” Marinette got lost in his muscles and Adrien laughed. 

“I think…” Adrien grabbed her by the hips and sat her on the bathroom counter, settling between her thighs and brushed a loose strand behind her ear. “I should be asking you that, M’ Lady.” He gently kissed her lips and pulled the hair tie from her braid. 

Adrien ran his fingers through it and continued to kiss her. Marinette softly moaned as she reached behind herself to undo her bra and let it fall down her arms and set it on the counter beside her. He took her off the counter and undid her shorts, pushing them down with her panties. She stepped out of them and her flip flops, touching his chest to push him towards the shower. 

“So… this shower?” Marinette bit her bottom lip as he stumbled back into the glass door. “Are you going to give me the grand tour?” 

Adrien smirked at her and stepped inside of it, pulling her in. She tripped and fell into his chest as he caught her and turned on the warm water.

“I’d love to.” Adrien tangled his fingers into her hair and captured her lips as he held her by the small of her back. 

He picked her up and gripped her ass in his hands as he pressed her back into one corner. He barely brushed his lips against hers. 

“This is where I kiss M’Lady.” He gently kissed her and she softly sighed as she gripped his shoulders with her fingertips. “It’s spacious and includes a place for your shampoo, conditioner, and wait for it… soap.” 

“You’re a dork.” Marinette giggled as he spun her to another corner. 

“And this is where a massive window overlooks the beautiful ocean. Also where, I lavish my woman.” Adrien smirked as Marinette squealed when he sat her down and got on his knees to lick up her folds. 

She bit her finger and peered out the glass to look into the massive mirror above the double sink. Her cheeks flushed as he parted her lower lips and circled her clit with his tongue. She watched her lips part in the mirror and something about it felt so wrong yet so, so right. 

Marinette panted as he dipped his tongue inside her and ran his tongue up to flick her clit until it swelled and throbbed. She panted and rocked her hips as he surrounded her sex with his lips and sucked. She moaned and peered down at him with her fingers between her teeth as her thighs trembled. Marinette gasped as her whole body trembled and he quickly licked her clit and sucked as he slipped a finger inside of her tight entrance. She suddenly hit the glass with her palm and gripped his hair with the other as she rolled her hips and fell over the edge with a few loud moans. 

Adrien chuckled as he gave her one last lick and kiss, taking his finger from her sex. He lifted her again and she yanked him into a kiss. He carried her to the other corner. 

“And this is-” Adrien began to continue his tour when Marinette rolled her eyes and placed her index finger over his swollen red lips. 

“Where kitty stops talking because his lady wants him to do his thing.” Marinette gave him the same expression she used to as Ladybug when she wanted him to get something over with. 

“Alright, M’ Lady.” Adrien chuckled and kissed her neck, pressing her against the corner of the shower. 

She moaned as he dipped his hips to enter her. Marinette clutched onto his shoulders as he slowly thrusted within her. Her breathing came out in short pants as he kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She rolled her hips against his as he slammed her back into the last corner, completing his grand tour and put her hands above her head as he pinned her there with his hips. 

They moved together as he kissed her in heated kisses and she clenched her fingers around his hands, moaning against his lips. He slid her hands down and grabbed her ass again to pump into her harder and faster as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He hissed out a moan and growled from deep within his chest as he thrusted into her harder as he lost control and she dug her heels into his thighs as she cried out and came hard. 

Adrien breathed harder and groaned as he pressed her harder against the tiled wall, desperately clinging to her as he felt a shiver run through him. She ran her tongue along his and he broke the kiss to moan and release his held breath as he came. 

She gasped and moaned as she kissed his cheeks and neck while he slowed his pace to ride out his orgasm. Adrien panted as he licked his lips and pinned her to the wall with his hips again. 

“You can put me down, baby.” Marinette ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and felt him nod against her shoulder as his back rose and fell in gentle breaths. 

Adrien pulled out of her and set her down. She held onto him until she regained her balance and slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck to gently kiss him. 

“Want to actually shower and take a walk down to the ocean?” Marinette smiled at him and he nodded. 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Adrien pushed himself off the wall with his hands, untrapping her from the corner. 

Marinette giggled as he lazily walked over to the cascading water and she walked over to grab the soap before he could. “Gotta be faster than that, Kitty.” She giggled and began to lather the soap in her hands before she ran them down his muscular pecs and abs. 

Adrien stood there, brushing his hands through his hair as she ran soap over his body. He felt more like a man and less like a teenager; which, for some odd reason still shocked her and made her heart flutter. 

“What?” Adrien peered down at her. 

“Have you- have you ever thought about how much we’ve changed?” Marinette worried her bottom lip and traced her index finger between his abs until she reached the trail of blonde hair below his navel. 

Adrien grabbed her hand and gently bit her finger. “You mean how… you have more curves now than before? How your face has slightly changed shape… How your breasts are more gorgeous than ever and the curves that run along the bottom of your amazing ass is so much more alluring.” Adrien spun her around to run his hands along her rounded behind. 

Marinette swatted his hands away as she giggled. Adrien spun her back around. “Or… how gorgeous you are between your thighs.” He ran his fingers between her thighs and she gasped because it was so sensitive. 

“Y-yes.” Marinette blushed as her voice shook. 

“Or… my favorite thing.” Adrien ran his fingers along her cheek and tangled them in her wet hair. “How that shy, stumbling girl, grew up to be so much more… confident and strong that I seem to love that woman more and more each day.” Adrien smirked and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. 

He trailed kisses down her neck and she softly hummed. “You keep that up and we’ll never leave this shower. I really want to go for a walk along the ocean.” 

“Too bad.” Adrien smirked against her skin as he gently licked her sensitive skin. “I was hoping to make you say my name again.” 

Marinette gasped as he hoisted her up again and pressed his arousal between her legs, teasing her. 

***

Adrien and Marinette sat in a fancy restaurant with candlelit tables. They sat in a table that was in a small cutout that was slightly private. 

His navy button down shirt was rolled up to his elbows as he sat looking over the menu. Marinette brushed the skirt of her pink dress down as she looked over her own. 

“I don’t know what to get. I want to try it all. Help me.” Marinette looked up at Adrien and he chuckled as he looked it over. 

“Alright. I’d say go with that one.” He pointed out a dish that had mahi mahi in it. “Mahi mahi is really good.” 

“Okay.” Marinette smiled as the waitress came around and offered wine. 

Adrien picked a Pinot Noir and before long it was poured into a couple of wine glasses. He then ordered for them when they came back around and before long they were eating and talking about what their plans were. 

“I want to take you on a few touristy things.” Adrien took a bite of his food and watched her sip her wine. 

“Like?” Marinette smiled at him as she took a bite of her food. 

“Like… horseback riding and… hiking and kayaking.” Adrien smiled at her and she jumped back. 

“Me in a kayak? I’m gonna make us tip over or go in circles.” Marinette began to worry and Adrien reached across to touch her chin. 

“I’ll control it. It’s fine.” Adrien softly chuckled. “You’re cute when you worry, but I wish you would relax more. Enjoy it.” 

Marinette sighed as he warmly smiled at her with love in his eyes. “Okay.” 

He let her chin go and went back to eating. By the end, they ordered a _ Hula Pie _. It arrived and her eyes went wide as she stared at the towering slice of vanilla ice cream covered in macadamia nuts, chocolate shavings, and whipped cream. It was drizzled with chocolate syrup and caramel syrup and it all sat on a graham cracker and coconut crust. 

“Oh my God.” Marinette stared at it and picked up her spoon as Adrien did. “This isn’t getting finished.” 

“Nope, but that’s what they made to-go boxes for, Bugaboo.” Adrien winked at her as he ran his spoon along the edge, trying to capture a little bit of everything. 

Marinette picked a place to do the same and giggled as she put the bite into her mouth. She covered her mouth and hummed at the sweet and salty taste. “Oh God… I never want to leave if this exists here.” 

Adrien laughed at her and nodded as he licked his lips. “It’s pretty amazing.” 

“More than amazing.” Marinette giggled as she ran her spoon along the dessert again.

***

Adrien and Marinette stood at the horseback riding place. It was at a ranch and surrounded by grass, jungle plants, and wildflowers. They walked up to the dark wood cabin and were greeted by men in jeans, button down shirts, and cowboy boots. It was almost shocking to see that people like that really did exist in the world. 

“Aloha! Welcome to the ranch. Have you ever ridden a horse before?” The man smiled at Adrien and Marinette. 

“I have. I don’t know if she has.” Adrien pointed towards himself. 

Marinette shook her head. “Not unless a horse on a merry-go-round counts as one.” 

They laughed and the man shook his head. “No, but it’s okay. Here. Just sign these waivers and wait for Jim to bring the horses around.” 

“Okay.” Marinette smiled as Adrien took the clipboards. 

They walked over with the crowd of tourists and signed the papers. A man walked over to collect all of the clipboards. 

“Alright, we got one rule. Don’t let the horses eat the plants along the side of the trails. They get enough treats and they love… that stuff. I’ll pick horses according to who I think is best suited for ya.” The man smiled and led them all towards the stable where all of the horses played and ran freely. “We don’t believe in stopping them from having their own spirit here. They have their own personalities and we like to keep it that way.” 

He began pairing people with horses and Marinette stepped up to the platform to get on a horse. The man stopped and looked at her for a moment. 

“You know what we call you?” The man smirked at her and Marinette became confused. 

“No?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she became even more concerned. 

“A happa. You’re half chinese aren’t you?” The man picked on her with a warm smile. “We love happas here. And… we happen to have a horse here named Happa because he’s half one breed and half another. I think he’s your best match. Bring Happa!” The man called out and Marinette giggled as a horse with a whole… lot of personality came around with a saddle. 

The man helped her climb up into the saddle and told her to grab the reins. “Gently pull right if you want him to go right, left if you want him to go left. Pull back to stop. Kick him gently to get him to move and click your tongue.” He winked at her and she nodded. 

Adrien watched her kick the horse gently and click her tongue, setting the horse off. 

“I’ll give you Sunshine. She’s a good carefree horse and is caramel colored. I think she’d be good to you.” The man smiled at Adrien and called for her to be brought around. 

Adrien climbed up onto her and kicked her gently to go beside Marinette. Her horse was still moving and Adrien chuckled as he came up beside his wife. “Gently pull back on the reins, baby.” 

Marinette pulled back on the reins and the horse stopped. “Thanks.” 

“You’ll get it soon enough.” Adrien winked at her as he waited for the group to collect within the area. 

Marinette reached forward and pet along the horse’s mane and along his neck. “You’re so soft.” She cooed at the horse and heard it blow out a breath as he nuzzled her hand. She giggled and continued to pet him until they had to line up. 

Adrien went in front of her and the back tour guide pulled his horse behind her. That way she was between two experienced people. 

They took the trails through trees and meadows. Marinette eventually got it down and had no problem riding. She took to it with ease and Adrien smiled as her horse took off past him. He laughed as she giggled and slowed her horse down. The tour guides let her go and do her own thing; while Adrien enjoyed watching his wife have fun. 

He galloped after her and everyone else walked in a line and struggled to keep their horses from eating the bushes along the path. 

They stopped to take a break as the tour guides passed out cups of guava juice. “This is where we stop to rest and take photos. This mountain that is back here-” The man pointed at the massive mountain in the distance that had waves crashing towards it. “- is the famous one that was filmed in the old Jurassic Park movies.” 

Adrien and Marinette got told to move their horses in front of the clearing that framed the mountain and clear ocean. They posed and Adrien handed the man his phone to take photos of them. 

Marinette giggled as the man passed Adrien his phone back and they were off again to continue the trail. 

***

Adrien got into the back of the kayak and helped her in front of him. “I’ll take the back and steer.”

“Thank you.” Marinette peered over her shoulder to kiss him.

Adrien leaned forward slightly to kiss her and then took up his oar. She grabbed her own and they made their way down the river as the tour guide talked about the rainforest around them. 

Marinette enjoyed the sounds of the wildlife and the water as they made their way through. 

“If we pull off over here… we’ll hike a little ways to get to the waterfall.” The man smiled and they stopped at the side of the river, docking their kayaks. 

Adrien held Marinette’s hand as she climbed out. She pulled down on her khaki shorts that had pink ties hanging out the sides from her bikini bottoms. Her white tank top had water spots on it, letting some of her matching bikini top show through. She giggled as she watched her tall husband get out of the kayak and pull down on the hem of his black swim shorts. His maroon deep v-neck tee was slightly wet and he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Having fun?” Marinette smirked at him and he rolled his eyes and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Always with you.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek as they began to hike uphill. 

They reached a mountain and Marinette watched Adrien reach up to grab onto roots to help pull himself up it. She watched his muscles flex as he reached the top. She reached up to grab roots and began to climb up. Her foot slipped and Adrien reached down to grab her wrist, pulling her up. 

“Clumsy bug.” Adrien teased her and she giggled and rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks for saving me, Chaton.” Marinette laughed as she stumbled into him. 

“You know I got you.” He winked at her as they continued to walk. 

They stopped at a massive waterfall. It looked exactly how they did in movies. It was stunning and the tour guide stopped to set up lunch. Everyone sat around and ate before he told them that they could swim in it. 

Adrien smirked at Marinette as she slipped off her shorts and tank top. He bit his bottom lip and ran his fingers up her spine causing her to jump and fall into the water. He laughed as she swam up and out of the water to scold him. 

“So, mean!” Marinette climbed out and ran at him as he was barely getting his shirt off, pushing him into the water. 

Adrien shoved his shirt the rest of the way off and threw the soaking wet material at her as he spit out water and ran his fingers through his hair to push it back. 

“Now, who’s mean. At least I waited for you to get undressed.” Adrien laughed and splashed her with water. 

She ran and jumped in and he laughed as he caught her. “Hi.” Adrien moved his hand to swim in place as he kicked. 

“Hi.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and then pushed away from him to swim beneath the waterfall. 

Adrien swam after her and they pulled themselves up to stand beneath it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his lips to hers as the water cascaded down onto them. He broke the kiss and got a devious expression on his face. 

“Don’t- you- dare- Adrien- Agre-” Marinette screamed as he threw her into the water again. 

She came up for air and flung her wet hair back, scolding him as he jumped in and splashed her, grabbing her legs from under the water. She held her breath fast as he pulled her under and close against himself to kiss her. 

She moaned as he parted his lips with her and ran his tongue along her as he gave her more air. 

***

Marinette laid on the moonlit beach. It was a secret one that was secluded. The locals had told them about it when they had gone to the grocery store. The full moon lit up the ocean and made it glimmer in blues and purples, while the waves crashed with a white foam. The sand glistened with shades of violet under the light as they laid on the beach. 

Adrien grabbed her hip and rolled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own. She sank into his kiss and rolled him onto his back, not wanting their vacation to end.

Photos taken by me, QuantumChickpea in Kauai, Hawaii

**Songs I wrote to: (I tried to find some of the OG Sublime songs for this, but none worked as well as Sublime With Rome and I love both. Don't kill me. haha. Sublime was good before and to me they're still good even with a new singer.)**

** [Wherever You Go by Sublime With Rome](https://youtu.be/c2vD4vHc4to) **

** [For the Night by Sublime With Rome](https://youtu.be/Flv3uFp1WTA) **

**[Gasoline by Sublime With Rome](https://youtu.be/uFAukU_ioss) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That horse thing is a true story. haha I really did get a horse named Happa because they call me a happa. I also get that question often, even here where I live, asking "Do you know what we call you?" with a big 'ol smile. LMAO And I did go to a secluded beach like that during a full moon. Also, my parents went Kayaking there and told me they kayaked in then hiked and used roots to walk some ways, then stopped at a waterfall to eat lunch and swim. The condo is a real one that we stayed in because my parents own a timeshare from ages ago. I have never gone to Kauai with my husband or kid. lol And that Tree Tunnel is real. So, is that restaurant and Hula Pie. Just assume all the things in this are real. hahaa But I added some romantic fantasies to it. Yes even the giant shower. XD**


	33. Day 31: Kitty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We have come to the end of 31 Sins of Adrien AUG-reste! I had a lot... of fun being creative with this and writing it. Thank you all so much for all of the comments! I have enjoyed reading them all! I hope you all enjoyed these short stories. Thank you for pushing me to finish this thing. haha I got pretty burnt out in the end with drawing and writing for this. Also, with half running it with Chimpukampu, but... we did it!! haha Anyways, I hope you enjoy Kitty. :) Again! Thank you so much!!! You all are amazing! Playlist as always with my stories... will be the last chapter. :) I'll just list the songs and then at the top link the public playlist rather than link each song. haha**

Adrien leaned over Marinette to kiss her as they laid on their bed. He smiled down at her as he ran his fingertips along her hip and up her side. He brushed his lips against hers. 

Louis burst into their bedroom and Adrien jumped off of Marinette and laid back with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Adrien cleared his throat as he threw the blankets over his lap. 

“Should have locked the door…” Marinette softly spoke into Adrien’s ear. 

Adrien pouted at her and smiled at Louis as he settled in between them. 

“Hugo won’t share his car and Emma keeps laughing at me.” Louis pouted as he began to cry. 

“It’s my toy!” Hugo burst into the room and leaped onto the bed in Chat Noir themed pajamas. 

“I wasn’t laughing at him!” Emma came running into the bedroom in her princess nightgown. 

Adrien rubbed his temples with his index fingers and sighed. “Okay. One at a time. Please. Daddy can only process one thing at a time right now.” 

“He won’t share his car-”

“He’s lying-”

“I didn’t laugh-”

All three kids spoke at once and Adrien groaned as Marinette took over. She clapped her hands three times. “HEY!” 

All of them stopped and stared at her. “Thank you. Alright, Louis. Sweetheart. You told us your side. Let’s hear Emma and Hugo’s.” Marinette gestured to the two older kids. 

“I was going to share!” 

“I was laughing-” 

Both kids spoke at once and Marinette gave them a stern expression. “Okay. Hugo first. Then Emma.” 

Hugo took a deep breath as Adrien tickled Louis, causing him to giggle. “I have plenty of cars and I didn’t want to share the exact one in my hand. There are many more. Why do I have to share the one in my hand?” 

“But it’s my favorite!” Louis whined and Adrien pressed his index finger to his lips. 

“Shh… brother is talking, kitten.” Adrien softly spoke to his youngest in a loving voice. 

“Well… maybe Hugo can play with it for an hour and then you can have a turn.” Marinette suggested and Hugo nodded. “Okay, now. Emma?”

“I wasn’t laughing at him. I was watching a video on my tablet and laughed and he thought I was laughing at him.” Emma flailed her arms around as she frantically spoke like her life depended on it. 

“Okay. See? She wasn’t laughing at you, honey. Let’s all say we’re sorry and head to bed. It’s late and maman and daddy are very tired.” Marinette sighed as she got out of bed and wrangled the two older ones. 

Adrien groaned as he stood up and grabbed Louis to swing him up and onto his shoulders. “Let’s go! Off to bed for pilot Louis. Controls are set and we are in the clear for liftoff!” Adrien held Louis’s hands and began to walk towards his bedroom. His walking turned into a jog before it turned into a full blown run. Adrien made plane sounds as he held Louis’s arms out to fly him toward his bedroom. “OH NO! THE ENGINES ARE FAILING!” Louis giggled as Adrien shook him and then dropped him onto the bed. He tickled a giggling Louis and tucked him into bed. 

“I’m not seepy…” Louis rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“Oh really?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at a sleepy kid. “Well. How about if I tell all of my kittens a little story?” 

Marinette ushered the other two into Louis’s room for a story. 

Adrien grabbed a book of fairytales and began reading it to his kids, using different voices for characters. The silly voices only made the kids laugh and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as her husband got really into the stories. 

Adrien stood up and began to act out each line in a silly way as Marinette laughed with the kids. She couldn’t dream of being with someone better. Of someone being a more amazing father.

***

Marinette walked into the bedroom as Adrien locked the bedroom door behind them. She sat on the end of their bed, resting back on her palms with a smirk. 

“Gasp. Monsieur Agreste! You locked the door!” Marinette feigned surprise and Adrien snorted as he walked towards their bed. 

He crawled across it and peered up at her. “Seems like I did. What are you going to do about that?” He winked at her and ran his hand along her neck to touch her hair. 

“Mmm… I can think of a few things, but I only pet kitties.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and giggled. 

“Claws out.” Adrien whispered and Marinette gasped as Chat Noir appeared over her with a smirk. “Meow.” 

“Surprise?” Marinette giggled as she hit his bell with her index finger. 

“I may have put my miraculous back on for this occasion before I walked back in here.” 

“You know that we’re not supposed to wear them anymore, Kitty.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she pulled him closer by his bell and captured his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss as he held his weight up by his palms. She broke the kiss and peered through her lashes at his sultry gaze as she pulled him down further to bring her lips to his ear. “Spots on.” The words were barely audible, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He gasped and softly groaned as he bit his bottom lip and watched her become Ladybug beneath him.

“Sneaky bug.” He captured her lips and she giggled as she rolled him onto his back. 

“I didn’t say I followed the rules given to us by Mr. Fu either.” Ladybug giggled as she straddled his hips. “God I missed this suit on you.” She purred as she ran her hands along the leather and how it contoured to his muscles. 

Chat chuckled as he ran his hands up her stomach and along her breasts. “Me too.” 

She had become more curvy and had gotten a few scars from carrying three babies, but it only made him love her more. It was her battle scars and it only made her more perfect to him. 

“I hate my body.” Ladybug complained and Chat smiled up at her. 

“Well, I think you’re gorgeous.” Chat ran his fingers along her thighs and she sighed. 

“My stomach isn’t as flat as it used to be.” Ladybug complained as she looked down at her body. 

“You’re right, but it doesn’t make you any less attractive. You’re a mother. An amazing one. You have tiger stripes and I love each one.” Chat smirked at her and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. “You carried each one of my kittens for nine months, baby. Two of them for a bit longer. Then you gave birth to each one. Even after Hugo gave you a fight in the hospital. We were scared for you to get pregnant again, but then you blessed this alley cat with two more beautiful children. That is pure strength and courage. I couldn’t think of a more courageous battle.” 

“Hawkmoth.” Ladybug sighed and Chat shook his head. 

“Hawkmoth had nothing on me almost losing you with Hugo, Bugaboo. I was so scared when they took you back for an emergency c-section. So scared. You can ask your parents. I was pacing and saying that I couldn’t go in there. They pushed me to go, baby. I was terrified that you wouldn’t make it.” Chat brushed his fingers along her jawline and Ladybug grabbed his wrist to nuzzle his hand. 

“I was scared too. I wasn’t ready to say good-bye.” Ladybug let a tear slip down her mask. “I really wasn’t.” 

“I wasn’t either.” Chat pulled her down to softly kiss her. “Yet we still had two more.” 

Ladybug burst out laughing as she sniffed. “Why did we risk everything for that?” 

“Because we’re crazy and you were dead set on having three damn kittens, you silly woman.” Chat chuckled and Ladybug nodded.

“I wanted three for so long.” Ladybug laughed and Chat wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. 

“So. Putting all that away for the moment… a certain man… locked a door.” Chat wiggled his eyebrows and Ladybug shook her head. He sat up on his elbows, touched her chin, and brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. “And I believe a certain woman said that she’d only pet a kitty.” 

Ladybug burst out laughing and pushed him back into the pillows. “Did I?” 

“Mm-hm. I believe you did, wonder bug.” Chat smirked at her and she grabbed his bell, slowly pulling it down. 

“Then you might need to lose the suit and boxers.” Ladybug teased him as she ran the bell down between her legs. She slipped her gloved hand beneath his suit and caressed his nipples with her fingertips. 

Chat arched his back and moaned as she caressed his chest and up along his shoulders. His lips parted as she circled his nipples with her gloved fingers and ran them down his stomach until she reached where the bell sat. 

He was lost in her as she teased her fingers beneath his belt. “I don’t know… has kitty been good?” 

“Oh so good.” Chat found himself agreeing with her just to get her to touch him. 

She ran her fingers along his trimmed hair and skimmed past his arousal on purpose, causing him to make a complaining sound. 

“Are you sure?” Ladybug teased as she ran her bands beneath his suit and wrapped her fingers along his cock. 

“Fuck me, please.” Chat begged as she gently ran her fingers along him. “Lick me, kiss me, suck me, ride me…” Words spilled from his lips as she rolled her hips and rested her palms on his chest. 

She brushed herself along his arousal through their suits and Chat groaned as she worked him through the tight material. She gripped his chest with her nails and bent down to lavish his neck and lips. She continued to roll her hips and softly moan as she swelled between her thighs and felt his cock throb against her. 

Chat groaned and gripped her hips as she rocked her hips faster and faster. He panted and sat up slightly to twitch. 

“Ladybug, I’m- ah- It’s been- too long- oh shit.” Adrien twitched as she circled her hips with a smirk and pushed down on him harder, rolling her hips with purpose until he was a writhing mess beneath her. 

He raised his hips to meet hers as she bent down to capture his lips and he moaned loudly as he pumped against her, releasing into his suit. He sighed and licked his lips as he relaxed into the pillows. 

“I’m never living that down.” Chat sighed as he detransformed and Adrien appeared in his place. 

He peered over at Ladybug on his hips, still rocking along it, seeking satisfaction. Plagg was busy arguing when he waved him off. Plagg rolled his eyes and flew off into another room. 

“Here.” Adrien rolled Ladybug onto her back and laid beside her, running his fingers between her thighs. He played with her breasts and ran his finger along her slit, circling her clit until she was clutching the sheets with her head tilted back and her back arched. 

She panted in short bursts of moans as she trembled from head to toe. He pulled her onto his body slightly, sped up his fingers, and pinched one of her nipples. She gripped his right thigh as she moaned and cried out. He quickly let go of her breast to cover her mouth and she bit down on it as he shushed her. 

Ladybug panted as she came down from her high and dropped her transformation. “That was…” 

“Nostalgic? Remember when we’d do that on random rooftops?” Adrien smirked at her and winked. 

“Yes…” Marinette giggled as she bit her fingers. She remembered. It was hard to forget all of their adrenalized moments that occurred after long and hard akuma fights. 

“God. I miss those days.” Adrien sighed and placed a hand behind his head. 

“We… could always get my parents to watch the kids and we could go for a midnight run tomorrow.” Marinette turned around to lay on her stomach. 

“Or… we could stay here in bed and cuddle some more until the sun comes up.“ Adrien shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. “Who needs sleep anyway?” He pressed kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and lips as she giggled. 

“Mmm… I like your plan more.” Marinette softly sighed as she cuddled him with a hand on his chest. 

“Me too. As long as you’re here? I don’t need to run around the city searching for freedom anymore.” Adrien brushed his fingers through her hair. 

“How come?” Marinette peered up at him. 

“Because you are my freedom. My home. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of, wanted, needed, and more. As long as I have you and the kittens? I need nothing more. You’re my everything, Bugaboo.” He kissed her and she sighed into his lips. 

“You’re my dream come true,  _ Kitty _ .” Marinette sighed and got lost in him. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [The Way by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller](https://youtu.be/_sV0S8qWSy0) **

[ **Imagine by Ariana Grande** ](https://youtu.be/ZSFHOIuUl7E)


	34. Playlist :)

** [31 Sins of Adrien AUG-reste public playlist link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxNXL0mJx1_dghsgvQP644P0KFlgLUX3g) **

_ **Songs:** _

Champagne & Sunshine by Tarro and PLVTINUM

Heaven in Hiding by Halsey

Ruin the Friendship by Demi Lovato

If I'm Lucky by Jason Derulo

Acquainted by The Weeknd

Drop That Kitty by Ty Dolla $ign ft. Charli XCX and Tinashe

Faded Love by Tinashe ft. Future

Loveeeeeee Song (Rendition) Rihanna and Future by SoMo

Say My Name by Sickick

Everyday by Ariana Grande ft. Future

Don't Judge Me (Rendition) Chris Brown by SoMo

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

I Have Questions by Camila Cabello

This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy

Leave Me Alone by NF

Mansion by NF

When I Grow Up by NF

The Search by NF

My Blood by Twenty One Pilots

Why by NF

If You Want Love by NF

Bad Tattoo by Lola Blanc

Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne

Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne

Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande

It Only Takes a Taste from Waitress the Musical

Alone With You by Ashlee

Ms. Anonymous by MAX ft. Jared Evan

Feeling Good by Michael Buble

Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez

Scratchin Me Up by Trey Songz

Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco

Trap Queen (rendition) Fetty Wap by SoMo

Slow Motion (rendition) Trey Songz by SoMo

Versace On The Floor Piano cover by The Theorist

Versace On The Floor by Bruno Mars

Focus by Ariana Grande

No Games by Sickick

MISTAKES by Phobez Apollo

Hey Pretty by Poe

Fade Into You by Mazzy Star

Paper Rings by Taylor Swift

False God by Taylor Swift

RAIN by Ben Platt

Teach Me How To Dance With You by Causes

Know You Better by Fais

Motivation by Normani

I Miss the Days by NF

17 by Julia Michaels

Lay With Me by Phantoms ft. Vanessa Hudgens

Pour It Up by Rihanna

Fuck You All The Time (Lil Wayne Remix) by Jeremih

In Your Arms by ILLENIUM and X Ambassadors

Yellow violin cover by Daniel Jang

Beautiful by Bazzi ft. Camila Cabello

Where You Go by Sublime With Rome

For The Night by Sublime With Rome

Gasoline by Sublime With Rome

The Way by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller

Imagine by Ariana Grande


	35. Bonus waterfall scene for Tropical Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Someone told me they were shocked I didn't do this. So, here you go. ;) A quick drabble. haha**

Adrien laughed as he pulled himself up the mountain by the same roots as before. He waited at the top to take Marinette’s hand as she climbed up behind him. It was dark and no one would be at the waterfall that late. The only thing lighting up the area was the full moon above their heads. 

He smirked as they approached the massive waterfall and Adrien reached behind his head to pull his white tee up and over his head. He undid the velcro on his black swim shorts, shoved them off, and jumped in. He came up for air and shook his blonde hair back and forth while he swam in place. He watched Marinette slip her pink shirt up and over her head and then her shorts down her slender legs. She turned her back to him as she undid the tie on her black bikini top and then the two ties at her hips, letting the two tiny pieces of material fall to the rocks. 

Marinette turned around to face him and dove into the water. She came up for air and flicked her dark hair, giggling. 

Adrien pulled her close and kissed her. His lips brushed against hers and tasted of salt and ocean water. Marinette sighed as he parted his lips against hers. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and he granted her access. He grabbed her hand and took her over to the waterfall. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette watched him climb up and stand beneath the waterfall. 

He held out his hand and did a come hither motion with it. She giggled and swam over as she took his hand to get up beside him. 

He pulled her against his body and ran his hand along her jawline, tangling his fingers into her hair. She sighed as he deepened the kiss and ran his other hand up her side to caress her breast. He ran the pad of his soft thumb over her nipple, causing it to peak more than it was from the chill. She shivered against him and he smirked against her kiss. 

“Lay down.” Adrien whispered against her lips and she slowly laid down along the smooth rocks that lay behind the cascading water. 

He got between her bent knees and kissed along her folds. She sighed and parted her thighs. He slowly licked around her entrance and along her lower lips as he made his way up her body. He stopped every so often to nibble on her skin as he trailed kisses up her stomach. He captured each peaked nipple between his lips and rolled them with his tongue. She arched her back and gripped the slick rocks with her fingertips as she raised her hips. 

The crashing water echoed around them as the sound of trickling and dripping water reminded them of wind chimes. Adrien kissed her lips as he gently teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. 

Marinette gasped as he dipped it in and took it out, over and over again until she felt like she was losing her mind. 

“Ready?” Adrien smirked against her parted lips. 

“Yes…” Marinette didn’t know what she would be ready for, but if it involved him ending her suffering then she was all in. 

Adrien grabbed her and pulled her into the water. She gasped as he pinned her against the rocks, beneath the steady fall of water. She took a breath as he held onto the rocks and kept her in place. Marinette giggled as the water fell down over their bodies and he took one hand off of the slick rocks to grab her thigh, putting her leg around his hips. 

“Now, your other one.” Adrien whispered against her ear as he licked and nibbled on it.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and her other leg around his hips. He entered her again as he watched her with his lips mere centimeters from hers as she tilted her head back in a gasp. 

He used the rocks to thrust into her and she cried out and buried her face into his wet shoulder. He began to pump into her over and over again. Water crashed between them and pulsed across her swollen clit, causing her to get closer. She gasped and panted along with him as he moved within her, faster and harder. 

He moaned in time with her and pressed open mouthed kisses against her shoulder and she grabbed his cheeks to bring his lips to hers. 

She broke the kiss to cry out as she came and he smirked at her as he kept up his pace. He groaned and held her closer with one hand on her ass, pumping into her harder. He groaned and shuddered as he came. 

They panted and Marinette hung off of him as she came down. They both giggled and Adrien helped her back out of the water. She laid on the rocks and he laid down behind her on his side with his head rested on his fist, running his fingertips along her stomach and between her breasts. 

“You said you wanted an adventure.” Adrien smirked at her and she rolled on top of him. 

“I did. Thank you.” Marinette pressed a kiss to the tip of Adrien’s nose and they laid there and listened to the rainforest around them. 

**Song I wrote to: **

** [Last Hurrah by Bebe Rexha](https://youtu.be/fTNnwzXrVdg) **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You can check out the art I did for Adrien AUG-reste on my tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/minetteenfers**


End file.
